My Life with Lilly
by LillyAndMe
Summary: This is how my life is changed when i meet Lilly at Jasper. We have a great friendship and will get some human/wolf pairing. We have our ups and downs but we will conquer all. This will be a long story. Please read and review.
1. Meeting Lilly at Jasper Park

**My Life With Lilly**

**This is my first ever Alpha and Omega story.**

**CHAPTER ONE: METTING LILLY AT JASPER PARK, CANADA**

It all started on my vacation week on the week of Sunday, October 7th, 2012. And I was getting ready to get on the plane that will take me to Jasper Park in Canada. I got on the plane and to think about how I'm not going to get myself hurt from the wild animals that they have there at the park.

As the plane landed at Jasper Park, Canada and I got my bag and went outside to get a taxi. The taxi driver pulls up and asks "Where to?" " To Jasper Park National" I said. The taxi driver said "42 dollars sir". So the taxi driver drove me up to the park and stopped at the log cabin that I rented till Wednesday.

As I walked into the log cabin and the inside is very nice, it has a very nice bedroom, kitchen, and bathroom. So I put my bag on the bed and getting ready to go out to explore and as I looked at the clocked it was only 6pm so I went outside to explore.

As I was walking up the trail that leads up to the valleys and taking pictures of my trip so I can show my family and friends at home. I saw the bushes rustled to my right and I went to the rustling bush and peered behind the bush and saw the most beautiful white wolf with lavender eyes. "Well hello there little guy" I said. "Guy, I'm a girl" she said. I almost fall backwards. "You just talked" I said. "Yeah well can't everyone talk" she said. So I introduced myself. "My name is Jeremy" I said. "My name is Lilly" she said.

As we were talking I heard my stomach growled and Lilly stomach growled too so I asked "Lilly do you want to come to my cabin so we can eat?" I was scared of if she said no but "Sure I want to" Lilly said. So we walked back to my cabin and open the door for us and she walked in and looked around and Lilly's tail was wagging so I know that she is happy. "So what's for dinner?" Lilly asked. So I looked around the kitchen to see if there's any food and found some. "Do you like steaks?" I asked. Lilly's mouth watered "Yeah I want some steaks and I feel like tearing something" Lilly said.

So as I was cooking it and told her "It'll be done in ten minutes." She just nodded her head and said "I have to go to the bathroom really quick." "Ok I'll open the door for you" I said. So I opened the door and leave it open a crack so Lilly can come back in and went right back to the kitchen to cook those steaks. Lilly came back in a few minutes later. "So do you have a family here?" I asked. As it turned out that her mother is Eve and her father is Winston. "Do you have a brother or sister?" I asked. "Yeah Kate is my sister" Lilly said. I continued on with cooking the steaks for me and Lilly. So I continued cooking the steaks and got them done and brought two plates for me and Lilly and ate.

Lilly was really tearing hers apart so I guessed that she is hungry and got mine done just as Lilly finished hers. So I grabbed our plates to the kitchen sink and washed them and went back to the living room with Lilly.

"So Lilly I'm going to take a shower really quick so I'll be right back" I said. "Ok" Lilly said. So I went to the bathroom and start the water. When it got warm I step in there and enjoying the nice relaxing shower.

(Lilly's POV)

I was sitting on the couch in the living room when I heard the shower running so I got off the couch and looked around the cabin. I already knew the kitchen and the living room. So I went to the bedroom and looked inside. The bedroom looked nice and has a queen sized bed and TV in there so I went back out to the living room and jumped back on the couch so I can wait for Jeremy to come out of the shower.

(Jeremy's POV)

I just got out of the shower and put on my clothes for bed and went out. I saw the bedroom door was open so I went to the living room and Lilly was sitting on the couch. "Lilly did you open the bedroom door?" I asked. "Yeah I did. I just want to see what the bedroom looked like. Is that okay with you?" Lilly said. "It's okay with me, I just wondering that's all" I said. I looked at the clocked and it was 7:30pm. "So Lilly do you want to watch TV in the bedroom with me?" I asked. "Sure I want to watch TV with you in the bedroom" Lilly said. So me and Lilly went to the bedroom and got on the bed and watch TV. We were watching a movie called Spooky Buddies. Lilly did get scared about the Halloween Hound that is supposed to get the Buddies. After the movie is over I asked Lilly that if she like the movie. "Of course I love the movie. It was scary at first but when I seen Budderball did the fart thing on the Halloween Hound I cracked up laughing" Lilly said. And I just looked at the clock and it was now 10:30pm. So I asked "Lilly are you tired?". "Yes I'm getting tired" Lilly said. So I pulled the covers over us and felled asleep.

As I was sleeping I was having this dream. That Lilly said "Yes I would like to lived with you and be with you for the rest of my life." I was kinda shocked about that and woke up with a start and thought 'I better asked Lilly's parents to see if Lilly can come with me'. So I just felled back to sleep.

**A/N I hope you all like this chapter. I hope to get the next chapter done in a day or two. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Asking Lilly to come home with me

**A/N Sorry guys I can't even sleep yet so here's chapter 2**

**CHAPTER 2: ASKING LILLY TO COME HOME WITH ME**

**TWO DAYS LATER**

(Jeremy's POV)

Me and Lilly have woke up at 8:30am on Tuesday, October 9th. As we woke up and Lilly did her stretch and I was getting dressed for the day. And I just remembered that tomorrow is my last day in Jasper. So I asked Lilly "Hey Lilly do you want to come home with me?". "Yes, I would like to live with you" Lilly said. I remember this from my dream from two nights ago. "Lilly I think that we better ask your parents so just so that they won't get worried about you taking off from them" I said. Lilly had never even thought about that and said "Yeah I think we should." So as for that we went out the door and went into the valley.

As we were walking out to the valley I took more pictures of the beautiful landscape and got some pictures of Lilly and I together. "Lilly how much farther is it to your home in the valley?" I asked. "Not that much farther and were almost to my den" Lilly said. I have seen their home on top the hill that is just like in the movie. "So Lilly do you want me to come in the den with you or do want me to wait outside of the den?" I asked. "Wait outside of the den so I can talk to my parents about it" Lilly said. I wouldn't want to argue with her there. Cause I know that Eve might do something to me. "Okay Lilly, I'll wait outside of the den" I said. After that Lilly went into the den to talk to her parents about coming home with me.

(Lilly's POV)

"Mom, Dad I'm back" I said. "Hi there honey, I thought you won't be back till tonight" mom said. I was thinking about ever since I met Jeremy two nights ago. "Mom, dad I need to ask you about something?" I said. This got them worried. "Sure you can ask us anything" dad said. Well now that I'm getting nervous about it so I asked them. "Well is it ok that I go live with somebody" I said.

"Well who is the lucky wolf" mom said. Well when she said lucky wolf and I know that Jeremy isn't a wolf so I just tell them "Well the person that I want to go live with isn't a wolf and he's a human" I said. I know that now that mom might go try to kill him. "What? Why do you want to go live with a human and not a wolf. But where is this human at" mom said.

"He's is waiting outside of the den" I said. As for that my mom ran outside of the den.

(Jeremy's POV)

I was waiting outside of the den for like 20 to 30 minutes. As I turned to the entrance of the den and this yellow tan wolf starting attacking me, but the gray wolf pulled her back.

"Eve honey this human is harmless and he's not a threat" he said. "Ok Winston, oh sorry about that I didn't know that you are not a threat to me or our pack" Eve said. So I was shocked that she told me that she is sorry. "Oh hi I'm Jeremy and I was wondering if Lilly can come home with me?" I asked. "Of course she can. By the way my name is Eve and this is my mate Winston" Eve said. So I met Lilly's mom and dad I know that they are the leaders of the western pack.

"So mom and dad do you know where Kate is?" Lilly asked her parents. Lilly have been worried about Kate since Lilly hadn't seen her yesterday. "Oh Kate is with a human also so we would be sad to see you go to" Eve said. "Ok at least that Kate is happy and I'll be happy with Jeremy" Lilly said. As for that Lilly said good-bye to her parents and as we were heading back to the cabin I was getting hungry.

"Lilly what do you want for lunch?" I asked. She stopped and thinks for a minute. "How about some bacon and eggs" Lilly said. I just think that it was a good idea for lunch. "Okay let's get back to my cabin" I said.

We got back to the cabin and into the kitchen and getting them cooked. I was keeping an eye on Lilly and watching her mouth watered. "Uh Lilly your mouth is watering" I said. Lilly then notice this and wiped her mouth. I got our food done and took two plates to the living room.

As I put our plates down and ate in silence. After we got done eating I took the plates to the kitchen to wash them and went back to the living room with Lilly. "So Lilly are you nervous about coming home with me?" I asked. Lilly was just thinking for a minute. "I'm a little nervous about living with you but I'll be okay" Lilly said.

So me and Lilly watch some TV in the living room cause I moved the TV to the living room so that we can watch it from the couch instead of on the bed. We were watching a very good movie called War Horse and Lilly liked it.

After that movie was over it went to Alpha and Omega my favorite movie and Lilly loved watching herself as a pup as Kate was catching her. "So Lilly did Kate and Humphrey actually married?" I asked. "Yeah they did but it didn't go very far" Lilly said. I was worried about why it didn't go far. "Why didn't it go very far?" I asked. Lilly just look at me with her eyes watering. "Cause it didn't go very far cause Humphrey died from this weird kind of disease" Lilly said. Oh man I felt sorry for Kate.

"Lilly did you marry Garth?" I asked. Lilly just look at me with a sad look on her face. "No I don't want to marry Garth cause he's just a stuck up Alpha" Lilly said. I was laughing at this and Lilly was laughing to. "So Lilly you are an Omega and Omegas always make people laugh" I said. Lilly giggled and said "Yeah we Omegas always keep the peace in the pack and make jokes all day long."

We talked throughout the day and had steaks for dinner. After that it was time to go to bed. We both fell asleep as our heads hit the pillow and said good night to each other.

**A/N** This chapter is a little longer but I'll hope that I'll make the next chapter even longer. Please read and Review.


	3. Lilly's New Home

**CHAPTER THREE: LILLY'S NEW HOME**

**We both woke up at 7 in the morning because our plane leaves at 10. As I was packing my things up I looked over to Lilly and I see that she is nervous.**

**"Lilly, I have a feeling that you are nervous about going on the plane with me" I said. Lilly smiled and replied "Yeah, I'm really nervous about going onto the plane. But what if they put me in a cage?"**

**I have never thought of that so I said "Lilly if they put you in the cage then we got a serious problem. But I ordered two tickets for us to be together and they do allow animals on the plane." Lilly smiled a bit and said "Good, cause I don't want to be in the cage in the cargo below the plane. I really don't like being in the cargo when the engine is making loud noises and jumping around."**

**Just then the door knocked and I looked out to see my taxi driver is here. "Well looks like our ride is here" I said. As we were heading to the taxi and paid him another 42 dollars to get to the airport, Lilly's tail was wagging fast and I know that she will like her new home.**

**The ride only takes about 15 minutes to get to the airport. Lilly and I got out of the taxi and got my bag and head into the door. As we got into the door Lilly asked "So where will our plane take off from here to what part of the city you live in?" So I think for a couple seconds and said "Our plane will land in Fort Wayne, Indiana. My parents will pick me up there."**

**We were just now walking onto the plane and got into our seats. Lilly smiled and said "WOW these seats are comfy." I smiled and said "Yes Lilly these seats are comfy." **

**After a waiting for like 20 minutes our plane is taking off and heading home. I looked at Lilly and said "Our plane ride will be a while so why don't you sleep to pass the time." Lilly looked at me and yawn "Yeah I'll take a nap. Wake me up when we get there" she replied. She slowly fell asleep and I was looking out the window and look at the clouds.**

**As we just passed halfway the plane attendant was passing out the snacks and gave me and Lilly some crackers. But Lilly is still asleep and I just ate mine and put Lilly's in my pocket so I can give it to her later. I looked at Lilly and thought 'Lilly looked so pretty when she sleeps'. But why am I thinking of these thoughts me and Lilly are just friends. But I'm sure that Lilly have feelings about that and Lilly and I have become good friends.**

**We were just landing in Fort Wayne International Airport and I started waking Lilly up. "Lilly we just landed, wake up" I said. Lilly woke up and stretch and said "Did we just land?" **

**"Yes Lilly we did just land. Oh by the way Lilly. What kind of disease that Humphrey died from?" Lilly looked up at me and said "Humphrey died from cancer and oral papillomatosis. But my mom tried to cure Humphrey the best way as she can but didn't have the right herbs to cure him."**

**Lilly was crying a bit and I was trying to calm her down. After Lilly calmed down and we both walked to the luggage area so I can pick up my bag. "Lilly I'm going to call my parents so that they know that I'm here and I'll tell them about you also" I said. Lilly smiled and replied "Okay, I'll watch for your bag cause I know which one it is."**

**I called my parents and told them that I'm here and told them about Lilly also. After that I told them about Lilly they told me it was okay to bring her home with me. So I hang up the phone and head back to the luggage area to see if Lilly got my bag yet.**

**(Lilly's POV)**

**Jeremy headed away so he can call his parents and I was watching for his bag at the luggage area. The conveyor belt started going so I watched for his bag. The bag came up within 5 minutes later and I grab it for him and waiting. After that I saw Jeremy coming back with a smile on his face.**

**"So what are you smiling about Jeremy?" I said. Jeremy smiled even wider and said "They said that I can that you home with me and I didn't even tell them that you can talk."**

**"Oh really, so you just want to surprised them about that" I said. Jeremy nodded and said "Yep, they will be shocked just like that the day that I meet you at Jasper."**

**"Yeah I remember that you almost felled on your butt" I said giggling. Jeremy just looks at me and laughs too. "Yeah, I hope that they have the same reaction just like me" Jeremy said.**

**"Jeremy how much longer till your parents gets here?" I asked. Jeremy just looked at me and said "Not much longer."**

**I just saw his parents coming up. "Hi mom and dad" Jeremy said. "Hi son did you have a good trip?" his dad asked. "Yeah I did and this is Lilly" Jeremy said pointing down to me.**

**"Wow Lilly is a beautiful wolf" his mom said. This blushes me and I replied "Well thank you." Their reaction is the same just like Jeremy did when I first talk to him. "Did she just talked" his dad said. Jeremy looked at him and still laughing and said "Yes she just did."**

**"Well you are surprised just like I started to talk to Jeremy here when I first met him on the first day" I said. Now his mom said "Well I'm surprised to but I didn't know that wolves can talk." We all start laughing and my stomach started growling.**

**"Well let's all go out to eat we need to treat Lilly here also" his dad said. Jeremy looked at his dad and said "Yeah I'm getting hungry too but what time is it now?" **

**"Well its 6:45pm right now so where do you want go to eat at?" his mom said. I was thinking for a second and said "Well I want some steaks again. Do you guys know where they serve steaks at?"**

**They all think for a minute and Jeremy said "How about Golden Corral. They got steaks there Lilly." My tail started wagging and my mouth watered and said "Sounds good to me. What else do they have there?" They all looked at me but Jeremy replied "They have all kinds of food there. There is so much to choose from."**

**So we all walked out the door and into the car to go to Golden Corral. I can't wait to see what kind of food they have there.**

**(Jeremy's POV)**

**We arrived at the Golden Corral. It took about 20 minutes to get there. We got into line and ordered our drinks. Lilly and I got water and my mom and dad got Pepsi and our meal cost about $43.80. So we all got our drinks but I carried Lilly glass also but grab a bowl from the place where you pick up your plates at. We all got to our table and getting ready to get our plates to go to the buffet.**

**"Lilly they got mac and cheese here do you want some?" I asked. Lilly looked at me and said "Yeah I would like to try some but I want my steak bloody." I looked at Lilly weird. "Lilly why do you want your steak bloody?" I asked. Lilly smiled at me and said "Well when I eat caribou all the time and it was bloody. But I just want my steak bloody tonight."**

**After giving her the bloody steak but it was brown on the outside and bloody on the inside. I got a steak also but not like Lilly's steak. Mine was well done. We all sat at the table and talked.**

**"So Jeremy, what do you want to do on your birthday this Friday?" dad asked. I looked at him and said "Well I was thinking about going to the Fort Wayne Komets hockey game with Lilly and you guys if that's ok with you."**

**"Well it's okay with us cause we got four tickets to go Friday night and it's the home opener" mom said. I was surprised and said "Really guys are you serious." They both said "Yes, were serious."**

**"What do you say Lilly do you want to go to the game Friday night?" I asked. Lilly looked at me smiling and said "Of course I would go. I'll go everywhere with you remember."**

**"Oh yes now I remember, because my birthday is going to be the biggest day of my life. But you are the best gift that anyone can give me." I said. Lilly was blushing and said "Oh that's so sweet of you" as she licked my face.**

**"Well let's all head home so his mom can go to work in the morning" dad said. We all get up and head out to the car. **

**After we got in the car Lilly asked me "Jeremy where does your mom work at?" I looked at her and said "My mom works at Dean Foods where they make ice cream at. And that's also where I work at also. Mom can you ask my supervisor to see if Lilly can come to work with me." My mom looks at me and said "Of course I can. I'll ask him tomorrow."**

**We got home at 8pm and walked in the house. Lilly like this house and her tail is wagging. "Hey Lilly lets go into my room. Do you want to play a game with me and it's a game of hockey?" I asked. Lilly smiled and said "Of course I would."**

**So we went into my room and got my PS3 running cause my game is already in there. We're going to play NHL12. As we were picking our teams I already picked my team Detroit Red Wings. Lilly pick her team of the Phoenix Coyotes.**

**As we were playing the game in the first period I was leading 1-0 and Lilly's team is trying to get the puck away from me but as she did she scored on me making it a 1-1 game. Lilly smiled at said "Ha take that Jeremy." I looked at her and said "Well you are getting good at this."**

**Now as we were in the second period she is beating me 5-3. "Man Lilly how can you be so good at this" I said. Lilly is laughing and said "This is my first playing this game but I'm a fast learner."**

**We went into the third period and I was making a comeback and the score is tied 6-6. "Lilly I'm making a comeback and I'm trying to beat you" I said. Lilly then licked me on the cheek and said "I know it's just a game but I'm going to try to win this game."**

**As for that the game is over Lilly's coyotes win 8-6. "Wow Lilly great game. You played this game pretty good. You might be better than me" I said. Lilly blushed and said "You really think so. You have played pretty good too so you tried to come back to beat me but I still beat you."**

**I looked at the clock and it was 10pm. "Lilly are you ready to go to bed?" I asked. Lilly yawned and said "Yeah, I'll see you in the morning." Lilly lie down on the bed and fell asleep. I went to the bed right beside her and fell asleep a few minutes later. "Good night Lilly" I said. Lilly replied "Good night Jeremy." And we felled asleep.**

**A/N It looks like Lilly is going to enjoy going to the hockey game. But can't believe that my mom and dad are shocked about Lilly can talk. But other than that this is my longest chapter yet 2,035 words that I put into the chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please Review**


	4. Lilly 1st hockey game and my b-day

**Chapter 4: Lilly's first ever going to a Hockey game and my birthday**

**(Lilly's POV)**

I have woken up and looked at the clocked on his bedside table and it was 7am in the morning on Thursday the day before Jeremy's birthday. I was stretching out and starting to lick Jeremy cheek and woke him up. "Well good morning Lilly, sleep good" Jeremy said. I smiled and replied "Morning and yes I did sleep very good and because of you."

"Well what do you want for breakfast Lilly?" Jeremy said. I have now noticed that my stomach started growling. "Well I was thinking for some for some bacon and eggs for breakfast" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the cheek and said "Good choice, let's go the kitchen so I can cooked them. And my mom and dad are at work so we got the place to ourselves till this afternoon to evening time" Jeremy said.

We went out into the kitchen and I got to go to the bathroom bad. "Jeremy I got to go to the bathroom I got to go bad" I said. Jeremy got the bacon and eggs and put them on the counter. "Sure just give me a sec" Jeremy said. After he was done he open the door and I went out to the backyard and it was a nice size backyard with a fence around it. I did my business and went back inside.

I got back inside and talked about "Why your backyard does have a fence?" I asked. Jeremy looked at me and said "The fence is there cause my family used to have dogs here. One of my good dogs Buddy who is a golden retriever passed away four years ago and I'm still having a hard time cooping over it."

"Well I'm sorry about Buddy. I'm sure of that he is a good dog" I said. Jeremy looked at me smiling and said "Yes Buddy is a good dog. We named him Buddy from the movie Air Bud. I got every movie of the series and all of the Air Buddies movies." Jeremy went on to cook the bacon and eggs.

"How much longer till they get done" I said. Jeremy was just getting the plates and said "Almost done."

We went into the living room to eat and I was looking at all of the pictures and seen two older people on the pictures. "Jeremy, who is those two people on the picture?" I asked. Jeremy looked at the pictures and said "Those two people are my grandma and grandpa. My grandma passed away eleven years ago and my grandpa passed away last year. I was really close to them, especially my grandpa which he always takes me to hockey games when I was younger."

"Wow, you are really close to them before they passed away. I really would love them too but after I hear that you said that they passed away" I said. Jeremy kissed my cheek and said "Yeah I loved them with all my heart and are you done eating so I can go wash the plates." I looked at him and said "Yeah I'm done eating."

He got up and starting washing our plates and came back two minutes later till I said "I really stink, I think I need a bath." Jeremy looks at me and said "Sure, I give you a bath and I need one also because I stink also."

We both went into the bathroom and Jeremy started the water getting it warm. After it got warm Jeremy said "Okay its warm hop in." I hop in and feeling the warm water and said "This feels so good." Jeremy laughs and said "Beats taking an ice cold bath at your home doesn't it." I was laughing also and said "It sure does."

Jeremy was washing me all over getting the dirt out of my sides, back, tail, and legs. He was about to get the towel but I stop him "Jeremy you're not done quite yet. You still got to do my stomach" I said. I rolled over and Jeremy said "Of course I'll get your stomach." As he was getting my stomach I said "Can you do you know where?" pointing to my lower regions. Jeremy looked shock but he asked "Are you sure Lilly?" I looked at him and smiled and said "Yes I'm sure I trust you and it's just a bath after all."

As he was doing my lower regions and when his hand brushes past it getting all the dirt out I gasped. "I'm sorry Lilly. Did I hurt you?" Jeremy asked. I looked at him and said "No you didn't hurt me. It just surprised me and it felt so good."

After he was rinsing me off I got out of the tub and shake dry and he was drying me off with the towel to get all of the excess water out. "Thank you for the bath Jeremy" I said kissing his cheek. Jeremy blushed and said "You're welcome Lilly. You can go out to the living room and watch TV."

So I went out to the living room and got on the couch and turned the TV on and it was 10:30am so I know one of his shows is about to start in a half hour. So I sat there and watch TV.

(Jeremy's POV)

After Lilly went into the living room. I started to take my shower and the water is so relaxing and washed with my axed excite shower gel. After that I was done and got out to dry and put on some clean clothes. After I got my clean clothes on I went out to the living room and seen she has my show on. My favorite game show of all time The Price is Right.

"Hey Lilly, how did you know that The Price is Right is my favorite show?" I asked. Lilly looked at me smiling and said "Because when I turned it on there was a reminder of what going to come on." I always forgot that I put the reminders on the TV to record my shows so I asked "Lilly do you want to watch it with me?" Lilly looked at me and kissed me on the cheek and said "Of course I would watch it with you."

As we were watching it and got to my favorite pricing game of all time PLINKO for a chance to win $50,000. Lilly looked at me and said "Wow that's a lot of money." I looked at Lilly and said "Yup Lilly that is a lot of money, I wished that I can be on that show." We watched as the person won $10,300. "Wow, she only hit the $10,000 once and $100 three times and $0 once" Lilly said. "Yup, that's why it's my favorite game on this show" I said. After the show was over we quickly became bored.

"So Lilly what do you want to do now?" I asked. Lilly looked at me and said "How about we go for a walk. Because I want to exercise for a little bit." I smiled and said "That's a great idea. How about we walk to the park?" Lilly's tail started wagging and said "Sure, the park sounds good."

We walked out the door and start going to the park. It's about 10-15 minutes to get to the park and Lilly was enjoying it. "So Lilly do you like this park?" I asked. Lilly looked at me and said "Yes I loved this park and there are people out here to with their kids too." I noticed that two adult people came up to us and notice the wolf next to me. "Is that a wolf?" she asked. I looked at her and said "Yep, this is Lilly. I brought her home with me." The two people said "Wow, she is beautiful. I never had seen a wolf here in Indiana before." I looked at them and smiled. Then the two people left. "Wow they are a nice couple and they said that I'm beautiful" Lilly said blushing. After that we head for home.

As we got home I saw a car in our driveway. "Well it looks like my mom is home from work" I said. Lilly noticed that two and said "Well yup she is home and let's see if she asked your supervisor about taking me to work with you." I have almost forgotten about that and went inside the house.

"Hi mom, did you asked my supervisor about Lilly coming to work with me?" I asked my mom. My mom smiled and said "Yes, Lilly is allowed to come to work with you as long as she doesn't cause any trouble." Lilly and I got really excited so I said "That's great. I hope everyone likes Lilly." I looked at the clock and its 6pm and my dad isn't home yet so I said "My dad is working overtime tonight right?" My mom looked at me and said "Yes he's working overtime tonight and I'm making tacos for dinner tonight." I just seen Lilly's mouth watered again and I said "Sounds good." Lilly and I went to the bedroom till the tacos are done.

We got into the bedroom and watched TV till I heard the door open and closed in the front room. "Looks like my dad is home" I said. Lilly looks at me and said "Yup I think your dad is home also." We went out and saw my dad coming out of their room. "Hi Jeremy and Lilly, how was both of your days?" my dad asked. "Well Lilly and I had a great day today" I said. My dad looked at me smiling and said "That's great now if you excuse me I have to take a bath." I looked at him and said "No problem dad."

We went back into the kitchen and my mom is just about done cooking the tacos. "Here you go Jeremy and Lilly. I hope you enjoy your tacos Lilly" my mom said. We started eating them and Lilly is definitely enjoying her tacos and got done 5 minutes later. My mom took our plates and put them in the sink and washes them. All of the sudden Lilly said "Jeremy I got to go the bathroom." I opened the door and Lilly went out. The moon is out tonight but it's not the full moon, it's a half moon. I looked at her thinking 'she looks so beautiful in the moon light.' Lilly came back in and it's now 10pm. "So Lilly are you ready for bed?" I asked. Lilly yawned and said "Yes I'm getting tired."

So went to my bedroom and starting to get under the covers. I kissed her cheek and said "Good night Lilly." Lilly also licks my cheek and said "Good night Jeremy." We fell asleep two minutes later.

**THE NEXT DAY (MY BIRTHDAY)**

(Jeremy's POV)

I have woken up and seen Lilly sitting on my stomach. "Happy Birthday Jeremy" Lilly said. I hugged and kissed her cheek and said "Thank you Lilly. And good morning did you sleep well." Lilly smiled at me and said "I sure did, I can't wait till tonight if you know what I mean." I had almost forgotten that tonight is the home opener of the hockey game. "Lilly I just want to warn you whenever the home team scores a goal and their goal horn is loud okay" I said. Lilly smiled and said "Thanks for reminding me but I'll get used to it though."

We went into the kitchen to have breakfast. "I think we're going to have some biscuits and gravy today how's that sound Lilly?" I asked. Lilly's tail is wagging and said "Sounds good, I have to go to the bathroom." I opened the door for her and she went out and I went back to cook the biscuits and make the gravy. Lilly came back in after two minutes and said "Its sure is raining today." I looked outside and it is indeed raining so I turned on the TV to the weather channel and it said we're under a thunderstorm watch till 4pm. "It's looks like we're going to stay inside today." I said. Lilly smiled at me and said "I know what we can do after breakfast. We can go play on your PS3 until the rain stops." I looked at Lilly smiling and said "That's a great idea Lilly." So I went back to cook breakfast and it was almost done. After it was done I brought two plates and sat one in front of Lilly and ate.

After we got done eating and I said "Lilly did you like your biscuits and gravy." Lilly looked at me and smiling "I sure did. You cooked it really good." I'm pretty glad that she likes it. "Lilly lets go to the bedroom to play the PS3" I said. Lilly jumped off the couch and went to my bedroom. "So Lilly do you want to play WWE12?" I asked. Lilly looks at me and said "Sure I'll play it with you."

I turned on the game system and put the game in and got to the game menu and selected the exhibition and choose a singles match. I picked John Cena and Lilly picked CM Punk. As we were playing our match I said "Lilly you are good at this game too." Lilly licks my cheek and said "Yeah I am kicking your butt." We both started laughing and all of the sudden Lilly beat me just like she beat me during the hockey game that we played two nights ago. "Man Lilly that was a good match" I said. Lilly giggled and said "Yeah it was and that was a long match."

We both went back out and look at the clock and it's now 3pm. "Wow, the day sure did go by fast" I said. All of the sudden the front door opens and my mom come into the living room.

"Hi Jeremy happy birthday" my mom said. I hugged her and said "Thanks mom. So how was work?" I asked. My mom said "It was good and we did Fudge Bars today." I looked at Lilly and said "Lilly I don't know if you want it cause its chocolate." Lilly looks at me and said "I think I can cause wolves is different than dogs." I looked at my mom and she said "I think Lilly is right." I am shock Lilly can be different than dogs. "Oh Jeremy here is your birthday present and it's from me, dad, and Lilly." I was shocked that they put Lilly's name on from when it said to Jeremy. Lilly is part of the family now. So I decided to open my birthday gift and it was a championship DVD of the Fort Wayne Komets game 5 of the Central Hockey League of the game between the Fort Wayne Komets and the Wichita Thunder. "Thanks mom and Lilly. You know this means really a lot to me" I said. They smiled and said "You're welcome Jeremy."

My dad came home a half hour later. "Hi Jeremy and happy birthday. Did you open your gift yet?" my dad asked. I smiled at him and said "Yeah I did thank you for the gift." After that my dad is getting ready to take a bath and said "You and Lilly better be ready in an hour cause we are going to the game tonight." Lilly and I smiles and I said "Sure we will be ready by that time won't we Lilly." Lilly looked at me and kissed me on the cheek and said "We sure will. Can't wait to go." So we went to the bedroom to get ready and I put on the Komets jersey and Lilly said "Wow Jeremy is that a hockey jersey." I looked at her and said "Yup it's a hockey jersey and it's the one that my grandma and grandpa got me."

An hour came and we went to the car to start going to the game and it's at the Allen County War Memorial Coliseum. It took about a 30 minute's drive to get there because of the traffic that gets to the coliseum. Lilly looks at me and said "Wow the coliseum is big." I know that Lilly have never been here before and got out of the car and walked to the ticket gate to get our tickets scan to go in. After that we went to our seats which took about 5 minutes to the seats. We were watching them warm up before the Zamboni comes out to resurface the ice and got it done. After the Zamboni is done we hear the pa announcer said "Good evening and welcome to the ECHL action. Your contest features the Kalamazoo Wings and your Fort Wayne Komets." Lilly looks at me and said "Komets are playing against the Kalamazoo Wings tonight." I looked at her and said "Yes Lilly this game is the biggest cause these two teams are rivals for a long time." All Lilly can say "WOW." They got the championship rings and raised their banner to the rafters. And after that it is time to drop the puck for the game.

It was in the first period and Lilly just seen her first fight in the hockey game and Lilly is cheering on for the Komets and the refs broke up the fight. Then the pa announcer said "Here are the penalties, for Kalamazoo number 93 Taylor, 5 minutes fighting. For the Komets number 64 J.M. Rizk, 5 minutes fighting and 2 minutes roughing. Time of the penalties 17:03." Lilly looks at me and said "Man that is a good fight." I looked at her and said "It sure is." The first period is over and the score was Komets 0- K-Wings 0.

Now that the game got into the second period and its was starting to get good until Kalamazoo scored to make it 1-0. Not a minute later Kalamazoo makes it a two to nothing lead. Lilly is starting to get upset so I told her "Lilly its ok Komets can come back to win this ok." Lilly just looked at me and said "Ok Jeremy. They just scored two goals in a minute. But why the Komets lets them score?" I looked at Lilly and said "The Komets are not playing good defense right now but they will come back to win." As the second period rolls on Kalamazoo scores again at the 13:45 mark in the second period to make it a three to nothing game. After that goal the Komets started banging the Kalamazoo players in the boards and Lilly is starting to cheer again saying "LET'S GO KOMETS!" HOWLSSSS. I was starting to laugh and Lilly just looks at me and said "What?" I looked at Lilly and said "When you howl people are starting to laugh and they know that you are enjoying the game." Lilly is now blushing and laughing. So the Kalamazoo Wings just scored again at the 15:39 mark to make it a four to nothing lead. And the second period is over and Lilly said "I hope the Komets make a comeback to win the game." My dad then told Lilly "Yeah I hope so to Lilly. I hope that the Komets come back to win the game also."

It is now in the third period now and the Komets are still banging the Kalamazoo Wings players around so they can get some goal here. The Komets almost got a goal at the 5:15 mark in the third and the Kalamazoo goalie made a great save too. When the Komets finally scored and the goal horn went off at the 9:12 mark in the third period and I saw Lilly covering her ears cause of the goal horn is loud. The pa announcer said "FORT WAYNE KOMET GOAL ITS A POWERPLAY GOAL HIS FIRST OF THE SEASON SCORED BY NUMBER 13 BRANDON MARINO, ASSISTED BY NUMBER 91 COLIN CHAULK AND NUMBER 41 BRETT SMITH. TIME OF THE GOAL 9:12." Lilly is cheering very loud and the Komets never scored another goal after that. The final score was Kalamazoo Wings 4- Fort Wayne Komets 1. "Lilly did you enjoy the game tonight?" I asked. Lilly looked at me and said "I sure did. But the Komets tried to come back but it wasn't their night tonight."

Now we are heading to the car to go home and as we got home I told Lilly "I'm going to take a shower really quick I'll meet you in the bedroom okay." Lilly looked at me smiling and said "Ok Jeremy I'll meet you in the bedroom." I was heading to the bathroom to take a shower and got done in 10 minutes time. I put on my clean clothes and went to the bedroom.

When I got to the bedroom Lilly was sitting on the bed waiting for me. "I thought you were going to sleep when you went to bed" I said. Lilly just said "I was waiting for you and I got one more present for you." I looked at her weird. "Okay what is my present from you?" I asked. Lilly came up to me and said "This". Lilly just kissed me full on the lips and tongue and we stayed locked for five minutes until we can breathe again. "Wow Lilly" I said. Lilly smiled and said "Good night Jeremy" as Lilly began laying down falling asleep. "Good night Lilly" I said. I laid down and pulled the covers over us and fell asleep.

**A/N Lilly really did enjoy going to the hockey game. I was shocked that Lilly kissed me though but anyways that this my longest chapter ever 3,648 words into it. Now I wonder if Lilly's going to like coming to work with me. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	5. Taking Lilly with me to Work

**A/N Thanks for the one review from imjustlikehumphrey. I had a good review so let's move on to the next chapter of My Life With Lilly.**

**CHAPTER FIVE: TAKING LILLY WITH ME TO WORK**

(Jeremy's POV)

I have woken up by my alarm clock at 6am and looked at Lilly who is still sleeping. "Lilly it's time to wake up" I said. Lilly gets up and stretched and kissed me on the lips.

"Morning Jeremy" Lilly said. I hugged and kissed her back and said "Morning Lilly, so are you ready to go to work with me." Lilly looks at me with her tail wagging. I take that as a yes.

"What's for breakfast toady Jeremy?" Lilly asked. I think for a minute and said "How about some fried bologna today for breakfast." Lilly's mouth watered again for some food and I know that Lilly is hungry. "Sounds good" Lilly said.

We went out to the kitchen and I got the frying pan and got the bologna out. "I got to go to the bathroom" Lilly said. I replied "Ok I'll open the door for you." I open the door and she went out to do her business. I have gotten the bologna on the pan when Lilly came back in.

"Lilly we will be leaving after we get done eating breakfast. We got to be there before 7:30am so we can clock in" I said. Lilly smiled and said "Ok, what line are you on there when you are at work?" I think that's a good question so I said "I'm on the half-gallon line." Lilly looks at me weird and asked "What do you do with the half-gallons?" I looked at Lilly and said "I palletized the half-gallons, and when my pallet gets full, I send it out to get wrapped and then it goes into the freezer so it can get ready to be shipped to the stores." Lilly smiles and kissed me and said "That's a very good job you do there. I think I will help you stack them on the pallets with you." I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "I'm sure you will. And its Monday we will probably have to wait two hours till one of the machines fills up." Lilly looked at me weird and said "Well I'm sure we will find something to do till then." Our breakfast is done and we start eating.

After we got eating I decided to make us some bologna and cheese sandwiches to take for our lunch. It was then time to go to work. "Lilly are you ready to go?" I asked Lilly. Lilly smiles and said "Yup I'm ready let's go."

We got into my car and it's a 1997 Oldsmobile Bravada. I went around to the passenger side and open the door and Lilly hopped in. I went around to my side and got in to start the car and pulled out of the drive-way to get to work.

It only took about 5 minutes to get to my work place. Lilly was looking at the plants that we have here. "Why are there 2 plants here?" Lilly asked. I looked at here and said "Plant 1 can't hold all of the machines so they have two plants to have all of the machines. But plant one have pails and scrounds (a/n scrounds is the cups that the ice cream that goes into as 48oz or 56oz) and plant two does cones, sandwiches, ice cream bars, popsicles, and half-gallons." Lilly just said "Wow that's a lot of ice cream to make." We both started laughing so we got out and went into plant two cause that's where the half-gallon line is. We clocked in and I started to change into my work clothes. "Why do you have to change into your work uniform?" Lilly asked. I looked at her and said "I have to change into my work uniform because it's one of their policies here."

We then went into the warehouse so I can get a hair-net. My supervisor gave Lilly her own special uniform made so Lilly can't get any ice cream on her beautiful white fur. "Wow you are beautiful wolf Lilly and welcome to the team" my supervisor said. "Well thank you" Lilly said. My supervisor jumped back shocked and said "You just talked." Lilly and I started laughing so I said "Yeah Lilly just talked didn't my mom tell you that." My supervisor looked at me and said "Your mom did tell me but I didn't believe her at first and now I know why." We laughed and headed to my work area on the deck where I stack the half-gallons.

(Lilly's POV)

Jeremy and I made it to the deck area where we will stack the half-gallons at. "Lilly we will be starting in a few minutes so keep an eye for the half-gallons coming up okay" Jeremy said. I kissed him on the cheek and said "Sure will Jeremy I will watch them coming up."

All of the sudden the half-gallons starting coming up and were doing vanilla. I watched them coming up the line and goes right into the machine that he told me about.

After about one and an half hour they got done with vanilla and went to do chocolate chip and still got half an hour till we can start stacking with vanilla cause that's the first one we will be stacking. Half hour is up I heard the machine drop down and jump up two times, it is now time to start stacking. "Jeremy it's getting ready" I said. Jeremy came back and we both started stacking the vanilla ice cream on the pallets.

"Jeremy how many pallets a day do you send out?" I asked while stacking. Jeremy smiled at me while stacking and said "Well it depends on how well the machines run." We have stacked four pallets of vanilla and two more to go. 'Wow this is hard work and I wonder how Jeremy can do this all day' I thought. "Jeremy how can you do this all day and get tired this easily?" I asked. Jeremy smiled at me and said "When I first started here I did get tired and now I'm used to it now day in and day out." Wow is all I can think of. The line just got done with chocolate chip and nothing is coming up and we started stacking the chocolate chip.

"Jeremy nothing is coming up now" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the forehead and said "I know they are having a changeover to tin roof so it's an allergen wash." Allergen wash huh I wonder how long will that take so I asked "How long is the allergen wash Jeremy?" Jeremy looked at me and smiled "About forty-five minutes at the most and it's time for lunch." I look at the clock on the wall and its 11am so it is time for lunch and we both went to the break room to eat our lunch.

When we got into the break room many people loves me and they said "Wow you are a beautiful wolf Lilly" one person said. Another person came up and said "Wow you have amazing eyes. I have never seen lavender eyes before." I was blushing and Jeremy said "They are right Lilly you are beautiful and have amazing lavender eyes it's a good thing that I'm with you." I was blushing even more and said "That is so sweet of you Jeremy." I went up to Jeremy and kissed him on the lips. We made it last couple of minutes and broke it up so we can breathe. "Lilly let's get back to work because they are about to start up" Jeremy said. I looked at him and said "Ok let's get back to work."

We made it back on the deck and they just started back up. "Jeremy what's the next flavor after this?" I asked. Jeremy looked at the schedule and said "We will be doing moose tracks next." We continued stacking chocolate chip for two more hours and send out eight pallets of chocolate chip and did six pallets of vanilla earlier in the day for a total of fourteen pallets. We just started stacking tin roof until the line stop for another allergen wash again. So we went back to the break room and saw tomorrow schedule.

"Wow I'm on schedule for tomorrow with you again Jeremy" I said. Jeremy smiled at me and said "Yep they must think you are a hard worker just like me." We both started laughing till I got to go to the bathroom. "Jeremy I got to go outside to go to the bathroom" I said. Jeremy looked at me and said "Ok I'll get the door." He opens the door and did my business and went back inside. "Wow it's sure it's nice outside" I said. Jeremy just said "Yes it is. It's a nice day and let's go to the park after work. How's that sound?" My tail started wagging and said "Sure I like to go to the park after work." We went back to the deck to get the day done and over with.

The work day is finally over and we were getting ready to clock out. We have send out eighteen pallets today and it was a lot of hard work. "Jeremy you ready?" I asked. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Yeah let's go." We got into the Bravada and head to the park.

(Jeremy's POV)

We got to the park in about twenty minutes. We were just laying down on the cool grass and just enjoying the sunlight. "Jeremy I sure did enjoy working with you today" Lilly said. I smiled at Lilly and said "I'm glad that you did. You did a good job today."

We continued to just lay there until Lilly said "I'm getting hungry. Can we head home?" I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Of course we can, because I'm getting hungry to. I wonder what's my mom is making tonight. Lilly giggled and said "Well why don't we find out." I just smiled and said "Okay let's go." We got back into the car and head for home.

We made it home and got into the house. My mom is in the kitchen and my dad is in the living room reading the newspaper. "Hi mom. What's for dinner tonight?" I asked. My mom smiled at me and said "Were having ribs and mac & cheese." Lilly's mouth is watering at the mention of ribs. "Lilly your mouth is watering" I said. Lilly is blushing and said "I know I can't wait for the ribs." We went into the bedroom and said "Lilly do you want to take your bath?" I asked. Lilly smiled at me and said "I sure do need one. It was a little warm in the plant."

We went into the bathroom and I started the bath water getting it warm. "Okay its warm hop in" I said. Lilly hop in feeling the warm water relax her muscles. "Oh that feels so good" Lilly said while I was washing her. I was about done till Lilly said "You forgotten to do my stomach and you know where." I had almost forgotten so I did her stomach until I reached to her lower regions where my hand had brushed past it and Lilly moaned. "Lilly you moved this time" I said. Lilly is laughing and said "I can't help it because it feels so good when you did that." I was blushing and rinsed her off and dried her off with a towel. I decided to take a shower while the water is still running. "Lilly you can go out to the kitchen I'll be out in a few minutes" I said. Lilly smiled and said "Ok I'll go to the kitchen." So I washed myself up and get ready to change clothes.

(Lilly's POV)

I had walked back to the kitchen and dinner is about done. "Hey Lilly, you ready to eat?" Jeremy's mom asked. I smiled and said "Yup Jeremy is taking a shower and I just got out myself." His mom smiled and said "Well at least Jeremy is taking care of you." I smiled and said "Yeah, he should be coming out in a few minutes." Just then Jeremy came up behind me and scared me. "AHHH! Don't do that again Jeremy you almost gave me a heart attack" I said laughing. Jeremy was laughing also and said "Sorry I thought you heard me coming." His parents are laughing also so I said "No I didn't hear you coming. You just scared me pretty good."

"Okay dinner's is ready" his mom said. So Jeremy got mine and his plates. The ribs are pretty good along with mac and cheese after that I was full. "Did you like your ribs Lilly?" Jeremy asked. I looked at him and kissed him on the lips and said "Yeah those ribs are good and I got to go to the bathroom." Jeremy got up and opens the door and I went out to do my business. I went back inside and got back on the couch. "So Jeremy what do you want to do?" I asked. Jeremy looks at me and said "How about we watch a movie?" I looked at him smiling and said "Which one?" Jeremy is thinking for a minute and said "How about Hoosiers. It's a good movie and it's about basketball." My tail started wagging so I said "Sure lets watch it."

So we watch the movie and got to the part where they went to the championship game. "Wow the other team is good just like that team" I said. Jeremy looks at me and said "Yeah, it's a good movie and it's a true story also." We continued watching it and Hickory won the championship. After the movie I looked at the clock and its 10pm and I started getting tired. "Well ready for bed Lilly" Jeremy said. I smiled at him yawning and said "Yes I'm getting tired."

So we went to the bedroom and starting to lie down. "Good night Jeremy" I said while kissing him for five minutes. We break apart and Jeremy said "Good night Lilly." Jeremy pulled the covers over us and felled asleep.

**A/N: Well it looks like Lilly did enjoy working with me and made new friends. The next chapter will jump a few days to the weekend. I already got the next chapter plan out so watch out for it. I'm glad Lilly likes ribs and I might be starting to make some lemons but don't know when yet. Anyways please read and Review.**


	6. The Day That we Confessed our Love

**A/N: Man I just had a big day. Had a job interview and had my hockey practice and it both went well. So anyways here is the next chapter of My Life with Lilly.**

**CHAPTER 6: THE DAY THAT LILLY AND I CONFESSED OUR LOVE TO EACH OTHER **

(Lilly's POV)

I had woken up and looked at the clock and its 8am on a Saturday. I stretched and starting to lick Jeremy's face. Jeremy woke up and smiled at me and said "Good morning Lilly." I smiled also and said "Good morning Jeremy." My stomach growled and Jeremy heard it.

"Are you hungry for breakfast Lilly?" Jeremy asked. I smiled and said "Yes I am hungry. I want some bacon and eggs for breakfast." Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "That's sound good. Let's go to the kitchen and I'll cook breakfast."

We went to the kitchen and I got to go to the bathroom. "Jeremy I got to go outside" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "Ok I'll get the door open for you." Jeremy opens the door and I went outside to do my business and went back in. Jeremy was cooking the eggs and bacon and my mouth is watering like it always did. Jeremy noticed it and said "Lilly your mouth always watered when it's come to food." I laughed and said "Yeah it always does." Jeremy got done cooking and brings two plates and starting eating.

As we were eating I asked "Jeremy what are we going to do tonight?" Jeremy looked at me and said "I think there is a Komets game tonight if you want to go." My tail started wagging and said "I would love to go to another Komets game tonight. I just hope they win tonight." We got done eating and Jeremy took our plates and took them to the kitchen to wash them.

"So who are the Komets are playing against tonight?" I asked. Jeremy looked at the Komets schedule and said "The Komets are playing against the Evansville Icemen tonight." I smiled and said "Is it another rivalry game just like the home opener." Jeremy smiled and said "Yes it is, because Evansville is from Indiana also." I smiled and asked "What time does the game start tonight?" Jeremy looked at the schedule again and said "They play at 7:30pm tonight. And this is how they do the schedules time on home games. On Sundays they play at 5pm, On Monday-Thursday and Saturday they play at 7:30pm, and on Fridays they play at 8pm." I was shocked of how they do the Komets home game schedule and just said "Wow is there any tough teams in this league." Jeremy looked at the schedule and said "Yeah the only tough teams are the rivals that the Komets play against. There's Evansville, Cincinnati, Kalamazoo, Toledo, Elmira, and Orlando." All I can say is "Wow that's a lot of rivals they have to play against." Jeremy smiled and kissed me on the lips and said "Yeah it is. Do you want to take your bath so we can get ready for later tonight?" I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Yeah, l want to be clean so we can go." As for that we went to the bathroom so I can take a bath.

(Jeremy's POV)

We went to the bathroom and I started the bath water getting it warm. When the water got warm I said "Ok its warm hop in." Lilly hop in and said "Oh I love the feeling of the warm water, it feels so relaxing." I just giggled and wash Lilly's sides, back, tail, stomach, and her lower region. When I brushed past her lower region I smelled a sweet scent coming from her. "Lilly can you smell that?" I asked. Lilly looked at me and said "Smell what?" I looked at her and said "You didn't smell your sweet scent. I think it smells good." Lilly starting blushing and said "Oh, you mean that scent. I wished I can tell my mom about it." I know that Lilly misses her mom and dad so I said "I'm sure they will come to visit. I told them where we lived before we left remember." Lilly smiles at me and said "Oh yeah I forgot." I got done rinsing Lilly off and Lilly hop out shaking her fur and I got a towel and get all of the extra water off her. "Lilly why don't you go to the living room and watch the hockey game while I take a shower ok" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Sure I'll be waiting for you out there." Lilly went to the living room and I got in the shower and starting to get myself clean.

(Lilly's POV)

I went to the living room and the TV is already on the hockey game. It's an NHL match up of the Detroit Red Wings vs. the Colorado Avalanche. The game is on NBC. I was enjoying the game because the NHL players are skating fast and they are banging the players to the boards. Jeremy came out of the shower and he has the Komets jersey on again just like he did on his birthday. "Hey Lilly what's the score" Jeremy said. I looked at the TV and said "Detroit 2- Colorado 1 it's still in the first period." Jeremy just smiled and said "These two teams are rivals also in the NHL. Because one team plays dirty while the other team play clean." I wonder why the Komets didn't win the home opener on Jeremy's birthday cause Kalamazoo was playing dirty.

After the game is over. The Detroit Red Wings beat the Colorado Avalanche by a score of four to one. Jeremy said "That's my Red Wings. They need to win the Stanley Cup this year because they didn't win it since 2008." I looked at him and said "Really, they haven't won the cup since then." Jeremy smiled and said "Yeah, after they won it in 2008 and they made it again to the finals in 2009 and they got beat by the Pittsburgh Penguins in seven games." I licked Jeremy on the cheek and said "Wow that's good they made it to the finals twice but win it one time." I looked at the clock and it's now 6pm. "Jeremy can we go to the game now and eat something there" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Sure Lilly we can go now and eat there, I'll buy us some pizza up there sounds good." I looked at him smiling and said "Sure pizza sounds good." As for that we got into his Bravada and went to the game.

(Jeremy's POV)

We drove up to the Coliseum and it took about thirty minutes again because of the traffic. I parked the car and before we go in Lilly said "I got to go to the bathroom really quick." I smiled and said "Sure Lilly since we are outside I'll wait for you." Lilly went to a nearby bush and did her business and came back. We went inside and got the tickets and went up to get them scanned. After they are scanned we went to our seats.

We got to our seats and watched them warm up just like last game. The warm ups is over and the Zamboni came out to resurface the ice. Then the pa announcer said "Good Evening and welcome to the ECHL action. The tonight contest features the Evansville Icemen and your Fort Wayne Komets." We waited till the lights goes out and they played Welcome to the Jungle on the Video board. I looked at Lilly and her feet and tail tapping against the seat. "Lilly you like this song don't you" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Yes Jeremy I love this song." Then the pa announcer said "HERE THEY ARE YOUR FORT WAYNE KOMTES!" Everybody is cheering and Lilly is to. I can tell Lilly loves the Fort Wayne Komets. "Lilly I can tell that you love this team." Lilly looked at me smiling and said "I sure do. If you're a Komets fan then I'll be one to." I smiled cause of what Lilly said is true. And I had a weird feeling that I need to tell Lilly that I love her but I'll tell Lilly after the game. Now that they are get to the starting lineups. (a/n BOLD is the pa announce speaking) **Here is the starting lineup for your Fort Wayne Komets. Starting goalie for the Komets number 35 Kevin Reiter, starting defense number 9 Daniel Maggio, number 24 Tyler Butler, and the starting forwards number 79 Kaleigh Schrock, number 64 J.M. Rizk, and number 91 Colin Chaulk. Your head coach for the Komets Al Sims. "**That's the starting lineup Lilly" I said. Lilly kissed me and said "Wow, I think I like Colin Chaulk." I looked at Lilly smiling and said "You do and it's my favorite player also." And the game is about to start.

In the first period the game started off good and at the 4:56 mark they got into a fight. Lilly and I cheered our player on as our player keeps hitting him and our team won the fight. "Wow good fight Komets! HOWLSSSS!" Lilly said. I just can't stop laughing and Lilly is having a good time. The pa announcer said "Here the penalties for Evansville number 5 Gens five minutes fighting, for the Komets number 72 Hayes five minutes fighting, time of the penalties 4:56." Then the game continues on in the first and the Komets scored at the 7:35 mark and the goal horn went off. Lilly didn't cover her ears this time cause Lilly is ready for it this time. The pa announcer said "FORT WAYNE KOMET GOAL HIS SECOND OF THE SEASON SCORED BY NUMBER 41 BRETT SMITH, ASSITED ON THE GOAL NUMBER 13 BRANDON MARINO AND BY NUMBER 91 COLIN CHAULK." The game went on until Evansville scored to make it a 1-1 game at the 9:37 mark of the first period. Then the teams are really banging each other out there and Lilly is cheering the team on. The first period is over and the score is tied at one.

During the first intermission Lilly and I went to the concession stand to get some pizza and take back to our seats. Lilly got a pepperoni pizza and I got a cheese pizza. Lilly loved the pizza and waited till the second period begins.

The second period started and they are still banging each other to the boards or knocking them down on the ice. Evansville scored at the 10:06 mark in the second to make it a two to one game. Lilly got a little upset so I said "Lilly it's okay the Komets are going to win tonight and I know it." Lilly looked at me and said "Are you sure Jeremy, but what happens if it just like last game." I looked at Lilly and smiled "I'm sure it won't happen like last game." The second period is over and the score is Evansville two- Komets 1.

The third period began with a bang the Komets scored at the 0:38 and the goal horn went off. This time Lilly "HOWLLLLS" with the goal horn. The pa announce said "FORT WAYNE KOMET GOAL HIS THIRD OF THE SEASON SCORED BY NUMBER 23 GIOSA, ASSISTED ON THE GOAL NUMBER 13 BRANDON MARINO AND NUMBER 24 TYLER BUTLER." Lilly's tail is wagging because the Komets tied it up at two apiece. Then at the 11:37 mark of the third the Komets scored again and the goal horn went off. Lilly howled with it again and the Komets is up three to two. Now the Komets are trying to keep their lead alive as Evansville scored at the 13:21 mark of the third and it's now tied again at three apiece. The third period is over and the game is going to overtime.

"Man the Komets should've hold onto that lead and they blew it" Lilly said. I looked at her and said "Lilly the Komets are playing a lot better tonight after their home opener lost." Lilly smiled and said "Your right, I shouldn't get upset about it." Now they are playing four on four in overtime.

In the overtime period the players are banging into the boards and goalies making great saves and our goalie made a great save with 23.5 seconds to go. Lilly is cheering the team on and so am I. The overtime period is over and this game is going to a shoot-out.

During the shoot-out it's one on one with the goaltender. It went to one round and no one scored. Lilly is getting nervous. Second round and both teams scored and it's 1-1. "Lilly I know you are nervous, just relax" I said. Lilly kissed me and said "Ok, this shoot-out is making me nervous." I smiled at her and said "My mom always get nervous when the games get into a shoot-out." Lilly smiled and said "Oh really. I think I love shoot-outs." Third round and both teams scored again and it's 2-2. Now it's getting into the fourth round and both teams didn't score and still tied at 2-2. "Man come on Komets you can do it!" Lilly said. Fifth round and Evansville missed and the Komets have a chance to win it. Our team is up and he skating to the net with the puck and the goalie is out of position of the net and the Komets scored and the Komets win the game 4-3. "Wow that was a great game and I enjoy coming to the hockey games with you Jeremy" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "I'm glad you did let's head home." Lilly smiled and said "Ok." We got into the car and heading home.

As we were heading home I was thinking 'I need to tell Lilly now.' So I tooked the chance and said "Lilly you know we become great friends right." Lilly looked at me and said "Yeah I know we became great friends and I just want to say –" I looked at Lilly and said "To say what." Lilly smiled and kissed me and said "I love you Jeremy. With all my heart and I can't be complete without you." I was shocked. Lilly said she loved me so I said "I love you too Lilly. More than anything, I'll be with you till the day I die." Lilly smiled and said "That is so sweet of you, I'm glad that we can be together forever."

We got home and we saw mom and dad in the living room. "Hi Jeremy and Lilly how was your night" mom said. I looked at mom and said "We had a great night cause we went to the hockey game and the Komets won in the shoot-out." My dad smiled and said "So the Komets won tonight that's good and your mom and I went out all day with some friends of ours." Lilly smiled and told me "I think we should tell them." I looked at Lilly and said "I think you are right we can tell them right now."

"Hey mom and dad, remember when I brought Lilly home and we became friends right" I said. My mom smiled and said "Yeah we remember, you two had become great friends and what do want to tell us about." I looked at mom and said "I hope you guys are not mad cause Lilly and I loved each other a lot." My mom and dad smiled and said "Were not stopping you cause you love Lilly, it's your choice not ours. We are okay with it." Lilly and I smiled and I said "Really you guys aren't mad." They smiled and said "Nope we are glad that you have found someone to love. It's just our choices." My mom and dad are right it is our choices.

"Well I'm getting tired how about you Lilly" I said. Lilly looked at me and yawned and said "Yeah I'm getting tired how about we go to bed."

We went into the bedroom. I looked in there and saw two wolves so I told Lilly "Lilly you might be surprise to see who's in our room okay." Lilly kissed me and said "I think I love surprises." So Lilly and I went into the room and all Lilly saw the two wolves and she got a big smile on her face.

**A/N: OHHHH CLIFFHANGER. Who do you think the two wolves are? I was shocked that Lilly said she loved me. Lilly did enjoy that hockey game again. I hope that this is a good chapter and anyways please read and review.**


	7. Lilly's Big Suprise

**A/N: You know at the last chapter was the cliffhanger. So I'm going to begin it with the last thing that was left off of the last chapter. Here's the next chapter of My Life With Lilly**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: LILLY'S BIG SURPRISE**

(Jeremy's POV)

We went into the bedroom. I looked in there and saw two wolves so I told Lilly "Lilly you might be surprise to see who's in our room okay." Lilly kissed me and said "I think I love surprises." So Lilly and I went into the bedroom and after Lilly saw the two wolves and she got a big smile on her face.

"Mom, dad when did you get here?" Lilly said while hugging them. "Well we got here about an hour ago. And Jeremy's parents lets us in after we told them we want to see you" Eve said. They got here while we were coming home from the hockey game.

"So how did you and Winston get here?" I asked them. Eve smiled and said "Oh we took the train to get here and we were lucky that one of the trains said it's going to Indiana." Wow that's a long trip. "So how long are you guys going to stay?" I asked Winston. Winston looked at me and said "I think we're going to stay for a few days. Eve and I missed Lilly so much so we decided to stay for a few days." Lilly hugged her parents and said "I missed you both so much, I am so glad that you both came to visit me."

"Hey Lilly I think we should tell them about us also" I said. Lilly smiled at me and said "I think we should. So we don't have to forget tomorrow." I petted Lilly and said "I think you should tell them." Lilly smiled and said "Ok."

(Lilly's POV)

"Mom and dad I need to tell you something" Lilly said. Winston and Eve smiled at Lilly and Eve said "Sure honey you can tell us anything." I was getting nervous and said "Jeremy and I really loved each other and I hope you guys are not mad at me." My mom and dad smiled at me and my dad said "We are not mad at you Lilly. If you really love Jeremy then we can't be mad at you. It's your choice to make not ours." I smiled at my parents and hugged them.

"You guys are happy about it. I thought you guys are going to say no" I said. My mom smiled at me and said "We would never say no to you. We want you to be happy. By the look of it you are happy with Jeremy. So what did you and Jeremy went to tonight." Jeremy smiled at Eve and said "Lilly and I went to a hockey game tonight and Lilly enjoyed it." My mom and dad is shocked but my dad said "Really, Lilly did you really enjoy go to the hockey game?" I smiled at my dad and said "Yes, I really enjoyed going to the hockey game and it's so fun to watch." My mom and dad smiled and mom said "That's good to hear, I think I'm getting tired. How about you Winston." Winston looks at Eve and said "Yeah I'm getting tired and it was a long trip. How about you and Jeremy." I yawned and Jeremy did the same thing. "Yeah we are getting tired and you guys can sleep in here if you like?" Jeremy asked my mom and dad. They smiled and said "Sure we will sleep in here and we will sleep on the floor." They jumped off the bed to lie down on the floor and I looked at the clock and it's now 11:30pm.

"Good night mom and dad" I said. They both said good night and Jeremy and I got on the bed to get ready to go to sleep. "Good night Jeremy" I said and I kissed him on the lips. Jeremy kissed me back and said "Good night Lilly." So Jeremy pulled the covers over us and we felled asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

(Jeremy's POV)

I woke up and looked at the clock and its 8am in the morning on a Sunday. "Lilly time to wake up" I said. Lilly opens her eyes and stretched. "Good morning Jeremy" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Morning sleep well." Lilly kissed me back and said "Yeah I slept alright." At that moment Winston and Eve woke up.

"Morning Winston and Eve" I said. They smiled and said "Morning Jeremy and Lilly." I decided to ask them what they want for breakfast. "So what do you want for breakfast?" I asked. Lilly smiles and said "How about some biscuits and gravy." Winston and Eve agreed to so we head out to the kitchen so I can cook breakfast. Winston and Eve looked around the house and Winston said "Jeremy you have a nice house here. Has this house been in your family for a long time?" I smiled at Winston and said "Yes this house has been in my family for a long time. My grandpa is the one that built the house here when he married my grandma." Eve smiled at me and said "Wow I didn't know that your grandpa is the one that built the house. Is your grandparents still around Jeremy?" I frown and said "No they passed away. My grandma passed away 11 years ago and my grandpa passed away last year." Winston then said "I'm sorry about your lost. I lost my parents too and Eve is always there for me." Eve smiles at Winston and said "That's very sweet of you dear." Our breakfast is ready and I brought everyone a plate.

We ate and talked about what's going on in Jasper and here. It appears that they are retiring and they are going to let Hutch and his mate to take over the leadership of the pack. "Wow are you sure about this Winston?" I asked. Winston smiled at me and said "Yes Eve and I are retiring and Hutch will do a good job taking over the leadership." Lilly smiled at them and said "I think Hutch will do a good job too. After all he was your second in command." Winston and Eve smiled at Lilly. So after everyone is done with breakfast, I took their plates to the sink so I can wash them. I came back to the living room and Lilly said "Jeremy I need to talk to my mom about something." I looked at Lilly and said "Ok is this a girl talk. If it is, Winston and I can go to the bedroom." Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Yeah it's a girl talk." I smiled and kissed Lilly and said "Ok, come on Winston lets go to the bedroom." So Winston and I went to the bedroom so Lilly and Eve can have their girl talk.

(Lilly's POV)

"So what do you want to talk about?" my mom asked. I looked at my mom and said "I have a warm feeling around my stomach area and I don't know what it is." My mom smiled at me and said "The warm feeling that you are getting is called heat." I looked at my mom confused and said "Heat what's that?" My mom then told me "It's called heat because once you are in heat you are ready for mating season." I looked at her in shock and said "Mating, don't you mean about what's that word called because I can't remember anything." My mom smiled at me and said "Sex. And by the looks of it you are in thefirst heat because most of the girls get pregnant by the time of seven to eight months." I looked shocked and said "If I had sex with Jeremy, will I get pregnant by him?"

My mom hugged me and said "Sadly but no, you can't get pregnant by Jeremy because you need to be with another wolf to be pregnant. But if you don't want to be with another wolf that's ok. It's up to you Lilly, if you are happy with Jeremy and want to raise pups with Jeremy it's okay." I smiled and said "I think I want to raise pups with Jeremy because I know he will be a good father." My mom smiled at me and said "I think he will be a good father. I think you will be a good mother to." I smiled at my mom and said "Really you think so." My mom smiled and said "Yes I know so. Because that you are almost seven months and it's a good thing we talked about this." I giggled and said "Yeah it's a good thing to. So let's go to the bedroom and see what they are doing." So we went to the bedroom to see what Jeremy and dad are doing.

(Jeremy's POV)

Winston and I are playing the PS3 of NHL12. Winston got the Calgary Flames and I got the Detroit Red Wings. Lilly and Eve walked in the door and Lilly smiled at me and said "So you playing a game against my dad." I smiled at Lilly and said "Yup and Winston is kicking my butt on this game." Lilly laughed and so did Eve. Winston team is beat me by the score of ten to six.

"Wow that was a good game" Winston said. I couldn't agree more there. I have gotten beat three me by them. "Yeah you got really good at this and Lilly beat me a couple of times also" I said. Then Eve came up to me and said "If you want to mate with Lilly it's okay with me cause it's her choice to be with you and have pups with you. So I'm going to call you my son-in-law right Winston." Winston smiled at Eve and said "Yeah I agree with you Eve." I looked at the clock and it's now 6pm. I just heard my stomach growled and said "So what do you all want for dinner?" Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "How about some ribs." I smiled and said "Okay ribs it is." We all went to the kitchen and I got the ribs out of the freezer and put five on the baking pan and put them in the oven. I put the oven timer for 15 minutes and let them cook.

As we were waiting for the ribs to cook Lilly said "I got to go outside." I kissed Lilly and said "Ok I'll get the door." I opened the door and Lilly went out to do her business. I looked at the over timer it has five minutes left to cook. Lilly came back in a few minutes later.

"So can we watch a movie tonight?" Lilly asked. Winston, Eve, and I smiled and I said "Sure, which one Lilly." Lilly smiled at me and I know which one she's going to pick. "How about Alpha and Omega?" Lilly asked. Winston and Eve said "Sure that sounds good." I smiled and went to the DVD rack and got the movie out and put it in. The oven timer went off so I went to get the ribs out and bring out five plates and ate while watching the movie.

After the movie is over and asked them if they enjoyed the movie and they said yeah. I grabbed all of our plates and washed them and looked at the clock and its 10pm.

"Lilly are you ready for bed" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Yeah, I'm getting tired babe." I smiled and Winston and Eve said "We are going to sleep in the living room tonight." I smiled and said "Sure no problem good night guys see you in the morning." Winston and Eve said "Good night." We went to our bedroom to get ready for bed.

"Lilly tomorrow night is the full moon and I was wondering if you and I want to have a moonlight howl." I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Yes I would love to go have a moonlight howl with you." I kissed her on the lips and we stayed locked for five minutes and I can smell that sweet scent coming from Lilly.

"Lilly are you in heat?" I asked. Lilly kissed me and said "Yes I'm in heat I just started it today." I smiled at Lilly and said "Ok but I'm not going to force you to do it and remember it's our choice, and we got work tomorrow so we can go to sleep okay." Lilly smiled at me and said "Ok, good night Jeremy, I love you." I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Good night, I love you to Lilly." I pulled the covers over us and we felled asleep.

**A/N: I bet Lilly is surprise that her parents are here. I can't believe that Lilly and Jeremy are going to the moonlight howl. And the first lemon is coming soon. Anyways please read and review.**


	8. My First Moonlight Howl with Lilly

**A/N: Thanks for the good reviews on my other chapters. I have gotten 466 views. I think my story is getting popular. So here's the next chapter of My Life with Lilly.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: MY FIRST MOONLIGHT HOWL WITH LILLY**

(Jeremy's POV)

Lilly and I had woken up at 6am as usual to go to work. We were in the kitchen with Winston and Eve while I was making breakfast. "So when are you guys going back to Jasper?" I asked Winston. Winston smiles at me and said "I think we are going back in an hour or two. Eve and I will take the train back to Jasper." Lilly is happy and at least Lilly gets to see her parents again.

"So when will you be back?" Lilly asked Eve. Eve smiled at Lilly and said "We will be back sometime soon. Or maybe that you and Jeremy can come to visit us back to Jasper for a visit or on his vacation." Lilly hugged her mom and said "I think we will. I hope he gets another vacation time coming up." I smiled and said "Lilly I do have another vacation coming up and it's in a couple of weeks." Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Really that's great. I missed Jasper so much and hope that Kate can visit also." Winston and Eve smiled at Lilly and said "I'm sure that Kate will come and visit and see you Lilly. We have seen Kate before we got here and Kate is doing fine." Lilly smiled and said "Well at least Kate is happy and I'm glad that Kate is okay." I couldn't agree more.

Breakfast is done and gave everyone some bacon and eggs. Winston and Eve loved it and so I said "Is this better than raw caribou." Eve smiled and said "Yes it's a lot better than raw caribou and at least the bacon is good." I smiled because that Winston and Eve loved it. I looked at the clock and it's now 7am. So Lilly and I say are good byes to Winston and Eve cause they will be going back to Jasper when Lilly and I go to work. So we got into the Bravada and went to work.

(Lilly's POV)

We have made to work and we clocked in and getting changed into our uniforms. After we got the uniforms on we walked into the warehouse to put on our hair nets. "Jeremy do you know what flavors we are doing today" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "I'm not sure what flavors we are doing today, but we will find out once we get to the deck." I kissed him back and said "Okay let's get on the deck to find out." So we went onto the deck to find out.

We have made it to the deck and find out that we are doing vanilla/chocolate, neo, and chocolate today. "Wow only three flavors today" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "Yes love, only three flavors today. It's going to be a short day today. But I hope we don't have extra chocolate because they always make extra." I blushed when he called me love but I said "Babe, if they make extra chocolate we will work overtime right." Jeremy kissed me and said "Yes we will work overtime if they do but sometimes they don't make extra chocolate." 'I hope we don't have extra chocolate so we can go to the moonlight howl tonight' I thought.

We have done ten pallets total and it's time for our lunch break. Jeremy did some extra bacon and eggs so Jeremy and I can have it for lunch, which wasn't a bad idea. "Hey Lilly, how are you doing to today" one of the workers said. I smiled at the person and said "Oh I'm doing good today, how about you." The worker smiled and said "Oh just great. I think I know your sister Lilly and she is here also." I looked at him shocked and said "You mean Kate is here and where is she." Jeremy smiled at me and said "Well let's look at the schedule and find Kate on there." One of the workers smiled and said "Oh Kate, she is living with me too so you and Jeremy living together." Jeremy smiled at him and said "Yeah, Lilly and I are living together. By the way what's your name?" He smiled at Jeremy and said "My name is Dustin and I brought Kate home with me just like you did. Kate is with me in the cone room. Kate is a great alpha wolf to." I smiled at Dustin and said "Yeah my sis is a great alpha and I'm the omega. Well tell Kate to come see us sometimes ok." Dustin smiled at me and said "Sure Lilly I'll tell Kate that. I'm sure she wants to see you. I got to get back to work." I smiled at Dustin and said "Ok see you later." Jeremy smiled at me and said "Well at least we know where Kate is now. Hopefully we will see Kate sometimes." I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Yeah I hope to see Kate sometime this week." We went back to work to get the day over with.

The work day finally got over and we are now heading home. We made it home and went inside. "So Lilly do you want a bath before going out tonight." Jeremy said. I kissed him and said "Yeah, I don't want to be stinky on our moonlight howl." Jeremy laughed and said "That's true, I don't want to be stinky either. So let's go to the bathroom to take our bath." So we went to the bathroom so we can take our baths.

We made it to the bathroom and Jeremy turn the water on and getting it warm. When the water got warm Jeremy said "Alright water's warm hop in." I hop in feeling the warm water relaxing my muscles. "Oh it feels so good love" I said. Jeremy blushed and said "I know after working a long day at work and come home to take a bath always relax you." I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "I know. I love you Jeremy." Jeremy kissed me back and said "I love you too Lilly. You are the most loving caring wolf and I would do anything to keep you safe." I blushed and said "That's the sweetest thing that I heard from you." Jeremy washed my side, tail, back, legs, and even my stomach and when he brushes pass my womanhood I gasped and my scent is filling up the room.

"Lilly you always do that" Jeremy said. I laughed at him and said "Well why don't you play with it." Jeremy smiled at me and said "Are you sure Lilly?" I smiled at Jeremy and said "Yes I'm sure and I trust you." Jeremy smiled at me and starting rubbing my womanhood.

"Oh yes Jeremy don't stop keep going" I said. Jeremy is now fingering my slit and my back legs starting to buckle. "Oh.. yes… don't stop… don't… stop" I said between breath. I felt my orgasm coming and it was coming hard and my juices came pouring out between my legs. Once my orgasm is gone I kissed Jeremy on the lips and stayed lock for five minutes till we broke apart so we can breathe.

"Wow Lilly I think you enjoyed that did you" Jeremy said. I smiled at him and said "Yes I really did enjoy that and I think you need to wash between my legs." Jeremy smiled at me and said "Ok I wash your legs up and then you'll be done." Jeremy rewashed my legs and was done I hop out shake my fur and Jeremy got the towel and dry me up. After Jeremy dried me up Jeremy said "You can go out to the kitchen I think my mom is making dinner." I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Ok I'll go to the kitchen and see what your mom is making for dinner." I walked out of the bathroom and Jeremy is now taking his shower and went to the kitchen.

I had made it to the kitchen and Jeremy's mom is making dinner. "Hi Lilly you hungry?" his mom asked. I smiled at her and said "Yup I'm hungry so what are we having for dinner?" His mom smiled and said "Boneless pork chops and mashed potatoes." My mouth is watering by the mention of pork chops. "Sounds good. Jeremy and I are going to the moonlight howl tonight" I said. His mom smiled and said "It's that where you got to howl with your mate." I smiled and said "Yup, I can't wait to howl with Jeremy." His mom then said "So where are you and Jeremy going to howl at?" I smiled at his mom and said "Jeremy said were going to the park to howl." His mom smiled and said "That's good its sounds just like a date." I smiled and said "Yeah it is a date."

Jeremy came out of the shower and he sure does smell nice. "Hi mom how much longer till dinner is done." Jeremy said. His mom smiled and said "In a few minutes, were having boneless pork chops and mashed potatoes." Jeremy smiled and said "That sounds good. You know I'm taking Lilly for the moonlight howl tonight right." His mom smiled and said "Yeah I already know because Lilly already told me." Dinner got done and we starting to eat.

(Jeremy's POV)

As we were eating and I watch Lilly tearing up her pork chop. "Lilly you feel like tearing something today don't you" I said. Lilly smiled at me and said "Yeah but this pork chop is good and it's a good thing its boneless." I kissed Lilly on her forehead and said "Yeah I agree, otherwise you can choke on the bones." After we were done eating I grabbed our plates and wash them. I looked at the clock and its 8pm and the full moon is in the sky. "Lilly you ready to go to the park for our moonlight howl?" I asked. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Yeah I'm ready for a good time tonight." We went to our car to go to the park for the moonlight howl.

We got to the park and got into our spot for the moonlight howl. "Okay ladies first" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Okay thanks." Lilly sang a beautifully and I got tears in my eyes. Lilly just got done howling and said "Are you ready to howl Jeremy and I know you and I got a perfect song?" I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Okay this song is for you and you can join with me and I also know how to howl." Lilly smiled at me and said "Okay well both start howling together." So I howled out this song to Lilly.

(A/N: Jeremy is **bold, **Lilly is regular, and both of us is _Italic_)

**Dancing in the dark**

**Middle of the night**

**Taking your heart**

**And holding it tight**

**Emotional touch**

**Touching my skin**

**And asking you to do what you've been doing all over again**

**Oh, it's a beautiful thing**

**Don't think I can keep it all in**

**I just gotta let you** **know**

**What it is that won't let me go**

_It's your Love_

_It just does something to me_

_Sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under_

_Oh, it's your love_

**Better than I was**

**More than I am**

**And all of this happened**

**By taking your hand**

**Who I am now**

**Is who I wanted to be**

_And now that were together stronger than ever_

_I'm happy and free_

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

Oh oh

**And if you asked me why I've change**

**All I gotta do is say your sweet name**

_It's your love_

_It just does something to me_

_Sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under_

_Oh, it's your love_

Ohh, baby

Oh oh oh

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_I just gotta let you know_

_What it is that won't let me go_

**It's your love**

**It just does something to me**

**Sends a shock right through me**

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under_

_Oh, it's your love_

_It's… Your… Love_

_It's… Your… Love_

We got done howling and heard people clapping. Many of the people were taking pictures of us howling together. "Wow you guys howl really good" one person said. I smiled at him and said "Thanks, we were expressing our love to each other." He smiled and said "Really you both are a good couple together." I looked at Lilly and she was blushing. "Well thank you. We were together since Jeremy brought home from Jasper." He smiled at Lilly and said "Really well you are a beautiful wolf but I better be going, good night." Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Wow we howled pretty good and got a good crowd out of it." I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "We sure did Lilly, I love you." Lilly blushed and said "I love you too Jeremy. Can we go home now?" I smiled at Lilly and said "Yeah we can go home now." So we got into the car and head home.

We made it home and my mom and dad is in the living room. "Hey Jeremy and Lilly how did your moonlight howl go" my dad said. I smiled at him and said "It went great. We had a lot of people came and watched us howl." My mom smiled at me and said "That's good and we can hear you guys from the park to here. You guys are perfect together because your howls matched." Lilly smiled at my mom and said "Really you think so." My dad smiled and said "Yes we think so. I think it's time for bed and we got to go to work tomorrow." I looked at the clock and it is 10pm. "Lilly you ready to go to bed" I said. Lilly yawned and said "Yeah let's go to bed." So we went to the bedroom.

We got into the bedroom and starting to lie down. "Lilly did you have a great time tonight" I said. Lilly smiled and said "I sure did it was the best night ever. Can't wait to do it again." I was glad that Lilly had a great night. "Good night Lilly, I love you" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Good night Jeremy, I love you too." I pulled the blanket over us and we felled asleep.

**A/N: The song that I used for the moonlight howl is called It's Your Love by Tim McGraw I do not own that song. I was glad that Lilly and I had a good time during the moonlight howl. And Lilly is glad that Kate is working at the same place where I worked at. So pretty soon Kate and Lilly will see each other in a couple chapters from now. So anyways please read and review.**


	9. Kate Comes to Visit Lilly

**A/N: Thanks for the good reviews for the last two chapters. So here is the next chapter for My Life With Lilly.**

**CHAPTER NINE: KATE COMES TO VISIT LILLY**

(Jeremy's POV)

It has been a few days since the moonlight howl. Lilly and I are in the living room till the phone rang. "Hello" I said. I hear Dustin in the background and said "Hey Jeremy what's up." I smiled and said "Nothing much what about you." Dustin then replied "I was thinking about coming over Kate and me." I smiled and said "Sure come on over how far are you guys." I can hear Kate in the background "We are not far from you guys only a couple of blocks." I can see Lilly is happy that see is going to see her sis. "Okay well see you in a few." After that we hang up.

"Lilly, Kate and Dustin is coming over." I said. Lilly's tail started to wag and said "I can't wait to see Kate. I hope that Kate had heard our howls a few nights ago." I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "I hope so too. Maybe Kate and Dustin will go on vacation with us to Jasper. His vacation is on the same week as mine." Lilly smiled and said "Really that's cool. Then we will all go to Jasper and spend some time together." I smiled and said "I think that's a good idea. We should ask them when they get here." The doorbell rang and I went to get the door.

"Hey there Dustin and Kate. How are you both?" I said. Kate smiled and said "Oh we are doing good. Is Lilly here?" I smiled and said "Yeah Lilly is here. She's in the living room." We all went to the living room and when Lilly saw Kate. Lilly ran up to Kate to hug her sis.

"Oh Kate it's so good to see you" Lilly said. Kate hugged Lilly back and said "It's so good to see you too Lilly." I smiled while they were talking. "So Dustin do you want to go to Jasper on our vacation?" I asked. Dustin smiled and said "Sure I bet Kate would love to also. By the way did you and Lilly howled two nights ago. We heard it and it sound really good." I smiled at Dustin and said "Yeah Lilly and I did howl together and it was a moonlight howl." Kate smiled at me and said "Yeah I know that. You and Lilly are so perfect for each other." I smiled at Kate and said "Well thank you Kate. I think you and Dustin are perfect for each other too." Kate is blushing and said "I know we did our moonlight howl last night." Lilly smiled at Kate and said "Really Kate, I heard it last night." So now we were getting hungry.

"So who wants some pizza" I said. Kate smiled and said "Pizza sounds good. I want pepperoni." Lilly also said "I want pepperoni also." I smiled and said "Ok how bout you Dustin." Dustin looks at me and said "I want pepperoni also." I smiled and said "Ok pepperoni it is." I got the pepperoni pizza out and put in the oven.

After I put the pizza in the oven, we were all talking about our vacation coming up. "So I will buy four tickets for all of us to go to Jasper. And I will rent the cabin like I did last time is everybody okay with that" I said. Everyone agreed so I made a phone call to Jasper to rent the cabin for the week.

(Lilly's POV)

"So Kate you ready to go to Jasper" I said. Kate smiled at me and said "Yeah I'm ready to go back to Jasper for our vacation with you guys. I can't have my sis enjoy it without me." I smiled at Kate and said "That's true. It won't be the same without you either."

The pizza is done and we all ate. Kate was really enjoying the pizza and talking about other things also like work and that kind of stuff. We all got done eating and Jeremy got all of our plates and takes them to the sink to wash them.

"So Kate and I got to get going got things to do" Dustin said. Jeremy smiles and said "Alright we will see you guys later bye Kate and Dustin." Kate said her good bye to me and left. "Well at least I get to see Kate. At least we will see Kate and Dustin at work tomorrow" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Yep we will see them again tomorrow." I looked at the clock and it's now 5pm.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" I asked Jeremy. Jeremy smiled and said "Let's watch a movie tonight, I want to watch All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 tonight." I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Yeah I want to watch it to. Is there any good songs on there." Jeremy smiled at me and said "Yeah one good song, I always sing this song too, but I need someone to sing it with me for the girl part." I smiled and said "I'll sing it with you Jeremy." Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Alright let me get the movie in."

Jeremy went to the movie rack and put in the movie. We watched it and they do have some good songs on there. Till this one song I really like. "Jeremy I will always be with you just like to song says. That is one good song and I realized that if anything happened to us, I don't know what I'll do" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "I know and I'll always be with you to. If anything happened to us or one of us passed away we will always have a guardian angel right by our side." I smiled and said "That's the sweetest thing you ever say Jeremy, I love you." Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "I love you too Lilly. Oh boy I'm tired are you ready to go to bed Lilly." I looked at the clock and it was now 10pm so I said "Yeah let's go to bed." So we went to the bedroom.

We made it to the bedroom and getting ready for bed. "I love you so much Jeremy, I will still be in heat for a few more days" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "I know. How about this I'll do it to you tomorrow and I know you will like it." I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Okay sounds good. Good night Jeremy, I love you." Jeremy kissed me on the forehead and said "Good night Lilly I love you too." Jeremy pulled the covers over us and felled asleep.

**A/N: I know that this is a short chapter and I got tired after a long day of driving around putting in apps. Lilly was so happy to see Kate today and all of us are going on vacation to Jasper. And Lilly is here with me helping me with the story. Lilly do you want to say something.**

**Lilly's note: Hi guys Lilly here. This story is based in Indiana for now until Jeremy gets this story up to the time line to Arizona.**

**A/N: Yeah thank you Lilly and don't worry guys I'll keep this story based in Indiana for part 1 of My Life With Lilly. I'm going to put Arizona for part 2 for the sequel for My Life With Lilly. So Lilly you ready to go to the Coyotes game tomorrow night.**

**Lilly's note: Oh yeah I am and thanks for the tickets.**

**A/N: You're welcome Lilly. So anyways I won't be posting a new chapter till Sunday. Because of the super bowl. Go Ravens! Anything to say Lilly before we get off.**

**Lilly's note: Yeah PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	10. Our First Time Mating

**A/N: Congratulations to the Baltimore Ravens for winning the Super Bowl XLVII. Great game by both teams. Hey imjustlikehupmhrey there's always next year. And the game that Lilly and I went to on Saturday night and the Coyotes won two to nothing over the Dallas Stars. That is my fourth NHL game and it's Lilly's first NHL game ever. Here is the next chapter of My Life With Lilly.**

**CHAPTER TEN: Our First Time Mating**

(Lilly's POV)

I woke up at 5:45am before the alarm clock goes off. I rubbed my nose onto Jeremy's nose to wake him up. "Oh, good morning Lilly" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Good morning Jeremy. I got to go outside." Jeremy kissed my nose and said "Ok, lets go to the kitchen so I can let you go out." We went out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

We have made it to the kitchen and Jeremy opens the door. "Ok, doors open and I'll leave it open a crack so you can get in." I kissed Jeremy on the cheek and said "Thank you, I'll be back in a few."

I went outside to do my business and walked around the yard. I looked at the sky and seen dark clouds coming from the west. 'It look like it's going to rain today' I thought. So I went back inside so I can tell Jeremy about it.

"Jeremy did you see the sky outside and it looks like it's going to rain" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "I'll look at the radar and see if its suppose to rain today." I just have a nasty feeling that it's going to storm big time today. Jeremy came back and said "It looks like were under a tornado watch till 11am. If a tornado touch down when we are at work and just follow the instructions about where to go." I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "I'm scared about nasty storms. I don't like storms when I was in Jasper." Jeremy smiled and kissed me on the nose and said "I know. When I was a kid I don't like nasty storms either but now I'm used to them. This house has a basement too for shelter if the tornado touch down but it's a few hours from now by the look on the radar." I smiled at Jeremy and said "Really, this house has a basement." Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Yeah it does. Every house has a basement. But some houses don't." I looked at the clock and it's now 7am. So we got into the Bravada and went to work.

(Jeremy's POV)

We have made it to work and clock in and I looked at the schedule. "Lilly the cone line isn't running today but Kate and Dustin is on our line. I know what half-gallons is running today." Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Really, Kate and Dustin are on our line and what is half-gallons running today." I smiled and said "Sundae Shoppe vanilla today. I bet Kate and Dustin are traying them today." Lilly smiled at me and said "I'm excited to see Kate on our line today." I can tell that Lilly is excited because Lilly's tail is wagging. So we got our hair nets in the warehouse and went to the deck.

We have made it to the deck and Kate and Dustin is on the deck making trays. "Hey Dustin and Kate. How come cones not running today?" I asked them. Kate smiled and said "The cone room isn't running today because they don't have fudge to make the fudge cores today." Lilly smiled at Kate and said "Really I thought that they got the fudge two days ago." Kate then said "The truck was delayed till tomorrow and from what I heard that the truck driver went through that bad storm that is coming our way." I looked at Kate and said "I seen the radar today and it does look bad." The line had started to run and Lilly and I went to our area to get ready to stack them.

We had made half way through the day and it was storming out when Lilly and Kate had to go to the bathroom. And all of the sudden the tornado sirens went off. The person on the intercom said "The national weather services had issued a tornado warning for the counties of Adams, Allen, Van Wert, and Wells until 10:30am please take shelter immediately. Your shelter is in the break room hallways." Lilly looked at me shaking and said "I'm scared Jeremy, I don't want to die." I petted Lilly to comfort her and said "Don't worry Lilly. Dustin and I will take care of you and Kate." Lilly smiled at me and said "That's the sweetest thing I heard from you Jeremy." We went to the break room hallway and took shelter.

As we made it to the shelter the power went out and the emergency lights came on. The ground started to shake and it feels like a freight train. But it's not near our plants. I can feel Lilly cuddling up to me caused she is scared and I started to pet Lilly. Kate is doing the same thing with Dustin. I then heard the windows broke and all the air is being sucked out of us cause of the low air pressure.

"Jeremy I can't breathe" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the nose and said "I know. The air pressure is low when there is a tornado around." Then the ground stop shaking and we are gladded that the tornado didn't hit our plants. I looked at the clock and it's now 11am. It is time for our lunch until we find out what we are going to do since the power won't be on for a while.

We are eating lunch and Lilly and Kate are talking to each other. Dustin and I are talking to and I said "I hope we get to go home cause of the power went out." Dustin smiled and said "I hope so to. And that is one nasty storm and it's not raining anymore either." I looked outside and Dustin is right it is not raining anymore. The supervisor came to us and said "You guys can go home and it will be about couple days till the power come back on." All four of us smiled and I said "Ok we will see you in a couple of days. And what about clocking out." The supervisor smiled and said "I had already taken care of it and you guys are on vacation next week right." I smiled and said "Yeah and what day is it today." My supervisor then said "Today is Thursday and your vacation starts now. So I'll see you four in a couple weeks." After he said that he went back into his office. So we took off our uniforms and got into our cars and head home.

(Lilly's POV)

We had made it home and the roads are a mess. Tree branches everywhere and including our home is a mess but the tornado didn't take the house. "Wow that is one nasty storm and our house didn't get torn down" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "I know and what from I heard that the tornado touched down five miles from our work place and didn't torn down the plants. If the tornado torn down the plants the building would've blown up but it didn't and it was a good thing to. I don't want anything happen to us." I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "That's good to and how about some fun." Jeremy smiled and said "Are you sure right now." I smiled and said "Yes I'm sure. I trust you and I need some relief right now too and it's been bugging me at work." Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Alright let's go to the bedroom." We went to the bedroom to have our fun.

We made it to the bedroom and Jeremy started licking my slit. "Oh that feels so good" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "I'm glad you like it." Jeremy continued to lick my slit and I can feel the water dripping from my folds.

"Oh Jeremy don't stop what… ever you… do… don't stop" I said between breath. I can feel my orgasm coming and my legs buckled and I came hard. A large amount of water came out and Jeremy is licking up most of it. "Oh Jeremy that feels good and now it's my turn." Jeremy then lies down on the bed and I started taking off his pants. I now starting licking his crouch and it started to grow until I started sucking up and down on it. Jeremy is gasping and I speed up and I felt it throb and he came into my mouth and I swallowed every bit of it.

"Wow Lilly you are amazing" Jeremy said. I blushed and said "Well you are amazing to. And I'm ready for part two." We got ready for part two and Jeremy put his dick in me and I felt it expand my area. "Oh that feels so good" I said. Jeremy keeps going till he stops at a barrier. "Jeremy I'm ready if you are" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "I'm ready to." He then pushes breaking the barrier and I gasped in pain.

"Lilly do you want to stop" Jeremy said. I smiled at him and said "No keep going the pain is gone." He then starting thrusting in and out slowly and starting to speed up. I can feel another orgasm coming as my fluids starting to leak out between my legs.

"Oh yes Jeremy… I… am… almost there" I said. Jeremy is breathing hard to and said "I'm almost… there… too… Lilly." My orgasm came and a lot of my fluids pour out like a waterfall. "Yes Jeremy… cum… in me." I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Here it comes." I felt his warm seed filling up my womb walls. And a few seconds later we are lying down on the bed cuddling.

"Oh my that was so amazing" I said. Jeremy kissed me and starting stroking my back making me purr loudly. "I know Lilly that is amazing and our scents is heavy in here right now." I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "I have noticed that also. So why don't we open a window and air it out." Jeremy got up and opens the window. "I think we need a bath and I don't want your parents to notice the scent in the room. "Okay let's go get our baths." We went out of the bedroom and went to the bathroom.

(Jeremy's POV)

We have made it to the bathroom and I just now getting the water started getting it warm. When the water got warm I said "Ok it's warm hop in." Lilly kissed me on the lips and hop in the tub.

"Oh this feels so relaxing" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the nose and said "I bet it is after we did it. Did I say that you are amazing love?" Lilly kissed me on the cheek and said "Yes you did babe. It was absolutely amazing." I smiled and did Lilly's back, sides, tail, legs, stomach, and around her womanhood. "Wow my fur is much whiter than last time" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Yes, your fur is more beautiful than ever. And you have grown a little too and you're up to my thighs now." Lilly blushed and said "I have noticed that and we wolves grow quickly." I smiled and said "That is true. Wolves grew more quickly than us humans." **(a/n: don't know if that is true or not.) **So I rinsed Lilly off and she hop out shaking dry and I dry Lilly off with a towel getting the extra water off her. "Ok Lilly you can go to the living room and see if my mom and dad are home. Wait a minute my mom is home anyways so go see what we are having for dinner tonight." Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Ok babe, I'll go out and see what your mom is making for dinner tonight. I love you." I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "I love you too, love." Lilly went out of the bathroom and I got into the shower.

(Lilly's POV)

I made it to the kitchen and I can smell something good. "Hi Lilly, are you hungry" his mom asked. I smiled and said "Yeah I'm hungry. So what's for dinner tonight?" his mom smiled and said "Steak and baked potatoes. And by the way did you and Jeremy do it. I'm not mad, I'm just asking." I smiled and said "Yeah we did it, I wished I can get pregnant by him. But I might need another wolf to get me pregnant." His mom smiled and said "Well there is another way to get you pregnant. The vet has the seed of the wolf to get you pregnant." My tail started wagging and said "Really, I didn't know that. I really wanted to raise a family with Jeremy." His mom smiled and said "I know you do, I really like to be a grandma to the pups and his dad also. But his dad is working late tonight cause of the storm."

"I know that was a nasty storm and lucky no one got hurt today" I said. His mom smiled and said "Yeah I know. Now that you two on vacation again. Where are you going to go?" I smiled and said "We are planning to go to Jasper again and this time taking Dustin and Kate." His mom is taking the food out of the oven and said "That's good and at least you four will have fun this time."

I heard Jeremy come to the kitchen and I said "Were having steaks and baked potatoes for dinner tonight. And your dad is working late tonight." Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "I know love, let's eat." Jeremy got our plates and went to the kitchen table to eat.

As we were eating I heard the front door open and closed. "Looks like your dad is home" I said. Jeremy stroke my back making me purr and said "Yep my dad is home and I'll bet that he is tired." His dad does look tired and said "Hi guys and that was a very nasty storm. Never seen anything like that before." I smiled and said "I know that. It was very nasty here too." His dad grabbed a plate at ate the kitchen table with us.

We got done eating and Jeremy took our plates and takes them to the sink and washes them. "Jeremy I got to go outside" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Ok I'll get the door." Jeremy opens the door and I went outside to do my business. I looked up at the sky just like I did this morning and the sky is clear. 'No rain for tonight and I hope we don't get another bad storm ever again' I thought. I went back inside and look at the clock and it's now 9:45pm.

"Jeremy, I'm getting tired. Can we go to bed" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the nose and said "Sure I'm getting tired myself. Good night mom and dad." His mom and dad said "Good night Jeremy and Lilly." So we went to go to the bedroom.

We got to the bedroom and I can still see some wet spots on the covers. "Jeremy can you change the covers on the bed cause I don't want to lie down on the wet spots" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Sure thing Lilly, I don't want to lie on the wet spots either."

Jeremy took off the bed sheets and put new clean ones on the bed. We now got into bed cuddling and Jeremy is stroking my back making me purr. "Well good night Jeremy, I love you" I said as I kissed him. Jeremy kissed me back and said "Good night Lilly, I love you too." Jeremy pulled the covers over us and we felled asleep within five minutes.

**A/N: Wow my first lemon, I hope it was good. Poor Lilly and Kate had to be in that storm but we were alright. Now Lilly wants to have pups. I hope this is a good chapter for you guys and anyways please read and review.**


	11. Vacation Time

**A/N: Well Lilly and I got done watching the Coyotes game on TV tonight, and we are now watching WWE RAW. Here is the next chapter of My Life With Lilly.**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: VACATION TIME**

(Jeremy's POV)

I have woken up at 9am in the morning on a Friday. "Lilly time to wake up and to get ready to go to Jasper" I said. Lilly woke up and stretches and kissed me on the lips. "Good morning Jeremy" Lilly said while yawning. I smiled at Lilly and said "Good morning Lilly, I can tell that you are still tired." Lilly smiled at me and said "Yeah I'm still a little tired. When are you going to call Dustin and Kate so they can come for our vacation too?" Just as I about to say something the doorbell rang. "Well I think that's them" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "I think so too. Let's go to the front room to open the door."

We had made it to the front door and I opened it. "Hi there Dustin and Kate. Are you ready to go to Jasper?" I asked. Dustin smiled at me and said "Oh yeah we are. I'm excited to go to Jasper again. Don't you agree Kate?" I see Kate kissed Dustin on the lips and said "Oh yes Dustin, I'm really excited to go back to Jasper." Dustin kissed Kate on the lips and said "I know you are and I bet they are too." I smiled and said "Oh yeah Lilly and I are ready. Our plane leaves a 2pm so we got time for some breakfast." So we all made it to the kitchen so I can make so breakfast.

We all have made it to the kitchen and I was getting ready to make breakfast. "Jeremy, Kate and I got to go to the bathroom" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the nose and said "Ok you two I'll open the door and I'll leave it open a crack." I went back to make breakfast and decided to make some biscuits and gravy for everyone.

Lilly and Kate came back in when I put the biscuits in the oven and Dustin is making the gravy. "Oh what are you two making for breakfast" Kate said. I smiled at Kate and said "We are making biscuits and gravy for breakfast." Kate's and Lilly's mouths are watering and Dustin and I starting laughing. Lilly and Kate noticed it and wipe their mouths off.

"Well breakfast will be ready in five minutes" I said. Lilly and Kate went to the kitchen table to sit and waiting for breakfast to get done. "So Dustin, have you been on an airplane before?" I asked Dustin. Dustin smiled at me and said "Oh yeah I did. I went there on the airplane before and back." I smiled and breakfast is done giving everyone a plate. Lilly and Kate is really loving it. They got gravy all over their mouths and Dustin and I started laughing. Kate and Lilly starting to wipe their mouths again and got the gravy off them. I looked at the clock and it's now 11am. "Okay it's time to go and we got to get through the security checkpoint because that point is always busy. **(a/n: This part is true due to more security at the airports after the 9/11/01 attacks.)** We all got into my Bravada and head down to the airport.

(Kate's POV) a first

We were driving to the airport and Lilly and I starting talking. "So Lilly did you do it to Jeremy yet?" I asked. Lilly has a big smile on her face and said "We sure did. We did it yesterday. How about you sis?" I smiled and said "Dustin and I did it yesterday too and it was driving me crazy." Lilly laughs and said "It was driving me crazy too. So do you ever think about pups?" I smiled and said "Yes, I do think about pups and I know we can't get pregnant by them." Lilly smiled at me and said "I know, but there is a way to get pregnant without needing another wolf." I was shocked when she said that so I said "Really. Is there really another way to get pregnant without needing another wolf?" Lilly hug me and said "Yes there is. You got to go to the vet and they have the seed of the wolf to get pregnant."

"Are you two talking about pups back there" Jeremy said. Lilly kissed Jeremy on the cheek and said "Yes we are talking about pups. We both want to raise a family with our love ones." Dustin smiles at both of us and said "I think that's a good idea but let's wait till your both in your second heat and then we can take you to the vet." I kissed Dustin on the lips and said "Ok, I can handle that. I bet Lilly can also." Lilly smiles at me and said "It's okay with me too. I think it's too risky on our first heat and you never know what can happen." We kept talking till we get to the airport.

(Jeremy's POV)

We have now made it to the airport. All four of us made it in through the door and Dustin and I put our bags to the flight attendant so the bags can go on our plane. "So Lilly are you excited to see your parents again" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Yes I'm excited to see my parents again and so is Kate." I stoke Lilly on her back and she purring loudly. So now all four of us walked to our plane to be seated.

(Lilly's POV)

All of us made it on the plane and buckle up our seat belts and waiting for the plane to take off. "So Kate are you ready to see your parents again?" I asked Kate. Kate smiled at me and said "Yeah I'm excited to see my parents again." I smiled at Kate and our plane is taking off and its 2pm and it's taking off at the right time. "So Lilly why don't you take a nap to pass the time just like last time" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Ok love I will." With that I fell asleep.

I have dream that Jeremy and I have three pups. Two girls and one boy. The two girls are just like me and the boy has gray fur. Jeremy is good with the pups. Playing with them and that kind of stuff. Then all of the sudden all the three pups started tackling me and I was laughing too hard and Jeremy even join the fun with the pups on me. Then I felt a hand nudging me to wake me up.

"Lilly wake up were here" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Oh man that was a good dream I was having to." Jeremy laughs and said "I know you were having a big smile on your face too." I giggled and said "Let's get off the plane so we can get to the park." So we got off of the plane and went to pick up their bags.

After they got their bags, the taxi came and Jeremy paid the taxi driver 42 dollars like before and we are now heading to the cabins at Jasper National Park. We have made it to the cabins and we are all kind of tired so I said "Jeremy, what time is it because I'm getting tired." Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "It's now 9pm and I believe everyone is tired." So we went into the cabin and this time it's not a one bedroom. It's a two bedroom cabin for a week. "Night Jeremy and Lilly we are tired and it was a long flight." Jeremy smiled at them and said "Night guys see you in the morning." They went to the bedroom on the left. "So Lilly are you ready for bed" Jeremy said. I kissed him on the lips and said "Yes I am ready for bed." So we went to the bedroom on the right and getting ready for bed.

"Man can't wait to see my parents tomorrow and it's going to be a good day for all four of us" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "I agree with you Lilly, we will go see your parents tomorrow and have some fun tomorrow also." I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Oh yes I want some fun tomorrow and I can't wait." Jeremy then starting to stroke my back making me purr. "Well good night Jeremy, I love you" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the forehead and said "Good night Lilly, I love you too." Jeremy covered us with the blanket and we felled asleep.

**A/N: Well it looks like Lilly dreaming about pups already. Kate and Lilly can't wait to see their parents tomorrow. I hope that this is a good chapter. Please read and review.**


	12. Having Fun with the Alphas and to Hunt

**A/N: I just had a great day. My interview went well and my hockey practice went good and I didn't fall on my butt this time or Lilly would be laughing at me. Lilly was in the stands to watch me. I don't want Lilly to get hurt. Here is the next chapter of My Life With Lilly.**

**CHAPTER TWLEVE: Having Fun with the Alphas of the Pack to Hunt**

(Jeremy's POV)

I have woken up at 8am in the morning. Lilly was still asleep so I kissed her on the nose. Lilly woken up right after I kissed her on the nose and said "Good morning Jeremy." I gave Lilly a hug and said "Good morning Lilly, did you sleep well." Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "I sure did and I wonder if Kate and Dustin are up yet." I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Well let's go find out." We got out of our bedroom to see if Kate and Dustin are up yet.

We went to the kitchen and we see Kate and Dustin are making breakfast for everyone. "Well we were wondering if you two are going to get up" Dustin said. I smiled at Dustin and said "Well we were thinking about the same thing for you two." Kate smiled at us and said "Well since you two are up now your two plates are at the table and we made bacon and eggs for breakfast today." I smiled at Kate and said "Thank you Kate." We went to the table to eat our breakfast with Kate and Dustin.

While we were eating we were talking about what we are going to do today. "Let's go see their parents today. I think that will surprise them" I said to Dustin. Dustin smiled at me and said "That's a great idea. And here's another great idea. Why don't we go out hunting with the alphas and hunt just like them?" I smiled at Dustin and said "That's a good idea. I'm sure Winston and Eve would like that. But how would we kill the caribou." Kate smiled at us and said "Well you can kill the caribou with a knife since you two aren't wolves." Dustin kissed Kate on the lips and said "That's a great idea Kate. Don't know about Lilly." Lilly smiled at Dustin and said "Oh I don't hunt I'm just an omega. Besides Jeremy can go hunt with you three and I'll be watching from the cliff like I always do when I was living here." I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Ok I think that's settle it." We got done eating and washed our plates. After that is done we all went out the door to start walking to the valley.

We were walking out to the valley and we were almost to Kate's and Lilly's old den. "Lilly are you happy to see your old home?" I asked Lilly. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Yes I'm happy to see my old home. But I like living with you a lot better." I couldn't agree more with Lilly because Lilly likes my home better than here. We are almost to the top to the cliff of where they live.

(Lilly's POV)

We had made it to my parents den and they are inside. "Mom, dad we are here" I said. My mom came out and hugged me and said "Lilly and Kate, it's so good to see you two and you two came back to see us." Kate smiled at her mom and said "Yes we did and we are on vacation. Jeremy and Dustin are outside the den." My mom smiled and said "It's okay you two, you can come in." Jeremy and Dustin came into the den.

"So you four on vacation from work" mom said. Jeremy smiled and said "Yes Eve, we are on vacation so we can come to visit you two." My mom smiled and said "That's very sweet of you Jeremy and you have taken good care of Lilly. And for you Dustin you have taken good care of Kate." Dustin smiled and said "I sure did and I don't want anything to happen to Kate." My mom smiled and said "That's good to hear." Jeremy smiled and said "We would like to ask you a question Eve." My mom smiled and said "Anything Jeremy. What's your question?" Jeremy smiled and said "Well since we are here, we would like to hunt with your group of alphas and get a learning experience of what you wolves do during their hunts." My dad smiled and said "I think that's a great idea. I can trust you two so our next hunt will be before sundown." Jeremy smiled at my dad and said "That good and I can't wait to eat some caribou. I always wanted to know what it taste like." So we keep on talking some more.

(Kate's POV)

I just can't believe it that Dustin and Jeremy are going to hunt with us. Well I agree with that in the first place but still it will be a learning experience for them.

"Lilly can't you believe that Dustin and Jeremy are going to hunt with us" I said. Lilly smiled at me and said "Yes I do believe it. You agree on it in the first place at the cabin remember." I smiled at Lilly and said "Yes I did, I just don't want anything happen to them." Lilly smiled at me and said "Don't worry Kate they will be fine and I'm sure of it."

"So you got any plans for tonight Lilly" I said. Lilly smiled at me and said "Yes. Jeremy and I have plans tonight and we are going to do it again tonight." I smiled at Lilly and said "Really I'm going to do it tonight with Dustin also." So we just keep on talking about what we were going to do tonight.

(Jeremy's POV)

"So Winston, who's going on the hunt during sundown" I said. Winston smiled and said "Let's see you, Dustin, Kate, Hutch, Can-do, and Garth." 'Uh-oh, I hope Garth is not going to hurt me since Lilly is living with me' I thought.

"Winston is Garth mad at me for taking Lilly home with me" I said. Winston smiled at me and said "No, Garth is not mad at you. Garth has found someone else so don't worry." I just blew a sigh of relief.

"That's good to hear. I just don't want Garth to come kill my ass" I said. Winston smiled and said "If Garth ever does that I'll have Eve to go after him. Is that right dear."

"You got that right, if he ever do that I will rip out his eyes, shoved them down his throat so he can see my claws tear his carcass open" Eve said. Dustin and I are shocked when Eve said that.

"Um Eve, do you always do that when you protect your daughters" Dustin said. Eve smiled at Dustin and said "Yes I do that to protect my daughters and I'm doing that for my future son-in-laws also." All I can say is 'Wow, now Eve is protecting us now' I thought.

(Dustin's POV) a first

Wow Eve is protecting us just like she did when Eve is protecting her daughters. I can't believe that Eve is calling us her future son-in-laws and we aren't even married to their daughters yet. So we continue talking until sundown.

It is now sundown and we are heading out to the valley to hunt for caribou. "Okay we only need four caribou today so you guys know what to do" Kate said. We all shook our heads and we went out to hunt.

Jeremy and I are in one group. Kate and Garth in the other group. Can-do and Hutch in the last group. Kate is being the leader of this alpha group and singles us to get ready. When Kate gave her single, Jeremy and I jump on one of the caribou and killed it with our knives.

The caribou felled down dead and the other two groups got the last three caribous dead. "Wow this is hard work" Jeremy said. I smiled at Jeremy and said "It sure is let's help carry this caribou back to the pack."

The caribou is heavy to lift and Lilly came down to help us. "Thanks Lilly, we really need the help" Jeremy said. Lilly smiled then said "No problem." We carried the caribou back up to their den.

(Jeremy's POV)

We have made it back to the den with the caribou. "Wow good job guys" Winston said. I smiled at Winston and said "That is very hard work, but we got it though."

"That's good and now let's dig in" Winston said. We all dig in and Dustin and I used the knife to cut the meat. The caribou isn't that bad when it's not cooked. It taste nice and blood. 'No wonder why Lilly liked her steaks bloody' I thought.

"Lilly I know you like caribou" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "I do love caribou and now I'm eating it again and it's still food." I couldn't agree more with Lilly.

"So Winston and Eve do you two like to come to our cabin tomorrow to hang out?" I asked them. Eve smiled and said "Sure we can don't you agree honey." Winston smiled at Eve and said "Yes I agree with you dear. I think we should spend time with them on their vacation when they are here." I smiled at them and said "That's great and that is settled then" We continue to eat the caribou until it was all bones.

"So what are we going to do with the bones now" I said. Eve smiled and said "We throw the bones out of the den over the cliff." We are now moving the bones to the cliff and throw it down. I looked at the sky and it was getting dark.

"So I think it's time to head back. Ready to go guys." I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Yeah I'm ready. What about you Kate." Kate smiled at Lilly and said "I'm ready too. Dustin what about you." Dustin kissed Kate on the lips and said "Yeah I'm ready." We said our good byes to Winston and Eve and head back to the cabin.

(Lilly's POV)

We have made it back to the cabin just as it got dark. "Jeremy I'm ready for some fun" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "I know let's go to bed." Dustin smiled at us and said "Well good night you two. Kate and I are going to have some fun tonight also." So Jeremy and I went to our room to get ready to have some fun.

We got into the bedroom and on the bed. "Are you ready Jeremy?" I said. Jeremy smiled at me and said "Yes I'm ready." I kissed him on the lips with my tongue and all. My scent is filling up the room and I can feel some of the fluids leaking out of my womanhood. We have broken our kiss after five minutes so we can breathe.

"Are you ready Lilly?" Jeremy asked. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Oh yes I was born ready."

Jeremy then starting to lick my slit and making me moan loudly. "Oh that feels good don't stop" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and I taste my fluids and it isn't that bad. Jeremy then continued to lick my slit a lot faster and my legs is buckling.

"Oh… yes Jeremy… that feels… so good… and… I'm almost… there" I said between breaths. Jeremy still going fast and I came hard and my fluids came leaking out and Jeremy is licking most of it up.

"Oh you know how to make a woman feel good don't you" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Oh yes now it's your turn to do me."

Jeremy now lies down on the bed and I started taking off his clothes and start licking his crouch. "Oh Lilly… that feels… so good" Jeremy said. I am now sucking on it since it got bigger. I kept going and I felt it throb and he cum right into my mouth and I swallowed every bit of it.

"Wow Lilly that is amazing babe" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "I know you are amazing to love and I'm ready for part two. I want to do it when I'm standing up and you right behind me." Jeremy kissed me on the lips and I can feel that fire in me so I said "I want you now. I need some relief." Jeremy smiled at me and said "Sure thing love."

Jeremy had mounted me pushing his dick in me. "Oh that feels so good" I said. Jeremy started slow then started going faster.

"Oh yes… Jeremy fuck… me harder" I said. Jeremy then started to fuck me harder and I can feel another orgasm coming.

"Jeremy… I'm almost… there" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "I'm almost there also." My legs buck under me and I came again hard and my fluids came out like a river.

"Oh yes Jeremy… cum in me" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Here it comes." I then felt his hot seed filling up my walls and we were done.

"Oh man that was amazing love" I said. Jeremy stroke my back making me purr and said "I know now how about a bath." I kissed him on the lips and said "Yeah don't want anyone smelling that." So we went to the bathroom to get a bath.

We have made it to the bathroom and it has a hot tub in the bathroom. So Jeremy fills it up and waited for it to fill up. When it got full, Jeremy and I got in and I duck my head under to get it wet.

"Ah, this feels so relaxing" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "It sure does." We just relaxed in the tub and he did my back, sides, legs, tail, stomach, and my womanhood. I was just about to fall asleep from this relaxing bath till Jeremy said "Why don't you go to the bedroom and I'll meet you in there." I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Sure thing love." I went out of the bathroom and into the bedroom and sat waiting for Jeremy to come in.

(Jeremy's POV)

I was taking my shower and washing every bit off and I was done. I got out and put on my clean clothes and went to the bedroom and see Lilly sitting on the floor.

"What's wrong Lilly" I said. Lilly then pointed at the bed sheets. "Oh right, I'll get them change" I said. So I take off the wet sheets and put clean sheets on the bed.

"Now that the bed sheets is changed and are you ready for bed" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Yes I'm ready for bed love." So we got into bed and we can hear Kate and Dustin in the other room.

"Looks like Dustin and Kate are having a good time tonight" I said. Lilly kissed me on the cheek and said "They sure are. Good night Jeremy, I love you." I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Good night Lilly, I love you too." With that I pulled the covers over us and we felled asleep.

**A/N: Wow Kate and Dustin are doing it. We had a great time helping with the alphas with the hunt. Thank god that Garth isn't going after me because Jeremy took Lilly home. Now Winston and Eve are coming to the cabin to hang out. I hope that this is a good chapter and lemon. Please read and review.**


	13. Winston and Eve Comes to Our Cabin

**A/N: Wow I got 1,073 views. I did really well on my story and here is the next chapter of My Life With Lilly.**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Winston & Eve Comes to Our Cabin**

(Lilly's POV)

I have woken up at 8am after our fun last night. 'Wow what a night last night. I hope we can do it again' I thought. I rubbed my nose on Jeremy nose to wake him up.

"Good morning Lilly" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Good morning Jeremy. That was amazing last night."

"Oh yes it was. You were amazing last night love" Jeremy said. I smiled at Jeremy and said "Oh yes I was. Now how about some breakfast if Kate and Dustin are up yet."

"Sure thing love. Let's go to the kitchen" Jeremy said. So we went out of the bedroom to go into the kitchen.

We got into the kitchen and Kate and Dustin is already in there. "Wow you two got up first again before we did" I said. Kate smiled at me and said "We sure did. I always wake up early and we heard you two do it last night."

"We sure did and we heard you both last night two" I said. Kate blushed and said "Yeah I think we all had a great night." Jeremy smiled at Kate and said "We all did. Now what are we having for breakfast."

"We are having fried bologna today for breakfast" Dustin said. My mouth watered and said "Sounds good and I wonder when mom and dad will get here."

"I told them which cabin we were in yesterday" Jeremy said. Kate smiled at Jeremy and said "Yeah I don't want them to get lost on the way here." Dustin is flipping the bologna over on the frying pan.

"Well breakfast will be done in two minutes" Dustin said. I then notice I got to go outside. "Jeremy I got to go outside" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Ok I'll open the door. Kate do you got to go outside to." Kate smiled at Jeremy and said "Yes I do got to go outside." Kate and I went outside to go do our business. We made it back in just as breakfast is getting done.

We are sitting at the table to eat. "Wow this bologna is better than caribou" Kate said. I smiled at Kate and said "It's sure is Kate and the way that is was cooked."

"You know that once Winston and Eve are here we can invite them for dinner tonight. It's only fair since we ate with them yesterday" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "That's a good idea. I think that it is fair also. Kate and I need to talk to mom about pups."

"Only if your mom doesn't hurt me or Dustin then we will be okay" Jeremy said. Kate smiled at Jeremy and said "Don't worry Jeremy I'm sure that mom won't hurt you or Dustin."

We got done eating and Dustin grabbed our plates to the sink and washes them. "I hope that they will get here soon" I said. Kate smiles at me and said "Don't worry sis they will be here."

(Jeremy's POV)

"Dustin do you think that they will be here?" I said. Dustin shrugged and said "I think that they will be here and don't worry. They are grown alphas and leaders of the pack they know how to take care of themselves."

"I believe that you are right Dustin. They are the leaders and they know how to handle themselves even if they have to fight for the pack" I said. Dustin smiles at me and said "That's true, I hope that they get here." As if that our minds are read there was a scratching sound at the door.

"Well I think that's them now" I said. Lilly came up to me tail wagging and said "I think that's them also." I went to open the door.

"Well hi there Winston and Eve. I glad that you made it okay" I said. Eve smiled and said "We sure did and we almost got attack by the northern pack coming up here."

"You guys almost got attacked. That is not good but it's a good thing that you two are okay" I said. Winston smiled and said "Yeah it's a good thing. Can we come in?"

"Yeah you can. Lilly, Kate your parents are here" I said. As soon as I said that they are here they came running out of the kitchen and hugging their parents.

"Well it's good to see you two. But I can smell that you girls mated last night" Eve said. 'Uh oh now Dustin and I are going to get it' I thought.

"Yeah we mated last night mom, I hope you aren't going to be mad" Lilly said. Eve smiled and then said "No I'm not mad, I just want you two be happy." Dustin and I blew a sigh of relief.

"Mom can we talk about pups" Kate said. Eve smiled at Kate and said "Sure you will, we can have a girl talk."

"Jeremy, Dustin, and Winston can you go to the other room so I can talk to them?" Eve said. I smiled and said "Sure thing Eve. Call us out when you get done talking." So Dustin, Winston, and I went to the bedroom to watch TV.

(Lilly's POV)

"Mom, I really do want pups to raise with Jeremy" I said. Kate then said "I want to raise pups with Dustin."

"I know you both want to raise pups and that will take a lot of responsibility. Are you both sure that you both want to raise pups?" mom asked. Kate and I smiled and we both said "Yes."

"Ok, is there anything more you want to ask" mom said. I smiled and said "Yes, is it painful when you are giving birth."

"Yes it is painful and at the end it is well worth it. I'm sure that you two will do just fine" mom said. Kate smiled and said "How do we know if we get pregnant if we went to the vet for the seed of the wolf."

"Oh that's not a bad idea. The only way you know if you are pregnant is for you two go into heat. You will know that you will be pregnant in a week time." I smiled and said "I'm glad that we can know about being pregnant in a week time. But what about when they nurse of us."

"Oh they will nurse gently at first but sometimes that they will bite" mom said. Kate smiled and said "Oh can't wait for that. But when will they start kicking in you."

"They will start kicking at about 4 weeks into your pregnancy and it's about a nine week span. Plus their more. You will experience morning sickness and mood swings." I smiled and said "How long will morning sickness last."

"Morning sickness will last for two to three weeks. And mood swings comes and goes" mom said. Kate smiled and said "Well that's all that we need to know." My mom smiled and said "That's good and let's go see what they are up to."

We all went to the bedroom and see them watching a movie on the TV.

"So what movie are you watching" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "We are watching Miracle. It's based on a true story when Team USA beat Team Soviet Union **(a/n: Now known as Russia)** to win the gold medal in the Olympics in the year of 1980."

"Wow I bet that is a good movie" I said. Jeremy stroke my back making me purr and said "Yeah it is a good movie and its hockey." I looked at the clock and its 3pm.

"So what about some lunch" Jeremy said. Dustin smiled and said "How about some pizza for lunch. Is everyone ok with that?" We all smiled and said "Yeah pizza is good."

"Ok pizza it is" Jeremy said. Jeremy went to the kitchen and pulled out two pizzas and put them in the oven.

"Were having pepperoni pizza for lunch is that ok Lilly" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Yes I'm okay with it."

(Kate's POV)

"When is the moonlight howl here mom" I said. Mom smiled and said "The next moonlight howl here is tomorrow night."

"Really mom that's great. Can't wait to tell them" I said. Mom hugged me and said "You can tell them and it will be you four special night."

"I know. What will the other wolves think that I'm going out with a human" I said. Mom smiled and said "If they say anything bad about Dustin or Jeremy I will ripped their tails off and shove them down their throats."

I was cracking up laughing and said "Mom they will never say anything bad and I will make sure of that." My mom giggled a bit and said "Ok just making sure. I don't want anything bad happen to Jeremy and Dustin."

"Lilly did you hear that there's going to be a moonlight howl tomorrow" I said. Lilly smiled and said "Yeah I heard and can't wait for the howl tomorrow night."

"Well we got to make sure that no wolf hurts Jeremy or Dustin" I said. Lilly sighs and said "Ok we will keep them in line so that they won't hurt them."

"You got that right Lilly. I know I can count on you sis" I said. Lilly hugged me and said "That's what sisters are for. Let's go back to the kitchen to see if the pizza is ready."

(Jeremy's POV)

"Dustin how much time is left till the pizza is done" I said. Dustin is looking at the oven timer and said "About two minutes and it's about time they are letting us have a family."

"I know Dustin it's just that once Kate and Lilly gets pregnant they will not be able to go to work" I said. Dustin frowned and said "I know and it won't be fun without them."

"You got that right. Lilly is one of the best stackers that our workplace have ever seen" I said. Dustin smiled and said "Kate is the best worker that they have ever seen also."

"We do have found perfect wolves to be together" I said. Dustin high fived me and said "You got that right, I'm glad we both have found perfect wolves. You and Lilly are a perfect couple. And Kate and I are a perfect couple."

The timer beeped telling us that the pizza is done. "Okay pizza is ready" I called out to them. They came running into the kitchen and sat at the kitchen table.

We are eating our pizza and I think about what to do after lunch. "Do you guys want to play poker after lunch?" I asked them. Eve smiled and said "That's a great idea after lunch."

"Ok poker it is" I said. Lilly kissed me on the nose and said "I bet I can beat you during poker." I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Oh you can try, I'm good at poker."

"Really, when was the last time that you played poker" Lilly said. I smiled and said "Well it was way before I came on vacation that I meet you." Lilly blushed and I can see some red under her white fur.

"Lilly when you blush I can see red under your white fur" I said. Lilly kissed me and said "Yeah I know and it's very noticeable." I couldn't agree more. We all got done eating and I pick up their plates and took them to the sink to wash them. After that I got out a deck of cards to play poker and began to play.

"Hey no fair, my three of a kind beats your two pairs" Lilly said. Eve smiled and said "Sorry sweetie but it's just a game." I began dealing out the next hand.

"So Eve I heard that there's a moonlight howl tomorrow" I said. Eve smiled and said "Yes there's a moonlight howl tomorrow and I just got a full house." Eve showed her hand. I looked at my hand and I got a four of a kind.

"Dang you win again Eve" I said. Eve giggled and said "This is fun is that right Winston." Winston smiled at Eve and said "It sure is I hope to win the next hand." So I am dealing the next hand.

"So Lilly you feeling lucky in this hand" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Yes I am feeling lucky why you say that."

"Because I can see the look on your face" I said. Lilly smiled at me and said "Yes I know and I got a royal flush." Lilly showing her cards and she did indeed have a royal flush.

"Dang Lilly you won that hand" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "I sure did love." I looked at the clock and it is 5pm.

"Ok who want steaks for dinner" I said. Everybody smiled and Eve said "Steaks sound good Jeremy."

"Ok Dustin it's your turn to cook" I said. Dustin smiled and said "Sure thing Jeremy I will get them cooked." Dustin went to the kitchen to cook the steaks.

(Lilly's POV)

"So Kate is that a fun game or what" I said. Kate smiled at me and said "Yes it was a fun game and I know that I didn't win any hands."

"Well you'll win I'm sure of it. It just that the cards weren't going your way" I said. Kate hugged me and said "I know and you won on the last hand and you got a royal flush."

"I know right it beats everybody's hand" I said. Kate smiled and said "I know but next time I'm going to win a hand." I couldn't agree more there.

"Dad are you going to happy that you might be a grandpa" I said. My dad smiled and said "Yes I'll be happy to be a grandpa of yours and Kate's pups and I can't wait."

"You are not mad about it" I said. My dad gave me a hug and said "No I'm not going to be mad. It's just like I told you it's your choice."

"I know it's my choice and I'm going to have pups during my second heat" I said. My dad smiled and said "That's a good decision there. What about getting married."

"Oh, that's up to the guys. I'm sure Jeremy wants to marry me" I said. My dad smiled and said "I'm sure he would you never know when he'll asked. I'm sure Kate is wondering the same thing."

"I know Kate is wondering the same thing" I said. I started walking back to the kitchen.

(Kate's POV)

"Mom do you think that Dustin wants to marry me" I said. My mom smiled and said "I'm sure he wants to marry you but you never know when he will ask you."

"I just hope that he will marry me soon. I just want to get married before I get pregnant" I said. My mom giggled and said "I'm sure that he will and don't worry it will be just fine."

"Well I better head to the kitchen and see if the steaks are done" I said. My mom smiled and said "I'll come with you to Kate and I'm getting hungry." We head to the kitchen to see if the steaks are done.

(Jeremy's POV)

"So Dustin is the steaks about done yet" I said. Dustin smiled at me and said "Just about I'm thinking about marring Kate."

"So you want to marry Kate. That's great and I want to marry Lilly" I said. Dustin smiled at me and said "Why don't we ask them at the moonlight howl tomorrow and have our wedding the next day before we go back."

"That's a great idea Dustin. I'm sure that they will like that" I said. Dustin high fived me and said "I'm gladded you like the idea. Okay the steaks are done."

"Guys the steaks are done" I said when I called them. They came right into the kitchen and eat their steaks.

Lilly was really enjoying her steak and she was tearing hers apart. "Man Lilly slow down, it's not a contest" I said. Lilly giggled and said "I just can't help it. I like tearing mine apart." I couldn't agree more.

Everybody was done eating and Dustin took everyones plates and wash them in the sink. I looked at the clock and it is now 9pm.

"Winston and Eve will you guys be ok going back to your den" I said. Winston smiled and said "Yes we will be okay and since that the northern wolves are in their terrority and they won't attack us at night."

"Ok that's good we will see you guys tomorrow" I said. Eve smiled and said "Ok see you tomorrow. Bye Kate and Lilly." They walked out the door and gone.

"Oh man I'm getting tired. How about you Lilly?" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "I'm getting tired and I want a good night sleep tonight."

"Ok good night Kate and Dustin see you two in the morning" I said. Dustin and Kate smiled and said "Night." We head to our bedroom and starting to lie down on the bed.

"Oh what a great day today" Lilly said. I stroke Lilly on the back making her purr and said "Yes it was a good day. Can't wait for the moonlight howl here."

"Oh I can't wait either well good night Jeremy, I love you" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the forehead and said "Good night my love. I love you too." I pulled the cover over us and felled asleep.

**A/N: Now that's a good chapter. Now that Lilly and Kate wants to marry Jeremy and Dustin. Will they asked them or what will happen during the moonlight howl coming up. Please review people I only get two reviews on the other chapters. Please read and review as always. Stay tuned for the next chapter of My Life With Lilly.**


	14. Moonlight Howl at Jasper

**A/N: Alright I'm doing well on my story here and here is the next chapter of My Life With Lilly.**

**CHAPTER 14: Moonlight Howl at Jasper**

(Lilly's POV)

I have woken up at 8am in the morning and Jeremy has just woken up. "Good morning love. Did you sleep good" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Morning Jeremy and yes I did sleep well cause I was with you."

"That's good. I don't know about you cause I'm hungry for breakfast" Jeremy said. I smiled and said "I am getting hungry and don't know if Kate and Dustin is up yet."

"Well lets go fine out" Jeremy said. I rub my nose on Jeremy's nose and said "Ok let's go see." So we went out of the bedroom to the kitchen.

We have made it to the kitchen and they are not up yet. "Well looks like were the first ones up today" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "I agree with you Lilly so how about some biscuits and gravy today."

"That sounds good and should we wake them up" I said. Jeremy shook his head and said "No let them sleep in a bit till they smell the food cooking."

"Ok I don't want Kate and Dustin to get mad" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "That's right, we don't want to make them mad. And today is a big night."

"You got that right. Can't wait for the howl" I said. Jeremy stroke my back making me purr and said "I can't wait either." So we work on getting breakfast ready.

(Kate's POV)

I have woken up by a smell in the kitchen and I started licking Dustin face to wake him up. "Oh good morning Kate and let me guess they got up first today" Dustin said. I kissed Dustin on the lips and said "Morning and yes they have gotten up first today and they are making breakfast."

"Well let's go out to the kitchen to see what they are making" Dustin said. I kissed Dustin on the lips and said "Ok let's go to the kitchen and see what they are making." So we went to the kitchen and see what they are making for breakfast.

We have made it to the kitchen and they are making breakfast. "Good morning Lilly so what are you making for breakfast this morning" I said. Lilly smiled and said "Morning Kate and we are making biscuits and gravy."

"Sounds good and can't wait for the howl tonight" I said. Lilly hugged me and said "I can't wait for the howl tonight either and I wonder if they want to marry us."

"Well it's up to them when they want to marry us sis" I said. Lilly sighs and said "I hope that it's soon."

(Jeremy's POV)

"So Dustin are we going to tell them tonight after our howls" I said. Dustin smiled and said "Yes we are going to tell them tonight and after we finish our howls."

"Ok we can do that. I just thought that we can tell them before the howl" I said. Dustin smiles and said "I would wait till we get done howling. So it will surprise them when we ask them after we get done howling."

"I suppose that you are right Dustin. We will ask them after our howls" I said. Dustin high fived me and said "That's the spirit Jeremy. Once you ask Lilly and I ask Kate there is no turning back."

"You got that right Dustin and breakfast is done. Can you call them in" I said. Dustin smiles and said "Sure thing Jeremy."

"Kate, Lilly breakfast is ready" Dustin called out to them. I can hear some thuds in the bedroom and they came running into the kitchen. But Kate couldn't stop on the floor and she hit the (THUD) wall.

"Kate are you okay" Dustin said. Kate kissed Dustin on the lips and said "I'm okay, I didn't expect the floor to be slippery today." So I bring out the food to everyone in the kitchen and began to eat.

"So Lilly, how far the howling rock from here is" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "It's not that far from here and Kate and I are going to my parents den to get ready for the howl."

"Oh really whys that" I said. Lilly smiled and said "Oh that is the tradition that we do here to get ready for the guys." 'So they get ready at their parents den to get ready' I thought.

"Ok when are you going to do that" I said. Kate smiled and said "Oh we will probably be doing that after lunch. Because we will be ready by the time the moon is up." We got done eating and I picked up everyone's plates and took them to the sink to wash them.

"So what are we going to do now" I said. Dustin smiled and said "How about watching a movie to pass the time."

"That's a great idea Dustin so what movie do we want to watch" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "How about Alpha and Omega, I haven't seen that one in a while."

"Ok we will watch it" I said while going to the movie rack in the living room. Everyone went to the couch to sit and watch the movie after I got it in.

"I love this part when Kate is chasing me when I was a pup" Lilly said. Kate smiled at Lilly and said "I remember that time Lilly and I ran straight into the tree." We all started laughing.

"Oh I do miss Humphrey and he was a good omega but I don't know why he has to die" Kate said. I petted Kate's head and said "It's okay Kate and it's not your fault."

"I know Jeremy and I thought that we will raise a family together before he died and it didn't happen" Kate said. Lilly hugged Kate and said "Don't worry Kate you got Dustin now." We continued watching the movie.

"This is my sad part of you Kate and I thought that you died" I said. Kate smiled and said "I thought so to but the stamped didn't kill me and Humphrey saved me."

"I know Kate and that was the bravest thing that he did" I said. Kate hugged me and said "I know I can never forget that." After that the movie is over. I looked at the clock and it's now 1pm.

"Ok its lunch time. What does everyone want" I said. Dustin smiled and said "How about some ribs."

Lilly's and Kate's mouth watered and we started laughing. Lilly and Kate blushed and wipe their mouths.

"Jeremy we got to go to outside" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Ok I'll open the door." I opened the door and they went out to do their business.

"Jeremy I think we have four ribs here" Dustin said. I smiled and said "That's okay we all can have one rib each." Dustin smiled and said "Okay just wondering."

Lilly and Kate came back inside and drinking from the water bowl. "Geez slow down girls. Take it easy on the water" I said. Lilly smiled and said "Sorry just thirsty." Couldn't agree more there.

"Ok ribs are almost done" Dustin said. I smiled and said "Ok we will be at the table." As soon as I said that the ribs are done and Dustin is bringing them to the kitchen table.

Kate is tearing hers apart and Lilly is just taking her time eating. "Lilly you are eating slow today is something wrong" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Nothing's wrong and I just want to take my time eating today."

"Okay just making sure" I said. Everyone is done eating and Kate and Lilly said their good byes to us as they head to their parents den to get ready.

"Well we will see them tonight at howling rock" I said. Dustin smiled and said "Yep we will. Now let's get ready to take our showers and meet them at howling rock." So we went to our bathroom that was in our rooms to get ready.

I was getting my shower getting ready for the big night for the moonlight howl. I washed everywhere and used my axed shower gel to smell nice. I rinsed off and dry myself off and put on my nice clothes to get ready. Dustin got done at the same time as me and he looks nice.

"Wow Dustin Kate will fall for you tonight" I said. Dustin smiled and said "So do you and Lilly will fall over you." I looked at the clock and its 6pm and the sky is getting dark.

"I think we better eat something before we go to the howl tonight because I think that Kate and Lilly is eating at their parents den" I said. Dustin smiled and said "I think so to so let's make something." So we went to the kitchen and make a couple of sandwiches to eat. After that it was time to go to howling rock and the full moon is up.

We made up to howling rock and waited for Lilly and Kate to show up. "So Dustin how much longer till they come up" I said. Dustin smiled and said "Not that much longer and I can see them now."

I see them coming up the hill and Lilly's white fur is glowing in the moonlight and has a purple flower in her hair. Kate has a pink flower just like in the movie. My mouth is open as Lilly came up to me.

"Wow Lilly you look beautiful tonight" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "So do you. You look handsome." I blushed a little and Lilly seen it.

"So shall we go up there" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Sure thing love." We walked up on howling rock to find a spot and got one where Lilly and Garth was during the movie. But Kate and Dustin went to the top of the howling rock where Kate and Humphrey howled together.

"So are you ready to howl Lilly" I said. Lilly smiled and said "Yes I'm ready to howl." So we began to howl this song.

(a/n: Jeremy is bold, Lilly is regular, and both of us is italic)

I'll always be with you makes no difference where your road takes you too

Even if we're apart

Now we're join at the heart

Though our moment may be gone

You and I will still live on

**I will always be with you!**

**I'll be by your side whatever you do**

**Other memories may fade**

**But the ones that we made**

**Are eternal as a star**

**Now I'm part of who you are!**

_And I'll be there with the sound of your laughter I'll be in the tears you cry_

**Cause the way you and I have touch one and other**

_Doesn't end with goodbye_

**I will always be with you**

_Like a guardian angel constant and true_

When you're lost in the night** (Lost in the night)**

And you can't see the light

_My love will see you through_

**I will always be there**

You'll have me there

_I will always be with you_

**I will always be with you!**

I will always be with you!

_Like a guardian angel constant and true_

When you're lost in the nigh **(Lost in the night)**

When you can't see the light **(Can't see the light)**

_My love will see you through_

**I will always be there…**

You'll have me there!

_I will always be with…. You._

We got done howling and all the wolves were clapping and cheering for us. "Wow Lilly I do have one question for you" I said. Lilly smiled at me and said "Ok what's the question."

I went down to my knees to propose and said "Lilly will you marry me" I said. Lilly looked shock and said "YES! YES! I will marry you Jeremy. And you made my life a lot better." Lilly jumped up on me and kissing me.

"Now let's head back to the cabin and wait for Dustin and Kate" I said. Lilly smiled and said "Ok we can wait for them there." So we went back to our cabin.

(Kate's POV)

I can't believe it Jeremy asked Lilly to marry him. I wonder if Dustin will do the same for me.

"Ready to howl Kate" Dustin said. I kissed Dustin on the lips and said "Yes ready." So we started howling and our howls are perfectly matched. We got done howling and all the wolves started clapping and cheering like they did after Jeremy's and Lilly's howl.

"Wow Kate I do have one question for you" Dustin said. I smiled and said "Ok so what is your question."

I watched Dustin getting to his knees like he was going to propose. "Kate will you marry me to be my wife" Dustin said. I was shocked and said "YES! YES! I will marry you Dustin and you just made my life better." I jumped up at Dustin and I started kissing him.

"Ok let's head back to the cabin and tell them" Dustin said. I kissed Dustin on the lips and said "Ok let's go to the cabin." So we went to the cabin to tell them.

(Lilly's POV)

"Jeremy you just made me the happiest wolf ever" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "I know and my life wouldn't be perfect without you."

"I wonder if Dustin and Kate are getting married" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "We will have to find out when they get back." I heard the door open and Kate and Dustin came into the kitchen.

"So Kate did Dustin asked you to marry him" I said. Kate put on a biggest smile and said "He sure did and congratulations Lilly on getting married." I blushed and said "Congratulations to you too Kate." I looked at the clock and its 10pm.

"Jeremy can we go to bed I'm getting tired" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Sure thing love and good night Kate and Dustin." They smiled and said "Night." So we went into the bedroom and getting ready to lie down.

"Well now we got to plan on getting married" Jeremy said. I smiled and said "How about tomorrow in the valley."

"That's a great idea Lilly and I'll call my parents tomorrow morning to let them know" Jeremy said. I smiled and said "Yeah they better know that we are getting married and I can't wait."

"I know and I can't wait either. Good night Lilly and I love you." Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Good night Jeremy and I love you." Jeremy pulled the covers over us and we felled asleep.

**A/N: The song that I used for the moonlight howl is I'll always be with you from the movie All Dogs go to Heaven 2 and I do not own that song. Lilly and Kate said yes when the guys proposed and what will happen during the wedding for both of them. Find out in the next chapter of My Life With Lilly. Please Read and Review.**


	15. Our Wedding

**A/N: Wow now that the darn problem is fixed on the site. Tonight Lilly and I went to a movie night and seen Identify Thief and it was a funny movie. So here is the next chapter of My Life With Lilly.**

**CHAPTER 15: Our Wedding**

(Lilly's POV)

We have woken up at 8am and I was excited about our wedding coming up. "Good morning Jeremy" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Good morning Lilly. Today's a big day."

"Yeah today is a big day for all of us" I said. Jeremy stroked me on the back making me purr and said "I agree with you Lilly. Do your parents know about this?"

"They said that they would be coming over today and that they didn't know that you proposed to me last night" I said. Jeremy kissed my forehead and said "I'm sure that they will be surprised."

"I'm sure that they will be to. By the way I'm getting hungry for breakfast" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Sure thing love. I'm getting hungry to and I'm thinking about some bacon and eggs for breakfast."

"Sounds good, so let's go to the kitchen shall we babe" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "Sure thing love." So we went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

(Kate's POV)

Dustin and I have woken up at 8:30am and I was excited about our wedding coming up. "Good morning Kate. Excited about our big day" Dustin said. I kissed Dustin on the lips and said "Good morning Dustin. And yes I'm excited about our wedding day."

"That's good and does your parents know about this" Dustin said. I smiled and said "They don't know about the wedding yet. And they are coming over today."

"They are and I'll bet that they will be surprised when they find out" Dustin said. I kissed him on the lips and said "I bet that they would. Can we go to the kitchen cause I'm getting hungry."

"Sure thing my love. Besides I can smell the food cooking from the kitchen" Dustin said. I haven't even noticed that someone is cooking breakfast already and said "Sure thing babe let's go to the kitchen." So we went to the kitchen to see what they are cooking.

(Jeremy's POV)

I was cooking and see Kate and Dustin come into the kitchen. "So what are we having for breakfast today Jeremy?" Dustin asked. I smiled and said "Bacon and eggs today. You two got up just in time before the food is done."

"We sure did and can't wait for our big day today" Kate said. Lilly smiled at Kate and said "You got that right sis. I can't wait either."

"Lilly, I called my parents last night while you are asleep. They are coming to see our wedding today" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Really that's awesome. When are they going to get here?"

"They said around 12pm. So our wedding will be an hour or two after they get here" I said. Lilly's tail is wagging and said "Sounds good to me."

"Okay that's settles it. Our food is done" I said while giving everyone a plate.

"Oh this is so good" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "I know. I like the bacon here in Canada."

"Jeremy all of the bacon is the same" Dustin said. I smiled at Dustin and said "I know all the bacon is the same. But I liked this Canadian bacon better than the one that we eat."

"Okay if you say so Jeremy" Dustin said. Lilly smiled at Dustin and said "I think Jeremy is right. This Canadian bacon is better than the others." After that we were all done eating and I took the plates to the sink to wash them.

"So your parents should be here by now Lilly" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "They said after breakfast time in the pack." After Lilly said that there was a scratching sound at the door.

"Sounds like it's them" Kate said. I smiled at Kate and said "I think so to." I went to the door to let them in.

"Hi there Winston and Eve. It's a good thing you come today" I said. Eve smiled and said "Yes it's a good thing we did hope you and Dustin proposed to our daughters."

"Yes Eve we did proposed to your daughters last night at the howl" I said. Eve fainted when I said that. "Winston does Eve always fainted like that" I said. Winston smiled and said "Yes Eve always fainted when they are getting married."

"Oh, we are going to have the wedding today dad" Lilly said. Winston smiled at Lilly and said "That's a great idea. I'll go inform the pack that there will be two weddings." Winston runs off to inform the pack.

"Eve are you okay now" I said. Eve smiled and said "Yes I'm ok just surprised that's all."

"I bet that you are surprised" I said. Eve laughed and said "I wouldn't miss this for the whole world and seeing that Kate and Lilly getting married I wouldn't want to miss this." I couldn't agree more with Eve. I looked at the clock and it's now 12pm.

"Well my parents should be here now" I said. Eve smiled and said "Your parents are coming too."

"Yeah my parents are coming and they don't want to miss this in the world" I said. Eve smiled and said "That's good and at least they can see Jasper beauty and the valley."

"Yeah at least they can see our pack" Lilly said. Kate smiled and said "Yeah I worked with Jeremy's mom and I liked her."

"Really Kate you liked my mom?" I said. Kate smiled and said "Yeah I really do." And there is a knock on the door.

"That's them and wait here" I said. Eve smiled and said "Sure thing Jeremy. We will wait here." I went to open the door.

"Hi mom and dad you are just in time" I said. My mom smiled and said "Yeah we did and we wouldn't miss your wedding with Lilly."

"I know and Lilly's parents are here to and her sister Kate" I said. My dad smiled and said "We know Jeremy. So what time is the wedding?" They all come into the living room.

"About an hour or two and it's going to be in the valley" I said. My mom smiled and said "That's a good place for the wedding and its outdoors."

"Yeah it's a good thing. Lilly's the one that picked it out" I said. My dad smiled and said "Well Lilly made the right choice." Lilly's tail is wagging and said "Thank you. It's a tradition here for our pack."

"Well we need to head there now" I said. Eve smiled and said "Ok let's go to the valley." So we all head to the valley for our wedding.

(Lilly's POV)

We have made it to the valley and all the wolves are excited. "Jeremy are you nervous" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "A little but I'll manage."

"Well today we will have two weddings today. Kate and Dustin. Plus Jeremy and Lilly" dad said. 'I hope I don't mess this up' I thought.

"Kate and Dustin you both are first. The wedding ritual here is 1) accept each other scents, 2) nibble on the ear, and 3) rub noses. So let's begin" dad said.

Kate and Dustin started off accepting each other scents. I'm already starting crying. Now they are nibbling on the ear. I can hear Dustin is laughing because it tickled him. And now they are rubbing noses. I am so happy for Kate and Dustin. Wolves are howling with happiness.

"Now let's have Lilly and Jeremy up here" dad said. I looked at Jeremy as we made it up to the rock and said "You ready Jeremy?" Jeremy smiled at me and said "Oh yeah ready."

Now we are accepting each other scents. I love the scent on Jeremy. I can see tears coming from Jeremy. Now we are nibbling on each other's ears. "Lilly that tickles" Jeremy said. I laughed and said "It's supposed to tickle silly." And finally we are rubbing noses and the wolves and Jeremy's parents are cheering.

"We are mates now" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Yes we are love. I couldn't be happier than I am right now." Jeremy looked at his cellphone and it's now 5pm.

"Now let's celebrate the new couples with caribou" dad said. Jeremy's mom said "We are having caribou. I thought we have to cook it."

"Raw caribou isn't that bad mom" Jeremy said. His dad smiled and said "Okay as long as it's good." So we are eating caribou from the hunting grounds.

'Wow this caribou isn't that bad" his mom said. I smiled and said "See told you it's good." We continued on eating until we are full. Jeremy look at the time on his cellphone and it's now 9pm.

"Well let's head back to the cabin" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Ok let's go and Kate and Dustin already left so we'll meet them there."

"We'll meet you two there" Jeremy's dad said. I smiled and said "Okay see you there." We now walked back to the cabin.

We made it back to the cabin and everyone is there. "Wow what a day today" Kate said. Dustin kissed Kate on the lips and said "It sure is Kate."

"Okay guys Jeremy and I are going to bed" I said. Everyone smiled and said. "Night see you in the morning." So we went into the bedroom.

We made it to the bedroom and starting to lie down in bed.

"Jeremy this is the most happiest day in my life" I said. Jeremy stroke my back making me purr loudly and said "I know love and this is the best day in my life."

"Well I'm glad we all had a good day. Good night Jeremy, I love you" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Good night Lilly, I love you my sweet angle." Jeremy pulled the cover over us and felled asleep.

**A/N: Wow now all of us got married on the same day. My parents came to see the wedding and ate raw caribou and they enjoyed it. Now everyone will get ready to leave Jasper in the next chapter. Hope that this is a good chapter. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	16. Going Back Home From Jasper

**A/N: Lilly and I had a great day and were watching the Phoenix Coyotes at Colorado Avalanche game right now and later will watch WWE RAW. Here is the next chapter of My Life With Lilly.**

**CHAPTER 16: Going Back Home from Jasper**

(Jeremy's POV)

We had just woken up at 7am in the morning to get ready to go back home to Indiana. "Lilly I hope that you enjoy this vacation" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "I sure did and this is a great vacation."

"I know right. We did a lot during this vacation" I said. Lilly smiled and said "Well you did hunt with the alphas, went to the moonlight howl here, and getting married to me."

"Yeah I had a lot of fun. Now we can go back home so we can have our fun" I said. Lilly kissed me on the cheek and said "I can't wait till tonight for our fun."

"I can't wait either and were going to have a long night" I said as I slapped Lilly's ass and Lilly yelp and said "What was that for?"

"Well you have a sexy ass" I said. Lilly blushed and said "Oh really I thought you like me of the way I look."

"Well I like you all over and including your eyes" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "That is very sweet of you Jeremy and let's see if your parents made breakfast yet." So we went to the kitchen to get our breakfast.

(Dustin's POV)

Kate and I had just woken up at 7:15am in the morning to get ready to go home to Indiana. "Wow Kate what a vacation that we have here" I said. Kate rubbed my nose and said "Yes I can't wait for another vacation like this one."

"Yeah we hunt with the alphas, went to the moonlight howl, and getting married to you. But getting married to you is the greatest day of my life" I said. Kate kissed me on the lips and said "That's very sweet of you Dustin. And that's the greatest day of my life also."

"When we get back to our place and we will have our fun" I said. Kate giggled and said "Oh I can't wait love. And I want it all night long."

"Oh trust me you will be getting it all night long" I said. Kate kissed me on the lips and said "Can't wait love. But I'll be looking forward to it." I kissed Kate on the lips.

"Oh Dustin why don't we go into the kitchen to see if there's breakfast there" Kate said. I kissed Kate on the lips again and said "Ok Kate I'm getting hungry so let's go to the kitchen." So we went to the kitchen to see if there is breakfast ready.

(Lilly's POV)

We have made it to the kitchen and Jeremy's parents are making breakfast. "So what are we having for breakfast?" I asked Jeremy's mom. His mom smiled and said "Morning Lilly and we are having pancakes for breakfast."

"Sounds good but never had them before" I said. His dad smiled and said "They are good so you should be okay."

"Okay is Kate and Dustin up yet" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Not yet but they will be." Dustin and Kate just came into the kitchen.

"Well looks like you two are up" Jeremy said. Dustin smiled and said "Yeah and it's going to be a long flight back home so we got up early just like you two."

"I know it's going to be a long flight back. But the flight will be boring like it did on the way here" Kate said. I smiled at Kate and said "Well it wouldn't be boring if you sleep to pass the time."

"Really Lilly I would do that on the way home" Kate said. I smiled at Kate and said "I always sleep to pass the time on the plane so it's not boring."

"Ok sis I'll do that on the way home" Kate said. I gave Kate a hug and said "That's good Kate it won't be that bad."

"Well breakfast is ready" Jeremy's mom said. We all went to the table to eat. "Wow these pancakes are good" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and getting syrup on my muzzle and said "Yes it is Lilly and sorry for getting syrup on your muzzle."

"Oh it's all right and my muzzle is going to be sticky cause of it" I said. Kate laughed and said "Don't feel that bad Lilly cause I got syrup on my muzzle too."

"Well syrup is always sticky and the water from the bowl will wash it off" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "I'll go get a drink now cause I'm thirsty." So I went to the water bowl by the frig to get a drink. I got done drinking and lick my muzzle to be sure it's not sticky anymore and it's not so I went back to the kitchen table.

"Feel better Lilly" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Yes now my muzzle is not sticky anymore and Kate and I got to go outside."

"Ok I'll get the door for both of you" Jeremy said. Jeremy opens the door and Kate and I went outside to do our business.

"Kate are you ready to go home" I said. Kate smiled and said "Yes I'm ready to go home and can't wait to go back to work."

"I know me to after that storm before our vacation. I hope that they know that we got married now" I said. Kate giggled and said "I think that Jeremy's mom will tell them when we go back to work."

"I agree with you Kate. Everyone at work will be excited" I said. Kate hugged me and said "I think that they will be to. Let's go back inside." So we went back inside the cabin.

(Jeremy's POV)

I have been getting my stuff packed to head home and Lilly came into the room. "Hey Lilly you ready to go home" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Yes I'm ready to go home. I think I might be in heat again."

"You think you might be in heat again" I said. Lilly nodded her head yes so I said "Ok once we get home and I'll feel your belly so to be sure that you are in heat again."

"Ok babe I just want pups so badly" Lilly said. I stroked Lilly on her back and she is purring loudly and I said "I know you want pups so badly and I think that you will be a good mother."

"Oh you really think so" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Oh I know so and I'll be a very good father."

"Oh you will be a good father and I know that you will be a very good one" Lilly said. I smiled and said "Really I know that I will be. I loved being a good husband to you Lilly." Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "I feel like I'm being a good wife to you Jeremy." There is a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said. My dad came into the bedroom and said "Just to let you two know that we will be going in five minutes." I smiled and said "Ok dad. Lilly and I are just talking about pups here." My dad smiled and said "Oh I see. I can't wait to be a grandpa to the pups." I smiled and said "I know dad, we will be out." My dad nodded and went out of the bedroom.

"Well looks like my dad can't wait to be a grandpa" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "I can see that. Now let's get out there so we can be ready." So we went out of the bedroom and walked to the living room.

"Ready to go I see" Dustin said. I smiled and said "Yep and we were all set to go." Kate smiled and said "Can't wait to get back home." I couldn't agree more with Kate.

"Ok the taxi is here so let's go" my dad said. Lilly's and Kate's tails are wagging so I said "Ok let's get going." So we went out of the cabin and got into the taxi to go to the airport.

It was about a twenty minutes drive to the airport. "Man can't wait to get home" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on her forehead and said "I know me either." And we got onto the airplane.

"So Kate got any plans for tonight when you get home" I said. Kate smiled and said "Yes Dustin and I got plans tonight when we get home." And the plane starting to take off for home.

"So Kate and Lilly you both can sleep to pass the time" I said. They both smiled and said "Okay we will." And they both felled asleep.

(Lilly's POV)

I had fallen asleep and starting to dream. I dreamt that our pups are playing with Jeremy and I was on the couch watching them. "You can't get me daddy" one girl pup said. "Oh really I can catch you." Jeremy said. Jeremy is chasing her around and felled down and broke his ankle like he was in pain. I woke up with a start and starting crying.

"Lilly what's wrong" Jeremy said. I looked at Jeremy with tears in my eyes and said "I had a nightmare that you were chasing our daughter and you broke your ankle." Jeremy started stroking my back to comfort me.

"Oh Lilly I'm okay here and it's just a dream" Jeremy said. I wiped my tears out of my eyes with my tail and said "I know I don't want to see you hurt." And the plane landed in Indiana.

"Wow I woke up in time" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "You sure did and Kate just woken up just now." I looked over and Kate did just wake up.

"Wow that was fast" Kate said. I smiled at Kate and said "It was fast when you sleep."

"Lilly why are your eyes red" Kate said. I sighed and said "I had a bad dream the Jeremy was chasing our daughter and he broke his ankle."

"Oh it's just a dream and don't worry and Jeremy will be fine. I just had a good dream about Dustin and I playing with our two pups" Kate said. I smiled and said "Well at least it's just a dream and that's a good dream you had Kate." So we went out of the plane to go get our luggage.

"Well we will see you two at the house" Jeremy's mom said. I smiled and said "Ok see you there." They went to their car to head home.

"So Jeremy are you glad that we are home now" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Yes Lilly I'm glad that we are home now." We all got our luggage and head to his Bravada. Kate and I got into the back seat and Jeremy and Dustin got into the front.

"Ready to head home guys" Jeremy said. We all said "Yes were ready." So we went onto the road to head home. It took about thirty minutes' drive to get home and Dustin and Kate said their goodbyes to us and left.

"I can't wait to see Kate again at work Jeremy" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "I know Lilly can't wait to see them again either. Let's go inside okay." I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Okay Jeremy let's go in." So we went into the house and went into the kitchen where his mom is making dinner.

"There you two are you both hungry" his mom said. I smiled and said "Yes we are hungry and what's for dinner."

"Were having hamburgers and fries tonight" his mom said. My mouth watered and said "Sounds good is it done yet?"

"Just about and Jeremy your dad is working third shift tonight so he's in bed" his mom said. Jeremy smiled and said "Okay that's good we all need the money." I couldn't agree more with Jeremy.

"Wow your dad had to work tonight" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Yes and I think it's time to eat." We got our plates and starting to eat.

"Wow this hamburger is good" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "Yep and hamburgers are good." We got done in five minutes.

"Jeremy I got to go outside" I said. Jeremy strokes me on my back making me purr and said "Sure thing love." Jeremy opens the door and let me go outside to do my business and went back inside. I looked at the clock and it's now 9pm.

"Jeremy can we go to do our fun" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Ok Lilly let's go into the bedroom and my mom went to bed cause she got to work tomorrow." So we went to the bedroom to do our fun.

"You ready Lilly" Jeremy said. I smiled and said "Yes I'm ready babe." Jeremy started licking my slit and making me moan.

"Oh Jeremy don't stop" I said. Jeremy is now doing it faster and faster and I am about there. "Jeremy… don't stop… and I'm… about… there" I said. My legs buckled and orgasm came hard and my fluids sprayed out into Jeremy's mouth and my back legs.

"Oh Jeremy that's feels so good" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips with my fluids and it taste so good and said "Ready to do me Lilly?" I smiled at Jeremy and said "Yes I'm ready." Jeremy takes off his clothes and I started licking his dick making it grow. When it had grown big I started sucking him.

"Oh Lilly that feels so good" Jeremy said. I felt his dick throbbed and he came into my mouth and I swallowed it all.

"Oh Lilly you are amazing love" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "You are amazing to babe. I'm ready for round two." So we got ready for round to with me standing and Jeremy behind me. I felt his dick entered me and I moan loudly and said "Oh that feels so good." Jeremy smiled and said "I know love and you are feeling warm on your stomach." Jeremy started trusting hard and fast.

"Oh Jeremy you know what I like" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "I know love." My legs are buckling again and I can feel my orgasm coming again.

"Jeremy… I'm about… there" I said between breaths. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "I'm… about there… too Lilly." I can feel my fluids leaking down my legs and I came hard again and my fluids came pouring out for 30 seconds. "Wow Jeremy… cum in… me" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "Here… it… comes." I felt his hot seed filling up my walls inside me and we just lay there cuddling.

"Wow what a night" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "You got that right Lilly and you are amazing tonight." I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "You are amazing to love. Let's change the bed covers and get to bed." Jeremy smiled and said "Sure thing love." We got off the bed and Jeremy took off the sheets and put clean ones on and we starting to lie back down on the bed.

"Well good night Jeremy, I love you" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Good night Lilly, I love you too." Jeremy pulled the cover over us and felled asleep.

**A/N: Wow I put a lot of work into this chapter. Kate is dreaming about pups with Dustin. Lilly had a bad dream about our pups and Jeremy breaking his ankle. Lilly and Jeremy had their fun in the bedroom before going to bed. That is my third lemon and hope it's a good one. The next chapter will jump ahead a few months. Please read and review.**


	17. Lilly's 2nd heat & to the Vet

**A/N: I had a great hockey practice and Lilly join the fun and she did good but I did steal the puck from her though and she didn't see me coming. Lilly did score a couple of goals tonight though. Here is the next chapter of My Life With Lilly.**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Lilly's Second Heat and Taking Lilly to the Vet**

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

(Jeremy's POV)

We had woken up at 6am to go to work as usual and Lilly is doing her stretches as she woke up. "Good morning Lilly" I said while kissing Lilly on the lips. Lilly yawns and said "Good morning Jeremy. Boy it's still dark out."

"Yeah it's dark out and it's December so it's dark a little bit longer at this time of year" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Oh I thought it would be daylight right about now."

"The sun won't come up in an hour or two so it's winter time. Are you hungry for breakfast Lilly" I said. Lilly rubbed her nose on my nose and said "Yes I'm getting hungry so let's go to the kitchen." So we went to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

"Jeremy before you start breakfast I got to go outside" Lilly said. I smiled and said "Sure thing Lilly." So I opened the door and Lilly went outside and it did snowed last night so we got about two inches of snow on the ground and I was watching Lilly play in the snow. I went back to the kitchen to make some sausages for breakfast and Lilly loves sausages. Lilly came back in and shaking snow off her fur.

"Burr it's cold outside today" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "I know love it's 12 degrees outside this morning."

"No wonder I'm cold and I got to tell you something babe" Lilly said. I looked at Lilly confused and said "Ok what do you got to tell me."

"I'm in heat at this time of year and I just started today. I've been feeling it heat up in the middle of the night" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "That's great and I'll tell you what. After work I will take you to the vet to get you pregnant."

"Ok sounds good. I hope Kate is in heat also" Lilly said. I stroke Lilly on the back and making her purr and said "I hope so to. If she is we all will go to the vet."

"Ok sounds good" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "The sausages are about done and your plate is right here" I pointed to her plate on the table. Lilly went to the table and starting to eat the sausages. I only ate four cause I wasn't even that hungry this morning. So I made our lunch for our lunch break for work.

"Lilly you ready to go love" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Yes I'm ready to go babe." So we got into the Bravada and I started it up and let it warm up for a few minutes cause it so cold out. After it got warm up we pulled out of the drive way to go to work.

"Jeremy I want to listen some music" Lilly said. I smiled and said "Ok love I will put some music on." I turned on the radio and our song of It's Your Love was playing.

"Jeremy it's our song that we howled during our first moonlight howl" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "It's sure is love." And we pulled into the parking lot at our work place.

(Lilly's POV)

We got into the workplace and everyone asked if I was going to have pups yet. "Are you going to have pups yet Lilly" Karen said. I smiled and said "Not yet and I just got into heat today so after work Jeremy will take me to the vet to get me pregnant."

"Oh that's a good idea, I just heard that Kate is in heat too" Karen said. Jeremy smiled and said "Really that's great and where is Kate today."

"Well Kate is running the half-gallon machine today and Dustin is helping her out today" Karen said. I smiled and said "Kate and Dustin is on our line, boy I can't wait to tell Kate." So we got our uniform on and went into the warehouse to get our hairnets and went to the deck.

(Kate's POV)

I am just about to start up the half-gallon machine and Lilly came up to me. "Hi Lilly how are you this morning" I said. Lilly smiled and said "I'm good and I'm in heat today."

"Really your in heat. So am I and so that means we will go to the vet after work after I told Dustin this morning" I said. Lilly hugged me and said "I told Jeremy this morning also. I can't wait to get pregnant."

"I can't wait either Lilly. I'm going to get ready to start up and head up on the deck and I'll talk to you later okay" I said. Lilly smiled and said "Okay Kate talk to you later." Lilly walked up the stairs and onto the deck.

"So Lilly is in heat too babe" Dustin said. I kissed Dustin on the lips and said "Yeah Lilly is in heat and both of us will go to the vet after work."

"Sure thing babe so ready to start" Dustin said. I smiled and said "Yes I'm ready to start." I pulled the lever to start it up.

(Jeremy's POV)

"Hey Lilly we are doing strawberry first" I said. Lilly is licking her lips and said "Oh strawberry is my favorite."

"I know love and did you talk to Kate" I said. Lilly smiled and said "Yes I did talk to Kate and she is in heat."

"I know that and we will go to the vet after work ok" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Ok let's get started."

Everything is running smooth on the machines and it's almost lunch time. But we keep stacking until there is a changeover on the flavor. We did a lot of strawberry and I seen Lilly taking one off the line and starting to eat it.

"Lilly what are you doing" I said. Lilly smiled at me and said "I want some strawberry ice cream is that a problem." I had something up my sleeve to play a joke on Lilly.

"Lilly did you smell it first" I said. Lilly looked at me weird and said "Why I should smell it first." I walked up closer and said "To make sure it doesn't smell bad just smell it to be sure." Lilly smiled and said "Okay." Lilly put her nose down to smell it and as she did I put her face into the ice cream and her face had strawberry all over her face.

"Jeremy that's a good one" Lilly said while laughing. I was laughing hard and said "I know and you know what I'm an omega also." So I went to get a towel to wipe the strawberry ice cream off Lilly's face.

"There all clean now Lilly" I said. Lilly picked up the strawberry carton and smashed it into my face and I got ice cream all over me and Lilly said "Ha got you back."

"Yeah you did got me back and I deserved that" I said. Lilly then starting to lick the ice cream off my face and said "There all clean and now were even." They have finally got done with strawberry after doing it for four hours. And we went into the break room for our lunch.

(Lilly's POV)

We are in the break room eating our lunch. "Hey Kate are you excited to get pregnant today" I said. Kate smiled and said "Yes I'm excited and can't wait for this day to get over."

"Oh I know that Kate. I can't wait either so how much longer do we have to run" I said. Kate smiled and said "Only about two hours and its moose tracks and that's it."

"Wow it's going to be fast and don't get fudge on you Kate" Jeremy said. Kate smiled at Jeremy and said "Oh I know and it's going to be a messy job."

"I bet it would. If you get fudge on you have Dustin lick it off of you" I said. Kate laughed and said "Oh I'll let him lick it off of me if I get fudge on me. So I got to go back in so see you after work at the vet."

"Ok Kate see you there" I said. Jeremy is laughing about the fudge thing and said "Oh boy I hope Kate don't get fudge on her." I laughed and said "I hope so to so let's hurry up and get back on the floor so we can get this work day done and over with." Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Sure thing love." So we went back on the floor to get the day done and over with.

(Jeremy's POV)

Our work day is over and Kate did have fudge all over her when she was trying to change barrels of fudge and accidently dropped it and got it all over her. "Poor Kate cause she got fudge all over her fur but Dustin will give her a bath after the vet though" I said. Lilly smiled and said "I know poor Kate but she will be okay though." We clock out and all four of us went to the vet.

It was about a ten minutes drive to get to the vet. "Okay who wants to go first" I said. Dustin smiled and said "I think we should so we can take turns."

"That's a great idea Dustin we can do that" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Can't wait to get pregnant."

"I know babe and it's time" I said. The doctor came up to us and said "Hi guys what are you here for today."

"We're here to get them pregnant cause they are in heat" I said. The doctor smiled and said "Okay who want to go first?"

"We will go first so it can be easier" Dustin said. The doctor smiled and said "Ok right through this door right here and the doctor will be with you in a moment." Dustin and Kate went to the door that the doctor said.

"Ok so what's the doctor name is" I said. The doctor smiled and said "His name is Dr. Lee and he's the greatest doctor that we have here."

"Ok so how long will it take" I said. The doctor smiled and said "Only thirty minutes at least so nothing to worry about." The doctor went back to the desk.

"So only thirty minutes before we go in Lilly" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "I know Jeremy and I can't wait."

(Kate's POV)

We are into the room so I can get pregnant and I'm getting nervous. "Dustin I'm nervous about what they are going to do to me" I said. Dustin kissed me on the lips and said "It's okay love and nothing is going to happen to you just relax."

"Ok I'll relax but still nervous" I said. Dustin smiled and said "It'll be over soon." There is a knock on the door and the doctor came in.

"Hi there I'm Dr. Lee and I heard that you want to get pregnant Kate" Dr. Lee said. I smiled at him and said "Yes I do want to get pregnant."

"Ok Kate but I'm going to have to take some blood from you to make sure that you are healthy and this needle won't hurt you ok" Dr. Lee said. I smiled and said "Okay." He put the needle in me and I barely feel it pinch and he got some blood.

"Ok I got to take this blood to the lab and it won't be long" Dr. Lee said. Dustin smiled and said "Ok how long will it be."

"Only five minutes" Dr. Lee said. I smiled and said "Ok." He went out the door to the lab.

"Man I didn't even feel that and it didn't even hurt" I said. Dustin kissed me on the lips and said "I know love and now we wait until he comes back." Dr. Lee knocked on the door and he brings the folders in.

"Well good news Kate you are healthy so I bring these folders of different wolves from Jasper" Dr. Lee said. I smiled and said "Ok how long will I have to pick one out."

"Twenty minutes so take your time" Dr. Lee said. I smiled and said "Okay I will take my time looking at them." Dr. Lee went out the door and I was looking at the folders.

"So which ones are you looking for love" Dustin said. I kissed him on the lips and said "I'm looking for an Alpha so I can have strong pups."

"How about this one Kate. He's an alpha and his name is Scar. He loves to hunt and he loves to hang out with other wolves" Dustin said. I kissed him on the lips and said "That one is perfect so we will wait till Dr. Lee comes back in." The door knock again and Dr. Lee came back in.

"So you made your choice I see" Dr. Lee said. I smiled and said "Sure did and I'm ready for it."

"Okay I'll be back with the seed" Dr. Lee said and he picked up the folder that I picked out and came back with the seed.

"Okay Kate I want you to put your tail up and I'll put it in you" Dr. Lee said. I smiled and said "Sure thing doc." I put up my tail so he can put it in me.

"Ok now you will feel some stretching" Dr. Lee said. He put the tube in me and I felt it stretch and I said "Oh that feels good." He got it all the way in to my womb and said "Here comes the seed." I felt the hot seed filling up my walls and said "Oh that feels so warm."

"Okay all done and hope it works" Dr. Lee said. I smiled and said "I hope so too." So we went back to the front of the office and Lilly and Jeremy is still there.

"So how did it go Kate" Lilly said. I smiled at Lilly and said "It went good and hopefully it will work."

"I hope so too and I'm next" Lilly said. I smiled and said "Yep your next." So we waited till they get called.

(Lilly's POV)

"Lilly your next and come to this door" Dr. Lee said. We got up and went to the room.

"So Lilly you want to get pregnant too" Dr. Lee said. I smiled and said "I sure do and I just got into heat today."

"Ok I got to take some of your blood to make sure you're healthy" Dr. Lee said. I smiled and said "Will it hurt?"

"No it won't hurt you will barely feel a thing" Dr. Lee said. I smiled and said "Ok I'll give you my paw." I gave him my paw and he put the needle in me and it didn't even hurt and I'm surprise. He got the blood that he needed in the vile.

"Ok Lilly I got to take this into the lab and I'll be back in five minutes" Dr. Lee said. I smiled and said "Ok I can't wait." He went out and went to the lab.

"Wow Jeremy I didn't even feel that" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "I know love and you did good."

"I know right and what about a date tonight" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "That's a great idea Lilly and I know just the place and how about some Chinese tonight."

"Sounds good Jeremy is there one in town" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Yes there is one in town and it's close to home." The door opened and the doctor came back in.

"Good news Lilly you are healthy and I got the folders of the wolves in Jasper and I think you might find someone in particular" Dr. Lee said. I smiled and said "Okay we will take our time." The doctor went out the door and we are looking at the folders.

"What does he mean that I might find someone in particular" I said. Jeremy shrugged and said "Don't know and what if Humphrey isn't dead."

"I have never thought of that and his folder is in this pile" I said while pointing at it. Jeremy looked at the file and said "Humphrey is currently in Montana and at Glacier Park. I think this is the choice for you Lilly."

"You really mean it Jeremy and I thought that Humphrey died" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said. "It said that another pack cured him and he is living healthy and is still an omega and loves to go log sledding."

"Ok I'll pick him even though don't tell Kate" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "Ok I won't tell Kate babe." The door knock and Dr. Lee came in.

"So you make your choice Lilly" Dr. Lee said. I smiled and said "I sure did." He picks up the folder and came back with the seed.

"Okay Lilly I want you to put your tail up and I'll put it in you" Dr. Lee said. I smiled and said "Sure thing Dr. Lee." I put up my tail and he put the tube in me and I felt it stretch.

"Oh that feels so good" I said. Dr. Lee smiled and said "It supposed to feel good." He got it all the way to my womb and said "Ok here comes the seed." I felt the hot seed filling up my womb walls and said "Oh that's so warm." After that he pulled it out making sure all the seed is in me.

"There all done Lilly and hopes it works" Dr. Lee said. I smiled and said "Thank you Dr. Lee." So we went out to the front office while Jeremy pays for our vet bill.

"So did it go fine" Kate said. I smiled at Kate and said "It went great and Jeremy and I are going on a date."

"That's good Dustin and I got to head home so I can get this fudge off me" Kate said. I smiled and said "Ok see you later Kate." Kate and Dustin went home.

"Ok ready to go on our date Lilly" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "I'm sure am Jeremy. I'm hungry." So we went to the Bravada to go out to eat.

(Jeremy's POV)

We have made it to the Chinese place and we both got water. "So Lilly what do you want and they got general tso chicken, coconut shrimp" I said. Lilly smiled at me and said "I want them both." So I gave Lilly both and I got them both too.

"This is so good and I think I'm glad we had our first date" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "I'm glad we had our first date out to. So my mom and dad went out on a date tonight so it's a good thing we went on a date."

"It's a good thing to and I think I want another plate" Lilly said. I looked at Lilly confused and said "Are you sure Lilly? You think you want another plate."

"Yes I want another plate you got to feed the little ones if I'm pregnant" Lilly said. I smiled and said "Ok I'll get you another plate and I'll get another plate also. Same food right."

"Yes same food ok love" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Ok babe I'll be right back." So I went to get two more plates for Lilly and I and went back to the table to sit with Lilly.

"So Lilly do you hope that you are pregnant" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "I hope so and we have to wait for five days to find out."

"That's true. I hope you are and I can feel it" I said. Lilly giggled and said "You are funny and you are my omega." We got done eating and I paid the bill.

"Ready to go home Lilly and I'm getting tired" I said. Lilly smiled and said "I'm ready to go home and I'm getting tired." I kissed Lilly on her nose and said "Okay let's go." So we got back into the Bravada and went home.

(Lilly's POV)

We had made it home and it's now 9pm and we went into the bedroom to lie down in bed. "Boy I am stuffed from Chinese food" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "I am stuffed also and I hope you are pregnant."

"I hope so to and good night Jeremy I love you" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Good night Lilly, I love you too." Jeremy pulled the cover over us and felled asleep.

**A/N: Wow this is a long chapter that I just did in a while. Now that Kate and Lilly went to the vet to get pregnant. Lilly is shocked that Humphrey is alive and Jeremy can't believe it either. Will both of them be pregnant? Well find out in the next chapter of My Life With Lilly. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE. **


	18. Lilly is Pregnant

**A/N: Had a great day today and I took Lilly to Go Kart racing indoors and she spumed out once and I spumed out once and I finished third and Lilly finished second. Here is the next chapter of My Life With Lilly.**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Lilly is Pregnant**

**FOUR DAYS LATER**

(Lilly's POV)

Jeremy had woken up at 10am and it's a Friday and we were off of work today. "Good morning Lilly" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Good morning Jeremy. My stomach is hurting today."

"Well if your stomach is hurting today and why just you lie down all day today so you can feel better" Jeremy said. I smiled and said "I think that's a good idea."

"Ok love let's go to the kitchen" Jeremy said. I kissed him on the lips and said "Ok I might be hungry a little bit." So we went into the kitchen and Jeremy is making some sandwiches for lunch.

"I thought we are having breakfast" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Since we got up late so I decided to make some lunch."

"Ok sounds good and I might not eat it all" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "It's okay if you don't eat it all and I'll save it for you later okay."

"Okay that's a good idea" I said. Jeremy stroke me on the back making me purr and said "Ok love I'll make them right now." So Jeremy went to make the sandwiches and bring one to me and him.

"Oh Jeremy this is good and I only ate half right now" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "Its okay love and I'll save it for you later." Jeremy picked up my sandwich and put it in the frig. Then the phone rang and Jeremy picked it up.

(Jeremy's POV)

"Hello" I said. I heard Dustin said "Hi Jeremy and I got great news." I looked at Lilly and her tail is wagging.

"Hi Dustin what's the great news" I said. Dustin then said on the phone "Kate is pregnant and just found out a few minutes ago."

"That's great and Lilly is not pregnant yet so I hope so today" I said. I can hear Kate in the back ground "I'm so happy that I'm pregnant. Can't wait till Lilly is pregnant too."

"Don't worry Kate I'll call if Lilly is pregnant" I said. Kate laughs and said "Okay call us if Lilly is pregnant ok."

"Ok I will and call you guys later bye" I said. I heard them in the background and said "Bye."

"So Kate is pregnant" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Yes Kate is pregnant so now I hope you are pregnant today."

"I hope so too and my stomach still hurts" Lilly said. I smiled and said "Then maybe it's a sign that you are."

"It could be so I'll just take a nap okay Jeremy" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the nose and said "Ok love I'll be right here and I'll just watch TV."

"Ok Jeremy I'll just lie down on the couch" Lilly said as she jump on the couch to lie down to take a nap and I said "OK love." I turned on the TV and watched our favorite movie Alpha and Omega. I can see Lilly's ear twitch and I smiled as I watched Lilly as she sleeps.

As I was watching the movie and my mom came into the living room. "So any sign that Lilly is pregnant yet" my mom said. I shook my head and said "Not yet but will find out later and Lilly said that her stomach hurts today."

"Oh poor Lilly and I think that's a sign that she might be" my mom said. I smiled and said "That's what I told Lilly. And Dustin called and told me that Kate is pregnant today."

"Oh that's good and I hope Lilly is today also. I'll be in the bedroom to take a nap okay Jeremy" my mom said. I smiled and said "Okay mom I'll let you know if Lilly is pregnant." My mom went out of the living room to go to her room to take a nap. I looked at the clock and it's now 3pm and Lilly is still sleeping. So I continued to watch TV.

(Lilly's POV)

I was still taking a nap when my stomach started to hurl. "Jeremy I think I'm going to be sick" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "If your going to be sick then go to the bathroom in the house."

"Ok I will—"I said and I ran to the bathroom in the house and I made it in time. (Vomits) in the toilet. "Ugh I hate that taste" I said. I went back into the living room and Jeremy had a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about Jeremy" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "Lilly I think you're." Then it hits me.

"I'M PREGNANT" I said. I jumped on Jeremy to kiss him but Jeremy stopped me and said "Lilly I think you need to wash your mouth out."

"Oh right I forgot" I said. I went to the water bowl to wash my mouth off and went back to Jeremy to kiss him on the lips.

"Is that better" I said. Jeremy kissed me back and said "That's better and I need to call Dustin and Kate to let them know and to my mom." I smiled and said "Ok sounds good." Jeremy went to the phone to call Dustin and Kate the news.

Jeremy's mom came running into the room. "Lilly did I hear that you're pregnant" his mom said. I smiled and said "Yeah I'm pregnant and just found out a few minutes ago."

"Well congratulations Lilly and that's great news" his mom said. I smiled and said "I know and can't wait to be a mother."

"You know pups can be a handful so if you two need help don't be afraid to ask" his mom said. I smiled and said "Ok will do and I know it's a lot of reasonability."

"Yeah it is so I'll go back to take my nap and I'll make dinner in an hour okay Lilly" his mom said. I smiled and said "Okay I'll tell Jeremy that you already know." His mom went back to her room to finish her nap. Jeremy just got off the phone and kissed me on the lips.

"Your mom already knows now and I'm excited" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "That's good and Dustin and Kate are happy for you Lilly."

"Well that's good and your mom will make dinner in an hour" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the nose and said "Okay don't you have to go outside Lilly."

"Yeah I do have to go outside" I said. Jeremy giggled and said "Okay I'll get the door for you." He opens the door and I went outside to do my business. I walked around the yard and play in the snow for a few minutes. I do love to snow and my fur is white. I kept playing until Jeremy throws a snowball at me in the face.

"Jeremy what was that for" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "I saw you playing in the snow so I thought I would join the fun." I laughed and throw a snowball right back at Jeremy and got him in the face.

"Oh you want to play that way" Jeremy said. I giggled and said "Yeah I do and it's fun." Jeremy makes a biggest snowball and dropped it right on top of me and it covered me up.

"Ha now who can makes the biggest snowball" Jeremy said. I got out of the pile of snow and kicked some snowballs at Jeremy with my back feet like Kate did in the movie and said "How's that for a girl throw."

"Ha very funny Lilly" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "I know it's funny because I'm an Omega and I'm getting cold."

"Ok let's go back in because I'm getting cold too" Jeremy said. I giggled and said "Ok let's go inside to warm up." We went back inside and I shook the snow off of my fur. We went into the kitchen and his mom is cooking dinner.

"So what's for dinner tonight" I asked his mom. His mom smiled and said "Ribs and fries. I called his dad at work to tell him that you're pregnant and he's happy for you Lilly."

"That's good and is he home yet" I said. His mom smiled and said "Yes he's home and he got to go in early in the morning tomorrow and he already ate before I started cooking."

"Ok that's good and when will dinner be done" I said. His mom giggled and said "Twenty minutes and your fur is still a little wet."

"Yeah I know I was throwing snowballs at Lilly" Jeremy said. His mom laughs and said "So you two had some fun in the snow."

"Yeah I loved to play in the snow when I was in Jasper" I said. His mom smiled and said "That's good is that when you were a pup."

"Yeah I was born in January along with Kate" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "That's next month Lilly and your pups will be born in February."

"Yeah that's when the nine week span ends at" I said. His mom smiled and said "That good and I hope it would be right around Valentine's Day." Jeremy went to go look at the calendar to see.

"Yep the pups will be born on Valentine's Day" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "That day is perfect and it will be our perfect day."

"I bet it would be Lilly and that day is special too" Jeremy said. I smiled and said "Is that the day everyone gets gifts from their mates."

"You can say it that way but yes they get flowers and that stuff" Jeremy said. I kissed him on the lips and said "Well I can't wait for that day." We continued talking and dinner is done and began to eat.

(Jeremy's POV)

We were eating and Lilly is downing her food. "Man Lilly slow down on your food" I said. Lilly smiled and said "I can't help it and I got to feed the little ones."

"Yeah I know Lilly and I'm proud of you" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "I know Jeremy and I can't wait till the pups are born."

"I know me either and I want to know how many pups that you're going to have" I said. Lilly smiled and said "Well we would find out until they start to kick in the fourth week."

"Well when they start to kick you in the fourth week I will take you to the vet to see how many pups that you will have" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Yeah that's a good idea. Can't wait for that."

"I can't wait either love and that's a fact" I said. Lilly giggled and said "I know I think I'm full."

"Okay I'll take our plates to the sink ok Lilly" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Okay Jeremy just hurry and I'm getting tired." I took the plates to the sink and wash them. I looked at the clock and it's now 10pm.

"Okay Lilly you ready for bed" I said. Lilly yawned and said "Yes I'm ready for bed." So we went into the bedroom and lie down on the bed.

"So Lilly what will our pups look like" I said. Lilly smiled and said "I don't know we just have to wait until they are born."

"I know love I was just asking you know that" I said. Lilly giggled and said "I know Jeremy I think I'm about to fall asleep."

"Ok love good night" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Good night handsome." I pulled the covers over us and we felled asleep.

**A/N: Wow now that Lilly and Kate are pregnant now what will happen next. Lilly and Jeremy had fun playing in the snow throwing snowballs at each other. Have a Happy Valentine's Day everyone. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	19. Lilly's morning sickness and mood swings

**A/N: I hope that everyone had a good Valentine's Day. I know I do with Lilly and I took her to a movie and seen The Hobbit: The Unexpected Journey and it was a good movie. Here is the next chapter of My Life With Lilly.**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: Lilly's Morning Sickness and Mood Swings**

(Jeremy's POV)

We had woken up and Lilly ran to the bathroom to throw up. Her morning sickness started a few days ago and she hasn't been able to come to work with me.

"Ugh I can't stand that taste" Lilly said. I smiled and said "It's okay Lilly it's just morning sickness and it only lasts for three weeks."

"What only three weeks I only thought that you get it during the mornings?" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the nose and said "It's called morning sickness and it can happen anytime."

"Well now I understand. I hope I don't get mood swings" Lilly said. I stroked Lilly on the back making her purr and said "Oh you will get them no matter what."

"I know it's just that I don't want to get mad at you" Lilly said. I smiled and said "I know love and it's going to be okay."

"Well I'm getting hungry and what about you" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on her forehead and said "I am so I'll make some biscuits and gravy for breakfast love."

"Ok sounds good. I know my pups inside me are hungry" Lilly said. I smiled and said "I know Lilly so let's go into the kitchen." So we walked out of the bedroom into the hallway and into the kitchen.

I was making breakfast and Lilly just sitting right in front of me. "What Lilly" I said. Lilly is just giving me an angry glare and said "Hurry up with the food."

"I'm going fast as I can Lilly" I said. Lilly then said "You're not going fast enough." Then Lilly started crying.

"Oh Jeremy I'm so sorry I just got a mood swing" Lilly said. I kissed her on the lips and said "Its okay Lilly and I forgive you."

"I just don't know what overcome me" Lilly said. I smiled and said "It's just a mood swing Lilly and everyone gets it when they get pregnant."

"I know and I hope Kate don't do that to Dustin" Lilly said. I stroked Lilly on her back and she purred loudly and said "I hope so to." So I continued to cook our breakfast.

"How much longer till breakfast gets done" Lilly said. I smiled and said "Only five minutes and it won't be long."

"Okay Jeremy I got to go outside" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Ok just give me a sec." I put the spoon that I stir the gravy on the counter and open the door for Lilly to go out to do her business. I just keep on stirring and Lilly came back in shaking snow off of her white fur.

"Lilly you always play in the snow don't you" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Yes I always do and it's fun."

"Yeah I always play in the snow and when there's ice on my basketball court I always play hockey on it" I said. Lilly giggled and said "Oh really Jeremy I didn't know that."

"I always do and it always fun" I said. Lilly smiled and said "Oh I believe you Jeremy. I just can't right now because I'm pregnant."

"That's right I just don't want you to get hurt who knows what would happen" I said. Lilly nodded and said "That's true and I don't want to hurt myself." I just put two plates in front of Lilly.

"Why did you give me two plates and you only one" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Because pregnant girls eat more if they are pregnant."

"Well that is true. I just hope Kate comes over today" Lilly said. I smiled and said "I'm sure that Kate would and you two are on medical leave from work."

"Why do we get medical leave from work if Kate and I are pregnant" Lilly said. I shrugged and said "That's the way that our work place works. And you and Kate get paid for it."

"Wow really Jeremy I didn't know that" Lilly said. I nodded and said "Yep and once you and Kate got your pups and wait till they get older then you both can come back to work."

"Well that's good and can't wait to go back to work" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "I know love it will be awhile." I pick up our plates and put them in the sink to wash them and just then the phone rang and I went to pick it up.

"Hello" I said. I heard Dustin said "Hi Jeremy I'm dropping Kate off at your place so they can have company."

"Hi Dustin you can drop Kate off here and I'm sure Lilly wants to spend time with Kate" I said. I can hear Kate throwing up in the backroom and Dustin said "Yeah Kate got the morning sickness and those mood swings."

"Oh yeah and Lilly got those to today so I will see you when you get here" I said. Dustin then said "Ok we will ride together to work see ya." I smiled and said "Ok see you." I hang up the phone and Lilly's tail is wagging.

"Well Lilly, Kate is coming over and I'm going to work with Dustin" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Ok you need the money to support me and the pups."

"That is true Lilly and Kate got those things also" I said. Lilly smiled and said "Oh poor Kate, but Kate and I will have a good time." I heard the doorbell rang and I went to the door.

"Hi Dustin and Kate come on in" I said. They came in and Kate went into the living room. "So Jeremy ready to go" Dustin said. I smiled and said "Sure am just give me a sec." I went into the living room to say bye to Lilly. "Okay Jeremy have a good day at work" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Ok I will love, I'll be back and you know that."

"Oh I know you will" Lilly said. I smiled and said "Okay behave you two." They smiled and said "We will and don't worry about us." I went back to the front room.

"Ok Dustin I'm ready to go" I said. Dustin smiled and said "Okay let's go." So we got into his car and went to work.

(Lilly's POV)

"So Kate I heard that you got morning sickness and mood swings" I said. Kate smiled and said "I sure did sis and I know you did too."

"Yeah so what do you want to do" I said. Kate just shrugged and said "How about we watch TV." I smiled and said "Ok we can do that." We both jump up on the couch slowly and I turned on the TV.

"Oh this is a good show" Kate said. I smiled and said "Looks good to and it looks like it's a funny show."

"Oh it is I loved watching this with Dustin" Kate said. I was about to laugh and I had to run to the bathroom and vomits in the toilet again with the morning sickness. 'Man how much longer this will last' I thought. I flushed the toilet and went back to the living room.

"Morning sickness again" Kate said. I smiled and said "Yeah I don't know how much longer it will be."

"Remember that mom said that it will last for three weeks" Kate said. I smiled and said "Now I remember now I just forgot."

"Well don't forget next time. I'm sure…" Kate said. But Kate ran to the bathroom and throw up. 'This is going to be a long day' I thought. Kate came back and went to the water bowl to wash her mouth out and came back on the couch.

"I'm sure it will be over soon" Kate said. I smiled and said "I know me too." We were too tired to watch more TV and felled asleep on the couch to take a nap.

(Jeremy's POV) at work

I had been working hard without Lilly and the line is going fast today. 'I hope Lilly is okay at home' I thought. Dustin came up to help me since my line is getting back up.

"Going fast today isn't it Jeremy" Dustin said. I smiled and said "Yes it's going fast without Lilly here."

"Oh don't worry about Lilly I'm sure that she is fine with Kate" Dustin said. I sighed and said "I know I'm just worried sometimes about what would happen to them."

"I'm sure that they will have a good time doing something" Dustin said. I smiled and said "If I know Lilly I bet they would be taking a nap right now."

"I'm sure that they are and that they are pregnant" Dustin said. I smiled and said "I know once that the pups starts to kick their stomach why don't we take them to the vet to see how many pups that they will have."

"That's a good idea I would like to see how many that Kate is going to have" Dustin said. I smiled and said "I was wondering the same thing about how many pups that Lilly is going to have." So we continued on working.

(Lilly's POV) at home

Kate and I had just woken up from our naps and it's now 3pm. "Wow they will be home soon Kate" I said. Kate smiled and said "I know I just can't believe that we slept all this time."

"Well Kate were pregnant and we sleep more" I said. Kate smiled and said "I know and it's just been what four hours."

"I think we slept for five" I said. Kate smiled and said "Wow that's a long time I hope that they get here soon." My stomach starting to hurl and I ran to the bathroom to throw up. I stayed there till there is no more coming and I flushed the toilet and went to the water bowl to wash my mouth out and went back to the living room.

"Man that's the third time it happened today" I said. Kate smiled and said "Well I kept waking up to go to the bathroom four times when I'm taking my nap."

"Wow Kate I don't know how we can get through this" I said. Kate smiled and said "It will be over sooner or later so I can hear the car pulling up the driveway." Kate is right a car is pulling up the driveway and the door opened and Jeremy and Dustin came in.

"Jeremy your home" I said jumping up on him. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Hi Lilly what did you two did today."

"Well Kate and I watch TV while you're at work and took a long nap" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "I see and I had a feeling that you throw up also."

"Yeah we both did and I hate morning sickness" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the nose and said "Don't worry it will be over soon."

"Well I kept getting up and throwing up a lot when I was taking a nap" Kate said. I smiled and said "I bet and it's not easy being pregnant."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT EASY?" Kate yelled at me. Jeremy backed up and said "Whoa Kate calm down and I know it's not easy." Kate started to cry.

"I'm so sorry it just a mood swing" Kate said. Jeremy smiled and said "I know it was a mood swing."

"WELL JEREMY YOUR TALKING TO KATE MORE THAN ME" I yelled at me. 'Man what is this mood swing going on here' Jeremy thought. "Sorry Lilly and I love you know that right Lilly" Jeremy said.

"WELL IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE IT" Lilly said. Jeremy backed up to the wall. I then started crying. "Sorry Jeremy I thought you like Kate more than me" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "It's okay Lilly you know I was just talking to Kate."

"I know Jeremy it was just I thought you like Kate more than me" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the nose and said "I would never leave you and I would always be with you." I heard Kate said "Aw how sweet is that."

"That's the sweetest thing you said to me Jeremy" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "I know love and how about some dinner."

"I'll stay with you guys for dinner" Kate said. Dustin kissed Kate on the lips and said "I'll have dinner with you too."

"Okay how about pizza tonight guys" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "That's sound good to me." So Jeremy got the pizza out of the freezer and put it in the oven.

"Jeremy, Kate and I got to go outside" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "Sure thing love." Jeremy opened the door and we went outside.

(Jeremy's POV)

"So Dustin what are you doing after dinner tonight" I said. Dustin smiled and said "Well after dinner Kate and I are heading home so to do it you know."

"I understand that but I don't know about Lilly. We have done it two nights in a row" I said. Dustin smiled and said "It just that their hormones are messed up when they are pregnant and they want sex more."

"That's true and I think Lilly wants to take a break tonight because I wore her out last night" I said. Dustin smiled and said "That's understandable and make sure that Lilly don't overdo it."

"Oh I'll make sure. I just want to relax tonight after a hard day at work" I said. Dustin smiled and said "That's true they are going fast today." Lilly and Kate came back in and shaking snow off of their furs.

"Ok pizza is done" I said. I just saw Lilly trying to get the whole pizza. "Hey Lilly I know you are hungry but save some for us" I said. Lilly giggled and said "I know I'm just so hungry right now."

"I'll give you and Kate four pieces each cause that's one whole pizza" I said. Lilly and Kate smiled and said "Ok that will be enough for us." I grabbed two pieces for Dustin and me and sit on the couch with Lilly.

"Oh man my stomach is full" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Is that better than eating a whole pizza."

"Oh yeah much better" Lilly said. Kate smiled and said "Oh yeah me too." Then Dustin got up and said "Well Kate and I got to go and I'll see you later Jeremy and Lilly."

"Ok see you both later" we said. They went out to their car and went home. I looked at the clock and it's now 10pm.

"Wow are you ready for bed babe" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Sure am Jeremy and I'm tired as ever."

"Well that's because that you are pregnant love and you'll get tired a lot" I said. Lilly smiled and said "Yeah that's true let's go to the bedroom." We walked out of the living room to the hallway and went to our bedroom to lie down in bed.

"Wow what a day a work and it's not the same without you Lilly" I said. Lilly giggled and said "Why is it not the same without me."

"The line went fast today and I had a hard time keeping up" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Well if you pretend that I'm there would it help."

"I think that it would help and good night Lilly I loved you" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Good night Jeremy I love you too." I pulled the covers over us and felled asleep.

**A/N: Man I felt bad for Jeremy and Dustin when Kate and Lilly are having the mood swings and morning sickness. The next chapter will jumped three weeks for the pups to start to kick their stomachs. Stay tuned for the next chapter of My Life With Lilly. Please read and review as always.**


	20. See how many pups that Lilly will have

**A/N: Did everyone have a good day I know I did. I had two interviews today and they went well. Now I got another interview on Wednesday, February 20****th**** at 3pm. And it's at the movie theater here in Phoenix. I hope I get a job soon. If I get the job there and I will tell you when Alpha and Omega TWO will come out when I see the poster is up. But so far it's not up there yet. Here is the next chapter of My Life With Lilly.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY: Taking Lilly to the Vet to see How Many Pups We're Going to Have**

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

(Lilly's POV)

We had woken up at 8am on Friday and Jeremy is off from work today. My morning sickness is gone but I'm still getting the mood swings. My belly is getting huge and it's glowing with new life. Jeremy and I had sex every two days since then.

"Jeremy do you think I'm fat" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "Oh don't call yourself fat caus**e **your not. Once your pups are born you will be back to your slender self." I kissed Jeremy on the lips and I know that is true.

"I know Jeremy, it's just hard getting up on the bed and couch without hurting them" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "You can get on the couch and bed only if you get up there slowly." "I know Jeremy it's just what I wanted to know" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "Ok how about some breakfast."

"Oh I want some breakfast and I want some pancakes" I said. Jeremy put on a smile and said "Ok pancakes it is. Let's go down to the kitchen." "Ok let's go" I said. We walked out of the bedroom to the hallway and to the kitchen.

"Ok where is that pancake batter" Jeremy said as he was looking in the cabinets. "Oh I think your mom put it on top of the frig" I said while pointing at it. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Oh thanks Lilly I didn't see it there."

"Oh no problem Jeremy and you know where the pans are right" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "Yeah I know where they are." Jeremy got a pan out of the cabinet. "Well Jeremy I think I got to go outside" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "Ok give me a sec." Jeremy put the batter in the bowl and come to get the door open for me and I went out to do my business. It had snowed more last night and the snow is up to my knees. 'Wow up to my knees already and my stomach is touching the snow' I thought. I did my business fast and went inside.

"Jeremy the snow is up to my knees and to my stomach" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Well I think I need to clear a path out there for you." I licked Jeremy on the cheek and said "That would be lovely dear." Jeremy smiled and said "I would do anything for you my love."

"I know you would Jeremy I love you" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "I love you to Lilly and have the pups kicked yet." He was pouring the batter on the pan to make them. "No not yet and I hope so today" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "If they do let me know." He was now flipping them over. Jeremy's mom came into the kitchen.

"Morning you two and making breakfast I see Jeremy" his mom said. Jeremy smiled and said "Yep making pancakes and still waiting for the pups to start kicking too." His mom smiled and said "Well it's only a matter of time and don't worry Lilly I'm just making predictions." I nodded and said "I know it's only I hope it was today."

"Well in that case Lilly I got you a late Christmas gift for you" his mom said. I smiled and said "Really what is it." His mom smiled and said "I got you a purple collar that matches your eyes and has our address on it just in case you get lost." I was jumping with joy and Jeremy said "Lilly calmed down and don't overdo yourself." I smiled and said "Oh Jeremy don't worry I'm just happy." His mom put the collar on me and it fits perfectly.

"Wow thank you and it fits good" I said. His mom smiled and said "Your welcome Lilly and I know your birthday is coming up in a week." I smiled and said "Yeah I almost forgot about that." Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "I already got you a gift for you birthday and I'm not telling you." I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "I think I can wait till that long. And is breakfast done yet." Jeremy smiled and said "Yeah and here you go Lilly." Jeremy puts the plate in front of me and Jeremy sat next to me to eat. Man I love pancakes with syrup on them.

"You know Jeremy I think the pups like pancakes" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "I'm sure that they do. I hope that they start kicking if they like pancakes." As soon as he said that I felt a tap on my stomach. I put my paw on my stomach to make sure and it did it again.

"Jeremy they are kicking" I said excitedly. Jeremy put his hand on my belly and he also felt it tap against my stomach. "Wow they sure are kicking right now" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy full on the lips and said "They sure are I wonder if Kate is feeling the same thing." Just then the phone rang and Jeremy went to answer it.

"So the pups are kicking" his mom said. I smiled and said "They sure are now. I wonder how many I'm going to have." His mom was thinking for a second and said "I think you should go to the vet to see how many that you're going to have." I smiled and said "I was thinking the same thing also." Jeremy came back from the phone.

"Well good news Lilly" Jeremy said. I smiled and said "What's the good news?" He smiled and said "Kate's pups starting kicking too and they want to meet us at the vet." I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "That's good and let's go." So we went to his Bravada and head off to the vet.

(Kate's POV)

I was so excited that the pups starting to kick and Dustin and I are at the vet waiting for Jeremy and Lilly.

"What's taking them so long" I said. Dustin smiled and said "Maybe they are caught in traffic and the traffic is bad today." I kissed Dustin on the lips and said "I think that they will make it." Dustin smiled and said "I think that they will too." I seen Jeremy's Bravada pulled into the parking lot and they came into the door.

"Hey Lilly are you excited" I said. Lilly gave me a hug and said "I'm sure am and I wonder how many pups that were going to have." I hugged Lilly back and said "I'm excited about that and my morning sickness is gone." Lilly smiled and said "That's good me too. But I'm still getting mood swings."

"I'm still getting them too. I wonder what's taking Dr. Lee so long" I said. Dustin smiled and said "He got others to take care of also Kate." I kissed Dustin on the lips and said "I know I didn't know that he would be busy." Lilly smiled and said "Doctors are always busy is that right Jeremy." Jeremy smiled and said "That's right Lilly. They help others get better." Dr. Lee came out of his office.

"Ok I see that you are here to see how many pups you would have. So Kate come on back and I'll take an ultra sound on you" Dr. Lee said. I looked at him confused and said "What's an ultra sound?" Dr. Lee smiled and said "An ultra sound is use to look at the pups inside you and to see how many you have." I smiled and said "That's cool I would like to see it." Dustin and I went to the room to where the ultra sound is.

"Wow that's the ultra sound" I said pointing at the table. Dr. Lee smiled and said "Yeah now I want you to jump up there and lie down on your back." I did what I was told to do and lie down on my back. He then put the middle part over my stomach and turns it on. I looked at the screen and the picture is in black and white. My stomach is in black and the pups are in white.

"How many did you see on there doc" I said. Dr. Lee smiled and said "Well it looks like you got two in there and to me it look like they are both girls." I smiled and said "Wow only two girls and I can't wait till they are born." Dr. Lee smiled and said "Yeah once your water breaks you will have to come here so we can make sure that nothing happens." Dustin smiled and said "Sure thing I will bring Kate here to make sure nothing happens." Dr. Lee turns it off and we went out to the front of the vet.

"So how many pups are you going to have Kate" Lilly said. I smiled and said "Well it looks like I got two pups and they are both girls." Lilly hugged me and said "That's great Kate now that I'm excited to be an aunt." I hugged Lilly back and said "Yep you will be an aunt Lilly and I'll be an aunt for your pups to." Lilly giggled and said "Oh yeah now it will be my turn right." I smiled and said "Yeah it will be your turn."

(Jeremy's POV)

"Lilly you are up and come to this room please" Dr. Lee said. Lilly smiled and said "Sure thing doc." So Lilly and I went to the room to where the ultra sound is.

"Wow this is interesting" Lilly said. I smiled and said "Yes it is Lilly this will see how many pups that you will have." Dr. Lee then said "Ok Lilly I want you to jump up here and lie down on your back." Lilly jumped up on the table and lie down on her back. Dr. Lee put the middle part over Lilly's stomach and turns it on.

"So how many pups does Lilly have Dr. Lee" I said. Dr. Lee is looking at the screen and said "It looks like that Lilly will have three pups." Lilly smiled and said "Wow three pups! Are they boys or girls?" Dr. Lee looked at the screen more closely and said "By the looks of it Lilly you will have two girls and a boy."

"Wow two girls and a boy" I said. Lilly's tail is wagging furiously like she is happy. "Okay once that your water brakes Lilly you would have to come here to make sure nothing happens" Dr. Lee said. Lilly smiled and said "Oh yeah I don't want nothing happen to me and Jeremy will bring me here, right Jeremy?"

"Oh yeah sure Lilly I'll make sure that nothings happens to you" I said. Dr. Lee turns it off and said "Well congratulations you two I'll be in my office." Dr. Lee went out and went to his office. We went out of the room and went to the front desk area.

"Well Dustin it looks like Lilly is going to have three pups" I said. Dustin smiled and said "Wow three and that's a lot of work." Lilly smiled and said "Oh it won't be so hard taking care of them." I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "I know love and it won't be easy. We just have to take it one day at a time."

"Your right Jeremy we do have to take it one day at a time" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "I'll pay the vet bill and we will go home and my mom is cooking hamburgers tonight." Lilly's mouth is watering and I laughed. So I paid the bill and said our good byes to Dustin and Kate and went home.

(Lilly's POV) 10 minutes later

We just gotten home and his mom is indeed cooking dinner and his dad on the recliner reading the newspaper. "So Lilly how many pups are you going to have" his mom said. I smiled and said "Three pups and its two girls and a boy." His dad puts down the paper smiling and said "Wow it looks like a handful." I smiled and said "It will be once that they are born. Now that Jeremy and I got to get the names pick out."

"Oh Lilly I think that we should wait until that they are born" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "I think we should think of names anyways and I already picked two girl names." Jeremy smiled and said "Ok what will the girl names are Lilly." I smiled and said "Well in my dream that one of the girls is all white like me will be named Star. The other girl with white fur with gray on her paws will be Crystal."

"Wow Star and Crystal for our girls and what about the boy" Jeremy said. I smiled and said "The boy is has gray fur all except for his tail which is white and I think you should think of a name for the boy." Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "How about Colin for the boy love." I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Good name Jeremy after one of your favorite players."

"Oh you got that right. Mom do you like those names" Jeremy said. His mom smiled and said "Those are good names and can't wait till they are born, and dinners ready." Jeremy got our plates and went to the couch to eat and talk. We got done in ten minutes and I looked at the clock and its 10pm.

"Wow this is a long day" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "It sure is love and I think that it's time to go to bed." I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "I'm ready to go to bed and I just want to sleep tonight." Jeremy smiled and said "Ok love let's go to the bedroom." We got up and went into the hallway and into the bedroom to lie down on the bed.

"Well good night Jeremy I love you" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Good night my sweet loving angle, I love you too." Jeremy pulled the covers over us and felled asleep.

**A/N: Wow oh wow. Kate will have two pups and Lilly will have three pups. Lilly and Jeremy got the names picked out and the next chapter will jumped three weeks to Lilly's birthday and that's the next chapter. So stay tuned for her birthday chapter. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	21. Lilly's Birthday

**A/N: Wow Lilly and I went to another movie and seen Parental Guidance and it was a funny one. Here is the next chapter of My Life With Lilly.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: Lilly's Birthday**

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

(Jeremy's POV)

I had woken up at 6am and looked at my beautiful wife Lilly and she is still sleeping. Lilly's belly is swollen with new life and only two weeks until they are born. And little does Lilly know that it's her birthday and my parents and I are putting a surprise birthday for her. I had also known that it's Kate's birthday also so Dustin and Kate is also coming over to celebrate Lilly's birthday. So I quietly leave the bedroom and went into the kitchen where my mom is making two cakes. One cake is for Lilly and the other is for Kate.

"Wow mom, you making two cakes for both of them" I said. My mom smiled a little and said "Yes Jeremy did you close your bedroom door." 'Opps I forgot to close the bedroom door' I thought. "No I didn't and I don't want to wake Lilly" I said. My mom sighed and said "I hope that Lilly didn't come out here or it won't be a surprise." I smiled and said "I'll be right back and I'll shut the bedroom door." So I went back to my room and I make sure that Lilly is still sleeping and shut the door. Lilly won't be up till another two hours anyway and my parents planned this.

"So why should I be up early to help you guys" I said. My dad put his hand on my shoulder and said "It's because it's a surprise and Lilly is part of the family." I smiled and said "That's true and I think Lilly will like it." My dad smiled and said "I'm sure that she would and what color frosting do you want on Lilly's and Kate's cake."

"On Lilly's cake will be white to match her fur and purple letters to match her eyes. And on Kate's cake tan frosting to match her fur and brown letters to match her eyes" I said. My mom smiled and said "That's a good idea Jeremy and it will be a good surprise party for both of them." I smiled and said "Oh yeah it will and I can't wait to see their faces." We all continued to decorate the house and their cakes for their surprise party.

(Lilly's POV) two hours later

I had just woken up and I noticed that Jeremy is not next to me in bed. 'Well where can he go. He doesn't have work today' I thought. I jumped off the bed and opened the door. 'Hmm maybe he is cooking breakfast' I thought. So I went out of the bedroom and went into the kitchen.

"Quiet I can hear Lilly coming" his dad said. I heard them starting to hide. 'Huh that is weird' I thought. As I walked into the kitchen they all jumped out saying "Happy Birthday Lilly!" I was starting to tear up. "Oh you guys remembered and thank you everyone." Jeremy came over to give me a kiss and said "I was up early and didn't want to wake you Lilly and wanted to surprise you." I kissed him back and said "You really did surprise me Jeremy and I'm not mad at you for not waking me up and this is the most important day of my life."

"I know love and you are now how old" Jeremy said. I smiled and said "I'm now one year old and the pups will be born in two weeks." Jeremy smiled and said "Yeah I know Lilly and I'll be there with you when they are born." I was starting to tear up again and said "I know you would Jeremy and is Kate coming." Jeremy smiled a bit and said "They will be coming and I also send out an invitation for your parents too if they get it."

"I'm sure that they would and when will they get here" I said. His mom smiled and said "Oh they will be here and they should be here right about now." As soon as his mom said that there was a scratching sound at the door.

"That's sound likes it them right now" his dad said. I smiled and said "Yeah it's them." I ran to the door and open it for them."

"Hi mom and dad" I said. They both smiled and said "Hi there honey we wouldn't want to miss your birthday." I smiled and said "Yeah I know and I'm pregnant." My mom fainted and my dad said "That's great Lilly and how many pups are you going to have." I smiled and said "Three pups and its two girls and one boy."

"I feel like a grandpa already" my dad said. My mom just got back up and said "That's great news honey and I also got good news." I smiled and said "Let me guess that you two did it."

"Yeah we did do it and I'm pregnant also" my mom said. I smiled and said "That's great mom and I loved a brother or a sister." Jeremy came into the front room and said "Eve did I hear that you are pregnant." My mom smiled and said "Yes I'm pregnant and I will be having two again." I smiled and said "That's great news and how long will you be staying."

My mom smiled and said "We will be staying for a while with you now that you are close to giving birth." I smiled and said "Yeah in a couple of weeks and it will be on Valentine's Day." My dad smiled and said "Oh that's a great day to give birth and where is Kate."

"Oh Kate will be here and Kate is also pregnant too" Jeremy said. My mom fainted again but my dad said "Kate pregnant too now I'm a grandpa twice." I smiled and said "Yeah and I can see them coming and come in to hide." We all went in the living room to hide from Kate.

(Kate's POV)

"Okay Kate I want you to wait here for two minutes and then come in okay" Dustin said. I kissed him on the lips and said "Ok baby I will." Dustin got out of the car and went inside. I waited for two minutes and I also got out of the car and went into the kitchen area and they all jumped out including my parents.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATE" they all screamed. I was tearing up and said "Awe thank you everyone." Lilly came up and hugged me "Happy birthday sis." I hugged Lilly back and said "Happy birthday to you to Lilly and they did this for us both." Lilly smiled and said "Yeah they did and did you think of any names for your girl pups yet." I smiled and said "Not yet I think that I'm going to wait till they are born." Lilly smiled and said "It's okay Kate I already got the names picked out for our pups."

"Really Lilly man you are fast to pick those name" I said. Lilly smiled and said "Yes and Jeremy like the names that we picked." I smiled and said "What will your pups names will be." Lilly smiled a bit and said "The girls name will be Crystal and Star. The boy will be named Colin."

"Wow those are good names" I said. Jeremy's mom then said "Okay everyone time for the cake and to sing happy birthday to them." She brings the cake out to Lilly and I and sang happy birthday and we blow out the only candle on the cake and they starting clapping.

(Lilly's POV)

We had a slice of our cakes and I got the white frosting and Kate got the tan frosting and the cake is good. "Wow this cake is good" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "I know love I'm the one that did the frosting on both of your cakes." Kate smiled and said "Well you did a good job Jeremy and thank you for the party."

"It's my pleasure Kate and I want to celebrate it for both of you since you both are born on the same day." I smiled and said "That's sweet of you Jeremy and this is the happiest day of my life." Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "I know love and it's time for your present." I am getting excited as Jeremy brings me the present and it was wrapped.

"Well Lilly are you going to open it" my mom said. I smiled and said "Yes I'm going to open it." I started to open the present and it was an electric dog bed that will keep me and the pups warm.

"Wow Jeremy I will really need this for the pups" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "I know love and you will be sleeping with them for a while and I think Dustin has a present for Kate too also." Dustin smiled and said "I sure do and Kate I will be right back." Kate kissed Dustin on the lips and said "Ok Dustin hurry back." Dustin went out to the car and brings in the present that is also wrapped.

"Well Kate are you going to open it" I said. Kate smiled and said "I sure am going to open it." Kate is tearing her present open and it was also an electric dog bed that will keep her and the pups warm.

"Wow Dustin thank you" Kate said. Dustin kissed Kate on the lips and said "Your welcome my love." I looked at the clock and it's now 9pm.

"Well Kate and I are going home and thank you for the party" Dustin said. Jeremy smiled and said "No problem Dustin and we will see you in two weeks at the vet." Dustin smiled and said "Okay see you there bye everyone." We all said "Bye."

"Well I think I'm getting tired" I said. My parents smiled and said "We are to and we will be sleeping in the living room." Jeremy smiled and said "Okay night guys see you in the morning." They smiled and said "Night." We went to the hallway and into our room and Jeremy put the pet bed in the corner.

"Wow what a day" I said. Jeremy stroked me on my back making me purr loudly and said "Yes it is love and I love you Lilly." I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "I love you to Jeremy."

"Well good night Lilly" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Good night Jeremy." Jeremy pulled the covers over us and we felled asleep.

**A/N: Wow what a birthday for Kate and Lilly and they did like their presents. Now the next chapter will jumped two weeks and I got a poll open on my profile to help me with the names for Kate's pups. The poll is opened for till Monday night and that is when I will make the next chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter of My Life With Lilly. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	22. Lilly's Pups are Born

**A/N: Ok no one wants to vote on my poll so I already got the names picked out for Kate's pups in this chapter. So here is the next chapter of My Life With Lilly.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: Lilly's Pups are Born**

**TWO WEEKS LATER (On Valentine's Day)**

(Jeremy's POV)

I had woken up by my cell phone going off and I looked at the caller ID and Dustin is calling so I answered it. "Hi Dustin what's up" I said. I can hear Dustin in the background saying "Kate is going into labor and I'm at the vet."

"Kate's in labor already when did this started" I said. Then Dustin said "About five minutes ago and I want you and Lilly to get here." I smiled and said "Okay we will be there. See you there." I hang up the phone and woke Lilly up.

"Hey love time to get up" I said. Lilly woke up and stretch and then kissed me and said "Good morning Jeremy so what's up." I smiled and said "Kate is in labor and at the vet right now." Lilly's tail is wagging and said "Okay let's go there now and my pups will be born today too and they are kicking a lot last night." So we got into the Bravada and went to the vet.

(Kate's POV)

I'm at the vet cause I'm in labor about to give birth and I felt another pain shot through me. "Kate you are going to be okay, just breath and push" Dr. Lee said. "Ok doc" I said. And that is what I did and the first pup is born. "Okay one more to go Kate" Dr. Lee said. Dustin is holding my paw and the pain shot through me again. "Just breath and push Kate you are almost done" Dustin said. I smiled and I breathe and push and the second pup finally came out.

I was downright exhausted and the pups are nursing. I smiled looking at them. 'Wow they are cute' I thought. "So Dustin what should we name our little girls" I said. Dustin kissed me on the lips and said "The brown furred one will be named Ginger." I smiled and said "That's a good name for her and the one that looks like me will be named Wildfire."

Dustin smiled and said "That name is perfect. We are finally parents." I kissed Dustin on the lips and said "Yes we are now and can you get Jeremy and Lilly in here so they can see them." Dustin smiled and said "Sure thing love I'll be right back."

(Lilly's POV)

We are at the vet and Dustin came out. "Good you two are finally here and the pups are born" Dustin said. I smiled and said "Can we see them?" Dustin smiled and said "Sure Kate told me to get you to come in." So we went into the room to see Kate's pups.

"Wow Kate they are beautiful" Jeremy said. Kate smiled and said "They sure are and they are Ginger the one with brown fur, and Wildfire like my fur." I smiled and said "Good names Kate and Wildfire does look like you." Kate smiled and said "She sure does and when will you go into labor Lilly."

"I'm thinking they should be ready today and they are still kicking" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the nose and said "I bet they are and I can't wait till they are born." I nuzzled him and said "I can't wait either." As I said that I felt some pain coming and my water broke.

"Jeremy I think its t-time" I said while in pain. Jeremy hold my paw and said "I'm here Lilly it will be okay." I smiled a bit as another pain shot through me. "Agh can you get the doctor Jeremy he needs to know" I said.

"Don't worry Lilly the doctor is already in here" Jeremy said. The doctor is indeed in the room as another pain shot through me. "Okay Lilly just breathe and push" Dr. Lee said. I did as I was told and the first one came out. "It's a girl" Dr. Lee said. "Okay Lilly only two pups to go" Jeremy said while holding my paw.

Another pain shot through me and the second pup is born. "It's a boy" Dr. Lee said. "Okay one more Lilly you are doing great and I'm here" Jeremy said as he's getting tears in his eyes. I felt a last pain right through me and the third and final pup is born. "It's a girl and congratulations Lilly and Jeremy for being the parents" Dr. Lee said. I was exhausted and still got to name them and they are nursing off me. I'm smiling happily and they are cute.

"Well Jeremy we still got to name them" I said. Jeremy kissed my nose and said "I'll say the boy with gray fur with a white tail is named Colin." 'This is exactly the same pups in my dream' I thought. "Okay the one girl with white fur like mine is named Star, and the other girl with white fur all except her paws that is gray will be named Crystal."

"Wow good names Lilly and they are cute" Kate said. I smiled at Kate and said "Thanks sis and they are all born on Valentine's Day." Jeremy smiled and said "They sure are and that's a great gift on Valentine's Day for us." I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "That's very sweet of you Jeremy now I liked to get home."

"Whenever you guys feel like it and I'll pay the vet bill for you girls here so no need to pay it Jeremy and Dustin" Dr. Lee said. I smiled at Lilly and said "So ready to head home and show them to your parents and my parents." Jeremy said. I nuzzled him and said "Yes let's go." I grab one and Jeremy grabbed the other two and got into his Bravada and went home.

(Jeremy's POV)

We had made it home and we carried them inside and our parents are waiting. "Aww they are so cute Lilly" Eve said. Lilly smiled and said "Thanks mom and Kate had her pups today too but she'll be over next week." Eve smiled a bit and said "That's good and I bet that you are tired Lilly."

Lilly yawned and said "Yeah I'm tired so I'm going to take a nap is that alright Jeremy." I smiled and said "Sure thing love let me plug in the bed for you and the pups." I bring the bed out to the living room and plugged it in getting it warm. "Okay now it's warm" I said. Lilly laid down on the bed and I put the pups beside her and Lilly's tail wrapped around them to keep them extra warm. "Have a nice nap Lilly I love you" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "I love you too Jeremy." Lilly felled asleep with the pups.

"So how does it feel being a dad now Jeremy" Winston asked. I smiled and said "To tell you the truth it felt great and I'll be the best dad that I can be." Winston smiled a bit and said "That's what I like to hear from you son." I shrugged and said "Thank you dad." So I went to the couch and turned on the TV and turned it on the music station but I got the volume on low so Lilly can sleep. And our song I'll Always be with You is playing.

I smiled at the song thinking of that night in Jasper where Lilly and I howled at the moonlight howl and I proposed to her on that night. Now here I am married to Lilly and had three beautiful pups. I looked at the bed and Colin is crawling around and I chuckled and said "Hey there little guy." He squeaked a bit and I laughed. "Okay back with your mommy now." I placed Colin back with his mommy. Lilly looked at me smiling and said "So Colin came to you." I kissed Lilly on her nose and said "He sure did and do you got to go outside."

"I sure do and I'm hungry" Lilly said. I smiled and said "Okay love I'll get the door for you." I'd open the door and Lilly went out to do her business and I looked at the clock and its 6pm. 'Wow Lilly slept almost all day but she is still tired' I thought. Lilly came back in and went to the pillow and lay down. The pups are hungry again as I watched them nursed.

"Wow I like this feeling" Lilly said. I smiled and said "I bet you do and I'll make some steaks tonight and your parents went to see Kate's pup so they will stay there tonight." Lilly smiled and said "Okay we can enjoy our Valentine's Day together tonight as a family."

"You got that right love" I said as I make my way to the kitchen. Lilly smiled and said "It looks like Star and Crystal are playing with my tail." I looked over and Star and Crystal is indeed playing with Lilly's tail even though their eyes are not open yet. I got the steaks done and gave a plate to Lilly and I and ate in silence. Lilly is savoring every bite as well as I am so just taking our time. We got done eating and took our plates and washed them. I looked at the clock and its now 10pm.

"Well I think we can sleep out in the living room tonight" I said. Lilly nuzzled me and said "You can sleep beside me off the pillow." I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Sure thing love." So I went into our room and I grabbed my pillow and blanket and went back to the living room. I put the pillow next to the pet bed on the other side of Lilly so the pups are between us.

"Good night Lilly I love you, and good night to you three my sweet little angels" I said. Lilly giggled and kissed me on the lips and said "Good night Jeremy I love you too, and to you three pups." I pulled the covers over us and felled asleep.

**A/N: Now that the pups are now born and I bet that Jeremy and Lilly can't wait to see what color eyes they will have. Will one of them have lavender eyes like Lilly or Humphrey's blue eyes or Jeremy's hazel eyes? Stay tuned for the next chapter of My Life With Lilly. Please read and review people I need reviews please. I want to know if I'm doing a good job doing this story.**


	23. Lilly's pups opens their eyes & talking

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: Lilly's Pups Opening Their Eyes and Talking**

(Lilly's POV)

It had been a few days later after the pups are born. My parents decided to go back to Jasper after Jeremy and I had been doing a great job taking care of the pup. Jeremy right now is taking a shower and I was in the living room watching the pups. They will be opening their eyes and start to talk pretty soon. The pups are walking around now and they are getting hungry.

"Okay you three time to eat" I said. They walked back to me even though they got my scent and they starting nursing. 'Oh I love this feeling' I thought. Jeremy came into the living room after taking a shower.

"So its feeding time again is it" Jeremy said. I smiled and said "Yeah it is and they will be opening their eyes and start to talk soon." Jeremy smiled a bit and said "I Think it is almost a week and I would like to see if one of them has your eyes love." I blushed and said "I hope so too and who will talk first."

"I think Star will talk first" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Could be I just want to see their eyes." "Well I hope one of them has hazel eyes like mine."

"Mama" Star said. I looked at Star and said "Yes Star what is it." "I'm tired" Star said. I smiled at Star and said "Ok Star come lie down next to me." Star went next to me and lied down. "Jeremy I am so happy right now" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the nose and said "I know love Star just said her first words."

I just saw Colin wiping his eyes and he got them opened. "Jeremy, Colin just opened his eyes." Jeremy came over and picked Colin up and looked at his eyes colors. Colin got scared a bit. "It okay Colin I'm not going to hurt you" Jeremy said to Colin." Colin calmed down a bit and starting to purr. "Lilly, Colin got blue eyes" Jeremy said. I smiled and said "That's great I wonder who will have my lavender eyes."

"Dada" Colin said. Jeremy looked at Colin and said "Yes Colin, I'm your dad." I smiled and said "Colin can you look at mommy." Colin turned his head to me and said "Mama." I smiled and said "Yes I'm your mommy come to me baby." Colin jumped off of Jeremy and went to me. I nuzzled him and said "You tired Colin." Colin looked at me and said "Yes I'm tired." I smiled and said "Ok lie down next to your sister Star." Colin lied down next to Star.

"Mama dada" Crystal said. We looked at Crystal and she does too have her eyes opened. "Jeremy what color eyes does Crystal have" I said. Jeremy went to Crystal and Crystal ran away from him. "Man where did she get that speed from" Jeremy said. I laughed and said "Probably got it from Humphrey." Jeremy finally got Crystal from behind the couch and looked at her eyes. "Crystal you are one fast runner and you'll have fun with me someday" Jeremy said. Crystal smiled and said "You think that I'm fast."

"You are fast Crystal you ran like there is no tomorrow" Jeremy said. Crystal giggled and said "Very funny dad and what color are my eyes." Jeremy looked at Crystal eyes and said "You have hazel eyes like me Crystal." Crystal smiled and said "Really dad." Jeremy smiled and said "Yes really Crystal and you know me and your mom loves you right." Crystal nuzzled Jeremy and said "Yes dad I know and I'm tired." "Ok Crystal you go to Colin and Star to lie down okay." Crystal jumped off of Jeremy and said "Sure thing dad." Now all my three pups are sleeping and the only pup didn't open her eyes is Star.

"Wow I like Crystal love" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "I know babe and I can't believe that she ran that fast." Jeremy smiled a bit and said "She is fast and I think Crystal will make a great alpha one day." I giggled and said "I think so to. I think the mailman is here." Jeremy looked out and sure enough it was the mailman and Jeremy went to go get the mail. Jeremy came back with the mail a few minutes later.

"What did you get in the mail Jeremy" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "Our work sends us a vacation for this year and it's at Cedar Point." My tail is wagging and said "What did it say Jeremy?" Jeremy opened up the letter and read it out loud. "It said that you and me and our kids will spend four nights and three days at the Hotel Breakers and they will buy the tickets for us and they paid for our hotel room in June." I smiled and said "That is nice of them and our kids will be old enough by then." Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "They sure will love and I know that we will have a good time too."

"Mama" Star said. I looked at Star and she had her eyes opened. "Yes Star what is it" I said. Star came up to me and said "What color is my eyes?" I looked at Star's eyes and her eyes are lavender. "Well Star your eyes color is lavender like mine" I said. Star smiled and said "Really my eyes color is just like yours." I smiled and said "Yes Star are you still tired." Star shook her head no.

"Well why don't you go play with you sister and brother" I said. Star tail wages and said "Sure thing mama." She went to go play with Colin and Crystal. "Well now we know what color eyes they have now" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Yeah I know and are you hungry for dinner love." I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Yes I'm getting hungry so what's for dinner."

"Leftover hamburgers from last night" Jeremy said. I smiled a bit and said "Sounds good and I got to go to outside." Jeremy smiled and said "Sure thing love." He put the hamburgers in the microwave and opens the door so I can go out to do my business.

(Jeremy's POV)

Lilly went outside to do her business and I heard Crystal cried in pain so I went to her. "Crystal what happen?" I said. Crystal looks at me and said "Colin bit my tail." I looked at Colin and said "Colin why did you bit Crystal's tail." Colin looks at me and said "Crystal was being rough with me." I looked at them both and said "Well don't be rough to each other and be nice okay can you do that for your dad." They both said "Yes daddy we will." I smiled at them and went back to the kitchen to get the hamburgers out of the microwave.

Lilly came back in and said "Did I hear Crystal cried." I just said "Yeah Crystal did cried and I already got it taken care of." Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Thank you Jeremy and you are a good dad." I kissed Lilly back and the pups said "Eww you two not in front of us." I laughed and said "Hey we are married and once that you three have found someone and it won't be that bad." They smiled and said "Okay dad." I got Lilly her plate and I ate mine with Lilly.

"Oh I loved hamburger" Lilly said. I chuckled and said "I know love. I wonder when Kate will be here." Lilly giggled and said "Sometime in a few days remember." I chuckled a bit and said "Okay love I know now and I know that she is find and I hope that she when she sees Colin eyes and I hope that she won't leave Dustin to go to try to find Humphrey."

"I hope so to and it's just a matter of time" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "You got that right Lilly." Colin came up to Lilly and said "Mom I'm hungry." Lilly smiled at Colin and said "Okay tell the other two to be at the pillow and I'll be there okay." Colin smiled and said "Okay mom I'll tell them." Colin, Star and Crystal went to the pillow and Lilly went to them and lie down and they starting to nursed.

"They always get hungry do they love" I said. Lilly smiled and said "They sure do and what time is it now." I looked at the clock and said "It's 10pm right now Lilly." Lilly yawned and said "Ok I'm getting ready to go to sleep I love you Jeremy." I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "I love you too Lilly and good night pups." They said "Night daddy." Lilly felled asleep with the pups and I decided to sleep on the couch and it was more comfy. I watched them and I felled asleep a few minutes later.

**A/N: Now that we know what color eyes they have and Jeremy tooked care of the problem when Colin bit Crystal's tail. Now the next chapter will explain the dream that Lilly have when coming home from Jasper. So stay tuned for the next chapter of My Life With Lilly. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	24. The Day That I Broke My Ankle

**A/N: Can Lilly's nightmare dream come true in this chapter. It's time to find out on this chapter on My Life With Lilly.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: The Day that I Broke my Ankle**

(Lilly's POV)

I woke up at 8am in the morning and I looked at my side and the pups weren't there. I looked at Jeremy and the pups are laying down on Jeremy's stomach. 'Huh oh well I guess they loved him too' I thought. I went over to lick Jeremy on the cheek.

"Oh good morning Lilly. Did you sleep well" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Morning and yes I did sleep well and I guess that the pups want to sleep with you." Jeremy smiled and said "They sure did, they loved me too and they had a bad dream so they want to sleep with me." I giggled and said "That's okay I got scared that someone on took them when I woke up."

"Oh no one would take them love. If they did I would beat that person up if they kidnap our kids." I laughed and said "They would deserve that. You almost sound like my mom." Jeremy chuckled and said "That is true I would do anything to protect them and including you."

"That is very sweet of you babe" I said. The pups then just woke up. "Mom I'm hungry." Star said. I smiled and said "Ok it's time for breakfast." I lie down and the pups came to nurse. "How much longer till they eat regular food Lilly" Jeremy said. I smiled and said "About a week or two why." Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Just wondering and what do you like for breakfast love."

"I want some bacon and eggs. When they get done feeding I need to go outside" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "Sure thing love." He got the frying pan out and the bacon and eggs to get ready to cook. The pups are done nursing and I said "Okay I'm ready to go out. You three behave I'll be right back." All three of our kids said "Ok mom." Jeremy opened the door and I went outside to do my business.

(Jeremy's POV)

"Daddy why does mommy got to go outside" Colin said. I smiled and said "Because mommy has to go outside to go to the bathroom. So she'll be right back in." Colin smiled and said "Ok dad I was just wondering and what are you cooking it smells good." I smiled and said "I'm cooking bacon and eggs so you're still too young to try it okay." Colin sighs and said "Ok dad I will when I get older right."

"You sure will son ok" I said. Colin wagged his tail and said "Ok dad I will go back to play with my sisters." Colin went back to play with Star and Crystal. Lilly came back in from going outside.

"What does Colin want" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the nose and said "He was wondering about where you went and he wants some of bacon and eggs." Lilly chuckled and said "It probably won't hurt them. Their teeth are coming in." I smiled and said "Well if it won't hurt them then I will give them some." Lilly smiled and said "It won't hurt them trust me." I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Ok love I do trust you." The food is done I gave Lilly a plate and myself a plate.

"Hey Colin come here" I said. Colin came over and said "Yes dad." I smiled and said "I'm going to give you a piece of bacon is that ok with you." Colin wagged his tail and said "Yes it's ok." I gave Colin a piece of bacon and he starting to eat it.

"Wow this bacon tastes pretty good" Colin said. I chuckled and said "I knew you liked it." Star and Crystal came up for some too and I each gave them one. They liked it also and I chuckled. "So you three like it" I said. They looked at me and said "Yes we do dad." Lilly and I chuckled at this and took our plates to the sink to wash them.

(Lilly's POV)

"Ok kids who want to play" I said. Crystal said "I do and I want daddy to try to catch me." Jeremy chuckled and said "You want me to catch you." Crystal smiled and said "Yes daddy you can't catch me." Crystal takes off running and Jeremy said "Oh I will catch you alright." Jeremy chased after Crystal. Colin and Star is laughing and so am I. All of the sudden I heard a thud and Jeremy cried out in pain. 'Oh no this can't be happening and this is just like my dream' I thought. I ran to the front room and Jeremy is holding his right ankle in pain.

"Jeremy what happened?" I said. Jeremy had tears in his eyes and said "I was chasing Crystal and I broke my ankle." I got scared and said "Where's your mom at." Jeremy then said "In her room and I need her to call an ambulance." I ran to her room and scratch her door and she opened it.

"Hi Lilly what's the matter?" his mom asked. I got tears in my eyes and said "Jeremy broke his ankle and wants you to call an ambulance." His mom went to the phone to call an ambulance. I went back to Jeremy to calm him down.

"Ok Jeremy your mom is calling an ambulance right now" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Thank you Lilly. You and the pups came come if you want to." I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Okay we will go with you." I went to tell the pups that we are going to the hospital with Jeremy.

"How did daddy broke his ankle" Colin said. I smiled at Colin and said "He broke his ankle while chasing your sister Crystal." Colin frowned and said "I hope daddy is okay." I nuzzled Colin and said "Don't worry your daddy will be okay." Colin smiled and said "I feel a lot better now." The ambulance had arrived and Jeremy told them that we are coming.

"Okay they can come and we got to get an x-ray on your ankle okay" he said. Jeremy smiled and said "Okay." So we got into the ambulance and went to the hospital.

We had made it to the hospital in five minutes and they took Jeremy to the x-ray room and told us "He will be in the room 210 upstairs when he come out ok Lilly." I smiled and said "Ok we will be up there waiting." So we went upstairs to room 210 to wait for Jeremy.

(Dustin's POV)

I had just received a call from Jeremy's mom saying that he broke his ankle and will be in the hospital. "Kate we have to go to the hospital" I said. Kate looks at me with a worried look on her face and said. "Why what's happened."

"Jeremy broke his ankle while chasing Crystal" I said. Kate started to get tears in her eyes and said "Is he alright." I smiled and said "He's alright they took him to the hospital to get an x-ray on his ankle and they want us there too." Kate kissed me on the lips and said "Ok I'll tell Wildfire and Ginger that we will go to the hospital and I want to see the color eyes of Lilly's three pups." I smiled and said "I know you do so let's go." **(A/N: Wildfire had brown eyes and Ginger has Green eyes forgot to put it on top of the a/n in the beginning.)**

"Ginger and Wildfire we are going to the hospital" Kate said to them. They both said "What happened." Kate smiled at them and said "Your uncle broke his ankle and wants us there." They both smiled and said "Ok mom let's go." 'They are both are full of energy' I thought. We all got into the car and went to the hospital.

(Lilly's POV)

We are in room 210 and waiting for Jeremy to come up. But Kate and Dustin and their pups came into the room. "Hi Kate, you want to see our pups don't you" I said. Kate smiled and said "I sure do and what color eyes do they have." I smiled and said "Look for yourself." Kate did and she looks at Star's lavender eyes and said "Wow Star you got your mothers eyes." Star blushed and said "Thank you Aunt Kate." Then Kate looks at Crystal's hazel eyes and said "Crystal got her dad's eyes." I smiled and said "Yes she did and now Colin." Kate looks at Colin's blue eyes and said "Your eyes remind me of someone Colin." Colin smiles at Kate and said "Whose eyes remind you of someone Aunt Kate."

"It reminds me of Humphrey and he was my mate before he died" Kate said. 'I'm not going to tell her that Humphrey is alive' I thought. "Really Aunt Kate. I got his eyes" Colin said. Kate smiled and said "Yes you do Colin and I missed him a lot and you looked just like him." Colin blushed and said "Wow at least he's not my dad."

"You got that right Colin" I said. Colin smiled at me and said "I know mom." I smiled at Kate and said "Where's Wildfire and Ginger." Kate was about to say something Wildfire and Ginger tackled me. "Oh you two you got me. That's pretty good." Wildfire smiled and said "Yeah we got you good." Now they are playing with Colin, Star, and Crystal.

"They got a lot of energy in them Kate" I said. Kate smiled and said "They sure do and it's hard to get them to sleep at night." I smiled and said "Really why's that."

"They just want to play late at night" Kate said. I smiled and said "I know what you mean. It's just like the old days just you and me as pups." Kate chuckled and said "I know Lilly just like old times." Dustin smiled and said "You two are that way when you were pups." I smiled and said "Yes Dustin we were and Kate chased me like I was a caribou and Kate ran head first into a tree." Kate laughed and said "I remember that to well." Jeremy had comes into the room.

"Jeremy what did they find on the x-ray" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "It's a bone chipped and they will have to do surgery on it." I smiled and said "At least it's nothing serious." Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Yeah and after surgery I have to be off of my feet for a week."

"Well you won't be able to go to work for a week" the nurse said. Jeremy smiled at the nurse and said "I know but I will get better." The nurse left the room and brings in dinner for all of us. Tonight's dinner is steak, mashed potatoes, and fries.

"Wow this is good" I said. Dustin smiled and said "It sure is. I wonder if you four are staying here Lilly." I smiled and said "Yeah we are staying here till Jeremy goes home." Dustin smiled and said "Ok just wondering Lilly and I know you want to stay with Jeremy." Colin, Star, and Crystal had fallen asleep from eating.

"Well we better get going good night guys" Dustin said. We said bye to Kate, Dustin, Wildfire, and Ginger. I looked at the clocked and its 10pm.

"Wow when is your surgery Jeremy" I said. Jeremy smiled a bit and said "In two days. So I hope you won't get bored here Lilly." I giggled and said "I won't be bored if I stay with you babe." Jeremy and I rubbed noses and I yawned.

"Looks like you are tired love so why don't we get some sleep" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Ok good night Jeremy I love you." Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Good night Lilly I loved you too." I fell asleep at the foot of the bed because the bed isn't big enough in the hospital. Jeremy felled asleep right after me.

**A/N: Wow poor Jeremy the way he broke his ankle while chasing Crystal. At least Kate saw Colin's eyes and it did remind her of Humphrey. So stay tuned for the next chapter of My Life With Lilly. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	25. Coming Home From The Hospital

**A/N: Had a busy night last night so I will post a chapter tonight. Here is the next chapter of My Life With Lilly.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: Coming Home from the Hospital**

(Jeremy's POV)

It is the day that I'm going to get surgery on my ankle and the today I'm going home. Lilly and the pups are awake and eating breakfast. The nurse didn't give me breakfast because I'm going to have surgery.

"So they didn't give you breakfast babe" Lilly said. I chuckled and said "No they didn't. They don't want me to eat before surgery. If I eat before the surgery they would have problems with it."

"Oh I didn't know that. Is that why you can't eat for twelve hours before surgery" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on her forehead and said "Yes that is why. So it's almost time for me to get the surgery done." As soon as I said that the nurse came in to tell me that they are ready to get my surgery done and told Lilly to be in the waiting room till I come back out.

"Ok see you later babe" Lilly said will kissing me on the lips. I smiled and said "Ok I'll see you guys later." They rolled me out to the surgery room.

(Kate's POV) at Dustin's house

"Dustin I think Lilly is not telling me something when I saw those blue eyes on Colin" I said. Dustin sighed and said "I know what you mean love and I think Lilly is keeping a secret from you."

"I don't know why Lilly has to keep a secret from me and she is my sis" I said. Dustin kissed me on the lips and said "I know that Lilly is your sis. Maybe Colin is different than Humphrey."

"I know Colin is different than Humphrey. But how is he different" I said. Dustin smiled a bit and said "He does have Humphrey fur color but has a white tail. That's why he is different."

"'Mom" Ginger said. I looked at Ginger and said "Yes Ginger what is it."

"I want to see Aunt Lilly and Uncle Jeremy" Ginger said. I smiled and said "We will soon but right now your Uncle Jeremy is in surgery right now."

"I forgot that Uncle Jeremy has surgery today" Wildfire said. Dustin smiled at them and said "I forgot about that today also Wildfire and I do got something in the mail today also."

"Really what did you get in the mail" I said. Dustin smiled and said "The work are paying for our vacation to Cedar Point and it said also that Jeremy and Lilly and their kids are going also in their vacation along with us."

"Awesome I can't wait to go" Wildfire said. Ginger is bouncing around too and said "Sweet I can't wait to have fun with our cousins." I smiled and said "That's great news Dustin and I can't wait either." Dustin chuckled and said "I know neither can I. We will tell them when we get to the hospital."

"I think I know why Lilly is keeping a secret from me" I said. Dustin stroke me on the back making me purr and said "How do you know Kate."

"I think Humphrey is alive and I'm not blaming her for keeping a secret from me" I said. Dustin sighed and said "But we don't know where Humphrey is." I sighed and said "I just had a feeling that he is coming here."

"What makes you say that love" Dustin said. I felt a tear on my cheek and said "I'm not leaving you Dustin and I loved you so much but I know Humphrey is dead for what I know."

"I know love and I'm glad that you are not leaving me and I loved you so much too and to Wildfire and Ginger" Dustin said. I kissed Dustin on the lips and said "I loved you so much to babe." We continued to talk and getting ready to go to the hospital to tell them about our vacation trip too.

(Lilly's POV) at the hospital

We are all in the waiting room waiting for Jeremy to come out of surgery. "Mom I'm bored when will daddy will be out" Star said. I smiled at Star and said "Don't worry Star your dad will be out soon. It shouldn't be that much longer."

"I hope your right mom. I missed him already" Star said. I nuzzled Star and said "I know you do honey so do I." Colin smiled and said "I think we should get a get well present to dad."

"That's a good idea Colin. What about you Star and Crystal" I said. They both smiled and Crystal said "I think we should. I still felt bad for it."

I nuzzled Crystal and said "It's not your fault honey it happen all the time" Crystal smiled and said "Really you think so mom." I smiled and said "I think so. So I think we should get him his get well present right now." We made our way to the gift shop.

"Well Lilly surprised to see you here" Kate said. I hugged Kate and said "When did you guys get here."

"We got here a few minutes ago and decided to get a gift for Jeremy" Kate said. I smiled and said "That's exactly what we are doing to."

"Dustin and I got great news to tell you" Kate said. I smiled and said "What's the great news Kate."

"We're going to Cedar Point this year with you guys" Kate said. I hugged Kate and said "That's great news and we are going as a family too."

"Yeah our kids are excited about it" Kate said. I giggled and said "My kids are excited about it too and they will be old enough to go then by June."

"I agree with you Lilly" Dustin said. I chuckled and said "Yeah I can't wait to go. I hope it will be a great vacation."

"It sure will Lilly and trust me it will" Kate said. I smiled and said "Oh I trust you on that Kate and it will be so much fun." Colin, Star, Crystal, Wildfire, and Ginger all got a get well gift for Jeremy and Dustin paid for it. Now we went back to the waiting room to wait again.

"You guys can come up now" the nurse said. We all went up to room 210 to see Jeremy again.

(Jeremy's POV)

I got out of my surgery and it didn't even hurt. I looked at the door and everyone came in.

"Hey there love" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "So how did the surgery go babe."

"It went good and it's hard to move my ankle now but the pain will go away within a few days" I said. Lilly nuzzled me and said "Kate and Dustin got great news babe."

"Hi Kate and Dustin what's the great news" I said. Dustin smiled and said "We're going to Cedar Point with you guys also."

"That's great and it will be a blast this year. And at least I won't go by myself this year like last year" I said. Lilly chuckled and said "Wait you went to Cedar Point last year by yourself."

"Yeah I did three times but it wasn't fun without taking anyone" I said. Kate smiled and said "Now you won't go by yourself this year and you got your whole family to go."

"I know Kate and I'm excited about it don't you agree pups" I said. The pups all smiled and said "We are all excited to go." We all laughed at this and the pups gave me a get well present.

"Well thank you guys and that is very nice of you and especially you Colin" I said. Colin smiled and said "You like what I got you dad." I looked at the gift Colin gave me and it was a picture of a wolf that looks like Lilly.

"I sure do son and I liked everyone gift too" I said. Wildfire smiled and said "At least that you are better now Uncle Jeremy."

I chuckled and said "Yeah I'll be better in a week and then I'll go back to work." Colin, Star, and Crystal groaned but Star said "Why do you have to go back to work daddy."

"I have to work to provide for the family here and by the time you five get older and I bet you guys will work with us too" I said. Colin smiled and said "Really dad, I can't wait to work with you and mom." Star smiled and said "I can't wait either can you Crystal." Crystal smiled and said "Can't wait." We all laughed and the nurse said I can go home now. So Dustin gave us a ride home and made it there in ten minutes time.

(Lilly's POV)

We had made it home and the pups are getting hungry for dinner. "Hey babe, what's for dinner tonight" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "I don't know I think my mom should cook dinner tonight." We made our way to the kitchen and his mom is indeed cooking dinner.

"Hi guys we're having ribs tonight" his mom said. My mouth watered and so did the pups and I said "Sounds good. How much longer till they get done."

"In about five minutes you guys got home in time" his mom said. I watched Colin went behind his grandma and scared her.

"Oh Colin you scare me" his mom said laughing. Colin is laughing too and said "I got you good did I grandma."

"You sure did Colin and where is Star and Crystal" his mom said. Crystal and Star ran up to their grandma to get hugged.

"Oh there you two are" his mom said as she is hugging them. "Hi grandma, we got daddy a get well gift today." Crystal said.

"Oh really Crystal what did you get him" his mom said. Crystal smiled and said "I got him a get well card."

"Well that is nice of you. What about you Star what did you get for your dad" his mom said. Star smiled and said "I got daddy a sculptor of a wolf a small one."

"That's nice of you to get to your dad. And what about you Colin" his mom said. Colin smiled and said "I gave him a picture of a white wolf and it looks like mommy."

"Oh that is nice and dinner is ready" his mom said. His mom brought everyone a plate and Jeremy too so he can't get on his feet.

"Oh this is so good" Star said. I giggled and said "It is good and it is ribs you know that don't you Star."

"Oh I didn't know that mom. Now I know why they it's good" Star said. I laughed and Jeremy got done with his and so did we. I looked at the clock and its now 10pm.

"We kids it's time for bed" I said. They all said "Ok mom." They went to the pillow in the living room to go to bed.

"Well Lilly I'm tired and you can sleep on the couch with me if you want" Jeremy said yawning. I nuzzled him and said "I will sleep with you babe." I got up on the couch with him and being careful not to hit his ankle surgery.

"Well good night Lilly I love you so much" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Good night Jeremy I love you too." Jeremy felled asleep as soon as he hit the pillow. I watched the pups sleep for a while and I felled asleep a few minutes later.

**A/N: Now that Jeremy had his ankle surgery done. Now it's great news that Kate and Dustin and their pups are going on the same vacation with Jeremy and Lilly and their pups. It looks like Kate made her choice to stay with Dustin. So stay tuned for the next chapter of My Life With Lilly. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	26. The Pups Took Their First Bath

**A/N: Humphrey will be making an appearance later on in this story so don't worry. Here is the next chapter of My Life With Lilly.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX: The Pups took their first bath**

(Star's POV) a first!

Colin, Crystal and I had woken up and our mom and dad are still sleeping. Dad is walking on his feet again after his surgery so it's a good thing to. So we will play a prank on them.

"Ok you two we should pour water on them to scare them to wake up" I said. Colin giggled and said "I think this is going to be funny." Crystal laughed and said "I think so to so we got mom's water dish to pour water on them."

"Ok good thinking and on the count of three. We will pour the water on them" I said. Colin and Crystal said "Ready." I giggled and said "One… Two… Three." We poured the water on them and they woke up with a start.

"What the hell" mom said. I gulped and said "Oh morning mom."

(Lilly's POV)

Jeremy and I are still sleeping and I was happy to be with him. But I wasn't asleep for long as someone poured water on us.

"What the hell" I said. Star gulped and said "Oh morning mom." I looked at her with a mad look on my face.

"What do you think you're doing pouring water on your mom and dad" I said. Crystal sighed and said "We just want to wake you up mom and we are hungry."

"Well you should've waked me up and not just pouring water on us. So next time don't do that ok" I said. All three of them said "Okay mom we won't do that again we promise." I turned to Jeremy to wake him up.

"Oh good morning love" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Morning and the pups are hungry babe."

"Really so why am I wet" Jeremy said. I smiled and said "The pups played a prank on us."

"So they want to wake us up by pouring water on us" Jeremy said. I chuckled a bit and said "Yeah they did and I already taken care of it."

"Ok I'll make some bacon and eggs okay love" Jeremy said. I smiled a bit and said "Sounds good babe and I need to go outside."

"Okay sure thing love" Jeremy said. Jeremy opens the back door and I went out to do my business. It is still cold outside so I made it quick and went back in. I walked in to the living room and jumped on the couch to lie down.

"What are you still tired love" Jeremy said. I giggled and said "No I'm just relaxing and where are the pups at." I noticed that they are not in the living room.

"Oh they went to the front room to play. I can still hear them in there" Jeremy said. I smiled and said "Ok that got me scared there for a minute. I thought that they got kidnap."

"Oh they won't get kidnap by anyone so if they did you know what I do to them right" Jeremy said. I chuckled and said "I know what you would do to them and you would protect us from them."

"You got that right love" Jeremy said. Colin came running into the living room being chased by Star and Crystal. I chuckled and said "You three having fun." They all said "Yes we are mom." I can hear that Jeremy is laughing to and so am I.

"Okay you three time to settle down now and it's almost time for breakfast" I said. Colin giggled and said "Ok mom I know it's almost time for breakfast."

"Okay breakfast is ready" Jeremy said. Jeremy brings out five plates and we started to eat.

"Boy I wonder if we are going to see that movie" Colin said. I chuckled and said "Oh you will see that movie today and I know which movie you are talking about."

"How do you know what movie I'm talking about mom" Colin said. I smiled and said "You are thinking about watching Alpha and Omega are you."

"Oh yeah that is the movie that is all about wolves is it" Colin said. I nuzzled Colin and said "Yes it is and Kate and I are in the movie."

"Mom why didn't you tell us" Star said. Jeremy chuckled and said "You will see when we get done eating okay guys."

"Okay dad" Star said. I giggled and said "I know that you three will enjoy the movie." We got done eating and Jeremy took our plates to the sink to wash them. After he got that done he went to the movie rack and put in the movie.

"Okay you ready you three" Jeremy said. All three all said "Yes we are daddy." The DVD is in and the movie started to play.

We started watching the Alpha and Omega movie and the pup's tails are wagging as they saw me running from Kate and as Kate hit the tree the pups laughed.

"Oh that is funny" Star said. Crystal smiled and said "Oh man poor Aunt Kate hitting the tree but that is funny." I chuckled at them as they enjoyed the movie.

The movie got over an hour and a half later and they did enjoy the movie. I can see that all the pups are tired.

"You guys are tired" I said. Colin yawned and said "Yes mom I think I'm going to take a nap." Crystal and Star both said "Yeah let's take a nap." They went to the heated pillow to take a nap.

"Hey babe can I get a bath cause I kinda smell" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Sure thing love I need one too." So we went out to the hallway and into the bathroom to take a bath. Jeremy got the bath water running and getting it warm.

"Alright the water is warm hop in" Jeremy said. I hop in the tub and feeling the warm water relax me. "Oh this is so relaxing."

"I bet it is love" Jeremy said as he pours water on me. "You know Jeremy I think my parents should be here soon." He was washing my sides, back, legs, tail.

"They should be but what about they come to Cedar Point too" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "I think they would like to go. But when will they get here." I rolled over so he can do my stomach and my womanhood.

"They will be over soon so don't worry love" Jeremy said as he is stroking my back making me purr. "I hope that you are right Jeremy." He got doing rinsing me off and I hop out of the tub shaking my fur dry and Jeremy got a towel to get the excess water out.

"Thanks for the bath babe I really need it" I said. Jeremy kissed my nose and said "Yeah I know and your fur is even more whiter than before." I looked at my fur and he is right my fur is even more whiter than before.

"Wow my fur have not been that way before" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Yeah you are more beautiful now." I blushed and said "That is so sweet of you babe and I love you."

"I love you too Lilly. So let me take my shower and I'll be out in a few to make lunch" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Okay babe I'll be in the living room." I went out of the bathroom as Jeremy got in the shower. I made it to the living room and the pups are still sleeping and I hop on the couch and lie down and I lay my head on the arms and dozed off to take a nap.

(Jeremy's POV)

I got out of the shower and put on my clean clothes and went out to the kitchen to make lunch. I looked into the living room and the pups are still asleep and Lilly is on the couch taking a nap. 'Lilly looked so beautiful when she sleeps' I thought and Lilly is purring softly.

I got out the frying pans and pulled out some steaks for lunch. As soon as I started cooking the steaks the pups woke up.

"Dad what are you making for lunch" Crystal said. I smiled and said "I'm making some steaks for lunch and don't wake mom up okay."

"Okay dad I got to go outside" Crystal said. I smiled a bit and said "Okay Crystal just stay in the yard so I can see you okay."

"Ok dad" Crystal said. I open the back door and Crystal went out to do her business. I saw Colin and Star went outside too and did their business as well. 'Well they are growing up fast' I thought as I continued to cook the steaks and watching them at the same time. They came back in and I closed the door.

"Well good job guys and you are growing up fast" I said. Crystal smiled and said "We sure are and why is mom's fur all white."

"Well I gave her a bath and that's why her fur is all white" I said. Star smiled and said "I think we should get one to."

"Well I would but your mom has to do that to you in the bathroom" I said. Colin smiled and said "I think so too and after we eat though." I smiled at this and I bet Lilly will give them their baths. I got done cooking the steaks and gave the pups theirs and I got mine and Lilly's as I went to her and wake her up.

"Hey love wake up time for lunch" I said. Lilly opens her eyes and said "Time for lunch already and how long did I sleep."

"About 30 minutes. Did you sleep well" I said. Lilly chuckled and said "I sure did and where's my plate." I put the plate in front of Lilly and she said "Thanks babe."

We all ate our steaks and Lilly is tearing hers apart. "Man Lilly are you hungry" I said. Lilly giggled and said "I am hungry I just want to tear something right now." I chuckled as Lilly is now eating her steak. We got done eating 10 minutes later and I took the plates and washed them.

"Hey where's the pups at" Lilly said. I chuckled and said "They are probably in the bathroom getting their baths." I can hear the bath water running.

"But how did they turned it on" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "It's one of those flat handles on the knobs and that's how they can start it."

"Well they are growing up fast are they" Lilly said. I smiled at her and said "They sure are love." All three pups came out and they are clean.

"Wow good job guys" I said. They all said "Thanks dad and it wasn't that hard to take a bath by ourselves but we help each other."

"That good kids and who wants to watch another movie" Lilly said. All three pups said "We do and what are we going to watch this time."

I chuckled and said "We are going to watch All Dogs Go to Heaven 2." They all said "Yay." I went to the movie rack to get the movie out and put it in the DVD player and push play.

The pups really enjoyed that movie and Colin said "That one song is very good with Charlie and Sasha." I chuckled and said "I know Colin and you know that your mother and I howled that song during the moonlight howl at Jasper."

"No I didn't know that and is that true" Star said. Lilly smiled at Star and said "Yes it is true kids we did howl that song during the moonlight howl at Jasper."

"Wow that is cool I can't wait to have a girlfriend to howl with" Colin said. I smiled and said "Well one of these days you will have to find mates."

"Dad! Do you really have to say that" Crystal said. I laughed and said "Yes I do honey and you will find your mates when you are older ok."

"Ok dad" they all said. Colin yawned and said "I think I'm going to bed." I looked at the clock and its now 10pm.

"Okay we will all sleep in our room tonight and it's a lot more cooler in there." I said. They all looked at me with their tails wagging and said "Ok dad." So I got their bed and we all went into the hallway and into our room. I put the bed in the corner and they all curled up and felled asleep. Lilly jumped up on the bed and lay down in her usual spot on the bed and I got into bed with her.

"Wow it's a good day today" Lilly said. I smiled while stroking Lilly's back making her purr and said "It sure is love and it was a great day."

"Well I'm getting tired good night babe" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on her forehead and said "Good night love." Lilly felled asleep and I keep on stroking Lilly's back and she is purring. I felled asleep about five minutes later and pulled the covers over us.

**A/N: Can't believe that Star, Crystal, and Colin did a prank on Jeremy and Lilly. They even took their own baths. And stay tuned for the next chapter of My Life With Lilly. There is a big race in NASCAR tomorrow and it's the Daytona 500. It's going to be a good race. And I'm a Jeff Gordon fan. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	27. Wildfire and Ginger spending the night

**A/N: Well Jimmie Johnson won the Daytona 500 today and my guy Jeff Gordon finished 20****th****. Here is the next chapter of My Life With Lilly.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN: Wildfire and Ginger First Sleepover at our Place**

(Jeremy's POV)

I had just woken up at 8am in the morning and I looked at Lilly and she is still asleep. I got out of bed to go to the bathroom and went back to lay down and kissed Lilly on her forehead.

"Oh good morning babe" Lilly said. I smiled a bit and said "Morning love did you sleep well." Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "I sure did babe and are the pups up yet."

"Oh not yet. But I want to make some breakfast for us all" I said. Lilly chuckled and said "Ok sure thing babe and I will wake them up." Lilly went to wake our pups up.

"Ugh mom I want to sleep in today" Star said. Lilly smiled and said "You don't want breakfast today." Star chuckled and said "I am getting hungry." Lilly nuzzled Star and said "Ok so get up." The pups are all up and we all went to the kitchen.

"Okay what do you all want for breakfast today" I said. Colin smiled and said "I want some bacon and eggs." I chuckled and said "Ok bacon and eggs it is." I brought out some bacon and eggs and got the frying pan. Lilly is drinking water from the bowl.

"You thirsty Lilly" I said. Lilly giggled and said "Yes I'm thirsty cause my throat is dry." I chuckled and said "My throat always gets dry in the winter time and it's true."

"That is true and I wonder if my parents are coming" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "I'm sure that they are coming they haven't been here since they are born."

"I know that. But it's still a long time ago" Lilly said. I chuckled and said "They only been gone for a month right now so our vacation is not in three months from now."

"Well yeah it is. I just want to see them again" Lilly said. I smiled a bit and said "I know you do love. They will be here soon I promise." My dad came into the kitchen.

"Hi you guys I just got off from work" my dad said. I smiled and said "Are you on third shift now."

"Yeah I'm on third shift again and they are under a chapter 11 bankruptcy mode" my dad said. Lilly sighs and said "That is not good is it."

"Oh it's not good but don't worry they will get out of it" my dad said. I smiled and said "That's good and I hope they get out of bankruptcy pretty soon."

"I hope so too son. I'm going to go get a shower and into bed okay see you later" my dad said. I smiled and said "Ok dad see you later."

"Dad why is grandpa working third" Crystal said. I smiled at Crystal and said "Your grandpa is working third cause they are under a bankruptcy mode."

"Why are they under bankruptcy mode" Star said. Lilly nuzzled Star and said "They are under a bankruptcy because they aren't making enough money."

"Oh, I hope that they get out of it pretty soon" Colin said. I smiled at Colin and said "I hope so too son." The breakfast is ready and gave everyone a plate and sat down to eat.

Lilly is savoring every bite she had taken and so are the pups. I had finished mine before everyone got done. "Okay I'm full" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "So am I love. Are you three done yet?"

"Yes I'm done dad" Colin said. Crystal and Star then said "We're done now daddy." I chuckled and grab everyone plates and I took them to the sink to wash them.

"So what are we going to do today" Lilly said. I chuckled and said "How about we all go to the mall."

"Oh that sounds like fun" Star said. I chuckled and said "It is fun so I'm going to take you all there." Colin, Star, and Crystal jumped around with joy. The phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello" I said. I can hear Dustin in the background "Hi Jeremy I was just wondering if Ginger and Wildfire can spend the night at your place so Kate and I go on a date."

"Sure thing Dustin they can spend the night here while you and Kate goes on a date." I said.

"Thank you Jeremy and we will drop them off at five is that okay with you" Dustin said. I smiled and said "Okay we will see them then." I hanged up the phone and told Lilly the news.

"Lilly we are going to watch Wildfire and Ginger. They are going to spend the night tonight" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "I'm okay with it so the pups can sleep out in the living room and we are in our room."

"Ok that's a good idea love" I said. Lilly smiled and said "I know we haven't done it in a while." I killed Lilly on the lips and said "You get it tonight love."

"Oh I know that babe are we going now" Lilly said. I smiled and said "Yes we are going now and we got to be back before five though." Colin then said "Why do we have to be back before five."

"Your cousins are going to spend the night son" I said. Colin tail is wagging and said "Yea we are going to have a sleep over tonight."

"Yep a sleep over tonight ok let's get going" I said. So we all got into the Bravada and went to the mall.

(Lilly's POV)

We have made it to the mall 45 minutes later. "So were here already babe" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "Yep were here and they do allow dogs and other animals here."

"Oh that's good so let's go in" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Ok love." So all five of us went into the mall.

"So what store are we going into" I said as I was looking at the map. Colin smiled and said "How about we go into the movie store."

"Well that's a good idea Colin so why don't we go there now" Jeremy said. I smiled and said "Were right behind you babe." We all went to the store where the movies are at. We got there and are now looking at the movies.

"Hey how about this movie babe" I said handing Jeremy the movie. Jeremy looked at the movie cover and said "Are you sure about this movie love."

"Yeah I'm sure about the movie and what's it called" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "It's Underdog and I've wanted this movie for a while now."

"I think that will be a good movie for the sleep over tonight" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "That's a great idea love I love you Lilly."

"I love you too Jeremy so are we going to buy it" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Yes we are going to buy it."

"Dad did you picked a movie for the sleep over tonight" Crystal said. Jeremy smiled and said "I sure did honey and it's a good one to."

"I hope it's a good movie" Crystal said. Jeremy smiled and said "It is a good movie and I seen this movie in theaters in 2008."

"Really Jeremy I didn't know that" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "I sure did and that's the year that Buddy died."

"So can we go to a different store now" Colin said. I smiled and said "We sure are Colin and let daddy pay for the movie okay." Colin sighed and said "Okay mom."

Jeremy paid for the movie and we are now heading to another store. We went into a sports store where they got all the hockey, football, baseball, and basketball jerseys at.

"Hey babe I found one that is my size" I said while pointing at the jersey. Jeremy came too looked at the jersey and said "I think so too love and it's a Komets jersey."

"So can you get it for me babe" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Anything for you love." I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Thanks babe I love you." Jeremy kissed me back and said "I love you too Lilly." So Jeremy got the jersey and went to pay for it.

"Mom why are you getting a jersey?" Star said. I smiled and said "Your dad took me to couple of hockey games and I want a jersey so we can go to another one these days."

"Wow I didn't know that you both go to hockey games" Star said. I nuzzled star and said "Yeah watching those games are fun to watch."

"I bet they are and I'm getting hungry for lunch" Star said. I smiled and said "Ok I'll tell your dad that your getting hungry." Jeremy came back from paying for the jersey.

"Jeremy the pups are getting hungry for lunch" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Ok love let's go to the food court." We all went to the food court and got McDonald's. Jeremy got a big mac meal, I got a quarter pounder meal, and the pups got a happy meal.

"Wow I sure do love fast food" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "I know you do love and it's almost time to head home before Wildfire and Ginger comes over."

"Your right babe so let's go after we eat okay" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Okay love." We got done eating and I looked at the clock and its now 3pm.

"Okay ready to go" Jeremy said. Colin smiled and said "We sure are dad and I had a great time."

"Well that's good Colin and what about you Star and Crystal" I said. They both smiled and said "We had a good time." So we all got into the Bravada and went home.

It only took about 20 minutes drive to get home. "Well babe I'm going to take a nap" I said. Jeremy smiled a bit and said "Okay love I'll wake you when they get here." I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Ok see you in a bit." I went into the living room and jumped up on the couch and lie down and fell asleep.

(Jeremy's POV)

Lilly went to go take a nap and I'll wake her up when they get here. The pups went to the living room to play. So I just turned on the TV and watched the news till they get here. The doorbell rang and I went to answer the door.

"Oh hello there guys" I said. Dustin smiled and said "Hi Jeremy and here's Wildfire and Ginger." Wildfire and Ginger came into the house.

"Hey where's Kate" I said. Dustin smiled and said "Oh Kate is still at my house getting ready for our date."

"Oh you know how girls are" I said. Dustin chuckled and said "I know and I'll come to pick them up tomorrow okay Jeremy."

"Okay Dustin see you tomorrow" I said. Dustin smiled and said "See you tomorrow and behave Wildfire and Ginger."

"Okay dad we will" they said. I shut the door and we went to the living room and I started to wake Lilly up.

"Hey love they are here" I said. Lilly opens her beautiful lavender eyes and said "They are here already."

"Yeah and it's already five so I'll make some dinner okay" I said. Lilly yawns and said "I want some steaks."

"Okay I'll make some steaks for everyone" I said. Wildfire smiled and said "I loved steaks."

"Oh that's great and I'm getting the steaks cooked right now" I said. Lilly smiled and said "I got to go outside babe."

"Okay give me a sec" I said after I got the steaks on the frying pan and went to open the door for Lilly and she went out to do her business. I continued to cook the steaks and Lilly came back in but I noticed that she got blood on her lips.

"Lilly you got blood on your lips" I said. Lilly smiled and said "Oh I'll go wash my mouth off." She went to the water bowl to wash the blood off her lips. Lilly got done and came to me.

"Is that better" Lilly said. I chuckled and said "You still got blood on you but open your mouth." Lilly opened her mouth and it looked like she lost a tooth.

"Oh Lilly you lost a tooth love" I said. Lilly giggled and said "I didn't even feel it come out."

"Oh it happens to everyone and the steaks are done" I said. I got everyone a plate and we all started eating. We all got done and I take everyone plates and wash them.

"Okay guys I'm going to put a movie in and you will all like it. After I put the movie in your grandma will watch you okay" I said. All the pups said "Okay let's watch the movie." I put the movie in and pushed play.

"Okay love ready to go into our room" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "I sure am babe." So we went into our room to have our fun.

We have made it to our room and I shut the bedroom door and I started to take off my clothes.

"Oh you are a sexy boy" Lilly said. I laughed and said "Well you are a sexy girl." I got on the bed with Lilly and I started to lick her womanhood.

"Oh that feels so good" Lilly said. I chuckled and said "I know you will enjoy it." I continued to lick it and Lilly's legs are buckling.

"Don't stop… whatever you do… don't stop" Lilly said. I kept on doing it and Lilly came hard and Lilly's fluids came out and her fluids taste like honey.

"Oh that is amazing babe" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and letting her taste herself and said "I know love are you ready for round two."

"Yes I'm ready for round two" Lilly said as she is standing up and putting her tail up. I smiled and said "Ok I'm ready." I kneeled down and put my dick in her and started to thrust.

"Oh that feels so good and you are big" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and she moans loudly. I am trusting hard and fast and Lilly said "I think… I'm… about there."

"I'm about there too love" I said. I felt Lilly's legs buckled again and her fluids came out like a waterfall down her legs. I felt my cock throbbed and I released inside her filling her walls with my fluids.

"Oh that is so warm and you are amazing babe" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "I know love and you are amazing too." I looked at the clock and it's now 10pm.

"Ready for bed love" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "I'm sure am ready for bed babe." I smiled and said "Okay let me changed the bed sheets and then we will be ready for bed." Lilly sighed and said "Oh all right babe."

I changed the sheets really quick and we got back on the bed. "Well good night Jeremy I love you" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Good night love and I love you too." I pulled the covers over us and we felled asleep.

**A/N: Well I got another lemon in there. The pups had a good time at the mall. Wildfire and Ginger spending the night while Kate and Dustin went on the date. Jeremy got Lilly a Komets jersey. So stay tuned for the next chapter of My Life With Lilly. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	28. Getting Ready to go to Cedar Point

**A/N: I got some great news that Lilly and I got a job in Arizona. Also Tuesday night during hockey practice Lilly shot the puck so hard and it hit my right arm up to my face mask and that it hurts and it did leave a mark but I'm okay nothing is broken. My aunt is in the hospital because she had a blood clot in her lung and that got me so worried but Lilly helped cheered me up by doing a turtle impersonation. So here is the next chapter of My Life With Lilly.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT: Getting Ready to go to Cedar Point**

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

(Lilly's POV)

Jeremy and I got up at 9am on a Sunday to get ready to go to Cedar Point and the pups are up as well. Colin, Star, and Crystal have grown to about the half the size of me and not quite there yet. Colin on the other hand is a little taller than Star and Crystal.

"Oh boy I can't wait to go to Cedar Point" Colin said. I nuzzled him and said "I know Colin and I can't wait either." Colin tail wagged as we are getting the Bravada packed up. As we got done packing up I see a car coming up and it was Dustin, Kate, Ginger, and Wildfire.

"Oh hi guys ready to go on our trip" I said. Kate hugged me and said "We sure are and I wonder if mom and dad are coming." Jeremy shut the back of the Bravada door and said "They should be here any minute now and they told us that last month when they were here."

"Really I didn't see them last month cause I was at work" Kate said. I smiled a bit and said "Kate did you really went back to work." Kate chuckled and said "I sure did and we got a baby sitter for the pups."

"The baby sitter that we have lived next door to us and they agreed to watch them" Kate said. Jeremy smiled and said "That's good and at least that you went back to work and Lilly didn't yet." I blushed a little and said "Jeremy I will go back to work okay and we need to find a baby sitter for the pups."

"I know love. But who would watch the pups" Jeremy said. Dustin smiled and said "Our baby sitter next door would watch them if that's okay." I smiled and said "That sounds like a good idea. I wouldn't mind that." We continued talking and saw two wolves walking up to the house.

"Mom! Dad!" I said. They came to me and hugged me and said "Hi Lilly we are here now and were ready to go on the trip."

"I can't wait to go and how long till we get there" my dad asked. Jeremy smiled and said "It takes about three to five hours to get there depending on traffic Winston."

"Oh so let's get going if we want to be there on time" my mom said. Jeremy smiled and said "Sure thing Eve. But first we got to get gas for the vehicles so we will have plenty of gas to get there."

"Oh that is true babe and where is Cedar Point located at" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "Cedar Point is located in Sandusky, Ohio near Lake Erie." I smiled and said "Oh by the lake and I bet that it is nice there."

"Oh it sure is love" Jeremy said giving me a kiss. I blushed and said "Oh babe I love you." Jeremy smiled and said "I love you to Lilly."

"Dad when are we going to go" Star said. Jeremy smiled and said "Oh we are going right now Star. Is everyone ready?" Everyone said "Yes were ready." So Jeremy pulled down the back seats to make more room for mom, dad, Star, Colin, and Crystal. Kate, Dustin, Wildfire, and Ginger are in the other car so we are taking two vehicles to Cedar Point.

We pulled out of the driveway and went to the gas station first since the Bravada is almost on E. "So dad are we going to the gas station first" Colin said. Jeremy smiled and said "Yes son I have to get gas for our vehicles since it's almost on empty."

"Really so who's going to protect us" Colin said. Jeremy chuckled and said "You are going to protect us Colin since this is a guy's job to protect your family." We pulled up to the gas station to fill up for gas. The gas price right now is 3.25 a gallon right now. Colin got out of the Bravada to protect us.

"Dad, do I have to stand around to watch for bad stuff" Colin said. Jeremy giggled and said "You sure do have to watch for the bad stuff Colin. I even have to do that when I was young."

"Really dad I didn't know that" Colin said. Jeremy smiled and said "I sure do and it's very important to protect your family to make sure that no one hurts or stole anything."

"I believe you dad and I'll do my best" Colin said. I smiled at Colin and said "I believe in you Colin and you will be the best protector in the family."

"Really mom I love you" Colin said. I chuckled and said "I love you to Colin." Jeremy and Dustin got done filling up there tanks and got a receipt from the pumps and we are now on the road.

"So dad what are we going to do since this will be a long trip" Star said. Jeremy smiled and said "I have brought a travel DVD player that will play the movies that we watched at home."

"Oh boy this will be fun" Crystal said. I smiled and said "It sure will and what movie do you want to watch."

"I want to watch Alpha and Omega" Star said. Jeremy chuckles and said "Ok the DVD player had that movie downloaded in there so I don't have to put it in while driving." Star pushed a button on the DVD player thing and the movie started to play.

We have made it pass the Ohio state line and still a long way to go. The pups are laughing at the movie. "What's so funny you three" I said. My mom smiled and said "They are laughing at the part where Kate ran into a tree when Kate is chasing you Lilly."

"I know and that is kind of funny" I said. My mom smiled and said "I know honey and that you were playing with your tail in the movie." I blush a bit and said "I know I was trying to cheer Kate up after her first hunt." They continued on laughing and my stomach growled.

"Hey babe do you think we can stop somewhere to eat cause I think they are getting hungry" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "Sure love what do you want." I licked Jeremy on the cheek and said "I think McDonald's will be good for lunch." Jeremy stroked my back making me purr and said "Sure thing love I'm getting hungry to." So we pulled off the interstate and went to McDonald's.

We got into the parking lot to McDonalds and we all went inside. "So Jeremy why are we stopping here" Dustin said. Jeremy smiled and said "I figured we can get something to eat for everyone so take a break while driving."

"Okay sounds like a good idea and to stretch your legs a bit while driving" Dustin said. Jeremy smiled and said "Yeah my feet was falling asleep." Kate smiled and said "It's a good thing I want to stretch my body out also. Ginger and Wildfire was hungry also."

"It's a good thing we stop here to eat" I said. My dad smiled and said "Yeah I was getting hungry myself." We went in to order our food. Jeremy and Dustin got a big mac meal, Kate and I got a quarter pounder meal, my mom and dad got a filet of fish meal, and the pups got a happy meal. We all ate and got full. After that we all went to the car.

"Babe before we go back on the road I got to go to the bathroom" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Okay love but hurry." Kate, mom, dad, the pups, and I went to do our business and went back to the car to go back on the road.

"Well babe I'm going to take a nap so wake me up when we get close okay" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the cheek and said "Ok love I'll wake you up in a bit." I lie down and dozed off.

(Jeremy's POV)

Lilly just fallen asleep and I continued to drive on. I looked in the back and Eve, Winston, Star, and Crystal had fallen asleep. But Colin is just looking out the window.

"Colin you not tired buddy" I said. Colin smiled and said "No I just want to look at the scenery." I smiled and said "It's okay but I'm just checking on you."

"I know dad but other than that now I'm getting sleepy" Colin said. I chuckled and said "Ok Colin I'll wake you up when we get close ok son." Colin smiled and said "Ok thanks dad." Colin lay down and dozed off.

I continued on the road and that we are getting close to Cedar Point as we are now in Sandusky, Ohio. I went over to wake Lilly up. "Lilly wake up we are almost there" I said. Lilly opened her eyes and yawned and said "Are we there yet."

"Almost love, I want to wake you up early so you can see it" I said. Lilly kissed me on the cheek and said "Thank you babe for waking me up."

"Oh it was nothing so why don't you wake everyone up in the back" I said. Lilly smiled and said "Sure thing babe." Lilly went to the back and wake them up.

"Ugh mom why do you have to wake me up" Crystal said. Lilly smiled and said "Well we are almost there Crystal." Crystal yawned and said "How much longer till we get there." I smiled and said "In about ten minutes Crystal." Crystal, Star, and Colin are jumping with joy as we are almost there.

We are now getting close to the lake and I can see it behind the buildings. "So guys as I make this turn you will see it up close" I said. Winston smiled and said "Oh I can't wait to see it." Now that I make the turn and Cedar Point is now in view. The look on their faces looked priceless. But Lilly had her mouth opened and said "WOW!"

"Wow is right love. Welcome to Cedar Point home of the America's Roller Coast. This park has 75 rides but only 17 are roller coasters" I said. Colin smiled and said "That is a lot of rides."

"It sure is a lot of rides Colin and you will all have fun" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "I can't wait to go into the park."

"I know love but we have a 4 day ride tickets for everyone and it will be used tomorrow" I said. Lilly sighed and said "I wished we can go into the park today."

"I know love but we can't but we can enjoy doing things tonight" I said. Colin smiled and said "What kinds of things that we can do tonight."

"There is putt-putt, go-kart racing, rip-cord all that kind of stuff" I said. Star smiled and said "I think we should do putt-putt cause that sounds like fun." I smiled and said "Ok putt-putt it is tonight and after that we will eat at TGI Friday here okay."

"Oh sure thing babe" Lilly said. I stroked Lilly on her back making her purr and said "Okay were at the Hotel Breakers the oldest hotel here built in 1905." **(a/n: The Hotel Breakers is the oldest hotel at Cedar Point and it's now 108 years old.)** We all checked in and walked up to our rooms. Lilly, Colin, Star, Crystal, Winston, Eve, and I are in room 1023. Kate, Dustin, Wildfire, Ginger are in room 1024 side by side. We put our bags down and went outside to go to the putt-putt area.

(Lilly's POV)

We all made it to the putt-putt are and played a round of golf. I was good at this and the first five holes I got a hole in one each. "Lilly how did you do that" Jeremy said. I giggled and said "I don't know but it's just luck." Star got her first hole in one on hole five.

"Yes my first hole in one" Star said. I hugged Star and said "Good one Star and I got five holes in ones." Star giggled and said "Yeah you got lucky." I smiled and said "I sure did." After five holes the score are Jeremy 12, Star 10, Colin 15, Crystal 12, dad 10, mom 12, Kate 14, Dustin 11, Wildfire 17, Ginger 18, and me 5.

Now we made it up to the last hole and it's a long hill that the ball have to travel. "Now don't hit the ball hard but just tap it" Jeremy said. I smiled and said "What happens if you hit the ball hard." Jeremy smiled and said "If you hit the ball hard the ball will bounce of the course and into the water down there." He pointed to where the water is at. Everyone went their turn and now it's my turn. I tap the ball and the ball rolled down the hill and I got my eighteenth hole in one.

"Lilly wins the game" Jeremy said. Everyone smiled and said "Wow on all eighteen holes and she got 18 on all of them." I blushed and said "I just got lucky today."

"You sure did honey and it's time to get something to eat" my mom said. I smiled and said "I think you are right I'm getting hungry." So we all went to TGI Friday to eat.

It was just a short walk to there and I loved the breeze that is coming from the lake. "Wow babe I loved the feel of the breeze coming from the lake" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "I know love and I loved it too. This is why I come here every summer for vacation."

"I believe you babe and I liked this place already" I said. We now made it inside TGI Friday and sat a table. We all ordered BBQ boneless wings for everyone and started to eat. I loved the taste of BBQ.

"Wow I loved these boneless wings" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "I sure do too love." Dustin smiled and said "They have the best wings here don't you agree Kate." Kate smiled and said "I sure do and Wildfire and Ginger loves it." I looked at Wildfire and Ginger and they have BBQ everywhere on them.

"It looks like they need to be washed before tomorrow" I said. Kate smiled and said "I'll make sure that they get their bath." I looked at Colin, Star, and Crystal and they aren't that bad.

"I loved these wings" my mom said. My dad smiled and said "I sure do Eve and these wings are the best." My mom smiled and said "Oh Winston this will be the best vacation trip ever." I watch them kissed each other. At least my mom and dad are having a good time. Jeremy paid the food bill and we all went back to our hotel rooms.

We made it back to our hotel rooms and I jumped up on the bed. "So everyone will sleep on the floor and Lilly and I are on the bed" Jeremy said. Colin smiled and said "Sure thing dad I'll see you guys in the morning." Jeremy smiled and said "Night son." My mom and dad smiled and said "Well good night you two see you in the morning." They just felled asleep and so did Star and Crystal. I looked at the clock and its 10pm.

"Well good night Jeremy I loved you" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Good night Lilly and I loved you too." Jeremy pulled the covers over us and we felled asleep.

**A/N: Finally got this chapter done. Now that everyone went to Cedar Point and had a great night. The next four chapters are will be at Cedar Point on each day. I hope that this chapter will make up for the days that I missed. So stay tuned for the next chapter of My Life With Lilly. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

**Here is a video for Cedar Point with the website. watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=KyksLM1_Tbk**


	29. Cedar Point Day One

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I was figuring out what rides that I will put in the four days at Cedar Point but now I got that covered and here is the next chapter of My Life With Lilly.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE: Cedar Point Day One**

(Jeremy's POV)

I had woken up at 6:30am in the morning and Lilly, Winston, Eve, Colin, Star, and Crystal is still asleep. I put my arm around Lilly and pulled her closer to me and stroking her sides making her purr. After about five minutes Lilly opens her eyes and yawned.

"Good morning babe" she said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Good morning love. Did you sleep well?" Lilly smiled a bit and said "I sure did babe and this bed is comfy." Winston and Eve had now just woken up.

"Good morning you two" Eve said. I smiled and said "Morning Eve and Winston. Are you ready to enjoy a day in the park?" Winston smiled and said "We sure are ready how about you Lilly." Lilly smiled and said "I'm ready for a good day in the park and ready to ride some rides."

"That's good Lilly and it will be about 3 hours till we go in" I said. Lilly licked my cheek and said "Why do we have to wait for three hours for?" I chuckled a bit and said "They have to inspect the rides to make sure it's safe and test run them before they start the day."

"Oh really, I didn't know that" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "They sure do and what do you guys want breakfast in the hotel this morning." Colin woke up as I mentioned the word breakfast.

"I want breakfast and I'm hungry" Colin said. I smiled and said "Okay can you wake Star and Crystal up so we can go to breakfast and I got to get Dustin and Kate up to go."

"Okay sure thing dad" Colin said. Colin went over to wake Star and Crystal up and I went next door and knock on the door.

"Dustin time to get up" I said. Dustin came to the door and said "Okay give us five minutes and we'll meet you at the door." I smiled and said "Sure thing Dustin." I went back over to our room and sat on the bed.

"Okay what rides we are going to ride" Crystal said. Star smiled and said "I don't know Crystal but we have to stick with them so we won't get lost is that right dad." I smiled and said "That is right Star and I don't want to lose you guys. This is a big park and you can get lost easily."

"Well what kind of rides are we riding today dad" Crystal said. I smiled and said "Maybe we will start off with the tallest roller coaster." Crystal smiled and said "What is the tallest roller coaster here dad."

"The tallest roller coaster here in Cedar Point is Top Thrill Dragster and its 420 feet with the speed of 120mph." Star tail is wagging and said "Wow the tallest and the fastest. I can't wait to ride it." Lilly and I laughed at it and the door knock and Kate, Dustin, Wildfire, and Ginger came into the room.

"Okay were ready for breakfast" Kate said. I smiled and said "Okay let's go to the restaurant here in the hotel." Lilly smiled and said "Okay let's go eat." Winston and Eve chuckled and we went down to the restaurant in the hotel.

We made it to the restaurant in five minutes. We all sat down and ordered the buffet for breakfast. We all got up and went to the buffet to grab a plate and put the food on it and went back to eat at the table. We all ate and got full before 9am.

"Ready to go to the park guys" I said. Everyone smiled and said "Yes were ready." I smiled and said "Let's go." We all started to walk out of the hotel and started going to the park. I gave everyone their tickets for day one to get in.

"Enjoy your day here at Cedar Point" an employee said. Lilly smiled and said "Oh we will." The employee jumped back and we all laughed. "Holy smokes did she just talked." I chuckled and said "Yes Lilly just talk." He got back up laughing and said "Well I never seen a wolf talked before but you all have a nice day." We all went to the first ride that we are going to go TOP THRILL DRAGSTER.

We all made it to the ride and Lilly said "Why don't we watch one go up that hill." I smiled and said "That's a good idea love so they won't get scared." Everyone agreed so we went to the bench and sat down. The train made it to the beginning and on the speaker said "KEEP ARMS DOWN. HEAD BACK AND HOLD ON." With the sound of the motor sound.

"Wow that sound is loud" Lilly said. I smiled and said "It sure is love just like in real life." The train went back a little bit and the breaks went down before the launch. The light went yellow, yellow, yellow, GREEN. And the train takes off at 120 mph and went up the 420 foot hill and went back down to the other side in 17 seconds.

"Wow that was fast" Kate said. I smiled and said "It sure is Kate and is everyone ready to ride it." Everyone said "Yeah!" So we got into the line to get on the ride. We got to the line and it is only a 30 minutes wait right now so we are waiting in the line.

(Lilly's POV)

We are waiting in the line for Top Thrill Dragster and almost getting close. "Mom I'm scared" Crystal said. I smiled and said "Oh it's alright to be scared honey, I'm scared too but we all will be fine." Crystal smiled and said "Okay mom at least it looks like fun." I smiled and said "It sure does honey. I can't wait to get on it."

We are now on the ride with Jeremy and I in the front, Kate and Dustin in the second row, Winston and Eve in the third row, Ginger and Wildfire in the fourth row, Star and Crystal in the Fifth row, and Colin in the last row. We got our seatbelts and lap bars down and getting ready to ride.

"Clear" on the pa. We rolled to the start with the same saying of "KEEP ARMS DOWN, HEAD BACK AND HOLD ON." I heard a click and we move back a bit and the breaks went down. YELLOW, YELLOW, YELLOW, GREEN. We zoomed forward and my fur is flying up and I mean up. Up the hill with a turn and made it up to the top of 420 feet and got stuck on top of the hill.

"Why did we stop Jeremy" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "We didn't get enough power to go over the hill and got stuck on the top. That never happened to me before." I can hear Crystal screaming back there saying "This is way too high for me." I chuckled and said "Don't worry Crystal it will be okay."

"Man I can't believe we got stuck up here" Kate said. I smiled and said "I can't believe it either sis. Don't worry and I bet that they will bring someone up to push this train down the hill." My mom smiled and said "You can see everything on top of this hill but I'm not looking down." My dad smiled and said "You are right honey I liked the view up here."

Twenty minutes later one of the ride employee came up and pushed the train forward and down we go to the end of the ride.

"Whoo hoo at least we are back down after being up there" I said. Colin smiled and said "I want to go on that ride again." Jeremy smiled and said "Maybe later Colin we still got three more days to enjoy it." Wildfire smiled and said "Yeah I already loved that ride so where to next Uncle Jeremy."

"Well were going to Wicked Twister next" Jeremy said. I pulled my ears back and said "Oh no not the twister." Jeremy chuckled and said "Oh it's not like a real twister this is a roller coaster love." I chuckled a little and said "Oh why didn't you say so." We all went to the ride and we enjoyed it.

"Wow that is one good ride" Star said. Crystal smiled and said "It sure was and I like the way it twist going up." Colin smiled and said "Yep going forward three times and backwards two times but it was a good ride."

"So where too next Uncle Jeremy" Ginger said. Jeremy smiled and said "Were going to the newest roller coaster that came out this year called Gate Keeper."

"Oh that will be a good ride" my dad said. I smiled and said "Yeah I seen it on the computer when Jeremy gets on it." Jeremy blushed and said "I know love so is everyone ready to get on it." Everyone said "Yeah" and we went into the line to get on it."

(Star's POV)

We made it to the line of Gate Keeper and it looks like it's a good ride. "Oh I can't wait to ride this one mom" I said. My mom smiled and said "I know honey. I can't wait to ride it either." Wildfire smiled and said "Oh boy I bet that this ride goes upside down."

"What! Did you say that this ride goes upside down" I said. Wildfire smiled and said "Yes I just seen it after the first hill." I looked over and it does go upside down. 'Oh boy I hope I don't fall off the ride' I thought.

We made it on the ride and I didn't even fall off the ride and made it back to the station. "Phew thank gosh I didn't fall off the ride" I said. My dad smiled and said "Oh you wouldn't fall off the ride if the shoulder bar is on you." I smiled and said "I know dad and I was scared about that."

"Oh you got nothing to worry about and I think it's about time for lunch" my dad said. I smiled and said "Good thing too and I'm getting hungry." Ginger smiled and said "So where are we going to have lunch at Uncle Jeremy." My dad smiled and said "Were going to have lunch at Chick-Fil-A here in the park." Uncle Dustin smiled and said "Sounds good Jeremy so let's go." So we all head down to Chick-Fil-A for lunch.

(Lilly's POV)

We had made it to Chick-Fil-A here in the park and got our food. We all sat at the table and talked. "So what rides are we going to next before dinner babe" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Well next were going to ride Calypso, Cedar Downs Racing Derby, Power Tower, and Wind Seeker."

"Oh those rides sounds good but don't know about Power Tower" I said. Kate smiled and said "Why not sis." I smiled and said "It looks to scary." Dustin laughed and said "Oh don't worry Lilly you will be fine." My mom smiled and said "I'm not scared of any ride honey."

"I know you ain't mom. It just that it just scares me" I said. Jeremy stroked my back making me purr and said "Don't worry love and I'm always here to protect you." I blushed and said "Awe that is so sweet of you babe."

We got done eating and went to the ride Calypso. We made it to the ride and we got on and it was fun. It just went around in a circle and spinning and it made me dizzy.

"Whoa can you stop the world from spinning" I said. Everyone laughed and I just blushed and said "What's so funny." Jeremy is still laughing and said "Oh this ride does makes you dizzy." I laughed and said "Ass."

"So we are going to Cedar Downs Racing Derby" Kate said. Jeremy smiled and said "Yes we are and it's a caracal also." I smiled and said "Sweet so let's go on it." So we made it over to the ride and wait in line.

We waited for two minutes and we finally got on the ride. The ride is fun and the horses that Kate and I are on beat Dustin and Jeremy horses. "Hey no fair that your horse won love" Jeremy said. I chuckled and said "Aw to bad do you want to race again." Jeremy smiled and said "Maybe later love." I smiled and said "Ass."

"So what ride are we going next" Dustin said. Jeremy smiled and said "Were going to Power Tower." I smiled and said "Ok babe but your protecting me." Jeremy chuckled and said "Oh I will protect you love." So we all made it to Power Tower and made it in the line.

It only took about 15 minutes to wait in line and we finally got on it. We are on the one that goes up slowly up the top and just hang there for seven seconds and then it drops. I can feel my heart thumping fast and I was scared as hell. We finally made it back down and got off of the ride.

"Man that scared me like hell" I said. Kate smiled and said "Oh it scared me to and I didn't expect that it was going to drop after seven seconds." I smiled and said "Oh you mocking me now sis." Kate smiled and said "Nope I'm not mocking you Lilly."

"Okay now we are going to Wind seeker" Jeremy said. I smiled and said "What kind of ride is that." Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Oh you get on the swing and it will take you up 301 feet and it spins you around." My dad smiled and said "Oh that sounds like fun." I smiled and said "Sure is so let's go." So we all went to get in line for Wind Seeker.

(Jeremy's POV)

We are all in line for Wind Seeker and we are watching it go up and it spins around. "Wow this looks like a good ride" Colin said. Lilly nuzzled Colin and said "It sure is Colin and I can't wait to get on it." It came back down and the people got off of it and it's now our turn to get on.

We all strap in and waiting for it to go up. "Hey love are you ready for this" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "I sure am babe and this will be fun." I kissed her right back and said "It is fun love and enjoy the ride." Lilly nuzzled me and said "Oh I will babe, I will." The ride had finally started and it started going up and I can hear Wildfire and Ginger saying "Wow this is fun." I laughed and so did Kate and Dustin. We made it to the top of the tower and Lilly said "Wow what a view up here." I kissed her on the lips and said "I like the view from this ride." I can see behind me and Winston and Eve are kissing each other. Lilly and I chuckled and the ride started going back down to the ground.

We made it back down to the ground and got off the ride and I can hear Lilly's stomach started to growl. "Are you hungry love" I said. Lilly smiled a bit and said "I sure am babe and I don't know about anyone else." Wildfire smiled and said "I am getting hungry for dinner." Colin, Star, and Crystal said they are too so I said "Okay let's go to Coaster's Dine in and they got some good milk shakes there." Everyone agreed to go eat there so we went to the Coaster's Dine In.

We made it there and ordered our food. Lilly and I got a Cookies n cream Milk Shake and so did Kate and Dustin. "Wow this milk shake is good" Lilly said. I stroked Lilly on her back making her purr and said "Oh it sure is love and I'm glad that you like it."

"So what rides are we going to next before the park closes for the day" Kate said. I smiled and said "Ok after we get done eating we are going back on the roller coasters." Wildfire and Ginger are bouncing around with joy. Lilly and I laughed about it so I said "The rides that we are going on next are the Blue Streak, Cork Screw, and the Millennium Force." Lilly smiled and said "Wow we are closing out the day on Millennium Force." I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "We sure are love."

It is now night time in the park and the park rides have their lights on. "Wow this place sure is pretty at night time" Winston said. I smiled at Winston and said "Oh it sure is Winston. That's why I go here every summer." Lilly smiled and said "Oh I believe you babe and this is my favorite place also." I couldn't agree more with her.

"So are we ready to go back to ride some rides guys" I said. Colin smiled and said "I'm ready to go back on some rides dad." I chuckled and said "Oh right so let's go." So we went to get in line for Blue Streak.

(Lilly's POV)

We made it in line for Blue Streak and the line is short. "Hey babe why is this line short" I said. Jeremy stroked my head making me purr and said "Sometimes the park ain't that busy." I smiled and said "Oh that makes since now." We got on the ride and went up the first hill and it's not that tall but it finally it down the hill and over the next hill.

"Wow this ride is fun" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Oh it sure is love." We have finally made it back to the station and got off the ride.

"Wow that ride is fun" Kate said. Dustin kissed Kate on the lips and said "Oh it sure is love it sure is." Ginger and Wildfire said "Ewe gross not in front of us." Dustin laughs and said "You will understand someday when you get older and have a mate." Wildfire smiled and said "Ok dad we will understand."

"So what is the next ride babe" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "Next up is the Cork Screw and it's the first coaster in the world that goes upside down three times." My mom smiled and said "Oh boy can't wait to get on it." My dad smiled and said "I can't wait either honey how about you Colin." Colin smiled and said "I can't wait to get on it so I'm ready." Jeremy smiled and said "Alright so let's go to that ride."

We all walked to Cork Screw and got in line for it and waited for twenty minutes. "What are we going to do after we get off of Millennium Force babe" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "I think we should go walk on the beach just you and me." I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Oh I think I would like that." Jeremy smiled and said "I know you would and Winston and Eve can you watch our kids while we go for a walk on the beach." My mom smiled and said "Oh course we can." Jeremy smiled and said "Thanks Eve." My mom smiled and said "You're welcome Jeremy."

We finally got on the ride now and went up the first hill. Just like the Blue Streak this hill is short. We went over the first hill and went over the second hill and then we went upside down and back up going down the track. The train turns and now going upside down two more time and I hit my head hard on the shoulder bars.

"Ouch that hurts" I said. Jeremy sighs and said "Are you okay love." I rubbed my head and said "I'll be alright but it still hurts." Jeremy kissed my head making me purr and I said "What was that for." Jeremy smiled and said "Oh to make you feel better." I chuckled and said "Ass." We got off the ride and made it to the ride exit.

"Okay now we got one more ride for the night" Jeremy said. Kate smiled and said "Okay so let's go to Millennium Force right now." Jeremy smiled and said "You just took the words right out of my mouth Kate." Kate laughs and said "I know and that was funny." I was laughing at that too and it was too funny.

We have made it to our last ride of the night and got in line for the Millennium Force. "Wow I loved how they did that first hill at night" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "Oh it sure is love and are you ready for this." I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "I sure am babe so let's go."

We have made it to the starting station and they are playing some kind of music like it was some space music but it was cool. We all got on the train and got our seatbelts on and lap bars down. Now we are going up the first hill and the hill is 310 feet. "Oh boy this hill is big" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "It sure is love but you will like the speed on this ride." I smiled and said "How fast does this ride goes." Jeremy smiled and said "The top speed on this ride is 93mph." I pulled my ears back and said "Wow this is going to be fast."

We are now over the first hill and it is indeed going fast at 93mph. lots of turns and hills and tunnels but got our picture taken on the ride. I got blinded by the light in the tunnel. Now we finally made it back to the station.

"Phew that was so fun and my heart is beating so fast" I said. Kate smiled and said "That ride was incredible and I want to ride it again." I laughed and said "Oh you got to wait now sis they just blocked the line entrance." Kate sighed and said "Oh man I'll ride it again some other time."

"Oh you will Kate, you will" Dustin said. Kate kissed Dustin on the lips and said "Let's go back to the hotel and relax before we go back to the park tomorrow." Dustin smiled and said "Okay love so we are bringing them up but Lilly and Jeremy are going to go for a walk on the beach." Kate kissed Dustin on the lips and said. "Oh right I forgot because I had so much fun today. Are you ready guys to go to our hotel room?" They all said yeah and we told them that we will be up there in a bit.

"So are we going to the beach now babe" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Yes we are love." So we are now going to the beach.

(Jeremy's POV)

We made down to the beach and Lilly loved the breeze on her fur. "Oh this is so romantic babe, thank you" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "You're welcome Lilly so why don't we go up closer to the shore." Lilly's tail wags and said "Ok babe." We got closer to the shore and walking on the upcoming waves. But Lilly didn't know that I got something up my sleeve. "So babe what are?" Lilly said as I picked her up and throw her in the water. Lilly came back up to the surface and I was laughing.

"Jeremy the water is cold" Lilly said. I was still laughing and I didn't see Lilly dragging me into the water. "What the. Lilly!" I said. Lilly is now laughing and said "I got you back." I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Oh you sure did so why don't we go inside to get warmed up." Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Ok so let's go." So we went back into the hotel and back in our hotel room.

"It looks like that Colin, Crystal, and Star want to sleep with Ginger and Wildfire" I said. Lilly smiled and said "I think they will be alright and I'm tired so let's go to bed." We both got into bed and I started to stroke Lilly sides making her purr.

"Good night Jeremy I love you" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Good night love and I love you too." I pulled the covers over us and we felled asleep.

**A/N: Wow I finally got this chapter done. Sorry for not updating I just started my new job but I will still be posting. At least everyone had fun. All except on the first ride when they are stuck on top of the 420 feet hill on Top Thrill Dragster. This is my longest chapter ever 4,257 words that I put into this and that is my personal best chapter. So stay tuned for Day two at Cedar Point on My Life With Lilly. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	30. Cedar Point Day Two

**A/N: Had a great day at work and now here is the next chapter of My Life With Lilly.**

**CHAPTER THIRTY: Cedar Point Day Two**

(Lilly's POV)

Jeremy and I got up at the same time at 6:30am in the morning and I slept great. "Good Morning babe" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Good morning love are you ready for today."

"Oh yeah I'm ready for today. I can't wait to go on more rides" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "I know. I can't wait either love." There was a knock on the door.

"Come in the door open" Jeremy said. Dustin, Kate, Star, Ginger, Crystal, Colin, Wildfire, and my mom and dad came in.

"Are you guys ready for breakfast" Dustin said. Jeremy smiled and said "Sure. We are ready for breakfast but let me get change first." Dustin smiled and said "Okay we will stay here and wait for you to get change."

"So Lilly what did you and Jeremy do while walking on the beach" Kate said. I smiled and said "Well Jeremy and I walked on the shore of the beach and Jeremy threw me in the water." Kate laughed and said "I bet you didn't like that." I chuckled and said "Oh I didn't and I did get Jeremy back by dragging him in the water."

"So you got him back by dragging him in the water" Kate said while she is laughing. I laughed to and said "Oh yeah and the water is cold." Kate giggled and said "Oh I bet it is. So it looks like you two had a great romantic night last night."

"Oh we sure did and I can't wait to do it again" I said. My dad smiled and said "Well at least Jeremy is treating you right." I smiled and said "He sure is and I am happy with him." Jeremy came out of the bathroom after getting changed.

"Okay were ready to go" Jeremy said. Wildfire smiled and said "So where are we going to eat at for breakfast."

"Well were going to eat at the same place as yesterday for breakfast" Jeremy said. I smiled at this and said "Oh the food there is good for breakfast." Jeremy kissed me full on the lips and said "It sure is so let's go." So we all went to the same place in the hotel for breakfast.

(Colin's POV)

We all made it to the same place where we ate at for breakfast yesterday in the hotel. I got the French toast sticks and some waffles. Everyone else got something different.

"Oh I loved these French toast sticks and waffles" I said. My mom smiled and said "Oh I loved those too and I had that yesterday." I smiled and said "I had this yesterday and today. I just loved them."

"Oh I know honey. Sometimes you got to switch them around sometimes" my mom said. I smiled and said "Okay tomorrow I'll get something else." We all ate and got full and talked about what first three rides that we are going to ride.

"Hey dad, what rides are we going to ride before lunch" I said. My dad smiled and said "Well son we are going to ride Magnum XL 200, Gemini, and Mean Streak."

"Are those roller coasters dad" Star said. My dad smiled at Star and said "Oh they sure are son they sure are." So we are going to ride three roller coasters before lunch.

"Okay is everyone ready to go and it's almost nine" my dad said. I smiled and said "I'm ready." Everyone else said that they are ready. So we are walking out of the hotel to get to the park gates to get in.

(Jeremy's POV)

We got to the gate and I gave everyone their day two ticket for the park. Before we got in I spotted a gray wolf with a white underbelly and blue eyes. 'That couldn't be Humphrey' I thought. Lilly got me out of my trance.

"What are you staring at" Lilly said. I looked at her and said "I think I seen Humphrey." Lilly looked at me in shocked and said "What Humphrey couldn't be here can he."

"I think that he is Humphrey but he didn't see us and Kate. But I think he found a mate and it's another wolf" I said. Lilly giggled and said "Well if I see him and I'll ask him what his mates name is."

"Are you guys talking about Humphrey" Kate said. Lilly looked at Kate with a guilty look on her face.

"Well Lilly I think you been hiding something from me" Kate said. Lilly started tearing up and said "Well Kate Humphrey isn't dead." Kate slapped Lilly leaving three scratch marks on her face.

"Ow Kate what is that for" Lilly said crying. Kate then said "You been hiding this from me for a while but I'm sorry for slapping you."

"It's okay Kate but let's just enjoy our vacation without getting into anymore arguments" Lilly said. Kate hugged Lilly and said "Ok no more arguments. Let's just enjoy our vacation." We all got into the gate after giving him our tickets. We all went to Magnum XL 200.

We all got into the line to get onto Magnum. "Is this a good roller coaster babe" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Yes it is love. The first hill is 205 feet with the speed of 72 mph."

"Wow that is a good speed" Star said. I smiled at Star and said "It sure is Star. This ride has three tunnels."

"What's up with the tunnels because we went into two tunnels last night on the Millennium Force" Crystal said. Lilly nuzzled Crystal and said "Some rides have tunnels so we can enjoy it better."

"You got that right honey" Eve said. I smiled at Eve and said "Yep Eve. Some rides do have tunnels." We all got on Magnum and got ready to go.

We are now going up the first hill of Magnum and getting ready to go down the first hill. "Oh my God I can't wait for this" Kate screamed out. Dustin kissed Kate on the lips and said "Oh you will be ready for this." Kate blushed and said "I am ready for this."

We finally went down the first hill and going to the next hill that will turn into the first tunnel. We got out of the first tunnel and starting going to turn left around back to the other tunnel and got out of that one. Now we are going over more hills and went to the camera to take our pictures on the ride before going into the third and final tunnel before going to the end of the ride. After that the ride is over and we got off.

"Wow that was fun" Wildfire said. Ginger smiled and said "My favorite part of that ride is going through the tunnels." Wildfire laughed and said "That is my favorite part too."

"So what is the next ride Jeremy" Winston said. I smiled and said "We are going to Gemini next and that is a racing coaster."

"Oh boy I think the boys will be on one train and the girls will be on the other" Dustin said. I smiled and said "I think that is a good idea Dustin. This ride has two train colors. One is red and the other is Blue."

"Ok the girls will be on red and the boys will be on Blue" Dustin said. Lilly smiled and said "Sounds good to me. Battle of the sexes." We all laughed and Lilly blushed about that. "Ok so let's go on the ride now" I said. So we all got into the line for Gemini.

(Kate's POV)

We all got into the line for Gemini and got on the ride. The girls got on the red train and the boys are on the blue. "So who will win this race" I said. Lilly smiled at me and said "I think we will. We beat them yesterday on the Racing Derby ride yesterday."

"Oh yeah we did" I said. Ginger and Wildfire is talking behind me. The ride started going and going up the first hill with the blue train in the lead by a tad bit.

"Oh no fair" I said. Ginger smiled and said "We will catch up to them." Lilly smiled and said "I hope so." My mom smiled and said "I want to beat Winston." We all laughed at this and we went down the first hill and we caught up to them and passed them.

"Yea we passed them" Star said. I smiled and said "We sure did and I hope we stay in the lead." And then we made it back in the station and the red train beat the blue train.

"The girls 2 and the boys 0" I said. Lilly laughed and said "We sure beat them twice." Jeremy came up to kiss Lilly on the lips and said "It looks like you beat me again."

"Oh I sure did babe" Lilly said. I smiled and Dustin came to kiss me on the lips making me purr. "Oh get a room you two" my mom said. I blushed and said "Mom you are embarrassing me."

"Oh I'm sorry Kate but I forgot that you are married" My mom said. I smiled and said "It's okay mom. Hey Jeremy what ride are we going on next."

"Well we are going on Mean Streak next" Jeremy said. Colin smiled at his dad and said "Why do they call that ride Mean Streak?"

"They call the Mean Streak because it's a bumpy ride and it's a temper ride." Colin smiled "Oh now I understand." So we all went to Mean Streak to get on the ride.

(Jeremy's POV)

We all got onto the ride of Mean Streak and Lilly loved it even though her mother has a temper also liked this ride.

"Wow that ride reminds me of my temper and sometimes I get on a mean streak" Eve said. I smiled and said "Yes it does Eve." I can hear Lilly's stomach just growled.

"So how about some lunch" I said. Winston smiled and said "How about some burritos if they have some here."

"Oh yes they do Winston. They have the best burritos here there is" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "I want some burritos love."

"Okay let's go get some everyone" I said. We all walked to get some burritos and ate it. Lilly on the other hand loved it.

"Wow this burrito is good" Lilly said as she is licking her lips. I smiled and said "They sure are love and you missed a spot." I wiped the sauce off of her nose and Lilly giggled.

"Well thank you babe" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Your welcome love. So is everyone ready to ride on the next ride." Everyone said "Yes."

"So what is the next ride Uncle Jeremy?" Wildfire said. I smiled and said "We are going to ride Raptor and it takes you upside down six times."

"Wow babe I can't wait to ride that ride" Lilly said. I smiled and said "It sure is love so let's go to the ride right now." We all walked around the park to get to Raptor and got in line for it.

We all got on the ride and everyone enjoyed it. "Ugh I think I feel sick" Star said. I sighed and said "Did you eat something before going onto the ride."

"Yes dad I did" Star said. I smiled and said "Next time we go on a ride do not eat before going on." After I said that Star went to the girl's bathroom to throw up and she came back out wiping her mouth.

"So what is the next ride babe" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Well our next ride we are going to the Antique cars."

"Oh you get to drive them like I seen them doing" Lilly said. I smiled and said "Yes we get to drive them." All of the pups jumping around with joy. But we all just laughed at it.

"Is everyone ready to ride them" Dustin said. Kate kissed Dustin on the lips and said "I'm ready to go on it."

"Ok so let's go" I said. Lilly chuckled and said "I'm right behind you babe." We all walked to the Antique Cars to get in line and to ride it.

We all got on it and Lilly enjoyed it though even though it was a relaxing ride. "Well that is a good ride babe" Lilly said. I chuckled and said "It is love and the next ride is a train ride."

"Oh that's reminds me of my trip home going back to Jasper from being taken to Idaho" Kate said. I laughed and said "I remember that Humphrey made fun of that state by saying Idawho." We all laughed at that and Kate said "Yes that is funny because he is an omega."

"So are we ready to go on the train ride" I said. Lilly smiled and said "Yes I'm ready." So we all walked to get to the train ride to get to Maverick.

We all got on the train and started going to the other station. "So what's after this ride babe" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "We're going on Maverick next love."

"Oh that will be a fun ride" Ginger said. I smiled and said "It is a fun ride Ginger and I bet that you will love it." Ginger smiled and said "I think I will." The train made it to the other station and we got off.

"So we are going to Maverick" Eve said. I smiled and said "Yep we are Eve and we are close to it." Lilly smiled and said "I think I will like this ride." So we got into the line for Maverick.

(Lilly's POV)

We got into the line for Maverick and finally got on. "Oh boy is this a fast ride babe" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Oh you will see love. So just enjoy the ride okay." I smiled and said "Ok babe I will."

Our train waited till the first train got off the hill and waited for a few seconds. Now that our train going up the first hill fast and down we went and the first hill drop almost straight to the ground but didn't. We got back to the station and my heart is beating very fast.

"Oh boy my heart is beating too dame fast" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "So did you enjoy the ride." I smiled and said "Oh I sure did but that first hill drop scared the shit out of me."

"It scared me a bit at first till I got used to it" Jeremy said. I smiled and said "Oh I believe that and I'm hungry for dinner babe."

"Yeah dad I'm hungry" Crystal said. Jeremy smiled at Crystal and said "Ok so let's go to Panda Express to eat and it's in the park." Crystal smiled and said "Ok so let's go." So we all went to Panda Express to eat dinner.

We all got there and ate before going back to ride on some rides. "So dad what are we going to ride next before the park close for the day" Colin said. Jeremy smiled at Colin and said "Well we are going to ride the Sky Ride, Thunder Canyon that's a water ride, and Wind Seeker."

"Wow we are going on Wind Seeker again" Wildfire said. I smiled and said "Yep we are going on that ride again and we are closing out the park with that ride."

"Well at least we are going back on that ride because I love it" my mom said. My dad smiled and said "I loved that ride to dear."

"Dustin can you believe that we are going back on Wind Seeker again" Kate said. Dustin kissed Kate on the lips and said "Yes I do believe it and can't wait to ride it again." I smiled at Jeremy and said "Can we go to Sky Ride now babe." Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Ok love so let's go everyone." We all got up and went to Sky Ride.

(Jeremy's POV)

We all got on the Sky Ride and everyone enjoyed it so we ride it again. "Why are we riding it again babe?" Lilly asked me. I smiled and said "So it's better than walking all the way back to get to Thunder Canyon."

"Oh that is a good idea" Eve said. I smiled at Eve and said "It sure is so it's take less time to get there." We all starting walking to Thunder Canyon to get into the line.

"Oh I can't wait to get cooled off" Ginger said. Wildfire smiled and said "Yeah today is so hot today and I need to cool off."

"Oh I agree with you two so it's a good idea. And to think of it our Day three ticket is a ride and slide so we can go to the park and to Soak City here in the park" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "That is a good idea for tomorrow babe."

"Oh I'm glad that you like the idea love" I said. Lilly chuckled a bit and said "I sure do babe."

"So we are going to Soak City tomorrow Jeremy" Dustin said. I smiled and said "Yes we are Dustin so it's a good thing that our work paid for our tickets."

"Oh yes so let's go on Thunder Canyon right now I need to cool off" Kate said. I smiled and said "Okay so let's get on the ride."

So we got on the ride and we all got wet from the waterfalls. Lilly and Kate got soaked the most.

"At least I'm not hot anymore" Lilly said. Kate smiled and said "Yeah the water felt so good."

"At least you two enjoyed it" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "I sure did babe so are we going to Wind Seeker now."

"We sure are love" I said. Colin smiled and said "I can't wait to get on it again." Lilly smiled at Colin and said "Oh we are going to it right now Colin." The pups jumped around with joy again as we walked to Wind Seeker to close out the day.

(Lilly's POV)

We all got in line for Wind Seeker and got on it for the last ride of the night. We all enjoyed it and got off the ride.

"Well let's head back to the hotel to get ready for bed guys" Jeremy said. Colin smiled and said "Ok dad I'm tired from walking around all day."

"Oh yes my feet hurts so it's best to go back to the hotel" Star said. I nuzzled Star and said "I know so let's all head back to the hotel." So we all walked back to the hotel.

It tooked about twenty minutes to get back to the hotel and into our rooms. We said our good nights to Dustin, Kate, Wildfire, and Ginger. My mom, dad, Colin, Star, Crystal, Jeremy, and I went into our room. As soon as Colin, Star, and Crystal laid down they felled asleep.

"Well good night you two we will see you in the morning" my mom said. I smiled and said "Good night mom and dad." They laid down and felled asleep.

"Well it was a good day" I said. Jeremy stroked me on my back making me purr and said "It sure is love. But if that is Humphrey, how come he didn't see us."

"Maybe he didn't know that we are here babe" I said. Jeremy then put his hand around me pulling me close to him and I loved the way that we pressed our bodies together.

"Well good night babe, I love you" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Good night love and I love you too." Jeremy pulled the covers over us and we felled asleep.

**A/N: Finally I got this chapter done. Sorry for not updating here it's just my work schedule got ahold of me but I'm off tomorrow. Man why did Kate slapped Lilly when Lilly kept the secret from her. Jeremy thinks he seen Humphrey in the park. At least everyone had fun again. At least that they are going to ride rides and go to the water park the next day. Stay tuned for Day Three at Cedar Point for My Life With Lilly. I'll get chapter 31 posted in the afternoon or evening tomorrow. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	31. Cedar Point Day Three

**A/N: Okay now that I'm off from work today so I'm doing the next chapter of My Life With Lilly.**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE: Cedar Point Day Three**

(Lilly's POV)

Jeremy and I got up at 6:30am in the morning again. I yawned and stretched feeling my joints popped and it's a good thing.

"Good morning babe" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Good morning love. Are you ready for today?"

"Oh yeah I'm ready for today. I can't wait to go to Soak City later" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "I think everyone can't wait. But we are riding rides first then go to the water park."

"Oh I know that babe. So do you want me to wake our kids up" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Sure thing love and let me get change so we can get ready for breakfast before Dustin and Kate gets here." I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Ok you do that while I wake our kids up." Jeremy then went to the bathroom to get change while I wake them up.

"Hey kids time to wake up" I said while waking them up. Colin woke up first and then Star and Crystal. "Is it time for breakfast" Star said. I nuzzled Star and said "Yes it's time for breakfast and can you wake up your grandma and grandpa."

"Sure thing mom" Crystal said. Crystal went over to wake them up. "Ahh you scared me" my mom said. Crystal smiled and said "Sorry about that. My mom wanted me to wake you two up."

"Oh it's alright and thank you for waking me up" my mom said. Crystal smiled and said "Anytime grandma." There was a knock on the door and Kate, Dustin, Wildfire, and Ginger came into the room.

"Oh I was wondering if you guys are up" Dustin said. I smiled and said "Yeah we got up at the same time again."

"Really Lilly that's three days in a row that you and Jeremy got up at the same time" Kate said. I chuckled and said "Yeah I know and Jeremy is in the bathroom right now getting changed." Jeremy just came out of the bathroom and seen them here.

"Oh you guys are here so are we ready to go get some breakfast now" Jeremy said. I smiled and said "Oh yes we are babe." Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Okay then so let's go." So we went out of our hotel room and went to get breakfast in the hotel again.

(Star's POV)

We are at the restaurant here in the hotel again and got our food to eat and we got full in about 15 minutes. "Oh boy I think I loved having breakfast in a hotel" I said. My mom smiled and said "I loved it too honey. So what did you have?"

"I had some eggs, bacon, and some sausages" I said. My dad smiled and said "Oh that is sound so good." I giggled and said "Oh yeah it does dad."

"I wonder what rides we are going on today" Crystal said. I shrugged and said "I don't know yet but dad knows what rides we are going on don't you dad?"

"Oh yes I do know what rides we are going on Star" my dad said. I smiled and said "Okay what rides are we going on."

"We are going on Mantis and that is a standing roller coaster, Wicked Twister, and Raptor" my dad said. I smiled and said "Oh I loved Wicked Twister but those are good rides."

"Oh they sure are Star, but I can't wait to get on them" Wildfire said. I chuckled and said "I know that they are good rides but I'm ready to ride them Wildfire."

"Oh I know you are so Uncle Jeremy are we ready to go" Wildfire said. My dad smiled and said "Oh yes we are ready to go right now and it's almost nine." So we all went out of the hotel restaurant to go to the park to get ready.

(Jeremy's POV)

We made it to the park gates and I started to hand out the Day Three ticket to them. "Okay this ticket is the ride and slide ticket so they will give it back to you okay" I said. Lilly hugged me and said "So this is a ride and slide ticket looks like."

"It sure does love so are we ready to go into the park" I said. Everyone said yes including Lilly so we got our tickets scanned and went in.

"So we are going to Mantis first right babe" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Yes we are love."

"Dad how many times does it go upside down" Crystal said. I smiled and said "It goes upside down four times so don't worry ok."

"Okay dad I'm not scared of any ride" Crystal said. I smiled as we walked our way to Mantis to get in line.

(Winston's POV)

We are in line for Mantis and it's a stand up roller coaster. "Oh I can't wait to ride this ride while standing up" I said. Eve smiled at me and said "Oh this will be the first time us wolves will be standing up."

"Oh I know Eve. Are you ready to ride this ride" I said. Eve nuzzled me and said "Oh yes I'm ready to ride this ride." We now got on the ride and I stand up on my hind legs to get strapped in. The train went up the first hill and down we went over a big loop over water. 'Man that is one big loop' I thought. We went upside down three more times and finally made it back to the station. We got off the ride to wait for the others.

"Wow that is one big loop going upside down" I said. Kate smiled and said "Oh it sure was dad and I loved that ride."

"It sure was so Jeremy what is the next ride" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "The next ride we are going to is the Wicked Twister."

"Oh boy now I get to ride it again" Colin said. Jeremy smiled and said "Yes we are Colin so are you ready to ride it again."

"Oh you bet I'm ready to ride it again" Colin said. Jeremy smiled and said "Ok so let's go to that ride right now." So we all head to Wicked Twister to get in line.

(Jeremy's POV)

We are all in line for Wicked Twister and rode it. Colin really loves that ride so we all got off. "Okay dad what is the next ride that we are going to now" Colin said. I smiled and said "We are now going to Raptor."

"Didn't we just rode that yesterday" Wildfire said. Kate smiled at Wildfire and said "We sure did and we are going to ride it again."

"Ok mom but I want to go to the water park" Wildfire said. I smiled and said "We will go to the water park after we get off this ride."

"Okay Uncle Jeremy so let's go to the ride now" Wildfire said. I smiled and said "Ok so let's go everyone." So we all went to Raptor and rode that and getting ready to have some lunch.

"Hey Dustin I think that we should have lunch in our hotel room so it will be better so we can get ready to go to Soak City" I said. Dustin smiled and said "That's a good idea Jeremy so let's go to the hotel room to eat lunch."

"Oh I'm right behind you babe" Kate said. I laughed and I told Lilly "Do you want some lunch." Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "I sure do babe so let's go." So we all walked to the gates and got our hands stamped to get back into the park later for the day. It took about 15 minutes to get back to the hotel room and we just ate some sandwiches for lunch.

"Okay is everyone ready to go to Soak City right now" I said. Colin smiled and said "Oh I'm ready and it will be a blast." I laughed and said "Oh yes it is Colin and I bet everyone will enjoy it."

"What kind of water slides do they have babe" Lilly asked me. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "They have all kinds of water slides and they even got karaoke there also."

"Oh I can't wait to howl a song with you babe" Lilly said. I chuckled and said "I know neither can I." Everyone is ready and we all head down to the water park and gave them our ticket to get in.

(Lilly's POV)

We are all in the water park and we are having a blast. I really like the family raft ride that Jeremy, Colin, Star, Crystal, and I got on it and Colin got scared as we almost flipped over but we didn't.

"Man I thought we were going to flip over at the one turn" Colin said. I smiled and said "I thought so too but we didn't so that is good." We were walking past and I just seen the karaoke area.

"Hey babe do you want to sing one now and I bet they got one of our songs" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "All right love let's go see if they have our song." So we walked over there and they do have our song.

"Okay now they do have our song so let's sing or howl to it" I said. Everyone is watching Jeremy and I got to the area and our song played.

**(A/N: Jeremy is in bold, Lilly is in regular, and both is in Italic)**

I'll always be with you makes no difference where your road takes you too

Even if we're apart

Now we're join at the heart

Though our moment may be gone

You and I will still live on

**I will always be with you!**

**I'll be by your side whatever you do**

**Other memories may fade**

**But the ones that we made**

**Are eternal as a star**

**Now I'm part of who you are!**

_And I'll be there with you in the sound of your laughter I'll be in the tears you cry_

**Cause the way you and I have touched one and other**

_Doesn't end with good bye_

**I will always be with you**

_Like a guardian angel constant and true_

When you're lost in the night **(Lost in the night)**

And you can't see the light

_My love will see you through_

**I will always be there**

You'll have me there

_I will always be with you_

**I will always be with you!**

I will always be with you!

_Like a guardian angel constant and true_

When you're lost in the night **(Lost in the night)**

And you can't see the light **(can't see the light)**

_My love will see you through_

**I will always be there…**

You'll have me there!

_I will always be with… YOU!_

The song ended and everyone in the water park is clapping and cheering. Our kids are tearing up after that song.

"So you like that song Colin" I said. Colin hugged me and said "I sure did and you and dad howled good."

"Well Kate and Dustin are you two going to do one" I said. Kate smiled at me and said "Oh we sure are and they got our song also and it's the first song that Dustin and I howled together."

"Okay so let's hear it" I said. Kate smiled and said "Okay and I think that you guys might know this song too." Kate and Dustin went up the stage area.

(Kate's POV)

Dustin and I made it up the stage area to get ready to sing. "Ok Dustin are you ready babe" I said. Dustin kissed me on the lips and said "Oh yes I am ready love." Our song begins.

**(A/N: Dustin is in bold, Kate is in regular, and both is in italic)**

**Dancing in the dark**

**Middle of the night**

**Taking your heart**

**And holding it tight**

**Emotional touch**

**Touching my skin**

**And asking you to do what you've been doing all over again**

**Oh, it's a beautiful thing**

**Don't think I can keep it all in**

**I just gotta let you know**

**What it is that won't let me go**

_It's your love_

_It just does something to me_

_Sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under_

_Oh, it's your love_

**Better than I was**

**More than I am**

**And all of this happened**

**By taking your hand**

**Who I am now**

**Is who I wanted to be**

_And now that we're together stronger than ever_

_I'm happy and free_

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

OH OH

**And if you asked me why I've change**

**All I gotta do is say your sweet name**

_It's your love_

_It just does something to me_

_Sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under_

_Oh, it's your love_

Ohh, baby

Oh, oh, oh

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_I just gotta let you know_

_What it is that won't let me go_

**It's your love**

**It just does something to me**

**Sends a shock right through me**

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under_

_Oh, it's your love_

_It's… Your… Love_

_It's… Your… Love_

Everyone is clapping for us just like they did to Lilly and Jeremy. "Wow that is our first song also but we got the one that we liked" Lilly said. I hugged Lilly and said "Thanks Lilly and this is our first song that Dustin and I howled at the park also."

"So is everyone ready to go eat before going back to the park" Jeremy said. My dad smiled and said "I want some boneless wings tonight."

"Okay so let's go to TGI Friday" Jeremy said. I smiled and said "Yay so we are going to TGI Friday. Good food there." We all went to TGI Friday to eat.

(Jeremy's POV)

We are all at TGI Friday and got the BBQ boneless wings again and we ate it. "So Jeremy what rides are we going on when we get back to the park" Eve said. I smiled and said "We are going on Mean Streak, Dodgem that the bumper cars, and MaxAir."

"Wow so that's it for the day" Winston said. I smiled and said "Yeah that's it so we can get some sleep early tonight."

"Oh I believe you there babe" Lilly said as she kissed me on the lips. I kissed Lilly right back and said "Yeah we just all have a long day tomorrow before going home."

"Can we go to the park now" Star said. I smiled and said "Yes we're going right now so is everyone ready." Everyone said yes so we all went back to the park and showed them our stamped arm area and we went back in.

We all got back in the park and we are now going to Mean Streak. Eve really does loved this ride so we ride it again. We got off the ride and now buying our pictures from the ride.

"Wow I really do loved the way my hair went up" Lilly said. I chuckled and said "I think I loved it to." Lilly blushed under her white fur and said "ass."

"So what is the next ride Uncle Jeremy" Ginger said. I smiled and said "We are now going to Dodgem to ride the bumper cars." They all jumped around with joy. So we head down to Dodgem to get in line.

(Lilly's POV)

We are all in line for Dodgem and waiting for our turn. By the time our turn comes we all got on it and I really keep bumping my husband like twenty times. "Ok Lilly you win this one again" Jeremy said. I giggled and said "I'm just loved beating you every time babe." We got off the ride and sat down on the bench.

"So the next ride is Max Air right" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Yep is everyone ready to go on it." Everyone said yes so we went to Max Air and it looks like it's a good ride.

We waited in line for Max Air and we finally got on it. I really loved this ride and after that the ride is done and the park is getting ready to close for the night.

"Oh boy I am tired for this long day" I said. My mom chuckled and said "I am tired too honey so are we going back to the hotel now Jeremy."

"Oh yes we are now Eve" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy full on the lips and said "Well we got one more day before heading home."

"Yep one more day and you will love more rides too" Jeremy said. I smiled and said "Oh don't tell me until tomorrow morning okay babe."

"Ok love so why don't we all go back to the hotel right now and go to bed" Jeremy said. Dustin smiled and said "Ok so let's go." So we all walked back to the hotel and it took about twenty minutes to get there and into our rooms.

We got into our room and Colin, Star, and Crystal had fallen asleep right away. "Well it looks like they are tired out today" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "They sure are and your mom and dad is in Kate and Dustin's room."

"Oh they are so good night babe, I love you" I said. Jeremy kissed me on my forehead and said "Good night Lilly, I love you too." Jeremy pulled the covers over us and we felled asleep.

**A/N: Yay I got this chapter done. They all had fun again. Including doing the karaoke at the water park. I don't owned the songs of its Your Love by Tim McGraw and I'll always be with you from all dogs go to heaven 2. So stay tuned for Day Four at Cedar Point of My Life With Lilly. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	32. Cedar Point Day Four

**A/N: What's up everybody? A lot has happened since the last update that was last Tuesday. Well first off on Wednesday at work while I was cutting a box open for 44oz cups at a Circle K store the cutting knife went off the box and I cut my finger on my left hand and it's the second one beside the thumb. It was bleeding and I went to the sink to stop the bleeding. But while I was doing that my body went cold from shock and I passed out. But my store manager was fast and called the ambulance and I'm ok but I didn't get stiches as my cut wasn't deep enough.**

**Lilly: You scared the shit out of me when you passed out.**

**Jeremy: I know Lilly but I'm okay.**

**Lilly: Okay don't ever do that again but I don't know what I'll do when you passed out again.**

**Jeremy: Oh I will stay away from cutting knives for a while now.**

**Lilly: Oh you better now get on with the story.**

**Jeremy: Okay Lilly and anyways here is the next chapter of My Life With Lilly. Humphrey is making an appearance in this chapter.**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO: Cedar Point Day Four**

(Jeremy's POV)

Lilly and I got up at 6:30am again for the fourth day in a row. Colin, Crystal, Star, Winston, and Eve got up at the same time.

"Well good morning guys" Winston said. I smiled and said "Morning, did everyone sleep good?"

"Oh yeah very good. In fact that someone been snoring all night" Eve said. I looked around and Lilly was blushing and said "Oh sorry that was me."

"Oh it's alright Lilly and I didn't know that you snore" I said. Lilly blushed even more and said "Well I didn't even know that I snore but I slept pretty good last night."

I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "I bet you did and so did I. But did Kate and Dustin came in yet." Everyone shook their heads and I sighed and said "Well they might miss breakfast if they sleep in."

"Well if they sleep in then why don't we go knock on their door?" Star said. Lilly smiled at that idea and said "Well I think that we should don't you think Jeremy."

"I think that's a great idea so they can get up and go eat breakfast with us before going into the park." Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Then why don't we do that now." I smiled and said "Ok love let's go knock on their door." We went out of our room and went to knock on the door that is next to our room.

"Come in the door is open" Kate said. We walked in the room and Kate, Dustin, Wildfire, Ginger, and two other wolves in the room. **(A/N: You probably know who one of them is.)**

"Humphrey is that you" Lilly said. Humphrey ran up to Lilly and hugged her. "Oh it's good to see you Lilly."

"It's good to see you too Humphrey. So how did you survive the cancer and that" Lilly said. Humphrey smiled and said "I survived the cancer by another pack when they saw me not moving in Glacier."

"I was the one that cured him of his cancer" said his mate. Humphrey smiled and said "Oh I almost forgot that this is my mate Karen."

"It's nice to meet you Karen" I said. Karen smiled and said "It's nice to meet you Jeremy and Kate told me about all of you." I blushed and said "Well it's nice that Kate told someone about us."

"Sure thing but how did you two become mates" Karen said. I smiled and said "It was when I saw Lilly in Jasper Park on my vacation and we fell in love since then."

"Well it's a good thing that Lilly has someone to love besides barf" Humphrey said. I laughed and said "Oh Lilly doesn't want to marry Garth. But she married me instead."

"That's true. Any ways I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat before going to the park for some fun?" Humphrey said. Dustin smiled and said "Sure thing Humphrey so we can all go to the park together."

"Sure thing Dustin so I will go get the others while you all wait for me" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Sure thing babe I want to talk to Humphrey more."

"Okay Lilly I will be right back" I said. I went out of there room and back into ours and told them that Humphrey is in their room.

"What how did Humphrey survive the cancer" Eve said. I smiled and said "Humphrey's mate Karen cured him with the right herbs while Humphrey is in Glacier."

"Oh that explains everything. I hope Kate stays with Dustin" Eve said. I smiled and said "I already know that Kate doesn't want to leave Dustin when he told me about it at work."

"Ok it got me scared there for a minute" Eve said. I smiled and said "So are you all ready for breakfast." They all said yes so we went back to Kate and Dustin's room.

"Okay were ready to go get some breakfast" I said. Dustin smiled and said "Ok so come on everyone let's go get some breakfast." So we all went down to the restaurant in the hotel and ate our breakfast before going into the park. After we got eating we are all talking about which rides we are going to ride on this final day.

"So what rides are we going to ride before lunch babe" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "We are going to ride SkyHawk and that's a big swing ride, Cedar Creek Mine Ride, and Iron Dragon."

"Wow those are good rides" Humphrey said. Kate smiled and said "Oh it sure is Humphrey so let's go to the park gates right now." So we all went out to go to the park gates.

(Lilly's POV)

We made it to the park gates just before 9am. Jeremy handed out our Day four tickets and Humphrey and Karen got their Day three tickets and they are staying until their four days are up.

"So Humphrey when will you and Karen come to our place" I said. Humphrey smiled and said "Oh in a couple of days after our vacation is up."

"Oh that's great and I'm sure that you will like the house that I lived in now" I said. Humphrey smiled and said "Oh I can't wait to see it." I smiled as we gave the ticket to the person and walked in the gates to make our way to SkyHawk.

We made it to SkyHawk and got in line and I was watching it swing back and forth. "Oh I think that this ride makes me so scared" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Oh I will be there to protect you and you know that."

I blushed and said "Oh I know. It just makes me scared when it swings you up too high." Jeremy chuckled and said "Oh I know what you mean. I was scared of it at first until after I rode it."

"Oh really and I didn't know that" I said. Jeremy stroked me on my back making me purr and said "Well now you know." We all got onto the ride and it did got me scared at first for a little bit and I finally got used to it. The ride ended and I was not scared at all.

"Wow I was scared at first and then I got used to it babe" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Oh now you understand of what I meant did you." I giggled and said "Yeah now I do." Star and Crystal said "Can we go to the next ride?"

"Of course Star and Crystal. So Jeremy what is the next ride again" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "The next ride is the Cedar Creek Mine ride." All of the pups bounce around with joy. I couldn't help but laughed at that while everyone is having a good time.

"So we are going to a roller coaster" Humphrey said. I smiled and said "Yes Humphrey we are going on a roller coaster." We all make our way to the Mine Ride and got in line for it.

We are waiting in line for about maybe fifteen minutes until our turn to ride it. We got on and it was a good ride. It only got two lift hills and it was a lot of fun. Our train made it back to the station and we got off.

"Wow that is a good ride" I said. Kate smiled and said "It sure is and it only got two lift hills." I smiled and said "Oh I know that's what makes it a good ride." Jeremy couldn't help but chuckled.

"Well I can tell that you two like that ride" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Of course we do and so does Kate." Jeremy kissed my forehead and said "I can see that. So the next ride is the Iron Dragon."

"Ok so let's go to it right now" I said. Jeremy and Humphrey chuckled and Jeremy said "Okay so let's go." So we all walked down the Frontier Trail to get to the Iron Dragon to get into line.

(Humphrey's POV) a first

We all got into line for the Iron Dragon and waited for thirty minutes. "Man why do we have to wait in line for this long" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "It's so everyone will have a chance to ride it Humphrey."

"Oh that's why they put a sign before they get into line for how long they wait" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "Yes that is why they put a sign out there." We got closer and it is finally our turn to ride it. The ride is good but I like the Mine Ride better. The train got back into the station and we got off.

"I like the Mine Ride better than this ride" I said. Karen my mate kissed me on the lips and said "Oh Humphrey I like this ride and its swing back and forth but I understand what you mean."

"Oh I know that Karen. Hey Jeremy can we get some lunch" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "Sure Humphrey we are going to get something to eat right now. I was thinking for some burgers anyway."

"Oh burgers sounds good babe" Lilly said. Jeremy kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Oh they are good so let's go get something to eat." So we walked to Coaster's Dine-In and ordered some burgers and ate. After we ate, we are talking about what rides we are going to ride next.

"So Jeremy what rides are we going on next" Eve said. Jeremy smiled and said "Well we will be going on the Giant Wheel, Power Tower, Scrambler, and the Blue Streak."

"Well that is some good rides to go on Uncle Jeremy" Wildfire said. Jeremy smiled and said "Of course it is. I'm glad that everyone is having a good time."

"Oh we sure are. I can't wait to do this again soon" Colin said. I smiled and said "Well Colin I know you have the same fur color as me but your tail is white and got my eyes."

"Oh I know Humphrey. But Jeremy is my dad" Colin said. I smiled and said "I know that he is taking a really good care of you three and I couldn't be happier than I am right now."

"Well thank you Humphrey I really appreciate that" Jeremy said. I smiled and said "Oh it's no problem Jeremy. I'm going to have a family on my own with Karen."

Karen kissed me on the lips and said "Oh that is the nicest thing that I heard from you Humphrey." I kissed Karen back and said "I know my love. So can we go to the Giant Wheel right now?"

"Ok sure thing Humphrey. Come on everyone let's go on the Giant Wheel" Jeremy said. So we all walked down to the Giant Wheel. When we got there and my jaw dropped as I looked at it.

"Wow that is one big Ferris wheel" I said. Lilly chuckled and said "Oh I know Humphrey and are you scared to get on it."

"Of course not. I can't wait to get on it" I said. Lilly giggled and said "Well why don't we get into line." So we got into line to get on the Giant Wheel.

(Lilly's POV)

We are all in line to get on the Giant Wheel. I can't believe how big the ferris wheel is. "So that is one big ferris wheel babe" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "It is a big ferris wheel. So that's why they call the ride the Giant Wheel."

"Oh I understand that" I said. We all got on it and it was a great ride. After that we got off after we got done.

"Wow I really love that ride" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Oh I know love. It's one way to relax your muscles for a bit."

"Oh I believe you there Jeremy" Kate said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Oh I know and did you see what your mom and dad did while they were on the ride."

"Oh I seen them kissing and that's about it" Kate said. My mom and dad blushed and my mom said "Oh I just really love that ride and I couldn't help myself."

"Oh I know mom and I'm glad that you two are having a good time" I said. My dad smiled and said "We sure are and let's go to the Power Tower right now."

Jeremy chuckled and said "Okay let's go there right now." So we walked all the way to the Power Tower and we rode it. It did it to me again and I almost peed myself this time. We got off the ride and walked out the exit area.

"Babe I almost peed myself on this ride" I said blushing. Jeremy chuckled and said "Well it almost did that to me but I control it sometimes."

"Well how can you do that?" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "It takes a little practice on this ride." I giggled and said "Ok next time we ride the Power Tower I will control it." Jeremy stroked me on my back making me purr and said "That's the spirit Lilly."

"So what's the next ride right now" Dustin said. I smiled and said "We are going on the Scrambler next right Jeremy." Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Oh we sure are love so let's go there right now." I giggled and said "Ok babe." So we all walked down to get in line for the Scrambler.

(Eve's POV)

We all got into line for the Scrambler and waiting to get on it. We got onto the ride and it spins you around and around. The ride stop and we got off.

"Oh this ride really gets me dizzy" I said. Winston is keeping me up by leaning his body up to mine and said "Oh it sure does and I'm dizzy too."

I kissed Winston on the lips and said "Oh what's the next ride Jeremy." Jeremy chuckled and said "We are going to the Blue Streak next." I chuckled and said "Ok let's go to that ride right now." We all walked down to get to the Blue Streak and rode that ride and got off.

"Wow I love that ride" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Well that ride is good but is everyone hungry for dinner." I heard everyone said yes so we all walked to Johnny's Rocket to eat.

(Jeremy's POV)

We are all at Johnny's Rocket to eat dinner. They got some good food and everyone is enjoying their food.

"Well Lilly before we walk out of the park we got to go get some taffy so we can bring some home" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Okay babe that's a good idea and I want to try some of their taffy."

"So what's the next ride dad" Star said. I smiled at Star and said "Mean Streak is next Star."

"Whoa we are riding Mean Streak three times in four days" Crystal said. Eve smiled and said "Yes I really love that ride."

"Oh I know you do Eve and so do I" I said. Colin smiled and said "What is the next ride after that?"

"The next ride after that is the Millennium Force and after that we will close out the park with Top Thrill Dragster" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "I hope we don't get stuck on top of that 420 feet hill again."

"Oh we won't love. It will go over the hill this time" I said. Kate smiled and said "Ok can we go to Mean Streak right now."

"Ok Kate we are going there right now" I said. So we all walked all the way to get to Mean Streak. We got in line for Mean Streak and rode it and Eve screamed on the whole ride.

"Man Lilly your mom scream is so loud and that hurts my ears" I said. Lilly chuckled and said "I know but that is my mom for you."

"I know so let's all go to the Millennium Force right now" Kate said. Ginger smiled and said "Yeah let's go to Millennium Force right now."

"Okay we are going there right now" I said. The pups are bouncing around with joy and Karen and Humphrey chuckled at this. 'At least they are having a good time' I thought.

"Hey Humphrey are you having a good time" I said. Humphrey smiled and said "Oh yes I am and this is the best place ever."

"Oh yeah it is Humphrey" I said. Wildfire smiled and said "Are we in line yet for the Millennium Force." I looked to see if we are in line yet and we are now in line.

"We just got into line Wildfire" I said. Wildfire smiled even wider and said "I love this ride and I like the first hill at night." I really do love the Millennium Force first hill at night when it shows all the different colors.

We got on the ride and Lilly scream all the way around the ride and got our picture taken on the ride also. We got off the ride and went to the photo booth to see everyone's pictures.

"Oh look at Dustin and Kate. Dustin was giving Kate the bunny ears" Lilly said. Kate is blushing at the picture and said "I didn't even know that Dustin is doing that to me."

"Hey Lilly look at you. Your fur on your head was going straight up" I said. Lilly chuckled and said "Yeah I notice that and I loved it so can we get all of their pictures babe."

"Sure thing love" I said. I went ahead and bought every one of their pictures on the ride and they love it. Winston and Eve love their picture. So Dustin said "So the last ride is the Top Thrill Dragster."

"Yes Dustin the last ride of the night is the Top Thrill Dragster" I said. Dustin smiled and said "Well let's get to it." I smiled and said "Okay every one let's go on the last ride of the night." We all walked to get in line for the Top Thrill Dragster.

(Lilly's POV)

We are all in line for the Top Thrill Dragster. We got onto the train and waited. "KEEP ARMS DOWN, HEAD BACK, AND HOLD ON" it said. I heard a click and we moved back a bit. The brakes went down and the light went YELLOW, YELLOW, YELLOW, GREEN. The train zooms forward and we went up the 420 feet hill and we went over it this time. We pulled back into the station and got off the ride.

"Okay now at least we didn't stop on top of that hill this time" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Told you that we won't stop on the top of the hill this time." I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "I know babe. Why don't we get some of that taffy?"

"Ok love we are going there right now" Jeremy said. Star smiled and said "Where are we going right now?" I smiled and said "We are going to get some taffy before we go back to the hotel."

"Oh so why don't we get some now" Star said. I chuckled and said "We are going there right now." Star giggled and said "Ok mom." We made our way to get some of Cedar Point Salt Water Taffy. Jeremy brought two of two pounds boxes of taffy.

"Why did you get two of the two pounds boxes for?" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "One box is for us and the other is for my parents."

"Oh that is nice of you babe" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "I know love so that's why I think about everyone too."

"Ok Jeremy are we going back to the hotel now" Humphrey said. Jeremy smiled and said "We sure are now." We are now walking back to the hotel and it took about twenty minutes to get into our hotel room. We say our goodnights to Kate, Dustin, Wildfire, and Ginger as they went into their room.

"Humphrey where is your room at" I said. Humphrey smiled and said "Well Karen and my room is on the floor above you."

"Well it's good to see you again and hope to see you again soon" I said. Humphrey smiled and said "I hope to see you again soon too Lilly."

"Well good night Humphrey and Karen" I said. Humphrey smiled and said "Good night Lilly." They went up the stairs to get to their room. I shut the door behind me and jump on the bed.

"Well good night you two see you in the morning" my mom said. Jeremy smiled and said "Good night Winston and Eve." They fell asleep right after they lay down.

"Well where is Colin, Star, and Crystal" I said. Jeremy looked and seen them and said "Well it looks like they fell asleep already."

"Well they are tuckered out from today" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Yeah and it's a good thing too."

"Well good night Jeremy and I love you so much" I said. Jeremy kissed me on my forehead and said "Good night Lilly and I love you so much also." Jeremy pulled the covers over us and we felled asleep.

**A/N: There Humphrey has now made an appearance in the story and his mate is Karen. Everyone had good time on vacation as they will now head home the next day.**

**Lilly: Well yeah why don't you watch Raw with me babe.**

**Jeremy: Oh I will Lilly just hold on just give me more time to tell them to.**

**Lilly: Oh I know what you are going to say to them but I will say it this time PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

**Jeremy: Ok thank you Lilly.**

**Lilly: Your welcome Jeremy *Kissed Jeremy on the lips***


	33. Coming Home from Cedar Point

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. So here is the next chapter of My Life With Lilly.**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE: Coming Home from Cedar Point**

(Jeremy's POV)

I have woken up at 7am in the morning. I looked at Lilly and she is still sound asleep. I quietly got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Got that done and starting to pack my bag to get ready to go home in a while. Lilly is now just getting up a few minutes later.

"Good morning babe" she said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Morning love. Are you ready to head home today?"

'Oh yes I'm ready to head home. But I want to come back here again soon babe" Lilly said. I smiled and said "Oh we will soon and I think the best time will be in October when Cedar Point is having a Halloweekend event."

"Really what is Halloweekend?" Lilly asked. I chuckled and said "It's always a time to give you a good scare and they have lots of Halloween things to do. Like Haunted Houses, Halloween live shows, and they even got trick or treating on Saturday nights."

"Oh that sounds like fun. Can't wait to go to during October" she said. Winston and Eve just gotten up from us talking.

"Morning you two" Eve said. Lilly smiled and said "Morning mom. We have been up for forty-five minutes." She chuckled and said "I can see that. What is all this talk about Halloweekend?"

I chuckled and said "Well Halloweekend always takes place after Labor Day. Cedar Point will be closed on Monday to Thursday but the park will be open on Friday to Sunday." Lilly chuckled and said "Yeah I think they close the park when the college students go back to college for the week before they open back up right babe."

I kissed Lilly on the lips and she is moaning. Eve coughed and Lilly and I break our kiss. "You two get a room" Eve said while she is laughing. "Mom! We weren't even doing that."

"I know but when you get home you would do it" Eve said. Lilly is blushing and said "Yeah probably right babe." I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Yeah we are going to do it tonight. But first we have to tell our kids to sleep in the living room tonight."

Lilly smiled and said "Yeah you're probably right. So when are we heading home?" I smiled and said "We will be leaving when everyone gets up. We have to wait for Dustin and Kate and their kids and our kids to get up."

Winston chuckled and said "Well at least we all had a good time here on our vacation." Eve kissed Winston on the lips and said "This is our best vacation ever."

"Well I'm glad that you two had a good time" I said. Winston chuckled and said "We sure did Jeremy we sure did." There is a knock on the door and I opened it.

"Well if you guys are ready we can go now" Dustin said. I smiled and said "We are but our kids are still sleeping." "Well get them up so we can go and it's a nasty storm coming our way in an hour or so" Dustin said. I smiled and said "Okay we will get them up now."

Lilly then got a worried looked on her face and her ears back. "What's wrong love?" I asked. "I don't like nasty storms like the one we were in at work." I sat next to here and comfort her. "Well don't worry about it we will make it home in no time. Now can you wake our kids up?" Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Sure thing babe." She went over and woke them up.

"Ugh mom I was having a good dream" Star said. Lilly smiled and said "I know Star by the way your legs are moving. But we got to go since there is a storm coming our way." "Well okay mom. We're up now" Star said. They got up and stretch and starting to get ready.

"Okay now is everyone ready to go" I said. Everyone said "yes" and we got our bags and went down to our cars to get ready.

(Lilly's POV)

We are just now getting into our cars and I looked at the sky and it was indeed a bad storm coming. "I don't think the park will open today for a big storm right babe?" I asked. Jeremy chuckled and said "I don't think they will open. But they will later on today when the sky is cleared up." Colin smiled and said "It's a good thing it didn't rain during the four days that we were in the park."

Jeremy chuckled and said "Yeah it's a good thing so is everyone ready." Everyone said "Yeah" so we got into the Bravada. Kate, Dustin, Wildfire, and Ginger are in Dustin's car. But Jeremy, mom, dad, Colin, Star, Crystal, and I are in the Bravada. We pulled out of our parking spot and starting going home. I was sitting in the front seat with Jeremy. While Star, Crystal, Colin, mom, and dad are in the back.

"How long will it takes to get home babe?" I asked. Jeremy chuckled and said "It will be about three to five hours depends on traffic." I kissed Jeremy on the lips and I can feel my womanhood getting wet. Jeremy smelled my scent and said "Well someone is happy." I giggled and said "Well I just had a good time with my husband."

"Well you sure did love" Jeremy said. Colin can smell my scent and said "Mom why is your scent coming from you?" "Well I'm just excited that we all had a good time." Colin smiled and said "Ok mom."

We are now going out of the park exit gate and now on the road. Jeremy had his arm around me stroking me on my back making me purr. "Mom why are you purring?" Star asked. I smiled and said "Well I liked the way that your dad is stroking me on my back." Star smiled and said "Ok mom. I was just curious."

"Oh I know honey" I said. Star laid down watching the buildings go by. I felled asleep in Jeremy arms.

(Colin's POV)

I really had a good time on our vacation and heading home. We only drove about for 45 minutes right now and it started to rain. My dad had the wind shield wipers on and I liked watching them going back and forth.

"Dad, Uncle Dustin said that there is a nasty storm coming right?" I asked. My dad chuckled and said "That's what he said. We are in it right now. But we might pull over if it gets bad." "Really dad why would you do that" I said. He laughed and said "Well I don't want anyone to get hurt or even killed."

"Well that makes sense. Well I'm going to take a nap for a while okay dad." He smiled and said "Sure thing Colin. We will wake you up when we get home." "Okay dad" I said, I laid down and dozed off.

(Jeremy's POV)

I was driving for an hour and a half right now and it just got nasty out. The visibility is very low and can't see one mile ahead of you. I got the radio on for weather updates just to be safe. On the radio right now they are playing "Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns n' Roses. I really love this song because the Fort Wayne Komets play this song before their game starts.

"Jeremy are you okay" Eve said. I smiled and said "Yeah I'm okay. Just concentrating on the road right now." Eve chuckled and said "Yeah by the looks of this storm you have to concentrate on the road."

"Yeah I really do. I just want to get everyone home safe and sound" I said. Eve smiled and said "That is true. Well I'll let you get back on driving." I continued to drive and we just passed the state line going to Indiana. 'Well at least we are back home now' I thought. I woke Lilly up since we are almost home.

"Are we home yet babe?" she asked. I kissed Lilly on her forehead and said "Just about love. Why don't you get them up now?" Lilly smiled and said "Sure thing babe." Lilly went to the back and woke them up.

"Are we home yet?" Crystal said. Lilly smiled and said "Just about and we a few minutes to get there." Indeed she is right. I just pulled in to our driveway and we all got out of the car and went into the house.

"Well that was a good trip" Star said. Colin smiled and said "That was the best vacation ever and I'm still tired." I looked at the clock and it's now 10pm. 'Wow that storm really did slow us down' I thought.

"So is everyone ready for bed" I said. Everyone said "yes". "Okay kids you might want to sleep in the living room tonight if that is okay with you."

"Sure thing dad" Star said. Lilly smiled and said "Ok good, Good night kids." "Night mom." They all said. Winston and Eve are watching them since I asked them on the way home. We got into our room and Lilly jumped on the bed and laying down by the pillow in her usually spot.

"Lilly why don't we do it in the morning since I am tired right now." I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Sure thing babe. That storm really did slow us down tonight."

"It sure did. Well good night love, I love you" I said while kissing her forehead. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Good night babe, I love you too." I pulled the covers over us and we felled asleep.

**A/N: Well here it is. The lemon will start at the next chapter. Man that storm really did slowed them down but they made home safely. Can't believe that Lilly's mom embarrassed her like that. So stay tuned for the next chapter of My Life With Lilly. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Next chapter will be up tomorrow.**


	34. Humphrey's First Visit

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I got so busy with my work schedule. So here is the next chapter of My Life With Lilly.**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR: Humphrey's First Visit**

(Lilly's POV)

I woke up at 7am in the morning and Jeremy is still asleep. I had an itch on my back and I tried to reach it. While I was scratching my back it woke Jeremy up.

"Good morning love" Jeremy said. I kissed him on the lips and said "Morning I just had an itch and I can't reach it." He chuckled and said "Well let me get that itch for you." He reaches to the spot where I had the itch at and my paw is thumping on the bed.

"Well that feels so good don't stop" I said as my scent is filling the room. He stopped scratching my back smiled and said "Well it looks like someone is excited." I giggled and said "Yeah and I feel like I'm on fire right now."

He chuckled at this and said "Well I think I know what you want." "Yeah I want it now" I said. So Jeremy takes off his clothes and started licking my womanhood while I was licking his crotch.

"Hmm don't stop… Whatever you do… Don't stop" I said between breaths while my orgasm is getting closer. Jeremy kept at it and going faster and my legs buckled and my fluids came out soaking the bed and him. My orgasm lasted about 35 seconds this time. I laid down out of breath.

"Man babe you are amazing" I said while I was getting my breaths back. He chuckled and said "I know and you were amazing too love." I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "I'm ready for round two." I got up and put my tail up telling him what I wanted.

"All right love" he said while putting his cock into my womanhood. "Hmm that feels good" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "I know love you ready." I giggled and said "Yes I'm ready and I need it now." "All right love" he said while trusting in and out.

Jeremy is thrusting in and out hard and fast and I'm getting close to my second orgasm. "Jeremy fuck me harder" I said. He started to do it harder and my orgasm hits me spreading my fluids again on the bed. "Lilly I'm about there" Jeremy said. I turned my head around and kissed him fully on the lips and said "Do it I want you to fill me up." I felt his cock throbs and his warm seed coating my walls with his sticky fluid.

"Oh that feels so warm" I said as I laid down with him following me. "I know love you were amazing" Jeremy said while kissing me on the lips. "I know you were amazing too." He chuckled and said "I think we better take a bath and don't want anyone smelling that."

I chuckled and said "I think you are right so let's go to take that bath." We went out of our room into the hallway to get to the bathroom and he started the bath water getting it warm. It takes a few minutes to get it warm until he says "All right it's warm hope in." I hopped in feeling the warm water relaxing me.

"Oh this feels so relaxing and so good" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "I bet. So do you think Humphrey and Karen will come today?" I chuckled while Jeremy is washing my sides and said "Well I think so. Not unless they left yesterday like we did." He got my sides done and now washing my back, legs, and tail.

"Well that might be true. I didn't see them before we left yesterday" he said. He got my back, legs, and tail done so I rolled over so he can do my stomach and my womanhood. "I didn't see him yesterday either. I hope they didn't get hurt" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Well I'm sure that they are all right. Who knows when they will be here." He got done getting my stomach and womanhood all clean I jump out and shook dry and Jeremy got a towel getting all the excess water out of my white fur.

"Thanks for the bath babe" I said kissing him. He chuckled and said "Your welcome love. You can go out to the living room while I take a shower." I smiled and said "All right Jeremy I'll see you in a few." I went out of the bathroom and walked out to go to the living room.

(Star's POV)

I woke up at 8:15am and I hop down from the couch to get a drink from the water bowl as my tongue felt dry. I got done drinking and went back to the jump up on the couch and it woke Colin up.

"Good morning Star" Colin said. I smiled and said "Morning bro. I woke up about a few minutes ago." Colin chuckled and said "I know I felt you get off the couch." I blushed at that and said "Sorry."

"Oh you don't have to be sorry. It happens all the time" Colin said. I smiled and said "I know. I wonder if mom and dad are up yet. Because I'm getting hungry for breakfast." Colin shrugged and said "Don't know. Maybe let's wait till they get out here." Mom came into the living room and her fur looked all white.

"Mom did dad gave you a bath?" I asked. Mom chuckled and said "Yeah he did. I was wondering if you kids are up yet." I smiled and said "I got up a few minutes ago and Colin got up a minute ago."

"Well I got to go outside and I bet you guys got to also" mom said. Colin smiled and said "Yeah we got to go out." Crystal just now gotten up.

"Morning Crystal" mom said. Crystal smiled and said "Morning mom. Man I got to go outside bad." Mom smiled and said "Well let's go outside then." We all followed mom to the door and she opened it and we went outside to do our business. After that we went back inside and mom shut the door.

"Mom I'm hungry. When will dad cook breakfast?" I asked. Mom smiled and said "Well he will be out in a few. So let's just talk for a while." We talked for a while and dad came into the room.

"Morning guys" dad said. "Morning" we all said. "Dad what's for breakfast" I said. Dad smiled and said "I was thinking about some bacon and eggs this morning." Mom smiled and said "That sounds good babe." Dad went into the kitchen to get the frying pans and some bacon and eggs.

"Breakfast will be done in ten minutes" dad said. I smiled and said "Okay dad." We talked for a while and by the time the bacon starting to sizzle my mouth watered. Everyone is laughing and I wiped my mouth off. Breakfast got done and dad bring everyone a plate and starting to eat.

"Man this is so good" I said. Mom chuckled and said "It sure does honey and I liked his cooking." I smiled and said "I know what you mean mom and dad is a good cook." Dad is blushing when I said this.

"Why are you blushing dad" I said. Dad chuckled and said "You said that I'm a good cook." I smiled and said "You are a good cook no matter what." Crystal smiled and this and said "I really love your cooking dad."

"I know you do Crystal. Your mom likes my cooking also" dad said. Mom blushed and said "I know I do babe. Hey where is my mom and dad." I looked around and said "Oh they left this morning to go back home. They left about five this morning."

"Oh that's why they left. Oh well at least you guys stayed good last night right" mom said. Colin smiled and said "We sure did. We just talked a little bit and felled asleep." We all chuckled and I said "Yeah we all talked about what is our favorite ride and that."

"Well that is good and we will go again soon. Maybe in October" dad said. Crystal smiled and said "Really dad that would be so great to go again." Mom smiled at this and said "Yeah and this time it will be on a halloweekend."

"Halloweekend what's that?" I asked. Dad smiled and said "Well halloweekend is an event that Cedar Point always do before Halloween. They have a lot more fun things to do and still ride rides."

"Well that would be fun to do" Crystal said. Mom giggled and said "Yeah it would be more fun to do in October." All of the sudden there was a scratching noise at the front door.

"I wonder who that would be?" mom said. Dad smiled and said "Well I would go and find out." Dad got up and went to open the door.

(Jeremy's POV)

I got up and went to open the front door. I opened it and Humphrey and Karen is at the door.

"Hi Humphrey and Karen. It's good to see you two. When did you leave the park" I said. Humphrey smiled and said "Oh hi Jeremy. We left the park yesterday because of the storm so we left early."

"Well it's a good thing you did. Why don't you both come in" I said. They both come in and Karen said "Well it's a nice house that you live in Jeremy."

"Why thank you Karen. This used to be my grandma and grandpa's house. But my mom and dad owns it now" I said. Humphrey smiled and said "Wow. Is Lilly here?"

"Yeah Lilly is here and come with me to the living room" I said. They followed me to the living room. By the time we got to the living room Lilly tackled Humphrey.

"Hi Lilly. You happy to see me" Humphrey said. Lilly smiled and said "Yeah I'm happy to see you. Hi Karen it's good to see you again." Karen smiled and said "It's good to see you again too Lilly." They started talking and I looked at the clock and it's now 10pm.

"Wow you guys took a while to get here" I said. Humphrey smiled and said "Yeah that storm slowed us down so we took shelter and left at noon when it stopped."

"Yeah that is a nasty storm so you can sleep with them tonight if that is alright with you" I said. Karen smiled and said "Sounds good. It was a long walk anyways." Humphrey smiled at his mate and said "It sure was so let's get some sleep." Our kids slept on the couch and Humphrey and Karen slept on the floor.

"Well are you ready for bed love" I said. Lilly smiled and said "I'm sure am babe." So we made our way to the bedroom and I changed my sheets real quick and put fresh ones on. Lilly hop up on the bed and lie down by the pillows in her usual spot. I got into bed with her.

"Well good night babe. See you in the morning" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Good night love." I pulled the covers over us and felled asleep.

**A/N: Well what do you know? Humphrey and Karen left the park the same day as they left the park. It's a good thing that they didn't get hurt in the storm. The kids look pretty excited about going back to Cedar Point in October for Halloweekend. How was that lemon in the beginning? Is it good? I hope so.  
Now remember in chapter three that Lilly and Jeremy is playing the NHL13 on PS3. Lilly was the Phoenix Coyotes and Jeremy was the Detroit Red Wings. Well now Lilly and I will be going the Coyotes game and they will play against the Red Wings on Thursday, April 4****th****. You guys can put in the review also about who's going to win. The next chapter will probably be up Saturday or Sunday just depends on my work schedule so hopefully it will be up by then. Plus I will be in a hockey league starting this Friday. I'm on TEAM RED. Lilly will be watching me play in the stands and she will root for me. I hope to score some goals. So anyways PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	35. Humphrey's New Home

**A/N: Hey guys. Man that was a good game Thursday night. Coyotes beat the Red Wings 4-2. I just got done with my first game in the Developmental League. Final score from the game Team Red 6- Team Blue 7. I got two goals and 3 assists for a total 5 points. That's a good game for me for the first time in ice hockey. So here is the next chapter of My Life With Lilly.**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE: Humphrey's New Home**

(Jeremy's POV)

I woke up at 7am in the morning and I looked at Lilly at my side. She is still sleeping and I don't want to wake her up. 'She looks like an angle when she sleeps' I thought. I started to rub Lilly's back and she started purring. After a while she woke up.

"Good morning babe" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Morning love. Did you sleep good." Lilly smiled and said "I sure did babe. It's all because of you." I blushed a bit and said "I know love. What do you think if Humphrey and Karen lived with us so they don't have to go back to Glacier?"

Lilly thinks for a second and said "I think it's not a bad idea. But we do need a baby sitter for our kids if we go back to work." "Well I think we can ask Humphrey about it. But he would be glad to live with us." I said.

"I think he would be glad too. But first can you give me a bath" she said. I smiled and said "Of course love. Why don't we take one together?" Lilly smiled at this and said "Oh I would like that."

We walked out of our room and went into the bathroom and I started the shower to get it warm. When it got warm I went in first and Lilly jumped in next. I started rubbing the soap in on Lilly's fur and she started purring.

"Oh that fells so good" she said. I chuckled and said "Oh I bet it does." I got done washing her back, legs, and tail. She rolled over so I can scrub the soap on her stomach and her lower regions. I was washing her lower regions when she got excited a bit and her scent fills the air.

"Lilly I know you are excited right now but we can do it tonight" I said. Lilly giggled and said "All right we can do that. But you always get me excited." I chuckled at this and said "I know but I will give you a mind blowing night."

"Sounds good to me. I would like a mind blowing night once in a while" she said. I couldn't agree more with her. I got Lilly done and I started washing myself up. It took a few minutes to get done and Lilly hop out shaking dry and I dry her up with a towel to get the excess water off her fur. I got out and dry myself up and put on clean clothes on.

"Why don't we see if they are up yet babe" Lilly said. I smiled and said "Sure thing love. Let's go into the living room to see if they are up." We got out of the bathroom and went into the living room to see if they are up.

(Colin's POV)

I woke up at about 7:30am in the morning and Crystal and Star is already up talking to Humphrey and Karen.

"Morning Colin" Humphrey said. I smiled and said "Morning. When did you all get up?" Star smiled and said "We been up for an half an hour already and just talking."

"Dang I thought you all would be still sleeping" I said. Karen smiled and said "We sleep in once in a while but like to get up early." Crystal smiled and said "Yeah I like to do that sometimes to. Dad and mom always gets up early."

Humphrey smiled at this and said "Really how come they get up early in the morning." "Well dad always gets up early to go to work and mom goes with him." I said.

"Well that is the most important thing that your parents do to support you guys" Karen said. Star smiled and said "I know that. But I want to work with them." I agree with Star because I want to work too.

"Well one time I heard dad said before we went to Cedar Point is that when we are old enough and we will be working there" I said. Humphrey smiled and said "I think your dad is right. But he has to ask his boss to see if you guys can work."

"You got that right Humphrey" dad said. I jumped up a few feet off the floor. "Dad don't scare me like that" I said. Dad laughed at this and said "Sorry about that son. You guys hungry for breakfast." Everyone said "Yes."

"Okay what's good for breakfast today" dad said. Star smiled and said "I want some biscuits and gravy today." Humphrey smiled and said "I think I would like that too. How about you dear." Karen kissed Humphrey on the lips and said "Yes I want some too."

"Okay biscuits and gravy it is" dad said as he is getting the stuff to make it. Mom's fur looks whiter than ever. "Mom how come your fur is more whiter" I said. Mom smiled and said "Well Colin. Your dad gave me a bath. That's why my fur is more whiter."

"Oh ok. What are we going to do with Humphrey and Karen" I said. Mom smiled and said "Your dad and I are going to talk to them later ok. So I think the time is now babe." My dad stopped cooking and said "Ok love. Come to the front room Humphrey and Karen." The four of them went into the front room so they can talk.

"What are they going to talk about" Crystal said. I sighed and said "I don't know sis. I don't know."

(Lilly's POV)

We are all in the front room to talk to Humphrey and Karen. "So Humphrey and Karen. Would you guys like to live with us" Jeremy said. Humphrey and Karen talked about it for a few minutes and Karen said "Humphrey and I would love to live with you guys. It would help us a lot by not traveling back and forth to get to Glacier and back here." I cried with joy and gave them both a hug. I got done hugging them and Humphrey said "Boy you are excited about this."

"You dame right I am. I don't want to lose my best friend at all" I said. Karen chuckled and said "Oh don't worry Lilly. Humphrey will be safe with me." I smiled and said "All right I trust you Karen." We all went back into the living room and Jeremy went back to cooking.

"So what did you guys talk about" Star said. Humphrey smiled and said "Oh your dad and mom asked us if we want to live here and we said yes." Colin, Star, and Crystal all jumped with joy and tackled both of them and hugging them.

"Now we got a new aunt and uncle living with us" Crystal said. I smiled and said "That's right Crystal. And they will be watching you when your dad and I go back to work."

Crystal frowns and said "When do you and dad go back to work." "Well your dad and I go back to work on Monday. But we will ask our supervisor to see if you three will be old enough to work" I said. Crystal, Star, and Colin put smiles on their faces.

"Well I hope we go to work soon" Colin said. Crystal smiled and said "I hope so to and Star also." I smiled at this and Jeremy brought out our breakfast and ate it till we are full.

"Wow that is good Jeremy" Karen said. Jeremy smiled and said "Thanks I'm the best cook here." Humphrey smiled and said "I bet you are Jeremy and a darn good one." I blushed at this and I know that this is true.

"Why are you blushing love" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Humphrey said that you are a good cook." Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Yes I am love. You know that." We talked some more until we got bored.

"Okay who wants to watch a movie?" Jeremy said. Humphrey smiled and said "I would like to see a movie. What movies do you have?"

"We have Alpha and Omega, Underdog, Jeremy's Komets championship game he got from his birthday and other kind of movies" I said. Crystal smiled and said "I want to watch that Komets championship game because I haven't seen it."

"Okay we will watch that" I said. Jeremy got up and put that DVD in. We watch the game and Wichita scored on the penalty shot. "Man the Komets goaltender should've got that one" Humphrey said. Jeremy smiled and said "I know that and I was there at the game." I was shocked when he said this and said "You were at the game." Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Yes I was. I was in the nose bleed section." Star smiled and said "Was it really high up there."

"Yes Star it's really high up there and you can still see the ice level" Jeremy said. All Star can say is "WOW!" The game rolls on in the first and the Komets scored five times in the first before Wichita scored again. At the end of the first period Komets 5- Thunder 2. "Wow that was a really good period babe" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Oh yes it was and is everyone ready for the second period." Everyone said "Yes."

We watched the second period and the Komets scored only once and the period is over so we watched the third period and the other team only scored once and the Komets raised the cup after the game.

"Wow that is one of the best games that I seen them played there" I said. The others couldn't agree more. "Yeah I really liked that game. That's why they won the cup" Jeremy said. I looked at the clock and its now 6pm.

"Wow the time really flies fast" Humphrey said. I smiled and said "Yes I know that when we do stuff." My stomach growled and everyone laughed.

"What's so funny" I said. Karen smiled and said "Well your stomach growled and I bet it's time for dinner." Jeremy smiled and said "It sure is. I'll go get some ribs ready."

Colin ears peaked up and the mention of ribs and said "Ribs do sound good tonight." "Yes Colin ribs do sound good tonight" I said. Jeremy went into the kitchen and got the ribs out of the freezer and put them in the oven.

"They will be done in twenty minutes" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Well they better hurry to get done because I'm starving." Everyone laughed at this and I dozed off on the couch.

(Crystal's POV)

Mom dozed off on the couch while we are all talking. "I want to go to one of those games pretty soon" I said. Dad smiled at this and said "We will go when the season's start in October. But Cedar Point comes first." I smiled at this and talked to my sister Star.

"So sis. I think we should go outside for a bit" I said. Star smiled and said "I like to and I got to go bad." We got off the couch and went to the door. I opened it up and we both went outside to do our business.

"Wow the sky is clear tonight and we can see the stars" Star said. I looked up at the sky and seen all the stars also and said "Yes you are right. I never seen this many stars before." Star smiled at this and we went back in as dad pulled out the ribs from the oven.

"Wow they smell good" I said. Star agrees with this and dad gave everyone a plate and woke mom up.

"Thanks babe" mom said as she kissed dad. We all ate and boy they were good. We got done and dad took our plates to the kitchen sink to wash them. I looked at the clock and boy it's 8pm.

"I think I'm going to bed now good night all" I said. They all said "Night" and I fell asleep on the couch along with Colin and Star.

(Jeremy's POV)

Our kids just fallen asleep and Humphrey and Karen is about too also. "Good night you two we will see you in the morning" I said. Humphrey smiled and said "Night." So we went into our room to get ready for the mind blowing night.

"You ready love" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Sure am babe." I took off my clothes and laid down and starting to lick her womanhood while she is sucking my crotch.

"Don't stop whatever you do don't stop" Lilly said as she is getting close to her orgasm. I kept going at it and Lilly's leg buckled and her fluids came pouring out and I was licking up the most of it. Lilly is laying down panting and said "How do I taste babe?"

I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "You taste like honey love." Lilly smiled and said "I'm ready for round two if you are ready." Lilly lifted her tail telling me what she wanted.

"Are you on fire love?" I asked. Lilly chuckled and said "Yes I'm on fire and the only way to put out that fire is you and I need it now." "Okay I'm ready" I said as I put my cock into her womanhood and starting to thrust in and out.

"Oh that feels so good" Lilly said. I started to thrust harder and Lilly said "Oh I think I'm getting close." Lilly legs buckled again and her fluids came out like a waterfall.

"Lilly I'm about there" I said. Lilly turned her head around and kissed me on the lips and said "Do it inside me." My cock throbbed and my seed went into her womb filling her walls with my seed.

"Oh that feels so warm" Lilly said as she lay down with me following her. We cuddled for a few minutes and I looked at the clock and it's now 10pm.

"Well good night Jeremy. Thanks for the mind blowing night" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Good night love see you in the morning." I pulled the covers over us and we felled asleep.

**A/N: Wow now Humphrey and Karen are now living with Jeremy and Lilly. How will this work out? Is it a good thing or a bad thing? Dang poor Colin getting scared by his dad like that. I will work on the chapters when I get off work or type them during the day and save them so I can finish them and I will post more. So stay tuned for the next chapter of My Life With Lilly. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	36. Going Back to Work

**A/N: Hey guys what's up. Now I'll be updating the next chapter right now so here it is.**

**Lilly: *came in with a taco***

**Jeremy: Lilly what are you doing with a taco.**

**Lilly: Well I was hungry so I want to eat.**

**Jeremy: Okay Lilly do you want me to continue on with the story.**

**Lilly: Yeah go ahead. I want to know what happens next.**

**Jeremy: Ok so here is the next chapter of My Life With Lilly.**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX: Going Back to Work**

(Lilly's POV)

Jeremy and I got up at 6am on a Monday morning to get ready for work. I'm so excited about going back to work again and my pups will be watched by Humphrey and Karen.

"So babe. Are you going to ask your supervisor about our kids to work there to today?" I asked him. Jeremy smiled and said "I sure will when we get there the first thing to do." I smiled at this and I can't wait for the pups to start working with us.

"What are we taking for lunch today?" I said. Jeremy thinks about it for a second and said "I think we will take some leftovers from last night. We will be taking some ribs." I couldn't agree with him more because I love ribs so much.

"Okay love what do you want for breakfast this morning" Jeremy said. I kissed him on the lips and said "I would like some bacon and eggs this morning." Jeremy smiled and said "Sounds good for this morning. Let's go see if our kids are up." I smiled and said "Sure let's go see." So we went out of our bedroom to go into the living room to see if our kids are up yet.

(Crystal's POV)

Colin and Star woke up before I did. Man they always gets up before me. Humphrey and Karen are talking to them and like always getting up early.

"Good morning everyone" I said. Colin looks back at me and said "Morning Crystal. So what do you want to do this morning." I looked at him confused and said "Do what this morning?"

"Like playing around or wait till dad gets in here to make breakfast" Colin said. I chuckled a bit and said "Well let's wait till dad gets in here to make breakfast because I'm hungry." About that time dad and mom came into the living room.

"Morning mom and dad" I said. Mom smiled and said "Morning Crystal. Let me guess. That you guys are hungry." I smiled and said "Yeah we are hungry so what's for breakfast."

"We are having bacon and eggs for breakfast" dad said. Star smiled and said "Sounds good and I got to go outside." Mom smiled and said "So do I. Anyone else have to go." Everyone else said "Yes" all except dad because he got to cook. Mom opens the door and we all went out to do our business and went back inside.

While dad is cooking mom asked Humphrey and Karen something. "Humphrey and Karen. Would you like to watch the kids for the day while Jeremy and I are at work?" mom asked them. Karen smiled and said "Of course we will watch them for the day. We will have so much fun with them." Mom smiled and said "Good and I trust you both." Dad got done cooking breakfast and bring out our plates and ate them.

"Wow this is so good. Can't have bacon without eggs" I said. Dad chuckled at this and said "Yep can't have it without eggs. So you kids will be okay with Humphrey and Karen?" Colin smiled and said "Yeah we will be okay. This day will be so much fun."

Star smiled at this and said "Yeah I want to have fun today." "Ok your dad and I will be leaving now to work so be on your best behavior" mom said. I smiled and said "Don't worry mom. We will be on our best behavior while you two are at work." They smiled and said their good byes and they left out the door into their car and pulled out of the driveway to get to work.

"So what are we going to do when they are at work?" I asked Star. Star smiled and said "I think we should go to the park and it's not that far from here." Humphrey smiled and said "Well I think that's a great idea. We can go there right now." We all bounced around with joy as we went out the door to the park.

(Jeremy's POV) at work

We just got to work and clocked in just after we got our uniforms on. I went through the door to talk to our supervisor about our kids to start working.

"Yeah they can start tomorrow and by the looks of it they are old enough to start" my supervisor said. Lilly smiled and said "What lines will they be on tomorrow?" My supervisor smiled and said "They will be on the same line as you two. Jeremy will start training them tomorrow also." I smiled at this and said "That's great and that's all we needed to know." We went into our work area and Lilly is smiling like she is happy.

"What are you smiling about love" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Our kids will be starting to work tomorrow and that just made me happy. It's just like we always wanted." I kissed her and said "I know love. It just made me happy too. So are you ready to work today love." She smiled and said "Yeah I'm ready to work my butt off." I laughed at that and we started working.

(Star's POV) at the park

We are all at the park and having a good time. We did some games like red light green light. We got bored with that and can't think of a new game to play.

"How about we see who runs the fastest around the track" Colin said. I smiled and said "That's a great idea Colin. How about you Crystal?" Crystal smiled and said "I think we can do that. But who will judge the winner of the race."

We looked at Humphrey and Karen and Humphrey said "I will be the judge of the race. But you three have to race fair through. This race is only a one lap race okay." I smiled and said "That's fair enough to me and are you ready Colin and Crystal." They smiled and said "Yes, were ready." So we got into position to get ready for our race.

"Ready… Set… Go" Humphrey said as we run around the first turn and Colin ran past me to take the lead. "Ha can't beat me" he said. I growled and said "Oh we will see about that." I ran harder and past him to take the lead. Crystal is still in third place like she is trying her hardest to go fast.

"Come on Crystal you can do it" I yelled out to her. Crystal then yelled back "I can't run that fast." I shook my head back and forth and my tongue is hanging out as Colin and I made it to turn three. Crystal is now catching up to us as she ran past us and into turn four.

"What the heck. How did she catch up" I asked Colin. Colin shrugged and said "I don't know but we can beat her." I smiled and said "Let's do it." So went both ran past her and somehow Colin still beat me.

"Colin is the winner of the race" Humphrey said. Colin smiled and said "Thanks Humphrey. Star that is a good race you sure did run fast." I blushed a bit and said "Thanks you too. Crystal was the slowest but she did her best."

Crystal came up behind me and said "Yeah I did my best but I know we will race again someday." I smiled and said "Yeah we will race again someday. Hey Humphrey can we go home now and I think our parents might be home by the looks of it." Humphrey smiled and said "Sure thing and the way the sun pointing in the sky it looks like its 3pm right now."

I looked at him confused and said "How do you know that?" Karen smiled and said "Well I taught him how to tell the time of day." I was amazed by this and said "Wow that is really cool. Can you teach us that someday?"

"Of course we can teach you that someday" Karen said. Colin smiled and said "So can we go home now?" Humphrey smiled and said "Of course so let's go and see if your mom and dad are home yet." So we set off for home after our race and talk.

(Lilly's POV) getting off work and going home

We are just getting off work and getting ready to head home. "Wow this was a very good day" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "Sure was love. I want to know what our kids did today."

"I think they probably had some fun today" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "I think so too. And do you remember the looks on Kate and Dustin faces when we told them that Humphrey and Karen are living with us."

I laughed and said "Yeah they are shocked about it and they are glad that our kids will be working tomorrow also." Jeremy chuckled and said "Well I hope their pups will work also if they ask their supervisor." I giggled and said "Well Dustin said they are going to ask him tomorrow when he gets here right."

Jeremy smiled a bit and said "I think so. So let's head home." "Alright babe let's go home" I said as we got into his Bravada and head home which only takes about ten minutes and pulled into the driveway. We got out of the car and went into the house and they are not here.

"Where can they be" I said. Jeremy giggled and said "Well it looks like they went out to have fun." A few minutes later the door opens and Humphrey, Karen, Colin, Star, and Crystal came in.

"Well hi there everyone" I said. Colin, Star, and Crystal said "Mom!" they jumped on me and hugged. "Alright you three what did you guys do today while we are at work."

Colin smiled and said "We went to the park and played some games." Star smiled and said "Yeah we played red light green light." Crystal then said "We also raced against each other."

"Wow you three had a good day. So who won the race" I asked them. Colin smiled and said "I won the race and Star came in second." I smiled and said "Well that's a good race. And we got good news to tell you three don't we babe." Jeremy looked at me and said "What news love."

"The news that our supervisor gives us this morning" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Of course how can I forget." Jeremy came into the room and sat down next to me.

"Ok you three you better listen to this good news" I told them. They came back into the room and sat on the floor while Humphrey and Karen sat on the couch.

"So what's the good news" Crystal said. Jeremy smiled and said "The good news is that you three will be starting to work tomorrow with us." They jumped around with joy at hearing this great news.

"Also you will be trained by your dad" I said. Star smiled and said "Dad will be training us." Jeremy smiled and said "Yep and I bet you will be very good workers." They hop around with joy again and I looked at the clock and its 6pm.

"Hey babe, why don't you get dinner ready? I want some hamburgers tonight" I said. Humphrey smiled and said "Hamburgers sounds good for me, don't you think Karen." Karen kissed Humphrey on the lips and said "Yeah it sounds good to me." So Jeremy went into the kitchen to start making hamburgers.

"Hey dad can we watch TV while you cook" Star said. Jeremy smiled and said "Of course you can. Lilly can you turn on the TV?" I smiled and said "Sure thing babe." I put my paw on the on button on the remote and a game show is on.

"Oh this is one of my favorites also" Jeremy said. I look at him confused and said "What is also your favorite?" Jeremy smiled and said "This show is called Press Your Luck. They have to spin the spin the board and try not to hit a whammy to take their money." I looked over and our kids are watching the show.

"I think it will be a good show" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "Then enjoy it. I bet that you will like it." I turned around to watch the show while Jeremy is cooking the hamburger. I really love their theme song through. I watched as someone hit a whammy.

"Oh man she lost $10,450 to a whammy and that's number four" Humphrey said. Jeremy smiled and said "Yeah I know. Once you got four whammies you are out of the game." We continue to watch it and Jeremy brought out our hamburgers and we ate them. We got done eating and Jeremy took our plates to the kitchen sink to wash them. I looked at the clock and it's now 10pm.

"Well good night everyone were going to bed" Colin said. I smiled and said "Good night you five. See you in the morning." They all felled asleep and Jeremy said "Ready to go to bed love." I kissed him on the lips and said "Yes I'm tired and ready to go to sleep." We walked through the hallway to get into our room.

We got into our room and I jump on the bed to sleep in my usual spot and Jeremy got right beside me.

"Well good night babe, I love you" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Good night love. I love you too." Jeremy pulled the covers over us and we felled asleep.

**A/N: Wow! Humphrey and Karen watched the pups and took them to the park. Humphrey judge who won the race is a good idea though. Colin won the race and Crystal came in last. The good news is that Colin, Star, and Crystal will be going to work with their mom and dad the next day. What will happen next? Well find out in the next chapter of My Life With Lilly.**

**Lilly: Jeremy I got some news for you.**

**Jeremy: What kind of news Lilly?**

**Lilly: Well they are kicking!**

**Jeremy: When did they starting kicking.**

**Lilly: Well just last Wednesday.**

**Jeremy: *FAINTS***

**Lilly: Jeremy! Jeremy! Oh well but I'm almost six weeks pregnant guys and anyways PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. His next update will be Thursday or Friday.**


	37. Taking the Pups to Work for the 1st time

**A/N: Oh boy I just had a good game tonight. My red team won against team blue 6-2. I scored four goals tonight.**

**Lilly: Oh yeah you did and you did good tonight.**

**Jeremy: Yeah I did and I know you were in the stands.**

**Lilly: Yeah I was. I don't want to hurt myself.**

**Jeremy: That's true because you are six weeks pregnant. Anyways here is the next chapter of My Life With Lilly. And this chapter will have a lemon in it for Humphrey and Karen.**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN: Taking the Pups to work for the First Time**

(Jeremy's POV)

Lilly and I got up at 6am in the morning again to get ready for work. Lilly did her usual stretch and hop off the bed while I was getting dress before cooking breakfast.

"Hey babe" Lilly said. I turned around and said "Yes love. What is it?" Lilly smiled and said "I'm excited about our kids working for the first time." I smiled at this and said "Yeah I know. I am too. This will be a great day for them."

Lilly chuckled at this and said "Yeah I can tell. But for breakfast this morning I want pancakes." I smiled and said "Sure thing. I think pancakes sound good this morning." I got done getting dressed and we went out of our room to go into the living room. When we got there the pups are already up.

"Morning kids" I said. "Morning dad" they said. I smiled and said "Do you guys want pancakes this morning?" Colin smiled and said "That sounds good. I can't wait to go to work."

"I know I can tell" I said. Star smiled and said "Well what line are we on again." Lilly chuckled at this and said "You three are on the same line as us. And your dad is training you today."

"Oh how can I forget about that. I can't wait to work" Star said. Lilly smiled and said "I know that. So you can help me or helping them." Star thinks for a few seconds and said "I think I'm going to help you."

I smiled at this because I know Lilly will teach her how to stack them. "Well breakfast is ready" I said as I bring out the plates to each of them including Humphrey and Karen.

"Thanks" Humphrey said. I smiled and said "No problem. So let's eat before we go to work." We all ate and got done. I took everyone plates put them in the sink to wash them. I look at the clock and it's now 7am.

"Okay it's time to go" I said. Our kids ran out the door and into the car. "Man they are fast going into the car today" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "I know because they can't wait to get to work."

I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "They sure are. I wonder how they will do today." Lilly giggled and said "Well I think they will do good today because I can feel it." I couldn't agree with her more as Lilly and I got into my Bravada with our kids and pulled out of the driveway and on our way to work.

(Humphrey's POV)

They had just left for work and it's just Karen and I alone in the house. "Well Humphrey I think I need some relief since I got into heat this morning." I smiled and said "Well where do you want to do it at in this house?"

"I think I want to do it in the guest room since no one is in there" Karen said. I kissed Karen on the lips and said "Okay we can go in there." We got up and walked through the hallway and into the guest room.

"Okay I'm ready when you are" Karen said. I smiled and said "I'm ready." I started licking Karen's womanhood and she is moaning like crazy. I kept licking her and her legs started to buckle and her fluids came pouring out. I tried to lick it all up but her fluids taste like brown sugar.

"How do I taste" Karen asked. I kissed Karen on the lips and said "You taste like brown sugar love and you taste great." Karen blushed at this and said "Really I think it's my turn now." Karen went down and started to lick my wolfhound making it big. Karen eyes went wide and starting to suck on it making to the point where I couldn't hold on it any longer as my seed shot in Karen's mouth and she swallowed it all.

"Well how do I taste" I said. Karen kissed me on the lips and I can taste it myself. "Well it taste great babe. I'm ready for round two." She put her tail up telling me what she wanted. I got onto my hind legs and wrapped my forelegs around Karen and started humping her womanhood. She is really enjoying it as she orgasm a second time.

"Humphrey are you there yet because I want your seed in me" she said. I kissed her on the lips and said "I'm about there." I kept on thrusting in her till my knot finally went in and my seed filled up her walls.

"Oh that is so warm" she said as she laid down and I followed suit. We just cuddled there for a minute and Karen dozed off. I smiled at her hoping that she will get pregnant with my seed. I finally dozed off after five minutes of just watching her sleep.

(Lilly's POV)

We are working hard today. Star is with me helping me stack. Jeremy is behind the amario **(a/n: It's a machine that the half-gallons go into for two hours before coming out. But when the soft ones goes in the harder ones comes out.) **training Colin all the basic things that runs behind there. Crystal is running the PMI machine where the Half-gallons gets wrap into 6-pack or 4-pack. We are having a great day so far too and the day is almost over.

"Man this is hard work but don't know how you do it mom" Star said. I smiled and said "It is hard work. But you will get the hang of it soon. I did when I first started here."

"Really I didn't know that" Star said. I smiled and said "Yeah it makes you more tired after the first day. But I got the hang of it the next day."

"So it takes you two days to get the hang of it" Star said. I nuzzled her and said "It depends of how long it will take you." Star smiled and said "Okay I get it now." I looked over at the line and I see that we are done for the day. Jeremy helped Colin get all the half-gallons in the machine before shutting it down for the day. We got all the line cleared up and Crystal shut off the PMI machine. Star and I send out the last pallet and it went into the deep freezer to get ready to go to the stores.

"Wow Crystal you did a good job on the PMI" Jeremy said. Crystal smiled and said "Thanks dad. This job is easy right here." I smiled and said "Yeah that job is easy. Hey babe how did Colin do on the amario?"

"Actually he did a good job running it. I'm surprised that he's a fast learner" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Well he gets that from you."

"Well yeah he did. I'm a fast learner when I got trained on the amario" Jeremy said. I smiled and said "Well are we all ready to go home." All of our kids said "Yeah" so we got into the break room into the locker room to get out of our uniforms and clocked out.

"I wonder what Humphrey and Karen did when we are at work" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Well it's one way to find out when we get home." We all got into the Bravada and went home.

It took about five minutes to get home and we all went into the house. I went to the water bowl to get a drink. After that I went into the living room and saw that Humphrey and Karen aren't there.

"Hey babe where do you think they went" I said. Jeremy shrugged and said "I don't know but I'll look around the house." He went out of the living room to go find them.

"Boy that is a good work day" Colin said. I smiled and said "It sure was Colin. You did a great job today running that machine." He smiled and wags his tail and said "Yeah it was easy. But the hardest part is to get the smashed ones out of there before the next push."

I chuckled at that and said "Well yeah it is the hardest part because we don't want any smashed ones in there or it will be hard to get out." "Yeah I know but I'm hungry for dinner" Colin said.

"Well we have to wait till your dad finds Humphrey and Karen first" I said. Jeremy came back into the room with a smile on his face. "Did you find them babe?" I asked him.

"Yes love I found them in the guest bedroom and by the looks of it and they mated also" Jeremy said. I blushed at this and said "Well I probably figured that Karen might be in heat."

"Yes Karen is in heat and Humphrey mated with her so I think she will be pregnant in a week time" Jeremy said. I laughed a bit and my stomach growled.

"Hey babe I want some steaks for dinner tonight" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Sure thing love so I will get them ready right now." He went into the kitchen to cook the steaks. Humphrey and Karen just now came into the living room.

"Hey everyone" Humphrey said. I smiled and said "Hey yourself. Are you two hungry for some steaks?" Humphrey lick his lips and said "Yes Karen and I are both hungry for some steaks." We all talked for a while and Jeremy brought out the steaks that got done and I got the bloody one since Jeremy knows how I liked my steaks.

"Mom why do always want your steak bloody" Crystal said. I smiled and said "Well I always like my steak bloody cause that's the way that I like it."

"Oh I didn't know about that" Crystal said. We all got done eating our steaks and Jeremy took our plates to wash them in the sink. I look at the clock and its now 10pm.

"Wow I'm really tired after working today" Star said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Well good night all of you and you all did good today." They all jump on the couch and felled asleep. Humphrey and Karen just felled asleep also on the floor. I yawned and I just made Jeremy yawned also.

"Dang Lilly quit making me yawn" Jeremy said. I laughed and said "I can't help it." I yawned again.

"Well looks like someone is really tired" Jeremy said. I chuckled and said "Yes I'm tired can we go to bed."

"Sure thing love" Jeremy said. We went out of the living room and got into our room. I hop up on the bed and laid down in my usual spot. Jeremy took off his shirt and got into bed with me.

"Well good night babe, I love you" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Good night love, I love you too." Jeremy pulled the covers over us and we felled asleep.

**A/N: Well here it is. Colin, Star, and Crystal had a good day at work and that's a good thing. Humphrey and Karen mated. But will Karen get pregnant. We will find out soon. Lilly keeps making Jeremy yawn and that is funny for me. But don't know about you guys.**

**Lilly: I think that it's funny.**

**Jeremy: What makes you say that?**

**Lilly: Because I can. *yawns***

**Jeremy: *yawns* Dang it Lilly. You are doing that because I put that in the story.**

**Lilly: Yeah I know because it is funny.**

**Jeremy: So anyways I will put up the next chapter on Sunday. Because on Monday and Tuesday I have to work third shift. But Wednesday I will put another chapter on also. So anyways PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	38. Our Family First Baseball Game

**A/N: Hey guys Lilly and I had a great day. So without further ado here is the next chapter of My Life With Lilly.**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT: Our Family first Baseball game**

**FOUR DAYS LATER**

(Jeremy's POV)

Lilly and I have woken up on a beautiful Saturday morning at 8am. Lilly is stretching and I was getting dress for the day as we don't have to work today. But on this day we hear someone throwing up in the bathroom.

"Uh-oh I wonder if Karen is pregnant" I said. Lilly smiled and said "I think she is babe. It has been four days already." Karen came out of the bathroom wiping her mouth off with her paws.

"Ugh I hate that taste" Karen said. "Morning Karen" I said. Karen jumped and turned around and said "Oh morning Jeremy and Lilly."

"Karen are you all right this morning?" Lilly asked Karen. Karen sighed and said "When I got up this morning my stomach was feeling queasy and a few minutes later I had to throw up."

"Well Karen I think that you are—" I said. Karen looks like that she has been hit by a brick in her face and said "You mean that I'M PREGNANT." Lilly and I smiled at her and Karen's tail is wagging.

"Oh this is the happiest day in my life. Wait till I tell Humphrey about this" Karen said as she ran into the living room. "Well let's go into the living room to see the look on Humphrey's face okay love" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Sure thing babe. I want to see the look on his face too." So Lilly and I made our way into the living room. We got there in time to see the look on his face.

"Are you sure that you are pregnant Karen" Humphrey said. Karen smiled and said "Yes I'm really sure. Lilly told me." Humphrey looks like he is going to faint but he has a big smile on his face.

"I'm going to be a dad!" Humphrey said as he hugged Karen. Karen hugs him back and they got tears in their eyes. "Well I'm so happy for you two" Lilly said. Humphrey smiled and said "Thanks Lilly this is the happiest day of my life." I'm glad that they are happy together just like Lilly and I. There was a scratching sound at the door followed by a knock.

"I wonder who that could be" I said. Lilly smiled at me and said "I know who that is. Let's go to the door." Lilly and I made our way to the front door and I opened it.

"Well hi there Kate and Dustin" I said. Dustin smiled and said "Hi there Jeremy. We just came over to see if you guys want to go to a Tincaps baseball game this afternoon." Lilly looks at me with her tail wagging.

"Well sure we would like to go. So how many tickets did you get" I said. Kate smiled and said "Well we got eleven tickets and we are sitting in the lawn seats area." Lilly's tail is wagging furiously.

"Well that's good. Kate I think you would be happy about this" Lilly said. Kate smiled at Lilly and said "What I would be happy about sis."

"Karen is pregnant with Humphrey kids" Lilly said. After Lilly said that Kate just fainted. "What the heck. Why did she fainted" I said. Lilly chuckled and said "I think she got my mom genes." That part is true. I seen Eve fainted before. Kate got back up and said "Did you say Karen is pregnant?"

"Yep Karen is pregnant. You should seen Humphrey's face earlier" I said. Kate smiled and said "Well I think he is happy with her and I accept that. And can we come in so we can stay out of the heat."

"Sure thing so come on in" I said. They came in to get cool off. Colin, Star, and Crystal came running into the room.

"Hey where's Ginger and Wildfire" Star said. I looked around and Wildfire and Ginger are sneaking up behind them and jumped on them.

"Agh you got me" Colin said. Wildfire smiled and said "Yep we sure did and we were hiding." Crystal smiled and said "You got us pretty good." They started talking and we started talking to Dustin and Kate till it is time to go to the game.

"Dustin what time is the game today?" I asked him. Dustin smiled and said "They play at 7:05pm tonight against South Bend Silverhawks." I smiled and said "Oh they play at night and that is a good time for us to go. Is it a fireworks night also?"

"Yeah it's a fireworks night also so it will be a good night for us all" Dustin said. Lilly smiled and said "I have never seen fireworks before." I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "I think you would love it Lilly." I looked at the grandfather's clock and it's now 12pm.

"Anyone hungry for lunch" I said. Dustin and Kate said "We are." I smiled and said "Ok what's for lunch today."

"How about some pizza today" Star said. I smiled and said "Pizza sounds good. Do you guys want me to order some pizza today?"

"Yeah that sounds great" Kate said. I smiled and said "Okay I'll go call some pizza right now." I got up from the couch to get the phone to call for some pizza.

(Lilly's POV)

Jeremy just went to the phone to order us some pizza for lunch. "So Kate have you ever seen fireworks before" I said. Kate smiled and said "I haven't seen a fireworks show before but this will be our first one seeing it." I couldn't agree more with her as I hadn't seen one either.

"This will be my first time seeing it too" I said. Star came over and said "What are fireworks?" Dustin smiled and said "Fireworks are in pretty colors and they shot up into the sky and it's pretty cool."

"Well I haven't never seen it before but I guess it will be pretty cool" Star said. I smiled and said "Well I don't think any of us has but all except your dad and Dustin." Jeremy came back into the front room after ordering the pizza.

"Well you are right love. Dustin and I is the only ones that seen fireworks before" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "I know us wolves have never seen it before." We talked some more till the doorbell rang and Jeremy went to the door to get the pizza and take it to the kitchen.

"Jeremy how many boxes of pizza did you get" Kate said. Jeremy smiled and said "I had brought five boxes of pizza since we are all together." I couldn't agree with him more as we all ate the pizza. Karen ate six slices of pizza.

"Dang Karen are you that hungry" I said. Karen blushed a bit and said "Yeah I got to feed the little ones. But don't know how many that I will have yet." We all ate more till we can't eat anymore.

"Man I'm so stuffed and I feel a little sleepy" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "It's okay to take a nap love. I'll wake you up till we leave." I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Ok babe." I laid my head down and dozed off to sleep.

(Colin's POV)

Mom had just dozed off to take a nap before going to the game. I have never gone to a game before. I wonder what it will be like. Dad is talking to Uncle Dustin; Kate is talking to Humphrey and Karen, while Star, Crystal, and I are talking to Wildfire and Ginger.

"So who's going to win tonight" I asked Wildfire. Wildfire smiled and said "I think the Tincaps is going to win tonight." Ginger also said "Yeah I think so too. But what will the final score be?"

"I think it's going to be 6-2 and the Tincaps will win" Star said. I smiled and said "I think so also but you took it right out of my mouth." Crystal giggled and said "Well I was going to say that also." We continued talking and I looked at the clock and it's now 5:45pm.

"Dad are we going to go yet?" I asked him. Dad smiled and said "We are going to get ready to go. But I need wake up your mother first." I smiled and said "Sure thing dad." Dad went over to wake mom up.

"Wake up Lilly time to go" dad said. Mom opens up her eyes and yawns and said "Is it time to go." Dad kissed mom on the lips and said "Yep it's time to go." Mom stretch and jump off the couch and went to the water bowl to get a drink.

"Dad before we go we got to go outside" I said. Dad smiled and said "Sure thing son. I'll open the door for you guys." We all went out and did our business and went back in. Dad went to the bathroom in the house as we got in.

"Okay is everyone ready to go" dad said. We all said "Yeah." We got into dad's Bravada. Aunt Kate, Uncle Dustin, Wildfire, and Ginger got into Uncle Dustin's car. Humphrey and Karen are riding with us.

"Okay here we go guys" dad said as we pulled out of the driveway to get to the game. It took about thirty minutes to get there as dad took a short cut to get there.

"Dad why did you take a short cut to get to the game" I said. Dad smiled and said "I took a short cut to get to the game to beat the traffic to get there. There are two ways to get to the stadium. So I just took a short cut to get there."

"Oh babe I love this stadium as it is outside" mom said. Dad kissed mom on the lips and said "That's what I liked about baseball and it's played outside." We got out of the Bravada and went to the Stadium gates. **(A/N: The stadium that the Fort Wayne Tincaps play in is Parkview Field. Parkview is the name for the hospital in Fort Wayne, Indiana.)**

We got our tickets scan and went to our seats in the lawn area. We got there and sat on the grass. Dad did bring a blanket for mom and him. Uncle Dustin and Aunt Kate also bring a blanket for themselves.

"Wow I loved the view in the stadium" I said. Wildfire smiled and said "Yeah I wished that we can play on the baseball field." We all talked till it is game time.

Game time arrived and the game started. After the first three innings the score is Tincaps 3- Silverhawks 1. "Wow I almost got hit by a ball in the third inning" Ginger said. Star smiled and said "Yeah it's a good thing that Humphrey caught that ball or it would knock you out." Humphrey chuckled and said "I just did that so you won't get hurt." That part is true don't want anyone to get hurt.

Now the game got more interesting now through six innings and the Tincaps still in the lead 4-3. "Dang now what's going to happen in the last three innings." I said. Karen smiled and said "Don't know yet but we have to just watch and find out." Dad smiled and said "Yeah just wait and find out and we still got to watch the fireworks also."

The last three innings went through and the game is over. Tincaps beat the Silverhawks 6-3. "Now it's time for the fireworks show now right dad" I said. Dad smiled and said "Yeah but we got to move to the other seats as the fireworks get blast off in the outfield." We got up and move to different seats and went to the third base side and sat down on the hard seats.

They turn off all the lights and the fireworks started shooting up. Wow the fireworks are amazing and the show only lasted five to ten minutes. After that it is time to head home.

We all got into the car and the drive is quiet on the way home. Humphrey and Karen are asleep in the car as Star and Crystal is to. I just looked out the window and looked at the scenery. Mom and dad are talking in the front and I just dozed off waiting to get home.

(Lilly's POV)

We had just gotten home from the game and woke them all up. We all got into the house and they already went to bed in the living room.

"Well I think I'm ready to get to bed babe" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Yeah I think so too. So what do you think about the game and the fireworks."

"I loved it. I really loved the fireworks though. I want to go to another game sometime soon" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Yeah I know love but let's just get to bed because I am tired right now." I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Yeah let's get to bed shall we." We walked through the hallway and got into our room and I jumped up on the bed and laid down in my usual spot by the pillows.

"Well good night babe I love you" I said as I laid my head down by Jeremy's neck. Jeremy kissed me on my forehead and said "Good night love I love you too." Jeremy pulled the covers over us and we felled asleep.

**A/N: Sorry for the one day late update. I was going to do this last night but was too tired to get on in time. But it looks like Karen is pregnant. Humphrey is happy about that. Kate fainted by the news of it. The whole family went to a baseball game and watches the fireworks. So what will happen next?**

**Lilly: I think I get the picture now babe.**

**Jeremy: What picture Lilly?**

**Lilly: Of what's going to happen next.**

**Jeremy: Oh ok you know we got to work third shift tonight right.**

**Lilly: Yeah I know and that's why I'm waiting for you to get into bed with me.**

**Jeremy: Ok I'll get in bed with you. When will the next update will be Lilly?**

**Lilly: The next update will be Wednesday.**

**Jeremy: That's right Lilly and that is when I will be off on that day. So anything to say to them before we go to bed Lilly.**

**Lilly: Yeah PLEASE READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE WE WOULD REALLY APPERICATE IT.**

**Jeremy: So stay tuned for the next chapter of My Life With Lilly. Have a great day everyone.**


	39. First Family Fourth Of July Fireworks

**A/N: Hey everyone what's up? Man my third shift is so boring. But I got those two nights done now.**

**Lilly: What do you mean boring babe?**

**Jeremy: I say it's boring because no one comes in the middle of the night to buy things.**

**Lilly: Oh, but you did get a lot of work done in the middle of the night.**

**Jeremy: I sure did Lilly. How many weeks are you pregnant now?**

**Lilly: I'm in my seventh week right now. Only two more weeks to go.**

**Jeremy: Yeah only two more weeks to go. Can't wait for that.**

**Lilly: I can't wait either. So let's get on with the story shall we.**

**Jeremy: Okay so here is the next chapter of My Life With Lilly.**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE: Taking the Family for their first Fireworks show On July 4th.**

(Lilly's POV)

Jeremy and I got up on July fourth to get ready for the big day. Our kids are excited about it. Kate and Dustin kids are excited about it also. Kate, Dustin, Wildfire, and Ginger spent the night with us so we can watch the fireworks together. Oh and also Humphrey and Karen is excited too.

"So babe, why do they celebrate July fourth anyways?" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "They celebrate it because it's America's birthday that is the day that the Declaration of Independence is signed."

"Wow and what year did they actually sign it?" I asked him again. Jeremy chuckled and said "I think in the year of the 1800's somewhere around there." **(a/n: Don't know what year they sign it because I forgot about it in my history class.)**

"Wow America has a great history besides Canada" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "Yeah America does have a great history and Canada also." Couldn't agree more with him there.

"Why don't we go out to the living room and see what's everyone up to" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Sure thing love." So we went out of our room to go to the living room to see what's everyone is up too.

(Star's POV)

We are all excited about this day because it the Fourth of July. We are running around in the house playing tag. Until I ran right into Humphrey.

"Oh be careful where you going Star" Humphrey said. I smiled and said "Sorry about that Humphrey. The floor is a little slippery." He smiled and said "It's alright. Just be careful next time okay."

I smiled and said "Okay." I ran off to try to get Wildfire and didn't get her until my dad and mom came out.

"Okay you guy's time to settle down" mom said. We all settle down and went to sit on the couch.

"You five have a lot of energy today" dad said. Colin smiled and said "We sure are and excited about today dad."

"I can see that. But for now just settle down and we leave in a couple hours to get a good spot downtown" dad said. Ginger smiled at this and said "Ok we will. How about some music to listen to."

"You know that's not a bad idea since this is the Fourth of July" Uncle Dustin said. Dad smiled and said "I think you are right Dustin. I got some cd's that have some good songs." Dad went to the cd rack and pulled out the cd and put it in the player. The first song that played was Born in the U.S.A.

"Wow I think this is a good song" Aunt Kate said. Mom smiled and said "Yeah. Even though we are born in Canada we can't judge America."

"That's right Lilly. You can't judge America just like Canada. We are part of North America though" dad said. Mom smiled and said "Yeah I know that babe." Mom kiss dad on the lips.

"How about some steaks for lunch? I'm just getting hungry" I said. Dad smiled and said "You know I was thinking about making lunch right now since it's almost 2pm." Dad went to the kitchen to cook the steaks.

"Mom I can't wait to see more fireworks just like the one at the baseball game" I said. Mom smiled and said "I know honey. I just can't wait either." We all continued talking until dad brings the steaks out to all of us.

"I sure do love steaks" Karen said. Humphrey smiled at her and said "I also love steaks to love." But my mom on the other hand is tearing hers apart.

"Mom do you always tear yours apart" I said. Mom smiled and said "Yeah I do that sometimes when I want to tear something." We continued eating until we are full and dad took our plates to the kitchen sink to wash them.

"So what now" Crystal said. Wildfire smiled and said "I think we should play outside for a bit till we go." I look at mom and said "Can we go outside to play for a bit till we go."

"Well you can. But be careful out there" mom said. Ginger smiled and said "Don't worry we will be careful." After that we went outside to play for a bit till we go.

(Humphrey's POV)

Karen and I are just laying down on the floor. Karen stomach is showing life in there. 'I wonder how many pups that we will have' I thought. It wasn't long until Karen got up and ran to the bathroom. 'Uh-oh I think she is having morning sickness right now' I thought. I went after her to the bathroom and she is throwing up.

"Karen are you okay" I said. Karen weakly smiled and said "Yeah I'm fine. My morning sickness just started." I just went in there and put my paw on her back to help her relax a bit.

"Thank you Humphrey for being there for me" Karen said. I smiled and said "I will always be there for you even if the day that I die." Karen tears up a bit and said "That's the sweetest thing that I hear you say." Karen is about to kiss me but I stop her.

"Ah I think you need a drink first before you kiss me" I said. Karen chuckled and said "I think that I will." We went out of the bathroom and into the kitchen so Karen can get a drink. She got done and just kissed me on the lips.

"Better" Karen said. I smiled and said "That's better." We went back into the living room and lay down on the floor again and dozed off.

(Lilly's POV)

We are now getting ready to go to the fireworks show downtown and Jeremy called the pups in. They came running in and Wildfire knocked me over.

"Opps sorry Aunt Lilly" Wildfire said. I slowly got up and said "It's all right Wildfire. The floor is just slippery today." Ginger smiled and said "I wonder why the floor is slippery today."

"Well yesterday your Uncle mopped the floor and made it slippery so just be careful all right" I said. Ginger smiled and said "All right we will." Jeremy smiled and said "All right who's ready to go." Everyone got up and ran outside. We just laughed at that and went to get into the car and pulled out of the driveway and head there.

We got there in five minutes and went out to get a good spot. Jeremy got his red, white, and blue hat on for this special occasion. I'm also wearing a flag on my back. Jeremy just tied it up to make it like a cape. Kate is also got one too. We got into our spots till darkness comes.

"So babe why did you put this flag on me" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "It's so if we get in the newspaper picture on this day and it will be in tomorrow's paper." I smiled at this and said "Oh. But did that guy took our picture a little bit ago is a newspaper guy."

"Yeah it sure was" Jeremy said. I blushed a bit and said "I hope it's in the next day paper because I want to see it." Jeremy chuckled and said "Don't worry love it will be." It is now totally dark out and the fireworks show just started. This show is even better than the one at the baseball game. I watched in awe as I just seen one with a heart shape firework.

"Wow I liked that one" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "I know me too love." I just love watching the fireworks even the ending part. 'I think that is awesome' I thought.

"Wow this is the best fireworks show ever here in Decatur" I said. Our kids is happy about the show also and talking about which part that they like. Ginger and Wildfire talking about what they like with their mom and dad. Humphrey and Karen just watched in the Bravada but we did leave the windows down so they can get air.

"Okay you guys ready to go home" Jeremy said. All of us said "Yeah." I also said "I'm just ready to go to bed." We all got into the Bravada and went home. But Kate, Dustin, Wildfire, and Ginger are spending another night with us. We got home in ten minutes because of the traffic after the big fireworks show. We told them good night as we are heading into our room. I jump up on the bed and with Jeremy not far behind got into bed with me.

"I think that is the best fireworks show ever" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "I know this city puts on a good show every year." I yawned a bit making Jeremy yawned.

"Lilly quit making me yawn" Jeremy said. I laughed and said "You know I can't help it." Jeremy chuckled at this and said "I know love. Why don't we get some sleep?"

"Alright babe. Well good night" I said as I closed my eyes and started to snore. "Good night Lilly" Jeremy said as he kissed my forehead and pulled the covers over us and felled asleep.

**A/N: Wow they really did enjoy the Fourth of July fireworks. Looks like Karen's morning sickness is starting. How many pups will she have though? Well my next update will be Thursday night or Friday afternoon.**

**Lilly: Yeah we know that Jeremy. *eating a cookie***

**Jeremy: What kind of cookie are you eating Lilly?**

**Lilly: Oatmeal raisin.**

**Jeremy: Oh that is a good cookie though. Anything to say to them Lilly.**

**Lilly: Yeah PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	40. UPDATE NOTICE! NEXT CHAPTER TONIGHT!

**A/N: Hi guys i'm back. Man stupid website been having problems on my end. Couldn't even get a chapter posted on Friday Night sorry about that. But the good news is i'll be able to post a new chapter tonight. My hockey game on My Last Friday night was my red team lost to team blue 7 to 4. I only got two assists on that game to bring my season total to 6 goals- 5 assists- 11 points. I think that is pretty good so far this season. My next game is Friday night again. Lilly will be in the stands watching me like she did at the last three games. So i'll hope to get some goals on the board this game. By the way i'm heading to bed because I worked third shift last night and boy i'm tired. So be on the lookout for my new chapter coming tonight.**


	41. Lilly's Tragic Day

**A/N: Well here it is guys. The chapter that you all been waiting for since I couldn't update since I been having problems getting on this site. But now it's back on. In this chapter will have something bad that will happen. Anyhow here is the next chapter of My Life With Lilly.**

**CHAPTER FORTY: Lilly's Tragic Day**

(Jeremy's POV)

I woke up at 9am on a Sunday Morning and I looked over to my side and Lilly is still asleep. 'I loved the way that she sleeps' I thought. I stroked Lilly's back making her purr in her sleep. I kept stoking her till she woke up and yawned.

"Well good morning love" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Good morning babe. That was a good fireworks show last night." I chuckled and said "Oh it was love. By the way what do you want for breakfast?"

"Oh I want some bacon and eggs for breakfast" she said. I chuckled and said "Well let's go out to the kitchen right now." Lilly smiled and got off the bed and we went down to the kitchen to make breakfast.

We got in the kitchen and everyone is up. I got the frying pans out to get ready to cook the bacon and eggs as I got them out of the frig also. Lilly went into the living room talking to Kate and Humphrey while I was cooking them.

"What was your favorite part of the fireworks show last night Kate" Lilly said. Kate chuckled and said "My favorite part was the one with a heart shape one and at the end also." Humphrey smiled and said "Well my favorite part was at the end."

"Why's that Humphrey" Kate said. Humphrey chuckled and said "Well I just do. Karen liked it also." I smiled as I got done cooking everyone's breakfast and brought everyone a plate.

"Thanks babe" Lilly said. I kissed her on the lips and said "Anytime love." We just ate our breakfast until everyone got full.

"Jeremy I got to go outside" Lilly said. I smiled and said "Okay I'll open the door for you." I went to the door and opened it and Lilly went out. It was pouring down rain today and lightning. 'Lilly better hurry up or she is going to get struck by lightning' I thought. Lilly did her business and as she was getting ready to come in a lightning bolt struck her at her tail tip and she fainted. I ran outside to pick her up and brought her back in.

"Dad what happen to mom" Colin said with tears in his eyes as he seen me carrying Lilly in. I sighed and said "Your mom had been struck by lightning Colin." Everyone is upset about it as I was checking her to be sure that she still had a pulse. I had found a pulse and it is very weak.

"Guys I may have to take Lilly to the vet as she is very weak right now" I said as I take Lilly to our car. "Well we will come with you" Dustin said. I smiled and said "Sure thing Dustin and Kate you two can come. Humphrey and Karen can you watch our kids till we get back." Humphrey smiled and said "Sure thing Jeremy we can do that." We all got into my Bravada and drive off to the vet as fast as we can.

We got there in five minutes and the doctor saw me carrying Lilly in. "Oh my god what happen" she asked. I sighed and said "Lilly got struck by lightning and I brought her in the house to check her pulse."

"Does Lilly still have a pulse?" she asked. I said "Yeah she does but it's very weak."

"Okay why don't you bring Lilly in this room and I'll check her out" she said. I smiled and said "Sure thing but I hope she will live." She smiled and said "I'll be back with you with the results in ten minutes." She went in the room where I left Lilly at.

"I hope Lilly is okay" Kate said. I smiled a bit and said "I hope so too. I just don't want to lose her." Dustin then said "I know you don't Jeremy. She is a sweet girl for you to lose." I chuckled at that and said "Yeah she is a sweet girl for me to lose. What would I do without her?"

"Well don't know about that but if she is still alive..." Dustin said until the doctor came back out.

"Well I got some good news and the bad news" she said. I smiled and said "What's the good news?"

"The good news is that she is still alive but should be waking up shortly" she said. I blew a sigh of relief and said "Okay and what's the bad news."

"The bad news is that Lilly is going to have to stay overnight. Jeremy you can stay the night here with Lilly and I know you don't want to leave her side" she said. I smiled and said "Sure I would stay to be with Lilly."

"That's great oh and one more thing" she said. I smiled and said "Yeah what's that." She smiled and said "Make sure that Lilly don't wag her tail for a few days." I smiled and said "Okay I'll make sure that Lilly doesn't wag her tail." She walked back to her desk and Dustin and Kate decided to go back to my house to let them know that Lilly is going to be alright. I walked into the room and Lilly is still asleep but I sat on the chair by her so I wouldn't wake her up. I just kept looking at Lilly until I dozed off in the chair.

(Lilly's POV)

I had woken up and I found myself in a white room. 'Huh what am I doing here' I thought. But then I remembered what happen before I got here.

(FLASHBACK)

Jeremy opened the door so I can go out to do my business. It was pouring rain and lightning and I found a spot to do my business. Did that and I was heading back in till a lightning bolt hit the tip of my tail and before I blacked out I seen Jeremy running towards me and then blackness.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

But now I remember that I'm at the vet. I looked around and seen my tail is taped up at the tip of my tail. I tried to wag it but couldn't. I looked around to find Jeremy and I see him sitting on the chair sleeping but then I decided to lick his hand to wake him up. He woke up after I licked his hand. He looked at me smiling.

"You had me scared there love" he said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Oh it would take me more to lose me." We are now cuddling each other till I said something.

"How long was I out" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "You been out for at least six hours love." 'Man has it been six hours that I was out' I thought.

"Man what time is it now babe" I said. Jeremy looked at his cell phone and said "Its 8pm right now love."

"Yeah I know and it's dark out and I'm still tired from getting struck by lightning" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Well if it helps we could sleep early tonight and you can get to go home tomorrow."

"Oh I'm only here for a day" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Yeah you are only here for a day but anyways lets go to sleep." I chuckled and said "Okay babe." Jeremy felled asleep on the chair while I felled asleep on the dog bed.

(Colin's POV)

Well I'm at least glad that mom is all right and so is everyone. Mom is only going to stay at the vet for only one day because of that stupid lightning.

"Colin are you glad that mom is coming home" Star said. I smiled and said "Yes I'm glad that mom is coming home."

"Well at least Uncle Dustin and Aunt Kate are staying with us again to watch us" Crystal said. Ginger out of nowhere knocked me over on the floor. "Ginger what's gotten into you" I said. Ginger licked my cheek and said "I just want to say that I loved my cousin." Ginger got of me and ran back to find Wildfire.

"What did just happen" I said. Star shrugged and said "I don't know. Maybe she is acting weird tonight."

"Ok kids it's bedtime" Humphrey said. We all groaned as we made our way into our bedroom. Well Star, Crystal, and I went to sleep in our parent's room so they let us sleep in there for the night. Uncle Dustin, Aunt Kate, Ginger, and Wildfire are in the guest bedroom. While Humphrey and Karen is sleeping in the living room.

"Well good night sisters" I said. They said "Good Night Colin" and we all drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Yay! Here is it. Wow poor Lilly getting strucked by lightning on her tail tip. But good thing she is okay but has to stay at the vet for a day also. What is up with Ginger knocking over Colin like that? They are both cousins but why did she lick him for. So anyways the next update is TOMORROW ALSO. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	42. Lilly's Coming Home from the Vet

**A/N: Man what a night tonight. My red team had won big time against team blue by a score of 14-8. I got 1 goal, 1 assist, for 2 points tonight. And Lilly got some news for all of you when she was at the game tonight.**

**Lilly: I sure do got some news for them.**

**Jeremy: Ok tell them Lilly.**

**Lilly: I gave birth of three healthy pups before game time.**

**Jeremy: Yeah I know and I was in the locker room getting my hockey equipment on.**

**Lilly: Yeah and the good thing you scored a goal for them also.**

**Jeremy: I sure did Lilly. How many boys or girls did you have?**

**Lilly: I got one boy and two girls.**

**Jeremy: Yay! I'm a father. We already know the names don't we.**

**Lilly: Yeah the same names that we used in the story. And can we get on with the story now.**

**Jeremy: Okay Lilly. So here is the next chapter of My Life With Lilly.**

**CHAPTER FORTY-ONE: Lilly's Coming Home from the Vet**

(Lilly's POV)

I woke up from a slight pain from my tail at 7am in the morning and it hurts really bad. I whined a bit from the pain and it woke Jeremy up from my whining.

"Lilly what's wrong?" he said. I teared up a bit and said "I had a pain in my tail and it hurts bad." Jeremy stroked me on my back to calm me down and said "I'll go get the doctor so she can give you some pain meds." I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Thanks babe." Jeremy went out to get the doctor to get some pain meds for me so I can't feel any more pain on my tail.

Jeremy and the doctor came in with a pill and some water so I took the pill and drank the water to wash it down my throat. "There you go Lilly the med will kick in a few minutes and it might make you fall back to sleep" she said. I smiled and said "Thanks doctor. I just don't know why my tail hurts this morning."

"Well when the lightning hit your tail tip and it might've hit some nerves in your tail. But I might need to take an X-Ray on it in an hour or so" she said. Jeremy smiled and said "If it did hit some nerves on Lilly's tail. Does that mean she can't wag it for a while?"

"Well it is possible for it. But I just want to make sure" she said. I smiled and said "Okay thanks doc." The doctor went out of the room leaving Jeremy and I in the room.

"So what happens if it did show something on the X-Ray" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "If it did show something on the X-Ray and it shows that it did hit some nerves on your tail. You might not wag your tail for a while." I teared up a bit when he said that.

"I hope that it didn't hit some nerves" I said. Jeremy stroked my back making me purr loudly and said "Well I hope so do. But I think you are getting sleepy a bit." I yawned as he mentions sleep. That pill is making me fall asleep.

"Okay I'll just take a nap before getting my X-Ray" I said. Jeremy kissed my nose and said "I'll be right here if you wake up in pain." I smiled as I just dozed off with Jeremy stroking my back making me purr.

(Star's POV)

We just gotten up in the morning and got to go to the bathroom bad. We ran out of our parent's room and opened the door to go outside. We did our business and we sat down on the grass.

"Man why don't we just play outside today since it's nice out today" I said. Colin smiled and said "I'm not sure we can yet. But we have to ask Humphrey or Karen first." Crystal agreed with this as she said "Yeah we should ask them first."

"But we are old enough to be outside by ourselves" I said. Colin shrugged and said "We are old enough but we are still pups remember." I sighed and said "Well I guess you are right Colin." We are going back inside until Aunt Kate and Uncle Dustin came out. Wildfire and Ginger came outside also.

"Aunt Kate can we play for a bit outside" I said. Aunt Kate smiled and said "It's alright with me. So stay in the yard Wildfire and Ginger."

"Yes mom" Wildfire and Ginger said. As we started playing outside and play a game of tag.

"Tag your it" Ginger said. "Oh you think you can beat me" I said as I was chasing Ginger around to get her but missed. I gave up on Ginger and ran to tag Crystal.

"Tag your it" I said. Crystal smiled and said "Oh no you don't." Crystal started chasing me as she was chasing me I saw Ginger knocked Colin down just like last night. 'What the heck is Ginger doing? She better not be in heat' I thought. But when I got there Wildfire and Ginger is tickling Colin.

"Stop it you're making me laugh to hard" Colin said. I had joined the fun also. "Oh no not you too Star" Colin said. We kept going till Ginger yelp and ran to get in the house.

"What is wrong with her" Wildfire said. I shrugged and said "Beats me." I looked down at Colin and his wolfhound is poking out.

"Ah that is why Ginger ran back in the house" I said. Colin got up with his tail between his legs and walks back into the house.

"I don't know about you Wildfire but I think Ginger is in heat" I said. Wildfire smiled and said "I think so. Ginger talked to me last night about a warm feeling down there."

"I think I might be getting into heat soon also. But then again I think I am" I said. Wildfire smiled and said "It's a good thing that us girls talk about it." Crystal came up to us and said "I think I might be in heat also."

"Really you might be in heat also" I said. Crystal chuckled and said "Yeah it just started this morning." I smiled and said "Well I think we all might be in heat. Let's go in and see what's going on with Ginger and Colin." We make our way back inside and seen Aunt Kate is talking to Ginger in the living room. But I don't see Colin anywhere.

"Well Ginger I think you might be in heat and that what's make Colin's thing to come out" Aunt Kate said. Ginger blushed a bit and said "I know but I can't control it. How long will it last mom?"

"It will last at least a week. But it will be over soon" Aunt Kate said. Ginger nuzzled her mom and said "Thanks mom that's all I needed to know." Aunt Kate smiled and said "Your welcome honey. So be careful next time okay." Ginger smiled and said "Okay mom." Ginger came over to us and sat down.

"Is everything okay Ginger" I said. Ginger looked up at me and said "I just don't know what overcome me." I smiled and said "Well your mom said that you are in heat."

"I know she said that but I just can't control it" Ginger said. Crystal smiled and said "Well I just got into heat today but I'm controlling it." I smiled at Crystal and said "Well that is you but this is Ginger were talking about."

"I know Star but where did Colin go. I want to say sorry to him" Ginger said. I smiled and said "I think he's somewhere in the house but don't know where." Humphrey came up to me and said "Colin is okay I just talked to him in your parents room." 'Well at least he is okay' I thought.

"Is he coming out Humphrey" Ginger said. Humphrey sighed and said "I think he wants to be alone for a bit till his dad comes home." I smiled and said "Ok Humphrey we will leave him in there for a while."

"Ok that's all I want to hear" Humphrey said as he walks over to lie down next to Karen. I have been feeling sleepy for some reason.

"Why don't we all take a nap" I said. Wildfire smiled and said "I think that's a great idea." Crystal smiled too and said "I feel tired also from all that running in the backyard." We made our way towards the couch and lay down and dozed off.

(Jeremy's POV)

It had been three hours since Lilly took her pain meds. But the doctor wants Lilly to be up for the X-Ray. I called Dustin to see how our kids were doing and he said that Ginger was in heat and Colin is in the bedroom and wants me to talk to him when I get home. I was just about too dozed off when Lilly is starting to wake up.

"Hey you're up. Did you sleep well" I said. Lilly smiled and said "I sure did but not feeling any pain right now." I smiled at that and said "Well when we get home I got to talk with Colin after an incident that happens today."

"Oh really what is it" Lilly said. I chuckled and said "It's a guy thing okay." Lilly chuckled and said "I know what you mean. Can you get the doctor now since I'm up to take the X-Ray?"

"Sure thing love" I said as I was getting up to get the doctor but Lilly stopped me and kissed me on the lips and said "I hope it not that bad." I smiled and said "I hope so too." I went out the door to get the doctor to tell her that Lilly is ready for the X-Ray and she came in.

"Oh good your up Lilly. Is your tail feeling better" she said. Lilly smiled and said "It feels better a bit but still having a little pain on my tip of my tail." The doctor smiled and said "Well that's a good thing but still going to take an X-Ray on it. This will take just a few minutes okay Lilly." Lilly smiled and said "Okay." Lilly walk off the bed and follow the doctor to the X-Ray room till I dozed off for a few minutes till Lilly comes back.

I felt something wet on my hand and I woke up like 30 minutes later and Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Hey there sleepy head." I chuckled and said "So did the doctor find anything yet."

"Not yet but we will find out in a few minutes" Lilly said. I smiled and said "I hope it's good news." The doctor came in a few minutes later and she is smiling.

"Well the good news is that there is nothing wrong with her nerves muscles in the tail so she will be wagging her tail in a few days anyways" she said. I smiled and said "That is great. But when will Lilly be going home."

"Lilly is cleared to go home right now and here is the bill" she said as she handed me the bill. Lilly is smiling that she is going home right now. So I got out my card and paid the bill and call Dustin up to pick us up.

"I can't wait to go home" Lilly said. I kissed her on the lips and said "I know Lilly." Dustin pulled up in the parking lot and we got in his car to head home.

We got home in ten minutes and by the time Lilly got in the house she got tackled down by Crystal, Star, and Colin.

"We miss you mom" they said. Lilly nuzzled them and said "I missed you all too. So babe are you going to talk to Colin right now." I smiled at Lilly and said "Yes love. Colin come with me to the bedroom." Colin followed me to the bedroom and I shut the door. Colin jumped up on the bed and sat down. I sat down next to him.

"Colin I just wanted to know what happen today" I said. Colin put his ears behind him like he was embarrassed. "It's okay Colin you are not in trouble."

"Well we were playing outside and Ginger, Wildfire, and Star is tickling me and they made me laugh so hard and I couldn't control my you know what" Colin said. I smiled and said "They are tickling you and your wolfhound came out. Well that tells me that the girls are in heat."

"Well how can I control it dad" Colin said. I smiled and said "Son when you get older your hormones are ticking in. But right now you will not have control over it."

"Well at least I know that now. But I'm getting hungry for dinner" Colin said. I smiled and said "So what do you want for dinner? You can choose everyone's dinner today."

"Well I was thinking of some ribs today for dinner" Colin said. I smiled at that and said "I think that is a good choice. So let's go out to the kitchen to cook them like a father and son thing okay."

"Okay that's a great idea dad" Colin said. So Colin and I went out of our room and made our way to the kitchen to cook dinner.

(Lilly's POV)

I was in the living room with everyone and they are glad that I'm okay.

"So Lilly how long till you will wag your tail again" Humphrey said. I smiled and said "The doctor only said about a few days." Karen smiled and said "Well that's a good thing. Good thing that the lightning didn't hit any of your nerve muscles in your tail."

"I know Karen and that is a good thing. Kate what would you do if I got killed by lightning" I said. Kate put her ears back and said "I would've cried myself to sleep over my sister."

"Oh you know that won't happen Kate. It will take more than just a lightning strike to kill me" I said. Kate smiled and said "I know Lilly I just don't want to lose you." Jeremy and Colin came into the kitchen getting dinner ready.

"Oh Colin is going to help you cook today babe" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Yep. We are having ribs for dinner and it will be ready in ten minutes." My mouth watered at the mention of RIBS.

"Ribs sounds good tonight Jeremy" Dustin said. Jeremy smiled and said "Yep I loved ribs." I chuckled as Colin and Jeremy is cooking dinner.

"Why is Colin helping dad" Star said. I smiled and said "He just want to help him today Star." Star smiled and said "Well that is a good thing to do. It's a father and son thing right."

"Yeah that's right" I said. We kept on talking till the ribs are done and Jeremy brings everyone a plate and I just devoured my ribs down like I was hungry.

"Dang Lilly you are hungry" Humphrey said. I chuckled and said "Yep now I'm full and got to go outside." Jeremy smiled and said "Okay just be careful." I got up and open the door to go outside and did my business and went back in. I looked at the clock and it's now 10pm.

"Wow I am tired" I said as I was yawning. Jeremy chuckled and said "So you ready to go to bed right." I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Yep." So we said good night to everyone in the living room and made our way to our room and I jump up on the bed laying down by the pillows my favorite spot.

"Wow I take it that you are tired" Jeremy said. I smiled and said "Yep I think I'm going to sleep now." Jeremy stroked me on my back making me purr. "That feels so good" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "So you missed this don't you."

"Yeah I sure do. Well good night Jeremy I love you" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Good night Lilly, I love you too." Jeremy pulled the covers over us and we felled asleep.

**A/N: Wow I think I just did a great chapter. Lilly woke up in pain from her tail and Jeremy went to get the doctor. Poor Colin and Ginger. All the girls are in heat and Colin couldn't control it. At least Jeremy talked to Colin about it. Kate talked to Ginger about it as well. Colin and Jeremy cooked dinner together and that is a good thing**. **The next** **chapter will find out about how many pups that Karen will have.**

**Lilly: Yeah and I'm tired so let's get to bed babe.**

**Jeremy: Okay Lilly I will be in bed with you and the pups okay.**

**Lilly: Okay just hurry up.**

**Jeremy: All right so stay tuned for the next chapter of My Life With Lilly. And as always PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	43. Finding out how many pups Karen have

**A/N: Now before I start this chapter. I want to put the NHL 2013 Stanley Cup Playoffs format on here if you are a hockey fan of these teams. The Phoenix Coyotes didn't make the playoffs this year but there is always next year for them. In the Western Conference Quarter-Finals format right now. 1) Chicago Blackhawks vs. 8) Minnesota Wild (CHI Leads 1-0), 2) Anaheim Ducks vs. 7) Detroit Red Wings (ANA Leads 1-0), 3) Vancouver Canucks vs. 6) San Jose Sharks (SJ Leads 1-0), and 4) St. Louis Blues vs. 5) Los Angeles Kings (STL Leads 1-0). In the Eastern Conference Quarter-Finals format right now. 1) Pittsburgh Penguins vs. 8) New York Islanders (PIT Leads 1-0), 2) Montreal Canadians vs. 7) Ottawa Senators (TIED 0-0), 3) Washington Capitals vs. 6) New York Rangers (TIED 0-0), and 4) Boston Bruins vs. 5) Toronto Maple Leafs (BOS Leads 1-0). All game series is Best-Of-Seven games. Now onto the next chapter of My Life With Lilly.**

**CHAPTER FORTY-TWO: Finding Out how many pups will Karen have**

(Lilly's POV)

It has been four weeks since Karen is pregnant. Jeremy and I are out in to living room watching TV. Colin, Star, and Crystal are watching TV with us. The girls are not in heat anymore so that is good for now. Humphrey is lying down with Karen on the cool kitchen floor since it's a hot day outside. Jeremy did also turn the air on the air conditioner to keep the house cool so it won't be so hot in the house.

"Dang babe how hot is it outside today?" I asked him while licking his cheek. Jeremy chuckled and said "It said it's going to be in the 90s today." I smiled and said "Well what is the temp right now. I know it might be in the 100s."

Jeremy chuckled and called the temp on his phone for a minute or so till he hangs up.

"The temp right now is 95 outside" Jeremy said. Colin chuckled and said "I bet it is to hot out there." I giggled and said "Oh I bet it is. I wished we have a way to cool off."

"Well there is a way to get cool off for a bit" Jeremy said as he kissed me on the nose. I kissed him back and said "Well what can that be?" Jeremy laughed and said "We can go to the pool in a little bit if you guys want too." Colin, Crystal, and Star tails wag furiously.

"Oh that sounds like fun" Star said. Colin chuckled and said "Oh yeah I never been swimming before." Crystal then said "Neither have I. But it would be a good learning experience." Karen then taps Humphrey.

"Hey Humphrey" Karen said, trying to get Humphrey's attention. "Yes love" Humphrey said. Karen smiled and said "I want you to feel my stomach." Humphrey smiled and said "Okay." Humphrey put his paw on Karen's stomach and he felt it tap against his paw. Humphrey then hugged Karen as he is crying a bit.

"Oh Karen this is wonderful" Humphrey said. Karen kissed Humphrey full on the lips and said "I know right. But I think I want to see how many pups we have first before going swimming if that is okay with you Jeremy."

"Sure thing Karen. We can go there right now before swimming" Jeremy said. Karen smiled and said "Thank you so much. I'm ready when you are." I smiled and said "I'm so happy for you Karen." Karen hugged me and said "Thanks Lilly. I would really appreciate it when you help me when the pups are born."

"Oh sure thing I would help you when they are born" I said. Humphrey chuckled and said "Well it's a good thing that you will help us Lilly." I giggled and said "Oh it's what friends do right."

"That's right Lilly" Karen said. Colin chuckled and said "Well are we going or not." I nuzzled Colin and said "Oh we are Colin just be patient." Colin went over and sat down on the couch.

"Well let me get my swim trunks and then we will go to the vet and then go swimming" Jeremy said. I chuckled and said "Okay babe hurry up and get them." Jeremy went to go get his swim trunks from our room.

"Mom, I was wondering if our cousins can go to" Star said. I chuckled and said "I think that would be a good idea Star. But we have to wait till your dad come back in here first." Star smiled and said "Okay mom." Jeremy came back in the living room after getting his swim trunks.

"Hey babe. Why don't you call Dustin and Kate to see if they want to go swimming also" I asked Jeremy. Jeremy kissed me on the cheek and said "Sure thing love I'll call them right now." Jeremy got out his cell phone and called Dustin up.

"Well I hope that they can go" Karen said. I smiled and said "I hope so too." Jeremy got off the phone and he looks happy.

"They are going swimming with us. And they are going to the vet with us also so they will meet us there" Jeremy said. Colin, Star, and Crystal tails are wagging and said "Yay our cousins are going swimming with us."

"So this will be a good day" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Yes love this will be a good day. And let's go to the vet right now." We all got up and got into the Bravada and went to the vet.

(Karen's POV)

We all got to the vet in about ten minutes and we all went in. The lady at the desk saw us come in.

"Oh hi what can I do for you today" She said. Jeremy smiled and said "We would like to see how many pups that Karen will have." The lady smiled and said "Okay so come into this room Karen." I followed her into the room with Humphrey right behind me and went in.

"So you want to know how many pups that you will have right" She said. I smiled and said "That's right. I felt them kicked today also." The lady laughed and said "Well that is a good thing. So why don't you lie down on this table right here and we will see how many that you will have." I did as she told me to do and had the machine over my stomach. She turned it on and I looked at the screen to see how many pups that Humphrey and I will have.

"Well it looks like that you are going to have four pups Karen" she said. Humphrey smiled and said "Wow we are going to have four pups." I smiled and said "Wow I didn't think it will be that many."

"Yeah from the looks of it on the picture. You will have two boys and two girls" she said. I smiled and said "Wow. That's amazing." Humphrey kissed me on the lips and said "Yes love we are going to be parents." I kissed Humphrey back and said "Yup Humphrey we are going to be parents." The lady smiled and said "Well you guys are all set to go then." We got up and went out to the visitor's room.

(Jeremy's POV)

Karen and Humphrey are in the room right now to see how many pups that Karen will have. Dustin, Kate, Wildfire, and Ginger got here as they went into the room.

"So how many pups will Karen have" Dustin said. I chuckled and said "Don't know for sure yet. But we have to wait till they come out."

"I'm sure that she is alright" Kate said. Lilly chuckled and said "I bet that she is. I think that she will have three pups."

"I think she will have four pups" Wildfire said. I chuckled and said "Having a guessing games now are we." Wildfire chuckled and said "Yeah we are." I couldn't blame them as they are guessing how many pups that Karen will have. Karen and Humphrey came out with smiles on their faces.

"How many pups will you have Karen" I asked her. Karen smiled and said "I will have two boys and two girls." Everyone gasp at how many pups that she will have. 'Wow four pups. That would be a handful' I thought.

"Wow Karen that's amazing" Lilly said. Karen smiled and said "Yeah I know. But I still can't believe that I'm having that many."

"Oh I believe it. I bet it would be a handful" Kate said. Humphrey smiled and said "Oh it would be. But Lilly will help us when we will have problems." Kate smiled a bit and said "Well at least someone will be there to help."

"Yep I will help them anyway I can" Lilly said. Humphrey smiled and said "Oh I almost forgot we got to go swimming right now."

"Oh that's right. We are going there now" I said. We all got into our cars and started to drive our way to the pool.

We got to the pool area in about ten minutes and I paid for everyone to get in. Lilly can't wait to get in the water though. Dustin and I changed into our swim trunks in the locker room before going out to the pool area. Everyone is in the water already as Dustin and I jumped in.

"How's the water love" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "The water felt great." Lilly went under and came back up.

"Where are the kids at" I said. Lilly chuckled and said "Oh they went over there." Lilly pointed to where they are at.

"Well at least they are having fun" I said. Kate swam up to us and said "Yeah they are having fun. At least the water will help us cool down."

"Yeah you got that right sis" Lilly said. Kate smiled and said "I can't believe how hot it was today. I feel like I was going to melt." I chuckled and said "I felt the same way too Kate. But at least we are swimming right now and cooling off."

"Yeah I know. I hope tomorrow is not as hot as it is today" Lilly said. Kate smiled and said "Well see about that Lilly. I hear that there is a big storm coming tonight."

"Oh I don't want to hear it" Lilly said. I laughed at this and said "Why don't you want to hear it love." Lilly chuckled and said "Because of what happen last time I was out in the storm." I remembered of what happen to Lilly's tail in the storm as the lightning stroked her tail tip.

"Well your tail is wagging again right" I said. Lilly smiled and said "Yeah I can wag my tail again. But I'm not going outside in the storm again when I got to go the bathroom."

"Oh you don't have to love. I'll make sure of that" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Thanks babe. I know that you are taking good care of me." That part is true as I do take good care of Lilly.

"So what game can we play while we are swimming" Dustin said. I smiled and said "Why don't we play Marco Polo." Dustin smiled and said "That's a great idea." They all spread out while I have my eyes closed and tried to find them. I almost got Lilly as she swam away from me at the last second. But I did get Kate though. I looked at the clock and it is now 6pm.

"Okay guys are you ready to go" I said. Lilly smiled and said "Yeah I'm ready. But your skin is red." I looked at my arms and shoulders and they are red.

"It looks like I got a sun burn. But it will go away I tan easily" I said. We all got into our car. But before I started the car I looked at the sky and it is getting dark out.

"It looks like it's going to be a nasty storm coming" I said. Lilly started to shake a bit and said "Kate is right. It's going to storm." I chuckled a bit and said "We will get home before it starts raining ok love." Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Okay babe I trust you." I pulled out of the parking lot and drove home.

(Lilly's POV)

We got home in about ten minutes just as it started to get lightning out. I ran inside the house before they all got in. Colin is laughing at me when he got inside.

"What's the matter mom? You scared of lightning" Colin said. I chuckled and said "I just don't want to get struck by lightning again Colin. That is why I ran back into the house fast."

"Well I understand that mom. I just don't want that happen to you again" Colin said. I nuzzled Colin and said "I know okay so why don't we just go into the living room as your dad will cook dinner for us." We all went into the living room as it started to pour outside.

"Hey babe why don't you check the weather right now" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "Sure thing love." He turned on the TV and turned it to the weather station.

"Well it looks like were under a Thunder Storm Warning till 7:30pm" Jeremy said. Star looked at the radar and said "It looks like a nasty one coming our way." Crystal then said "Yep and it just said were under a tornado watch also."

"What no way. When did they put that on there" Jeremy said. I looked at the TV and said "Were under a Thunder Storm Warning till 7:30pm and a Tornado Watch until 10pm."

"Oh man this is going to be nasty" Humphrey said. Karen is shaking a bit and said "I just don't like storms." Humphrey nuzzled Karen and said "Don't worry I will be here with you." Karen kissed Humphrey on the lips and said "Thanks Humphrey. You are so sweet."

"So babe what's for dinner tonight" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "I was thinking of cooking some steaks tonight and it will be ready in twenty minutes." Jeremy is getting the pans out and cooking the steaks for everyone. I saw a big flash of lightning and a big boom. Everyone jumped at it.

"Man that is a big boom" Crystal said. I smiled and said "It sure was Crystal. That even scared the crap out of me." Crystal laughed and said "It scared the crap out of me also."

"I never think that boom is loud" Colin said. Jeremy smiled and said "Sometimes it boomed loud and sometimes it doesn't." I chuckled and said "Yeah I know that babe."

"Does it always get that bad" Star said. Karen smiled and said "I think sometimes it does just depend of how hot it is."

"You got that right Karen. It just depends of how hot it is" I said. Humphrey smiled and said "I can hear that it's bringing down hail right now." I looked out the window and it is indeed bringing hail down.

"Dang look at the size of that hail" Star said. Crystal smiled and said "Wow never seen that before." I smiled and said "Okay get away from the window or you will get struck by lightning." Star and Crystal got away from the window just in time before the lightning struck it. Jeremy brings out everyone's plate and we ate our steaks. I was tearing mind apart and savoring every bite. We all got full and Jeremy took our plates and washed them in the kitchen sink and came back to sat back down with me on the couch.

"So what do you all want to do now" Jeremy said. I smiled and said "I think we should watch a movie." Crystal smiled and said "I think we should watch Alpha and Omega."

"Okay we will watch it" Jeremy said. Just as he was getting up the power went off.

"What the heck just happen?" Karen said. Jeremy smiled and said "The power went out. So everyone just stay calm and relax." I smiled and said "I'm staying calm and relax. I think your phone is going off babe." Jeremy went to go answer his phone and he answered it.

"I wonder who that could be" Humphrey said. I smiled and said "I think its Dustin. His power probably went out too." Karen smiled and said "It could be too." Jeremy came back into the living room.

"Who was that babe" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "It was Dustin and they are coming over here right now. He just told me a tornado is coming our way."

"What did one just touched down" Karen said. Jeremy sighed and said "Yeah not too far from here. But don't worry we got a basement here." Dustin, Kate, Wildfire, and Ginger came into the house.

"So how far away is the tornado from here Kate" I said. Kate shakes a bit and said "About five miles away." After she said that the tornado sirens went off.

"Okay let's go to the basement now" Jeremy said. We all got up and went into the basement. We all got down there and the ground started shaking.

"Oh I hope it won't take this house" I said. Jeremy put his arms around me and said "I hope so too." It kept going about ten minutes and it stopped.

"Man that is quick" Dustin said. Jeremy smiled and said "I'm not sure if it's done yet." The ground shook again and I peed myself.

"Opps I just wet your floor babe" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the nose and said "Don't worry love I will clean it up later." The ground stop shaking again and it is probably over.

"Is it safe to upstairs now?" Star said. I smiled and said "I'm not sure yet. Babe is it safe to go up."

"Yeah I think it's safe to go up now" Jeremy said. We all went upstairs and surprisingly it didn't take our house.

"Wow it didn't take our house" I said. Colin smiled and said "Well at least that is over. And it's not raining anymore either." I looked outside and he is right. I looked at the clock and it's now 10pm.

"Well babe I want to go to bed now" I said, yawning. Jeremy laughed and said "Ok love we are going to bed. Good night guys."

"Night, see you in the morning" they said. We walked to our room and I got up on the bed and lie down in my usual spot by the pillows. Jeremy took off his shirt and got into bed with me.

"Man that is a nasty one" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Oh I bet it is. Too bad we didn't watch Alpha and Omega though."

"Yeah I was a little upset when the power went out" I said. Jeremy stroked me on my back making me purr loudly and said "Well don't be it's not the first time that happened to me."

"Why's that" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Every time I watched something in the bad storm the power sometimes goes out when I was a kid."

"Really. Well that is the second time that I know the power went out since I been with you." Jeremy giggled and said "Well that is true." I yawned again making Jeremy laughed.

"Well good night babe, I love you" I said as I kissed him on the lips. Jeremy kissed me back and said "Good night lovely, I love you too." Jeremy pulled the covers over us and we felled asleep.

**A/N: Wow I think this is a great chapter. Wow! Karen is going to have four pups. Two boys and two girls. Everyone had a good time swimming too. Jeremy got a sun burn and I think that got to hurt. Man I think they got two tornados not just one by the looks of it. At least they didn't lose the house. Everyone is alright after the storm. Poor Lilly running into the house when she saw that lightning. So I will need help getting two boys names and two girls names for the pups when Karen is having them in the next chapter. So stay tuned for the next chapter of My Life With Lilly. You can put the two boys and girls names in the review area or PM me about them. So anyways PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	44. Karen's Pups are Born

**A/N: Update on the NHL 2013 Stanley Cup Playoffs. Western Conference Quarter-Finals. 1) Chicago Blackhawks vs. 8) Minnesota Wild (CHI Leads 2-0), 2) Anaheim Ducks vs. 7) Detroit Red Wings (TIED 1-1), 3) Vancouver Canucks vs. 6) San Jose Sharks (SJ Leads 2-0), and 4) St. Louis Blues vs. 5) Los Angeles Kings (STL Leads 2-0). Eastern Conference Quarter-Finals. 1) Pittsburgh Penguins vs. 8) New York Islanders (TIED 1-1), 2) Montreal Canadians vs. 7) Ottawa Senators (TIED 1-1), 3) Washington Capitals vs. 6) New York Rangers (WSH Leads 1-0), and 4) Boston Bruins vs. 5) Toronto Maple Leafs (BOS Leads 1-0). More updates on the 2013 NHL Stanley Cup Playoffs will be on every chapter update in the beginning of the Authors Note. Also tonight my hockey game final score is Team Red (my team) 3- Team Blue 1. I only got one assist for one point tonight. Now I want to say there will be a twist in this chapter. We all know that Karen will have four pups but the vet didn't know that there is not 1, not 2, not 3, but maybe five pups. But we will find out right now on My Life With Lilly.**

**CHAPTER FORTY-THREE: Karen's Pups are Born**

**FIVE WEEKS LATER**

(Lilly's POV)

It has been five weeks since the two tornados touched down in our area. Now Kate and Dustin and her kids are living with us since the tornado took their home. But we got lucky. We are all out in the living room with Jeremy, Colin, Star, Crystal, and I on the couch. Dustin, Kate, Ginger, and Wildfire on the other couch. Humphrey and Karen lying down on the cool floor.

"Humphrey, I think you will be a good father to the pups" Karen said. Humphrey nuzzled Karen and said "I know Karen, I think you would be a good mother to the pups also." Karen kissed Humphrey on the lips and said "Oh you know I would be a good mother."

"When will your pups be born Karen" Star said. Karan smiled and said "They should be born any day now Star." I know that Karen's pups will be born any day now.

"Well they could come today right" Crystal said. Humphrey smiled at this and said "That's right they can be born today or in the next few days." I smiled and said "Well I hope that they are born today anyways." Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "I remembered the day that our pups are born." I blushed a bit and said "I know that is the happiest day of my life."

"That I remembered about it too. They were born on Valentine's Day" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Yep I remembered that day." We continued to talk about when our pups are born on that day.

"Why do they call it Valentine's Day dad" Star said. Jeremy smiled and said "They call it Valentine's Day because it's a special day every year and that is the day that they take their love ones out on a special date." That part is true for Valentine's Day.

"Well it's a good thing that they have it once a year" Wildfire said. Kate nuzzled Wildfire and said "Yeah it is a good thing that they have it once a year." I looked at the clock and its now 12pm.

"Hey babe I think we should have some lunch" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Sure thing love. What sounds good for lunch guys?"

"I think we should have hot dogs for lunch" Colin said. Jeremy smiled and said "Ok hot dogs it is so it will be ready in a few." Jeremy got up and got out the hot dogs from the frig and put them in the microwave.

"I don't know if I had a hot dog before" Karen said. Jeremy smiled and said "Oh trust me Karen it's good." I smiled and replied "Yeah Karen it is good."

"Okay I trust you guys on this" Karen said. The microwaved beep telling us that the hot dogs are done and gave everyone two each.

"Wow these hot dogs are good" Karen said after she finished hers. Jeremy smiled and said "I told you that they were good."

"Yup those hot dogs hit the spot" Karen said. Humphrey nuzzled Karen and said "Yes love those do hit the spot." About then Karen's water broke.

"Agh. Guys I think it's time" Karen said. Jeremy got up and said "Okay we will go to the vet now. Come on everyone." We all got up while Jeremy pick Karen up and went to the car. Everyone wants to see her pups getting born. We drove out of the driveway and went to the vet.

(Jeremy's POV)

We got to the vet in five minutes to get there in time. The lady at the desk saw us and said "So it's puppy time now." I smiled and said "Yup it's time." The lady took Karen to the room with Humphrey following her and we waited in the visitor's area.

"I wonder what the pups will look like" I said. Lilly smiled and said "I think they will look like Humphrey or Karen." We heard a loud scream coming in the room.

"Is she okay" I said. The lady at the desk said "Yes she's okay the pups are coming now."

"Man she screams loud" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the nose and said "Not as loud as you."

"Jeremy that is personal. I don't want our kids hear you saying that" Lilly said. I chuckled and said "Well you know it's true." I tried kissing her and Lilly said "Not going to work on me."

"Oh come on Lilly you know it's true" I said. Lilly gave up and I kissed her on the lips and she said "There happy." I smiled and said "I got you that time." Lilly giggled and said "I know you did ass." I chuckled and said "You know it."

"I wonder how much longer it will be" Wildfire said. Kate smiled at her daughter and said "It should be about 10 minutes now."

"It feels like forever" Ginger said. "Yeah it does feels like it" Crystal said. I smiled and said "Don't worry you will see them in a bit."

About thirty minutes later we don't hear any more screams in the room. "I wonder if she is done now" Dustin said. I smiled and said "Not for sure yet. But we got to wait." The doctor came out of the room.

"Well she is not done yet. But there is one more pup to be born" she said. I sighed and said "How many pups are out right now."

"Well right now four. But somehow on the picture didn't show the fifth one" she said. Lilly looked at her in shock and said "Wait she's going to have five instead of four."

"Yeah, but don't know when the fifth pup will be born yet" she said as she went back into the room. Wow that is a shocker. Karen will have five pups instead of four.

"Wow five pups. Now that will be a handful" Kate said. Lilly smiled and said "Yeah it will be a handful. I'm still shocked about it."

"Well don't be so shocked about it. They probably didn't see the fifth one on the screen" I said. Colin smiled and said "I bet it was hiding and didn't want to be seen." We all laughed at that and Colin blushed a bit.

"What's so funny" Colin said. Crystal smiled and said "The way that you said the fifth one is hiding and don't want to be seen."

"Oh I get it now. Will they be our cousins or not" Colin said. I smiled and said "They will be your cousins Colin."

"Ok I just want to know" Colin said. Crystal smiled and said "Were going to have five more cousins!"

"We know that Crystal" Ginger said. Crystal blushed and said "Ok I was just excited about it."

"We know that you are excited about it Crystal" Lilly said. Crystal chuckled and said "I know mom. I just can't help myself." We heard Karen's scream again and this time it was very loud.

"Oh that one is going to hurt my ears till next week" Lilly said. I chuckled and said "Oh Lilly my ears feels the same way also."

"Oh I know. It wouldn't be good if we went deaf" Kate said. Dustin kissed Kate on the lips and said "It wouldn't be very good at all."

"Oh I know babe. I just don't want to be deaf" Kate said. Lilly smiled and said "I don't want to be deaf either."

"Oh I know Lilly it wouldn't be fun though" Kate said. I smiled and said "Yes Kate it wouldn't be fun at all." The doctor came out of the room and said "Okay you guys can come in now." We all went into the room and seen the five pups that are nursing at their mother's side. We shut the door and Karen smiled at us.

"Wow you won't believe this I got three boys and two girls" Karen said. Humphrey kissed Karen on the lips and said "Oh you did good love." Karen kissed Humphrey back and said "I know babe. Giving birth is so tiring."

"So what did you name them?" I asked Karen. Karen smiled and said "The one with black fur all over is Shadow. The one with gray fur with black paws is Andrew. The one with gray fur with a white underbelly is Daren. The one with grey fur with black strips on the sides is Brittney. And the one with black fur with white paws is Nicole."

"Wow they are beautiful Karen" Lilly said. Karen smiled and said "Thanks Lilly. I wonder when we can get home so I can keep them warm." The doctor came in the room.

"You can go and it's free of charge today" she said. I smiled and said "Oh that's great. Ready to go Karen." Karen smiled and said "Yes I'm ready to go." We all got up and we pick up some of Karen's pups and walked out to our car. Karen went into the backseat and I put the pups next to her and the cuddled around Karen as she wrapped her tail around them. Lilly is in the front seat with me as I got into the driver's seat. I started the car and we are heading home.

(Humphrey's POV)

Wow what a day and we just got home from the vet. I picked up a pup while the others pick up a pup and we went into the house. Jeremy is letting us using Lilly's bed when she had her pups when they are born. Jeremy got the bed ready and Karen laid down on it and we put the pups around her and she covered them with her tail wrapped around her.

"Well guys I'm going to take a nap. That is very tiring" Karen said. Jeremy smiled and said "Sure thing Karen. We all will be in here just in case when you need us."

"Oh ok that sounds good" Karen said as she is starting to doze off. I smiled and lay down next to her and dozed off too.

(Lilly's POV)

"Wow those pups are adorable" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "They sure are love. Why don't we all watch a movie when they are taking a nap?"

"Oh that sounds like a good idea" Kate said. I smiled and said "Yeah babe that does sound like a good idea. So what movie do you have in mind?"

"How about Alpha and Omega since we didn't watch it during that bad storm" Jeremy said. Star smiled and said "Yeah let's watch it."

"Okay Alpha and Omega it is" Jeremy said as he is going to the movie rack and put the movie in. He got it in we all started to watch it. I really loved this movie as I watch myself in there and it never seems to get old.

The movie ended an hour and a half later and it is time for bed. I have been yawning during the movie and almost felled asleep while watching it.

"Hey babe I'm ready for bed" I said, yawning. Jeremy chuckled and said "Alright love. Good night guys see you in the morning."

We got up and went to our room to get ready for bed. I jump up on the bed and lay down in my usual spot as always while Jeremy took off his shirt and got in bed with me.

"Wow I think I really like those pups" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the cheek and said "I know me too." I yawned again and Jeremy chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I said, laughing. Jeremy laughed and said "You keep yawning throughout the movie and you're trying to make me yawn again."

"Oh am I now. Let's see about that" I said, yawning again. This time I made Jeremy yawn. "Dang it Lilly" Jeremy said. I started laughing and said "Told you so." Jeremy chuckled and said "You're an ass."

"Oh you know it" I said. Jeremy starting stroking me on my back making me purr loudly.

"Well good night babe, I love you" I said as I kissed him on the lips. Jeremy kissed me back and said "Good night lovely, I love you too." Jeremy pulled the covers over us and we felled asleep.

**A/N: Told you that there will be a twist in this chapter. Wow Karen had five pups instead of four. Man Lilly keeps making Jeremy yawn too. I want to thank the dark shadow for Shadow and imjustlikehumphrey for Daren, Andrew, Brittney, and Nicole for the pup's name for Karen's newborns.**

**Lilly: When will you come to bed with me and the pups?**

**Jeremy: Oh I will love. Just give me a second okay.**

**Lilly: Okay hurry up.**

**Jeremy: All right love. So anyways stay tune for the next chapter of My Life With Lilly. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	45. Karen's pups opens their eyes

**A/N: Update on the NHL 2013 Stanley Cup Playoffs. Western Conference Quarter-Finals: 1) Chicago Blackhawks vs. 8) Minnesota Wild (CHI Leads 3-1), 2) Anaheim Ducks vs. 7) Detroit Red Wings (ANA Leads 3-2), 3) Vancouver Canucks vs. 6) San Jose Sharks (SJ WINS SERIES 4-0), and 4) St. Louis Blues vs. 5) Los Angeles Kings (LA Leads 3-2). Eastern Conference Quarter-Finals: 1) Pittsburgh Penguins vs. 8) New York Islanders (TIED 2-2), 2) Montreal Canadians vs. 7) Ottawa Senators (OTT Leads 3-1), 3) Washington Capitals vs. 6) New York Rangers (TIED 2-2), and 4) Boston Bruins vs. 5) Toronto Maple Leafs (BOS Leads 3-1). The San Jose Sharks move on to the next round. They have to wait till the first round is over to determined who they will face next. Now sorry for the long wait since my last update. So here is the next chapter on My Life With Lilly.**

**CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR: Karen's Pups opens their eyes for the first time**

(Lilly's POV)

It had been six days after Karen's pups were born and they are walking around too. They still didn't open their eyes yet. We are all out in the living room watching TV in the morning.

"Hey babe" I said. Jeremy looked at me and said "Yes love. What is it?" I kissed him on the lips and said "I have been thinking about having a vacation to Jasper with all of us."

"Well I think that is not a bad idea. I know that you miss your parents for a while now" Jeremy said. I giggled and said "I sure do miss them. I want our kids to see where I was from."

"I think that is not a bad idea sis" Kate said. I smiled at Kate and said "I know Kate. I think your kids will like it there also."

"Well yeah for sure. But don't know about Humphrey and Karen since their pups are born" Kate said. Jeremy smiled and said "We will figure something out. I'm sure Humphrey friends will be surprised when they see him back."

"I sure do miss my three buddies there" Humphrey said. I smiled and said "I know you do Humphrey. But what about Karen and her pups."

"I'm sure we can go. They are almost a week old now" Karen said. Humphrey nuzzled Karen and said "Are you sure about this Karen?"

"Yes I'm sure about this. I need some time to be outside in the forest" Karen said. Jeremy smiled and said "Okay you guys can go. I'm sure it will be another great vacation like we have last time since Cedar Point."

"Oh I'm sure it will be babe" I said, while kissing him on the lips. "Mom, what does it look like in Jasper" Star said. I nuzzled Star and said "Well you remember the movie don't you."

"Oh yeah I do. But I can't wait to go there" Star said. Wildfire and Ginger also said together "Yay we are going to see where our mom is from." Jeremy and I laughed at this as we know this is true. They haven't been down to Jasper before. So this will be a good trip yet again.

"So what do we do now since we talked about it" I said. Dustin smiled and said "How about we play the game system for a while out here in the living room." Jeremy smiled and said "You know Dustin I think that is a good idea. I will go get my game system out here right now." Jeremy got up and went to our room to get the game system so everyone can play.

"I wonder what games Jeremy is going to bring out" Humphrey said. I smiled and said "Oh I know what games he is bringing out anyways."

"What kind of games Lilly?" Humphrey asked me. I smiled and said "He is probably going to bring out the hockey game and some other games." Jeremy is taking a while to come back out to the living room.

"What is taking dad so long" Colin said. I smiled and said "He's getting the game system out so we can play it. I think he's having problems getting it unhooked in our room."

"Well I can go back there and find out" Dustin said. I smiled and said "Ok thanks Dustin." Dustin smiled and said "No problem Lilly." Dustin went out of the living room and went to our room to help Jeremy getting it unhooked.

(Jeremy's POV)

I have been having problems getting my game system unhooked from the TV in our room. The cords have been tangled from the hook up area. I already got it unplugged and I'm working on getting the other thing unhooked. Dustin came in the room to help me.

"Oh Dustin thank gosh. I having a hard time getting this unhooked from the TV" I said. Dustin smiled and said "It's a good thing I did and I can see that it is tangled."

"Yeah it is tangled there" I said. Dustin chuckled and said "I can help you with that." I smiled and said "Sure you can help me get this untangled." He helped me getting this untangled and it's finally unhooked from the TV in our room.

"Now come on let's get the system to the living room" I said. Dustin smiled and said "Sure thing Jeremy." I got the game system while Dustin got all six controllers to the game system. We walked out of the bedroom to get to the living room.

""It shouldn't take them that long to get it unhooked" Star said. Lilly smiled at Star and said "I know honey it just that it can get tangled there in the room." Dustin and I got into the living room and I put the game system down on the table and slowly sneaked up on Lilly.

"Well I hope they get in here soon because I'm so bored" Wildfire said. Kate nuzzled Wildfire and said "Don't worry they will be in here." I have gotten behind Lilly and I yelled "BOO!" to Lilly. Lilly jumped five feet in the air and everyone is laughing.

"Babe, you almost gave me a heart attack there" Lilly said. I laughed and said "I know I scared you pretty good didn't I" Lilly chuckled and said "Oh yeah you did. Can you get the game system hook up now babe?" I chuckled and said "Sure thing love" I went to the TV to get the game system hooked up.

"I can't believe that dad scared you pretty good" Crystal said while she is still laughing. Lilly chuckled and said "Yeah I think it was pretty funny Crystal." Crystal chuckled and said "Oh yeah it was." I got the game system hooked up and put the first game in the system.

"What game did you put in there dad" Colin asked me. I smiled and said "I put a hockey game in there so all of us can play. But we only got six controllers to play the game."

"Only six dad" Crystal said. I smiled and said "Yeah only six Crystal. So we can place three players on a team."

"That's not a bad idea babe" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "I know it's not a bad idea. I just want to be fair."

"Oh you are being fair Jeremy. You just want others to play right" Kate said. I smiled at Kate and said "Yeah I do want others to play." Colin, Star, Crystal, Wildfire, Ginger, and Lilly grabbed a controller. I turned on the game system and got the menu up and helped them get it set up. Ginger, Wildfire, and Lilly got the Nashville Predators while Colin, Crystal, and Star got the Phoenix Coyotes.

"All right who's going to win this game" I said. All six of them said "We will." I laughed as my stomach growled as it is lunch time so I went into the kitchen to make everyone some sandwiches.

(Karen's POV)

Humphrey and I are watching them play the game while Jeremy is making sandwiches for lunch for us. None of our pups opened their eyes yet as I was waiting to see what color eyes they have. Until Brittney opens her eyes.

"Momma" Brittney said. I looked at Brittney and said "What do you want Brittney?"

"I have opened m-my eyes" Brittney said. She did indeed open her eyes and her eyes color is Blue just like Humphrey.

"Hey Humphrey" I said. Humphrey looked at me and said "Yes Karen." I nuzzled him and said "Brittney opened her eyes." Humphrey looked at Brittney's eyes and he started to get tears in his eyes.

"Oh boy her eyes are just like mine" Humphrey said. Jeremy smiled and said "So who opened her eyes." I smiled and said "Brittney did Jeremy and her eyes color is just like Humphrey's."

"Daddy" Shadow said. Humphrey looked at Shadow and saw his eyes is open and have Humphrey's Blue eyes also.

"Wow we got two pups that have my eye colors" Humphrey said. I kissed him on the lips and said "Yep two pups have the same color eyes that you do babe."

"Ok now we have two pups that open their eyes already and who's going to be next" Kate said. Humphrey smiled and said "Not for sure yet Kate." Daren rubbed his eyes and got them open. His eyes are the same color of Humphrey's.

"Wow three pups that have your color eyes babe" I said. Humphrey kissed me on the lips and said "Wow I didn't except this."

"I know you didn't babe" I said. Jeremy brought out everyone a sandwich and they paused the game so they can eat.

"Oh this is good. What is it Jeremy?" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "Its hamburgers. I decided to make them while they are playing the game."

"Wow it is so good" I said, while I let out a loud burp. Everyone laughed. "What's so funny" I said. Humphrey smiled and said "You just burped love. A very loud burp."

"I didn't expect it to be that loud" I said. Kate laughed and said "Oh don't worry about it Karen. I sometimes do that to (BURPS)." Now everyone is laughing again.

"Now are we having a burping contest" Jeremy said. Lilly kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Maybe we are (BURP)."

"Man now first Karen, Kate, and then Lilly burped. Who's next" Dustin said. Ginger just let out a very long burp.

"Wow that is a good one Ginger" Humphrey said. Ginger smiled and said "Thanks Uncle Humphrey." I just now seen that Andrew just opens his eyes and his color is like my green eyes.

"Humphrey. Andrew opens his eyes and his is the color of my green eyes." I said. Humphrey kissed me on the lips and said "That's good. At least the last one will have green eyes too." As soon as Humphrey said that Nicole opens her eyes and her eyes are just like my green eyes.

"So we have three pups that have blue eyes and two pups that have green eyes" Humphrey said. I kissed him on the lips and said "Yep Humphrey. So I think I will take a nap for a bit."

"Sure thing love, I will be right here if you need me" Humphrey said. I put my head down and dozed off.

(Star's POV)

We have continued our game and Colin, Crystal, and I are beating Ginger, Wildfire, and mom by a score of 6-2.

"Dang you three you are beating us very good" Ginger said. Colin smiled and said "Well yeah we are and this is a fun game."

"Oh it sure is a fun game Colin" mom said. I chuckled and said "You are very good at this too mom." My mom scored a goal making it a 6-3 game now.

"That was a good goal Aunt Lilly" Wildfire said. I smiled and said "Thanks Wildfire. Now let's make a comeback." They are indeed making a comeback and they scored four more times before the game is over.

"Wow good game guys" dad said. I smiled and said "Thanks dad. That is a fun game." Dad chuckled and said "It sure is a fun game to play." Mom kissed dad on the lips and said "So babe what are we having for dinner?"

"I was thinking of some steaks for dinner tonight" dad said. My mouth watered for some steaks. "Um sure steaks sound good" I said. Dad chuckled and said "Okay steaks it is. It will be ready in twenty minutes."

"I think we got to go to the bathroom" I said. Mom smiled and said "I sure do got to go also." We got up from the couch and mom opens the door and we went outside to do our business.

(Jeremy's POV)

I was getting the pans out to cook the steaks for dinner until Dustin comes in. "Hey Jeremy do you got a minute" Dustin said. I smiled and said "Yeah I got a minute."

"I was thinking we both can cook tonight" Dustin said. I smiled and said "Sure thing Dustin. I do need some help around here." Dustin chuckled and said "I can tell. You have been doing a lot lately."

"Yeah sometimes I do a lot. But today I'm just exhausted" I said. Dustin laughed and said "Yeah I know. Taking care of everybody does do that."

"Yeah it does. But I got a surprise for Lilly tonight" I said. Dustin smiled and said "Oh what kind of surprise?"

"Oh it's just a surprise for her" I said. Dustin chuckled at this and said "Is it a good surprise?"

"Oh yeah it is" I said, as Dustin and I cooked the steaks as they came back in. Lilly went to her water bowl to get a drink.

"Are you thirsty love" I said. Lilly chuckled and said "Yeah I'm thirsty. Could I get a bath because I smell."

"Oh sure thing love after dinner all right" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Ok babe." Lilly went to sit back on the couch.

Dustin and I got the steaks done and gave everyone a plate. Kate is tearing hers apart just like Lilly. Man they are hungry today. We all got full and Dustin washed the plates in the sink.

"Are you ready for your bath love and bed" I said. Lilly chuckled and said "Yeah I'm ready for my bath." We said our good nights to them and we went to the bathroom to get the water warm up for Lilly.

"Ok water's warm hop in" I said. Lilly hop in and I began to scrub the soap in her fur.

"Oh this is so relaxing" Lilly said. I smiled and said "I bet it does." I got that done and Lilly rolled over so I can get her stomach and her lower regions. I got Lilly's bath done and she hop out shaking dry while I got a towel to dry off the extra water on her.

"Why don't you go to the bedroom while I take my shower okay love" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Sure thing babe I will see you in a few." Lilly went out of the bathroom to go to our room while I took my shower.

(Lilly's POV)

I got into our room and I jumped up on the bed in my usual spot by the pillows and waiting for Jeremy to come out of the shower. He came out a few minutes later and boy he sure does smell nice.

"Oh babe you smell so nice" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Oh you like it don't you."

"Oh sure I do. Are you trying to surprise me" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "Yeah I'm surprising you."

"Well you really did" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "I got something for you. So close your eyes until I say to open them." I giggled and said "Ok sure thing babe." I closed my eyes and until I felt something around my right foreleg ankle. But I still kept them shut.

"Ok you can open your eyes now love" Jeremy said. I opened my eyes and I looked at my foreleg ankle. It was a band with a lavender color crystal on it. I got tears in my eyes when I saw it.

"Wow its beautiful babe" I said, while kissing him on the lips. He returned the kiss and said "I know you would love it Lilly." I yawned and I looked at the clock and its now 10pm.

"I really love it babe. Good night I love you" I said. Jeremy kissed me on my forehead and said "Good night my love." Jeremy pulled the covers over us and we felled asleep.

**A/N: Wow what a chapter. Karen's pups opens their eyes for the first time and three of the pups have blue eyes like Humphrey and two pups have green eyes like Karen. Jeremy scared Lilly pretty good by the looks of it. Karen, Lilly and Ginger did a burping contest. I think that is funny but don't know about you guys. Lilly really did like what Jeremy got her.**

**Lilly: Yeah I really do really like what you got me babe.**

**Jeremy: I know you do love so where is the pups.**

**Lilly: They are right next to you.**

**Jeremy: *looks down at the pups* Hello you three.**

**Colin: Hi dad.**

**Jeremy: You guys ready for bed.**

**Crystal: Yeah were ready for bed and waiting for you dad.**

**Jeremy: Okay. And Star do you want to say something to them.**

**Star: Yeah. Stay tune for the next chapter of My Life With Lilly. And as always what my dad says PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

**Jeremy: Good night to you all and have a good Thursday. Next update is Friday.**


	46. Heading back to Jasper for Vacation

**A/N: Update on the 2013 NHL Stanley Cup Playoffs. Western Conference Quarter-Finals: 1) Chicago Blackhawks vs. 8) Minnesota Wild (CHI WIN SERIES 4-1), 2) Anaheim Ducks vs. 7) Detroit Red Wings (DET WIN SERIES 4-3), 3) Vancouver Canucks vs. 6) San Jose Sharks (SJ WIN SERIES 4-0), and 4) St. Louis Blues vs. 5) Los Angeles Kings (LA WIN SERIES 4-2). Here is the Western Conference Semi-Finals Format: 1) Chicago Blackhawks vs. 7) Detroit Red Wings, and 5) Los Angeles Kings vs. 6) San Jose Sharks. Eastern Conference Quarter-Finals: 1) Pittsburgh Penguins vs. 8) New York Islanders (PIT WIN SERIES 4-2), 2) Montreal Canadians vs. 7) Ottawa Senators (OTT WIN SERIES 4-1), 3) Washington Capitals vs. 6) New York Rangers (TIED 3-3), and 4) Boston Bruins vs. 5) Toronto Maple Leafs (TIED 3-3). Now that we find out about the Eastern Conference Semi-Finals tomorrow night. The Conference Semi-Finals will start this week maybe Tuesday or Wednesday night. Now here is the next chapter of My Life With Lilly.**

**CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE: Heading back to Jasper for Vacation**

(Jeremy's POV)

I had woken up early to get a head start packing to go to Jasper right now. It had been two weeks since Karen's pups are born. I was still packing and I looked at Lilly who is still asleep in bed. The sun is shining through the window hitting Lilly's band on her foreleg and it sparkled on the walls. 'I think that is pretty cool' I thought. I stop packing and sat on the bed and started rubbing Lilly's back making her purr softly. Lilly woke up a few minutes later.

"Morning babe" Lilly said, while yawning. "Morning love. Did you sleep good?" I asked her. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "I slept really good. I'm really excited about going back to Jasper."

"I know you are love. So am I. I think the kids are excited as well" I said. Lilly chuckled and said "I bet that they are. You are up awfully early today babe." I chuckled and said "Yeah I forgot to start packing last night. So I got up early to do it."

"I can understand that. You could've woken me up so I can help" she said. I kissed Lilly on her nose and said "I know I could've but I got it done before you woke up."

"Wow that was fast. How long does it to take you pack" she said. I chuckled and said "Only about 15 minutes. Which isn't that long." Lilly nuzzled me and said "Well that ain't bad. I think that I'm getting hungry for breakfast."

"Well let's go see if anyone else is up" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Yeah let's head out there and see." So we got up from the bed and went out of our room to see if anyone else is up.

We got into the living room and seen that Humphrey, Colin, Star, Crystal, Wildfire, Ginger, Karen, Kate, Dustin, and Karen's pups is up. Dustin is making breakfast today in the kitchen before we go on the plane.

"So Dustin what's for breakfast?" I asked him. Dustin smiled and said "Having scrambled eggs and sausages." Lilly's mouth is watering and I just chuckled. Lilly noticed this and wipe her mouth.

"That sounds good Dustin" Lilly said. Dustin smiled and said "I bet and Kate loves my scrambled eggs." Kate came up and kissed Dustin on the lips and said "I sure do babe. Lilly have you ever tried scrambled eggs before."

"No I haven't even tried it before sis" Lilly said. Kate chuckled and said "Well you will be surprised when you tasted it." Lilly just nodded her head in agreement. "Well it's been awhile since I had scrambled eggs" I said. "How come it's been awhile?" Kate asked me.

"It just that I take a break from eating it so I just make something else" I said. Kate giggled a bit and said "Well that make sense. Well if you excuse me I got to go outside." Lilly then said "I got to go outside too." Kate and Lilly went to the door and Kate opened the door and they went outside to do their business.

"Dad when are we leaving" Colin asked me. I smiled at Colin and said "We will be leaving in about an hour or two." Colin tail wagged and said "I can't wait to go to Jasper." I chuckled and said "I bet son, now go play with your cousins and sisters." Colin went to go play with his sisters and cousins in the living room.

"Hey Humphrey" I said. Humphrey looked at me and said "Yes Jeremy." I smiled and said "Are you ready to see your three buddied?" Humphrey smiled and said "I'm sure am ready to see my best buddies when we get there." I smiled and said "Well I think I know what they are going to do when they see you."

"Yeah I think that they will WOLF PILE me" Humphrey said. I chuckled and said "I bet that they will." The pups yelled "WOLF PILE" and jumped on Humphrey. Karen, Dustin, and I started laughing when the pups jumped on Humphrey.

"Well that was fun" Star said. Wildfire smiled and said "It sure was don't you think so Ginger." Ginger nodded in agreement. Kate and Lilly came back in from doing their business.

"What was all that laughing about babe" Lilly asked me. I chuckled and said "The kids wolf piled Humphrey." Lilly and Kate laughed at this as I was also. "Karen are you ready to go on the trip?" I asked Karen.

"Yeah I am ready to go on the trip. I can't wait to see Humphrey's friends there" Karen said. Humphrey nuzzled Karen and said "I know you can't wait to meet them. It will be a long flight to get there."

"What? Are we going on an airplane?" Karen said. Lilly chuckled and said "Yes we are Karen. It's the fastest way to get there."

"I have never been on an airplane before in my life" Karen said, with her ears back. Humphrey nuzzled her to comfort her and said "I have never been on an airplane before either love."

"I know babe, I know that you will protect me and the kids" Karen said. Humphrey kissed Karen on the lips and said "You know it love. I will be with you by your side." I couldn't agree more with Humphrey. Breakfast is done and Dustin and I gave everyone a plate.

(Lilly's POV)

Jeremy and Dustin gave everyone their plates and I started eating the scrambled eggs first. The first bite I took made my eyes went wide as I started eating it all.

"Well sis is it good?" Kate asked me. I smiled and said "Oh yeah it is good. Much better than the other way."

"What do you mean the other way love" Jeremy said. I kissed him on the lips and said "I like scrambled eggs better than the ones that you cook."

"Oh I get what you mean Lilly. Wait till you eat my scrambled eggs Lilly" Jeremy said. I chuckled a bit and nuzzled him so I say "Oh when I will try it."

"Maybe when we get to Jasper" Jeremy said. Crystal smiled and said "I like to try your scrambled eggs dad."

"Oh you will but trust me its good" Jeremy said. Crystal just nodded and continued to eat hers. We got all done and Dustin and Jeremy pick up all of our plates and washed them in the sink.

"Well we should get going then" Dustin said. All the kids are bouncing around with joy so Jeremy said "Yeah we should our plane leaves at 12 today." I looked at the clock and its 9:30am already.

"Yeah we should get going so we don't want to miss our plane" Kate said. I smiled and said "Yeah we should get going." So we got our things and got into our cars and drove to the airport.

Colin, Star, Crystal, Karen, Humphrey, and their kids are looking out the window to enjoy the scenery. I am in the front seat like always.

"So what are we going to do when we get to Jasper babe" I said. Jeremy kissed my cheek and said "Well when we get there. We will just go to the cabin first that I rented. But this time it's a three bedroom cabin. They just opened the new cabins this year."

"Wow I think that they are expanding it" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Yeah they sure are." I sighed happily and looked out the window and saw something that excites me.

"Hey babe I just seen something" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "What did you see love."

"I saw the billboard that the Komets home opener is October 22nd of this year" I said. Jeremy stroked me on my side making me purr and said "Well that is great. I'm sure we will go to it."

"Yeah I hope so too" I said. We continued driving and we finally arrived at the airport. We got out of our cars and got our tickets scan just in time to get on the plane. We got into our seats in the plane and waited for it to take off.

"Mom I never been on an airplane before and I'm just nervous" Crystal said. I nuzzled Crystal and said "Don't worry honey. I was nervous when I was on the airplane for the first time."

"How come you never told us mom" Colin said. I smiled and said "I just never thought about telling you three. But now you three are riding on the airplane for the first time."

"Well I hope I don't get air sick" Crystal said. Jeremy chuckled and said "I hope you don't either Crystal. If you do get sick there is a bag for you if you threw up."

"Well I didn't know that they have that dad" Star said. Jeremy smiled and said "Now you guys do."

"Mom I'm nervous about being on a plane" Ginger told Kate. Kate smiled at Ginger and said the same thing that Lilly said to Crystal. Humphrey, Karen and here kids are in their seats just before the plane starts to take off.

"Whoa why is the plane moving fast dad" Colin said. I chuckled and said "It's so that they will get enough speed to take off on the run way son." Colin smiled a bit and said "Oh now I get it now." I chuckled at this and I started to feel sleepy for some reason.

"Hey babe I'm going to take a nap to pass the time" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Ok love. I'll wake you up when we get there." I kissed Jeremy right back and said "Thanks babe." I laid my head down and dozed off.

I was having a dream of about what's happening in the pack. They are at war with the northern pack and my mom and dad was leading our pack to defend our territory. My dad was fighting some wolf and the wolf knocked my dad of him and started biting him on his throat. My dad was trying to break free and my mom trying to get the wolf off of my dad but couldn't. My dad died on the spot and my mom went after that wolf in rage. But came back to my dad's body and started crying. I woke up with a start and sweating from my dream that I have. I started to cry and Jeremy noticed it.

"Lilly what's wrong love" Jeremy said. I looked at Jeremy with tears in my eyes and said "I think that our pack is at war and a wolf killed my dad. My mom went after it in rage but couldn't catch that wolf. Then my mom went back to my dad's body and started crying." I let out some more tears from my crying. Jeremy wiped my eyes and comforting me.

"If they are at war. Which pack are they at war against?" Jeremy asked me. I sighed and said "They are at war against the northern packs."

"What who's at war right now?" Kate asked me. I looked at Kate and said "Western pack and the Northern Pack."

"Oh my god. I need to get there" Kate said. Now Dustin is comforting Kate and said "We don't know for sure if they are at war yet love."

"Well I guess that you are right. But we will find out when we get there right Lilly" Kate said. I chuckled and said "Yep we will find out when we get there." The plane landed and we are now in Jasper.

"Yay we are now in Jasper" Humphrey said. Karen nuzzled Humphrey and said "That plane ride isn't so bad after all."

"See I told you so" Humphrey said. And we all just laughed as we walked out and we to the luggage are to get our things and got them. Got into the taxi and drove us to the cabins. We got to the cabins and we are tired as heck.

"Well why don't we call it a night" Dustin said. Kate kissed Dustin on the lips and said "I agree with you babe." Dustin kissed her back and said "All right love. Come on Ginger and Wildfire bed time. Good night guys."

"Night" I said. I turned to Jeremy and said "Why don't we have some fun tonight babe."

"Are you sure Lilly? About after your dream today on the plane." Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Oh yes I am sure." Jeremy chuckled and said "All right then. Let's go to the bedroom."

(Jeremy's POV)

We got into the bedroom and I take off my clothes and just put them on the floor. Lilly is waiting for me and I started to lick her slit.

"Oh that feels so good" Lilly said. I kept going at it faster and Lilly is moaning like crazy. "Oh don't… stop… whatever… you do… don't stop" Lilly said between breaths. I really kept going at it and her orgasm is coming as her legs buckled and she came hard and her fluids came pouring out spraying me and the sheets on the bed.

"Wow that is… amazing… babe" Lilly said, between breaths. I chuckled and said "I have never seen you spray that much since I was with you love." Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "How much fluids came out." I kissed her forehead and said "About 45 seconds."

"Wow that is a lot. Well are you ready for round two. Cause I know you are ready" Lilly said, pointing to my hard crouch. I smiled and said "Yep ready." Lilly got up and put her tail up giving me a good look at her glistering pussy. I put my dick in her and started to thrust in and out slowly.

"Oh that feels so good" Lilly said. I kissed her on the lips and started doing is hard and fast making her moan like crazy.

"Oh Jeremy… I think I'm about… there" Lilly said, while she turned her head around to kiss me. Her legs buckled again as she orgasm a second time. "Jeremy do it in me" Lilly said. I was panting hard and fast and I said "I'm about there." My dick throbs and my seed went into her covering her walls with my seed. Now we both are cuddling and lying down.

"Oh that is amazing babe" Lilly said. I chuckled and said "I know and you were on fire tonight love."

"Well you put out that fire just now" Lilly said, yawning. I kissed her forehead and said "Are you getting tired love."

"Yes I'm getting tired. Well good night babe, I love you" Lilly said, kissing me on the lips. I kissed her back and said "Good night love, I love you too." I pulled the covers over us and we felled asleep.

**A/N: Yay got this chapter done. Can't believe that the kids WOLF PILED Humphrey. Will Humphrey friends recognize him when he gets back to Jasper? Oh man. Lilly did have a nightmare dream again. Will her dream come true? Hope it doesn't. Jeremy and Lilly had a little fun when they got to the cabins. Do you guys think I should do one for Kate and Dustin? **

**Lilly: Come on Jeremy. Get in bed with me.**

**Jeremy: Okay Lilly I will so relax.**

**Colin: Dad come to bed I want to sleep next to you.**

**Jeremy: Alright son. But you three been sleeping next to me and mom.**

**Star: I know we have so hurry up.**

**Jeremy: Okay, okay.**

**Lilly: BABE NOW!**

**Jeremy: Ok love now you are starting to act like your mom.**

**Lilly: You got that right so it's bedtime.**

**Jeremy: Okay love. So my next update will be Monday. So stay tuned for the next chapter of My Life With Lilly.**

**Lilly: As always please read and review.**


	47. Tragic Death in the Pack

**A/N: Update on the 2013 NHL Stanley Cup Playoffs. Western Conference Semi-Finals: 1) Chicago Blackhawks vs. 7) Detroit Red Wings (CHI Leads 1-0) and 5) Los Angeles Kings vs. 6) San Jose Sharks (LA Leads 1-0). Eastern Conference Semi-Finals: 1) Pittsburgh Penguins vs. 7) Ottawa Senators (PIT Leads 1-0) and 4) Boston Bruins vs. 6) New York Rangers (TIED 0-0). This round is also a best of seven series. I have brought a Powerball ticket today cause the jackpot is at 360 million dollars. I got two out of six numbers drawn and it's not a winner. Darn it. I will try again on Saturday drawing. I will let you guys know how much is the next jackpot for the Powerball. If there is a lottery thing in your state. Now onto this chapter. Can Lilly's nightmare come true? So let's find out in this chapter of My Life With Lilly.**

**CHAPTER FORTY-SIX: Tragic Death in the Pack**

(Lilly's POV)

I had woken up at 7am in the morning after an amazing last night. I got up and stretch feeling my joints pop. I lay back down and started licking Jeremy's face and he woke up.

"Morning Lilly. Did you sleep good?" Jeremy asked me. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Oh I sure did babe. That was absolutely amazing last night."

"Oh I'm glad that you enjoyed it last night. I can smell something cooking in the kitchen" Jeremy said. I chuckled a bit and said "I smelled it too. That's why I got up to wake you up babe."

"Well we better go out there and see what they are making for breakfast" Jeremy said. I smiled and said "Well let's get going to the kitchen to see what they are making."

So we got up from the bed and walk out of the bedroom and make our way to the kitchen. When we got into the kitchen we see Dustin and Kate are making breakfast.

"Morning Kate. What's for breakfast today" I said. Kate smiled and said "We are having pancakes today. The kids are all outside too." Kate pointed to the door and I can see them playing outside.

"Well at least they are staying close to the cabin and we don't want anything happen to them" Dustin said. Humphrey smiled and said "Yeah you got that right. Don't want them to get lost or hurt."

"Yeah we don't know what will happen if we lose them" Jeremy said. I nuzzled Jeremy and said "Don't worry about it babe. I'm sure that they are fine."

"Well they better be. Or I don't know what I'll do if I lose them" Jeremy said. Dustin put his hand on Jeremy's shoulder and said "I know how you feel. But if it makes you feel better. I think that they are fine out there and Karen is watching them."

"Oh ok that did make me feel better. But who's watching Karen's and Humphrey's pups." Jeremy said. Humphrey smiled and said "Karen is watching them outside."

"Oh I forgot that they can run around now" Jeremy said. I smiled and said "I saw them outside and they are really playing out there." Jeremy looks out of the kitchen window and watch Karen's pups playing around outside.

"So Kate. Do you want to see our parents today." I said. Kate smiled and said "I sure do want to see my parents today. In fact I think we should all go see them after breakfast."

"You know Kate I think that is a good idea. I know your parents haven't seen their grandkids since going to Cedar Point" Dustin said. Jeremy smiled and said "Yeah I agree with you Dustin. So we can go see them after breakfast."

"Yeah I think so too. I hope that they won't go to war" I said. Jeremy stroked me on my back making me purr and said "I hope that they won't either love. But if they did then it happens."

"Yeah I think that you are right babe" I said. Humphrey smiled and said "I hope that my buddies still remember me."

"Yeah I hope so to Humphrey" Kate said. Dustin then said "Okay breakfast is ready. Call everyone from outside Kate." Kate kissed Dustin on the lips and said "Ok babe I will do that." Kate went outside to call everyone in and they ran in almost sliding into the wall.

"Dang slow down kids or you would've slide into the wall" I said. Colin chuckled and said "Yeah I know mom." I chuckled and Dustin and Jeremy bring out the plates of pancakes and we started eating them.

"Wow I never had this before" Wildfire said. Ginger smiled and said "Never had it before sis. But this is good." Everyone got full in ten minutes and Jeremy pick up our plates to wash them in the kitchen sink.

"Well I think we should get going to the valley to see your parents Kate and Lilly" Jeremy said. I kissed him on the lips and said "Yeah I think we should get going." Star got excited and said "I can't wait to see the valley." I chuckled and said "Yeah I know so let's get going." So we went out the door and head to my parents den in the valley.

(Eve's POV)

I was in my den while Winston is out there talking to the alphas about the war. 'I knew that we are going to war sooner or later' I thought. I went out to the mouth of the den and sat down and look out and seen Salty, Shakey, and Mooch talking to each other.

"I hope we get to see Humphrey soon" Shakey said. "I know we haven't seen him since what like a year" Salty said. I can see that they are talking about Humphrey. I told them that Humphrey is alive since I told them when Winston and I got back from Cedar Point. I looked out into the valley and seen them coming up. Salty, Shakey, and Mooch saw Humphrey and they said "WOLF PILE" they got right on top of him.

"Oh guys I bet you are happy to see me" Humphrey said. Salty smiled and said "Yeah we are happy to see you and we are glad that you didn't pass away."

"Oh yeah I know my mate Karen helped cured me so I'm okay" Humphrey said. Mooch jaw dropped as he was in shocked and said "I thought your mate is Kate."

"Oh come on Mooch I got Karen and Kate got Dustin remember" Humphrey said. Mooch smiled and said "Oh right I forgot that Kate and Dustin got married here. So do you want to go log sledding Humphrey."

"Well I got to ask Karen first" Humphrey said. Karen kissed Humphrey on the lips and said "Well it's alright with me so go on ahead." Humphrey smiled and said to the guys "Alright let's go log sledding." The four of them went off to go log sledding.

I seen my daughters Kate and Lilly came into the den. "Mom where is dad" Lilly asked me. I sighed and said "Well honey your father is out right now talking to the alphas because we are at war against the Northern pack."

"What! Do you mean that we are at war right now" Lilly said. I chuckled and said "Yeah we are. The war will start today. So that's why your dad is out talking to the alphas right now."

"Oh I wished I could've got here sooner" Kate said. I nuzzled Kate and said "Oh it's not your fault Kate and you know it."

"Oh I know mom. It's just that I would've gotten here sooner" Kate said. Lilly hugged her sister and said "I know that Kate. We would've gotten here sooner."

"So come on in guys" I said. Jeremy, Dustin, the kids, Karen and Karen's pups came in.

"So Eve where is Winston" Jeremy said. I sighed and said "Winston is out with the alphas talking to them about the war that is going to happen today."

"So there is a war happening right now" Jeremy said. I chuckled and said "Yeah the war is happening today." All of the sudden we heard a howl to start the war.

"What I thought the war is tonight" Lilly said. I smiled and said "Well it looks like they changed it. So Kate come on we are going to war." So Kate and I took off to get to the war area.

(Jeremy's POV)

Eve and Kate took off to get to the war. 'It looks like Lilly's dream is happening' I thought. I hope no one died in the war.

"Lilly it looks like your dream is happening" I said. Lilly sighed and said "Yeah I know. I hope no one died."

"Yeah I hope so too. But on the bright side they are doing this to defend their territory" I said. Lilly smiled a bit and said "Yeah I guess you are right. They are doing this to defend their territory."

"Well I hope that Kate doesn't get hurt" Dustin said. Lilly smiled and said "I hope so too. I don't want to lose my sister." I smiled and said "I hope so too. Kate is too good of an alpha to die."

"Oh you got that right Jeremy" Dustin said. I smiled and said "I was just cheering you up."

"I know you are Jeremy and you said the right thing" Dustin said. I smiled at this because I know it's true.

"So Karen are you liking your stay here in Jasper" Lilly said. Karen smiled and said "Oh yes I liked Jasper and it's a nice place."

"Oh yeah it is. I was born here along with Kate" Lilly said. Karen chuckled and said "Oh I know. This den was your home was it."

"Yeah it is my home till I moved in with Jeremy here" Lilly said. Karen smiled and said "Yeah I know this is a nice den for your parents." We hear an angry howl in the valley.

"Uh-oh that doesn't sound good" I said. Dustin gasps and said "That howl is sounded like Eve." Lilly gasp and said "Oh no I know just what happened." Lilly started crying. I went over to her to comfort her.

"Lilly what's wrong" I said. Lilly look at me with tears in her eyes and said "I think my dad is killed. That my mom's angry howl and she went after that wolf." I think Lilly can be right. She did tell me about the dream on the plane on the way here. So I just stayed by her side to comfort her till Eve and Kate comes back.

(Eve's POV)

Kate and I are at the war area and they started to battle. I was fighting this black wolf from the north and I almost ripped his wolfhound off. The wolf took off in fear. "Ha take that you stupid Northern wolf" I said. Then I saw this wolf that jump on my mate Winston and started biting him on the throat. I ran over to him and start trying to get the wolf off of Winston but couldn't. I could hear that the bone snap on Winston's neck and my mate is dead. I ran after the wolf howling an angry howl. But came back to Winston's body and lay down by him crying. Kate came up to me and saw me crying and she started to cry too.

"Mom what happened to dad" Kate asked me while she is crying. I sniffed a bit a said "This one wolf… got onto… your dad and bite… him on the throat and killed him."

"Did you try to go after the wolf" Kate said. I sniffed again and said "Yes I did try to go after the wolf but I lost him halfway there." The other alphas came up and seen Winston's dead body on the ground and started the mourning howl. I howled along with them and so did Kate. We got done with the howl and decided to carry Winston's body back to the den.

Kate and I are taking Winston's body back up to the den. We got back there and Jeremy, Dustin, Lilly, Colin, Star, Crystal, Wildfire, Ginger, Karen and her pups looked at the dead body of Winston.

"Oh I knew my nightmare came true" Lilly said while she is crying. I went up to Lilly and said "You had a nightmare. When did this nightmare happen?"

"Yesterday while coming here on the plane" Lilly said. Jeremy looks at me and said "Yeah she told me about it. We heard an angry howl out there."

"Oh yeah that was me" I said. Jeremy sighed and said "Yeah we kinda figured that. So when are you going to have a funeral for Winston."

"I was probably thinking about tomorrow. So it would be a good time to do it" I said. Dustin then said "Oh I think it would be a good idea. So where are you going to bury him."

"I was thinking about burying Winston at his favorite spot in the valley" I said. Kate smiled and said "I think dad would like that."

"I think so too honey. I think we should get some dinner for right now" I said. Kate smiled and said "Sure thing mom. I will get the alphas to go hunt and I will lead one." Kate took off to get some alphas and go hunt.

"Do you think you will be okay for the night Eve" Dustin said. I smiled and said "Well yeah I will be okay for now. But still pretty shaken about losing Winston."

"Yeah you are still shaken up mom" Lilly said. I hugged Lilly and said "Oh don't worry honey. I will be just fine."

(Humphrey's POV)

We had just gotten done log sledding and started to head back to our dens. "Wow that was fun guys. I hadn't done this in a long while" I said. Mooch smiled and said "Oh we know Humphrey. But us three still do it while you were gone."

"Oh did you hear that angry howl out there when we were log sledding" Shakey said. Salty nodded his head and said "Yeah I did. But was that Eve's angry howl."

"I thought I heard her howl but wasn't for sure" I said. Salty smiled and said "I think Eve was angry at one of the wolfs in the Northern Pack."

"I thought so too. But I better head back to Eve and Winston's den to see my mate" I said. Mooch smiled and said "Ok Humphrey we will see you later."

"Ok see you guys later" I said. I started walking back up to get to their den and it took about ten minutes to get there. When I got there I saw Lilly crying.

"Hey Lilly. Why are you crying" I said. Lilly looked at me and said "Our dad died in the war."

"What? Winston died in the war" I said. Lilly nodded her head and I started to cry too. Karen came up to me to comfort me the best as she could.

"I wished that my grandpa hadn't died in the war" Star said. Lilly nuzzled Star and said "I know honey but it was his time to go." Kate had gotten back from her hunt from the looks of it. Kate brought back two caribou and we started to eat it.

"Wow I had never had caribou before" Colin said, while licking his chops clean from the blood. "Well I never had this before either" Ginger said.

"Well I'm glad that you like it Ginger" Kate said. Ginger smiled and said "I know mom and I never know that caribou is this good."

"Yeah I loved caribou" Crystal said. I chuckled and said "Yeah caribou is good. It has some good meat in it too."

"Well yeah I know that Uncle Humphrey" Crystal said. We got done eating and we got two scraps of bones and Jeremy took them both and threw them down the hill.

"Well I think we better head back to our cabin to get some sleep" Jeremy said. I smiled and said "I think we should. We have to get back here for the funeral right."

"Yeah we have to get back here for the funeral. And the funeral is in the afternoon" Lilly said. I smiled and said "Ok so let's go back to the cabin." So we said our goodbyes to Eve and started to head back to the cabin.

(Lilly's POV)

We got back to the cabin and I feel exhausted. "So love let's go to bed because I know that it will be a long day tomorrow" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Yeah I think so too. So good night you guys we will see you in the morning."

"Night Lilly see you in the morning" Kate said. I hugged Kate and said "Night sis. It's going to be an emotional day tomorrow."

"Oh I know sis. It's going to be a long day" Kate said. I smiled and said "I know good night Kate." I walked into the bedroom and saw that Jeremy is already lying down in bed. So I hop up and lay down next to Jeremy.

"So tomorrow is going to be a long day" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Yeah tomorrow is going to be a long day. I wished that dad didn't die."

"Well you can't change it now love. It happens. It's just the way of life" Jeremy said. I smiled and said "Yeah I know that babe." I yawned a big one.

"Well it looks like someone is tired" Jeremy said. I chuckled and said "Yeah I'm tired so good night babe, I love you." Jeremy kissed me on my nose and said "Good night Lilly, I love you too." Jeremy pulled the covers over us and we felled asleep.

**A/N: Well I finally got this chapter done. Humphrey got wolf piled from Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. They are happy to see him. Well it looks like they did go to war. Winston died from the war and Eve tried to get the wolf off of her mate and couldn't. How will the funeral turn out the next day? We will find out on the next chapter won't we? **

**Lilly: Yeah we will find out about it. No one wins the Powerball last night did they babe.**

**Jeremy: No they didn't. Now the Powerball jackpot is up to $550 million dollars right now.**

**Star: Wow that is a lot of money Dad.**

**Jeremy: Oh yeah it is Star. And it's almost time to go to work.**

**Colin: Oh do we have too Dad and Mom.**

**Lilly: Yes we got to. And it's only for four hours. So it won't be that bad.**

**Crystal: Oh that ain't bad. Dad do you have a hockey game tomorrow night.**

**Jeremy: Yes I do Crystal. I hope I can get some goals tomorrow night. I almost got one on a couple of shots.**

**Lilly: Yeah you did and one of them hit the post. I saw your reaction after that shot.**

**Jeremy: Yeah I know love. I was shocked that it didn't go in.**

**Colin: You will score in the next game dad.**

**Jeremy: I hope so son. If the Blue teams don't hook me down and that stuff.**

**Lilly: I saw them hook you down twice. The coach didn't even call for a penalty shot.**

**Jeremy: Yeah they should've. So anything to say to them Lilly before we get off.**

**Lilly: Yeah. The next update will be up maybe tonight or Friday night. So as always please read and review. **


	48. Funeral for Winston

**A/N: Update on the 2013 NHL Stanley Cup Playoffs. Western Conference Semi-Finals: 1) Chicago Blackhawks vs. 7) Detroit Red Wings (CHI Leads 1-0) and 5) Los Angeles Kings vs. 6) San Jose Sharks (LA Leads 2-0). Eastern Conference Semi-Finals: 1) Pittsburgh Penguins vs. 7) Ottawa Senators (PIT Leads 2-0) and 4) Boston Bruins vs. 6) New York Rangers (BOS Leads 1-0). Update on the Powerball Jackpot. The Powerball Jackpot is now at 600 million dollars. That is a lot of money don't you guys think so. My hockey game tonight final score is Team Red (my team) 3- Team Blue 6. My back is sore after playing a great defensive game.**

**Lilly: Oh yeah you did play a good game babe.**

**Jeremy: Thanks love. I played my hardest when my team is short on players.**

**Colin: Yeah I thought that you are hurt dad.**

**Jeremy: Why do you think that son?**

**Colin: Because the way that you were going to the bench while bending down for a shift change.**

**Jeremy: Well my back is sore. But I'll be alright so can we get on with the story.**

**Crystal & Star: Ok dad get on with the story.**

**Jeremy: Ok here is the next chapter of My Life With Lilly.**

**CHAPTER: FORTY-SEVEN: Funeral for Winston**

(Lilly's POV)

I didn't sleep very good last night as I was tossing and turning. But Jeremy is up at 7am in the morning and he knows that I didn't sleep good.

"Love I know you didn't sleep good last night because of the death of your family" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Yeah. I just can't get over it right now."

"Well I bet that you will sleep good tonight later" Jeremy said. I chuckled and said "Oh yeah why's that?"

"You know when my grandparents passed away Lilly" Jeremy said. I smiled and said "Yeah I remember that. So what about it."

"I didn't get a good night sleep either after their deaths" Jeremy said. I licked Jeremy on the cheek and said "Well I know how that feels. Now it happens to me."

"Yeah and I think I want to ask your mom if she wants to move in with us so she won't be lonely" Jeremy said. I kissed him on the lips and said "I think that would be great. It would really help her out. And I mean Hutch and his mate is going to be leaders of the pack after the funeral."

"Yeah I guess so. So let's go to the kitchen to see if there is any breakfast made" Jeremy said. I giggled and said "Yeah I think I'm getting hungry. So let's go to the kitchen." So we went out of the bedroom to go into the kitchen.

(Kate's POV)

Dustin and I are in the kitchen making breakfast and the kids are just laying down because of the death in the family. I didn't sleep very good last night and Dustin knows about it too.

"I hope Lilly get better sleep than I did" I said. Dustin sighed and said "As I know about it. I know that she is taking it very hard too."

"Yeah I bet that you are right" I said. Ginger and Wildfire are very upset because their grandpa passed away. Jeremy and Lilly came into the kitchen and Lilly eyes are puffy just like mine.

"Let me guess. You didn't sleep very good did you sis" I said. Lilly sighed and said "No I didn't cause of our dad passed away."

"I know how you feel sis. But don't worry we will make it together" I said. Lilly smiled a bit and said "I know we will make it together Kate. But Jeremy did tell me of a great idea."

"Oh yeah what's that" I said. Lilly's tail wags a bit and said "Jeremy is going to ask our mom to come live with us so we can be together."

"Oh I think that would be a great idea. But first we are having breakfast then we will head to the valley" I said. Lilly chuckled and said "What are we having for breakfast today Dustin?"

"We are having eggs and bacon. It will be done in a few" Dustin said. Jeremy smiled and said "Sounds good for breakfast."

"Yeah it does sound good" Crystal said. Colin smiled and said "Yeah it will be so it's going to be a long day is it dad." Jeremy chuckled and said "Yeah it will be a long day. I'm surprised that you guys aren't playing right now."

"Nah because of what happen yesterday. We just don't want to play right now" Star said. Jeremy chuckled and said "I bet. So I do have a song for the funeral."

"What's the name of the song Jeremy" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Well you will wait and find out. The only people that I picked to sing this song are Lilly, Eve, Kate, Dustin, and I."

"Oh I can't wait to sing it with you babe" Lilly said. Jeremy kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Oh I know and this is the song that I play for my grandparents passing."

"Well I hope that it is a good song" Dustin said. I chuckled and said "I think it will be a good song. Is breakfast done right now babe."

"Oh yeah breakfast is done so come and get it guys" Dustin said. Everybody came into the kitchen and got a plate. The only wolves that I didn't see are Humphrey, Karen and her pups.

"Hey where is Humphrey, Karen, and her pups at" I said. Dustin smiled and said "Oh they went to spend some time with Humphrey's friends and they will be there for the funeral."

"Oh that's good. At least Karen likes her stay in Jasper" Lilly said as she is taking a bit of her piece of bacon. "Yeah I know so I'm full right now babe" I said.

"What? You only ate half a plate" Dustin said. I sighed a bit a said "I just wasn't that hungry right now." Dustin kissed me on the lips and said "Okay love I understand." We got full and Jeremy picked up all of our plates and took them to the sink to wash them.

"Ok so let's get going to the valley right now and get with Eve" Dustin said. I smiled and said "Okay let's get going." So we all got up and went out the door and into the valley.

(Eve's POV)

I have been in my den all night and all morning so far. I just don't want to go out of the den. I cried myself to sleep last night and had that nightmare that I couldn't save Winston. 'This is going to be a long day' I thought. I got up and went to the mouth of the den and sat down. I was watching at the burial site where they will lay Winston's body into it. 'Now I'm all alone' I thought. I have felt a wind gush through my fur and I got a cold chill. I saw Lilly, Kate, Jeremy, Dustin, my grandkids are coming up the hill to the den.

"Hi guys. I thought you all won't make it" I said. Jeremy chuckled a bit and said "We don't want to miss the funeral don't we."

"I know that you guys don't want to miss it" I said. Lilly came up to hug me and said "I think Jeremy has something to ask you."

"Ok Jeremy what do you want to ask me" I said. Jeremy smiled a bit and said "I would like to ask you if you want to live with us so you can be with Lilly and Kate?"

"Oh that would be perfect for me. I'm fine with living with you. I don't want to be away from Lilly and Kate" I said. Lilly and Kate came to hug me and said "Now that we would be together again."

"I know honey so my job here is done. Hutch and his mate is taking over the leadership of the Western Pack" I said. Wildfire smiled and said "Really that is great."

"Yeah it is great so are you guys ready for the funeral" I asked them. They all said "Yeah" so we went out of the den and make our way towards the funeral.

(Jeremy's POV)

We have made it towards the funeral where they will lay Winston's body down. Eve did her speech and so did Lilly and Kate. Now I'm thinking it would be a good time for the song that we will sing. So I got up there and I told Eve about it and she agrees to it.

"So everyone can I have your attention" Eve said. Every wolf got quiet so Eve can speak. "Jeremy here has a song to sign to. So it will be me, Lilly, Jeremy, Dustin, and Kate will come up here to sing." Everyone came up so we get ready to sing.

**(A/N: Lilly, Jeremy, Eve, Kate, and Dustin are italic.)**

_When all our tears have reached the sea._

_Part of you will live in me_

_Way down deep inside my heart_

_The days keep coming without fail_

_New wind is gonna find you sail_

_And that's where your journey starts_

_You'll find better love_

_Strong as it ever was_

_Deep as the river runs_

_Warm as the morning sun_

_PLEASE REMEMBER ME…_

_Just like the waves down by the shore_

_We're gonna keep coming back for more_

'_Cause we don't want to stop_

_Out in this brave new world you seek_

_O've valley and the peaks_

_And I can see you on the top_

_You'll find better love_

_Strong as it ever was_

_Deep as the river runs_

_Warm as the morning sun_

_PLEASE REMEMBER ME…_

_Remember me when you're out walking_

_When snow falls high outside your door_

_Late at night when you're not sleeping_

_And moonlight falls across your floor_

_And I can't hurt you anymore…_

_You'll find better love_

_Strong as it ever was_

_Deep as the river runs_

_Warm as the morning sun_

_PLEASE REMEMBER ME…_

…_PLEASEEEEEEEEEE REMEMBER ME…_

We got done singing and some of the wolves got tears in their eyes as they know that this is an emotional song. Lilly, Kate, and Eve are crying too as the funeral got over. I got out my cell phone and its 7pm.

"Ok let's head back to the cabin so we can have dinner" I said. Eve smiled as she still got tears in her eyes and said "Ok Jeremy let's go to the cabin." So we all got back to our cabin about ten minutes' walk and we got into the door. I got the pizza out and just put it in the oven.

"Babe that is a very emotional song that we just sing. And that song is a good one for the funeral" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "I know love and Humphrey, Karen, and her pups are going to stay in Jasper for a while."

"Oh that's good and I knew Karen will like Jasper" Kate said. I smiled and said "Yeah I knew she would also."

"Well I think I will get a good night sleep tonight babe" Lilly said. I chuckled and said "Well I bet you will." The timer beep and I got the pizza out of the oven and gave everyone a piece. We all got full pretty quick and it's time for bed.

"I think I want to head for bed babe" Lilly said. I chuckled and said "Ok love so good night everyone see you in the morning." They all said "Night." We got out of the kitchen and we went to our room. Lilly jump up on the bed and lay down by the pillow. I got into bed with her.

"Well good night Jeremy, I love you" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Good night Lilly I love you too." I pulled the covers over us and we felled asleep.

**A/N: The song that I used for Winston's funeral is Please Remember Me by Tim McGraw. I do not own that song. Well I think the funeral went well. Now Humphrey, Karen, and her pups will be living in Jasper. Eve is going to live with Jeremy and them. So the next update is Sunday or Monday. So stay tuned for the next chapter of My Life With Lilly. So as always please read and review.**


	49. Eve Having fun with her Grandkids

**A/N: Update on the NHL 2013 Stanley Cup Playoffs. Western Conference Semi-Finals: 1) Chicago Blackhawks vs. 7) Detroit Red Wings (DET Leads 3-1) and 5) Los Angeles Kings vs. 6) San Jose Sharks (LA Leads 3-2). Eastern Conference Semi-Finals: 1) Pittsburgh Penguins vs. 7) Ottawa Senators (PIT WIN SERIES 4-1) and 4) Boston Bruins vs. 6) New York Rangers (BOS Leads 3-1). Sorry for the long update guys I have been sick during the week so now I am feeling better now. So here is the next chapter of My Life With Lilly.**

**CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT: Eve having Fun with her Grandkids**

(Lilly's POV)

Jeremy and I have woken up at 9am in the morning after a great night sleep. I have slept better after the funeral. I am all refreshed and ready for the day.

"Morning babe" I said while kissing him on the lips. Jeremy kissed me back and said "Morning love. Let me guess that you slept good."

"Oh I sure did slept good. Better than I thought I would" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "I'm glad that you did. I thought you would have a bad time sleeping again."

"Nope not this time. I hope Kate and mom had a good night sleep" I said. Jeremy shrugged and said "Maybe. But let's go out to the kitchen to find out." I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Ok babe. Let's go see if they did." We got out of bed and went out the bedroom to see if they did got a good night sleep.

(Eve's POV)

I had just gotten up from a good night sleep from last night. I got up and stretch and got off the couch to go to the water bowl in the kitchen to get a drink. I took my drink and went back to the living room. Jeremy and Lilly came into the room.

"Morning mom" Lilly said. I smiled and said "Morning honey. I think that you slept good did you."

"Oh I sure did mom. I hope that you slept good also" Lilly said. I smiled and said "I sure did honey. I really did slept really good." Jeremy chuckled and said "Oh that's good Eve. Now let's hope Kate had a good night sleep."

"Oh I hope so Jeremy. I really don't want to see Kate all looking down from the funeral" I said. My grandkids got up and started to tackle me down.

"Oh how is my grandkids today" I said. Colin smiled and said "I'm doing great grandma." Star smiled and said "I'm doing good. Still thinking about grandpa a bit."

"Oh it's alright Star. Just remember that he will always be with you" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "Star do you remember that song from All Dogs go to Heaven 2."

"Yeah I remember that song Dad. I think he will be my guardian angel" Star said. I chuckled and said "I think that he will be."

"Grandma, what are we going to do today" Ginger said. I smiled at Ginger and said "I think I'm going to take you out to the pond to swim." My grandkids are jumping around with joy and happiness. I couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"So when will Kate be up" I said. Jeremy chuckle and said "I don't know yet. But let's just give her some time." I smiled and said "Okay I'll take the kids with me to the pond to swim. Come on kids." They said "Okay Grandma" so we went out the door to go to the pond.

(Kate's POV)

Dustin has been up for a while and he just let me sleep in. I know he went out to the kitchen to make breakfast. But I didn't smell the food cooking. So I continued to sleep until he nudged me awake.

"Hey Kate time to wake up" Dustin said. I open my eyes and stretch and then finally kissing him on the lips. "Well I take it that you slept really good" Dustin said. I chuckled and said "I sure did babe. Can we go out to the kitchen to see if Jeremy and Lilly is up?"

"Sure love. We can go out there" Dustin said. I kissed him on the lips and said "Come on I want to go talk to my sister." So we got out of our room and made it to the kitchen. Jeremy and Lilly is in the kitchen but I didn't see mom or the kids.

"Hey Lilly. Where did mom and the kids go?" I asked Lilly. Lilly smiled and said "Your mom took the kids to the pond to go swimming."

"Oh how come she didn't ask us" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "Well I think she wants to spend time with her grandkids for a bit."

"Well that makes sense now. But I got to tell you that I slept really good last night" I said. Lilly hugged me and said "That's good Kate. I slept really good last night too."

"I think we all did" Dustin said. I kissed Dustin on the lips and said "I think so too. I wonder if our kids will find a mate before heading back home."

"I hope that they do also. We still got a few more days left till we go home" Lilly said. Jeremy kissed Lilly on the lips and said "I think they will find one in a day or two."

"I hope so too Jeremy. I think they are old enough for a mate" Dustin said. I kissed Dustin on the lips and said "Yeah they are old enough now. I hope that they find one soon." We continued to talk about them getting mates while in Jasper.

(Star's POV)

We are all at the pond having a blast. Grandma is watching us from the shore while we all swim around.

"Come on Grandma get in" Colin said. Grandma chuckled and said "All right I'll come in." Grandma finally comes into the water with us.

"Wow this is fun" Wildfire said. I smiled and said "It sure is Wildfire. Just like the day at the pool."

"Yeah you got that right. I remember that day before that tornado touched down" Ginger said. Grandma chuckled and said "Wait you went swimming in the pool on that same day as the tornado touched down."

"Yeah it sure did Grandma. But our house didn't get taken but Ginger and Wildfire's did" I said. Ginger smiled and said "What she said is true Grandma. You can ask mom about it."

"I think I will in a little bit" Grandma said. Crystal smiled and said "Oh let's play Marco Polo like our parents did in the pool."

"I think that's a great idea Crystal" Colin said. I smiled and said "Do we know how to play it."

"Oh it's easy. So let's just play okay" Crystal said. I smiled and said "Okay if you say so." So we played that game till it was getting dark out and we got out of the pond and shook our fur dry.

"Ok kids. It's time to go back to the cabin" Grandma said. I smiled and said "Ok Grandma." So we are all walking back to the cabin after a great day at the pond with our Grandma.

(Jeremy's POV)

Dustin and I are cooking ribs for dinner and waiting on Eve and the kids to be back. The ribs are cooking on the fire pit outside our cabin so we decided to cook them outside.

"How much longer till they get done babe" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Only about twenty more minutes. It takes a while to cook over a fire."

"Oh it sure does Jeremy. I've been camping a lot during when I was a kid" Dustin said. Kate smiled at Dustin and said "Wait a minute. When you were a kid and it takes a while to cook the meat over a fire."

"Yeah it does Kate. Sorry that I forgot to tell you about when I was young" Dustin said. Kate kissed Dustin on the lips and said "It's okay babe. Now I know that the meat takes a while to cook on a fire."

"It sure does making my mouth water" Lilly said. I looked at Lilly and I see that her mouth is watering. "Lilly your mouth always watered when it comes to food does it" I said. Lilly wiped her mouth and said "Oh it sure does babe. I think I see mom and the kids now." I saw them coming up and they all sat around the fire pit and seen the food cooking.

"What are you cooking over the fire Dad?" Colin asked me. I chuckled and said "We are cooking ribs over the fire son." Colin licked his lips and said "Sounds good." Wildfire smiled and said "They sure do smell good over the fire Uncle Jeremy."

"Oh I bet that they do" I said. Eve smiled and said "So did Kate have a good night sleep last night." Kate smiled at her mom and said "Yeah I sure did. I didn't have trouble sleeping last night."

"Oh that is good honey" Eve said. I smiled and said "I think that we all did. So did they have a good time at the pond?"

"Oh we sure did dad" Crystal said. I chuckled and said "Well that's good Crystal. Dustin is the ribs done yet?"

"Yeah they just got done" Dustin said, while he is pulling them off. "Okay dinner is ready" I said. We all got two each. Lilly is tearing hers apart. I look over at Star and she is doing the same.

"Star now you want to tear something today don't you" I said. Star smiled and said "Yeah, I want to tear something apart today." We all got full and went back in the cabin. I looked at the clock and it's now 8pm.

"So loves are you ready to go to bed" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Yeah I'm ready for bed." We said our good nights to them and we went to our room.

"Babe I want a mind blowing night tonight" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Are you sure Lilly?"

"Yes I'm sure or otherwise I wouldn't asked you" Lilly said. I smiled and said "Okay love." I started to lick her womanhood and she started moaning.

"Oh that feels so good" Lilly said. I smiled and said "I bet it does love." I kept going at it and she is now panting hard and her legs started to buck.

"Oh don't stop… whatever you… do don't stop" Lilly said, between breaths. I went at it faster and she orgasm hard for forty-five seconds as her fluids sprayed me and the bed.

"Wow that is amazing babe" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Are you ready for round two?" Lilly put her tail up telling me what she wanted. "Does it look like I'm ready?" Lilly said. I took off my clothes and put my dick in her womanhood and started to thrust hard and fast.

"Oh this feels so good. Boy you are so big" Lilly said. I chuckled and said "Oh I bet it does." I kept doing it to her and she orgasm again and my crotch throbbed and I put my seed inside her coating her walls.

We are now both lying down and cuddling. "Oh that was amazing babe and thanks for that mind blowing night" Lilly said. I chuckled and said "Your welcome love. Now let's just say we get some sleep."

"Ok babe, good night" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on her forehead and said "Good night Lilly." I pulled the covers over us and we felled asleep.

(Kate's POV)

Dustin and I are in our room after we are hearing Jeremy and Lilly doing it.

"So babe I want a mind blowing night" I said. Dustin kissed me on the lips and said "Ok love I know you want it." I smiled and said "Of course I want it." Dustin started to lick my womanhood and I started to lick and suck his dick.

"Oh my god you are so good" I said. Dustin chuckled and said "You are good to love." Dustin kept going and made me orgasm spraying him and the bed.

"Oh I'm ready for round two babe" I said, while putting my tail up telling him what I wanted. Dustin put his dick in me and started to thrust slowly first then he sped it up.

"Oh fuck me harder Dustin" I said. Dustin then started to do it harder and harder making me moan loudly.

"Oh yes Dustin and I think I'm about there" I said. Dustin smiled and said "I think I'm about there too." I orgasm again as my fluids ran down my legs and his dick throbs and his seed coated my walls with his sticky fluid. Dustin and I are now cuddling down after that.

"Wow that is amazing babe" I said. Dustin kissed me on the lips and said "So are you love. You were on fire tonight."

"Yeah you did babe. Now that the fire is out now. I think I'm going to bed" I said. Dustin kissed me on the lips and said "Okay Kate good night." I kissed Dustin back and said "Good night babe." Dustin pulled the covers over us and we felled asleep.

**A/N: Wow I think I just did a great chapter. At least Kate, Lilly, and Eve had a good night sleep after the funeral. Now Lilly and Kate want their kids to have mates before going back home. It looks like Eve and the kids had a great time at the pond to swim. Good thing Eve spends some time with her grandkids don't you guys think so. I decided to put two lemons in this chapter. The next chapter will be a long one hopefully. So stay tune for the next chapter of My Life With Lilly. As always please read and review.**


	50. Aurthor note

**A/N: Hi guys I'll be posting a new chapter TONIGHT right after my hockey game. So get ready for it because the kids are getting their mates before everyone goes back home. I'm going to put a song on here because my hockey jersey is red and white. So here it is. The song is called Hey Hey Hockeytown! I do not own the song the Detroit Red Wings own the song so here it is.**

**Hey Hey Hockeytown**

**I belong to Hockeytown**

**It's a place where dreams are found**

**We fought so many battles here**

**Now we're the ones that never fear**

**The cup presides with in our town**

**We won't stop no letting down**

**The cup is ours for all to drink**

**It's our time, let's rock this rink**

**Hey Hey Hockeytown!**

**Your not alone just look around**

**Hey Hey Hockeytown**

**Place the move, let's hear the sound!**

**The world's on us at every turn**

**The puck is dropped the people burned**

**Flashin', screaming, so brilliant and daring**

**Red lights flash, the horns are blaring**

**Hockeytown up on the stage**

**Covered in white and red**

**They dazzle us before our eyes**

**Lord Stanley's Cup we have the prize**

**Hey Hey Hockeytown!**

**Your not alone just look around**

**Hey Hey Hockeytown!**

**Place the move let's hear the sound!**

**Hey Hey Hockeytown!**

**Hey Hockey!**

**Hey Hey Hockeytown!**

**Your not alone just look around**

**Hey Hey Hockeytown!**

**Hockey! Hey Hockey!**

**Hey Hey**** Hockeytown!**

**Hey Hey Hockeytown!**

**Hockey! Hey Hockey!**

**Hey Hey Hockeytown!**

**Hey Hey Hockeytown!**

**There it is guys so wish me luck so I can score some goals tonight. Lilly and our kids will be going to the game and they will be sitting in the stands. I'm ready to kick some TEAM BLUE butt tonight. Be on the lookout for the next chapter tonight.**


	51. Kids Finding Their Mates in Jasper

**A/N: Update on the 2013 NHL Stanley Cup Playoffs. It's time for the Conference Finals so here it is. In the Western Conference Finals: 1) Chicago Blackhawks vs. 5) Los Angeles Kings (CHI Leads 2-1). In the Eastern Conference Finals: 1) Pittsburgh Penguins vs. 4) Boston Bruins (BOS Leads 3-0). This round is also a best of seven series. Who will move on to the Stanley Cup Finals? We will find out after this round. Sorry for not updating my chapter on Friday night. So I'm making it up right now. So here's the next chapter of My Life With Lilly.**

**CHAPTER FORTY-NINE: Kids Finding their Mates in Jasper**

(Lilly's POV)

Jeremy and I got up about 7AM in the morning after a mind blowing night. I got up and stretch feeling my joints pop. Jeremy on the other hand is in the bathroom getting change for the day. He came out a few minutes later.

"Hey babe, will our kids have their mates today?" I asked. Jeremy shrugged his shoulders and said "Not for sure yet love. But Garth did told me he has five kids to be our kids mates."

"Oh really, when did he tell you this?" I asked him again. Jeremy chuckled and said "He told me at Winston's funeral. I think it's a good idea about it."

"Well that's good. I hope that they will be here soon." I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "He did tell me that they will be here after breakfast." I chuckled and my stomach growled.

"Well speaking of breakfast. My stomach is growling" I said. Jeremy stroked me on my sides making me purr and said "Well let's go to the kitchen to make some breakfast. I'm getting hungry myself."

"Well let's get there now" I said. Jeremy and I got off the bed and went down to the kitchen to make some breakfast. We got in the kitchen to see the kids still asleep along with my mom. But Kate and Dustin aren't up yet.

"What are we going to make for breakfast babe" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "We're making bacon and eggs for breakfast."

"Oh sounds good. But when the kids smell the food they will wake up" I said. Jeremy chuckled at this and said "I bet that they will. So it will be ready in twenty minutes." Jeremy put some bacon on the frying pan making the bacon sizzle and the smell of the food instantly woke the kids up and my mom. The kids ran into the kitchen after smelling the food.

"Well it looks like the smell of the food woke you guys up" I said, laughing. Colin chuckled and said "Oh it sure did mom. But Aunt Kate and Uncle Dustin ain't up yet."

"Well let's give them time to get up okay Colin" I said. Colin nodded his head and said "Okay mom." The kids all started playing and before the food got done Kate and Dustin came into the kitchen.

"Well good morning sis" I said. Kate smiled and said "Morning Lilly. I hope that our kids will have mates today."

"Well I hope that they do Kate" I said. We all started talking and breakfast got done. Jeremy brings everyone a plate and we started eating it till we got full. After that Jeremy picks up our plates and took them to the sink to wash them.

"Now we will wait till they get here" I said. Kate looks at me confused and said "What do you mean they will get here?"

"They will get here when Garth brings them here" I said. Kate smiled and said "So Garth had kids to be mates for our kids." I smiled and said "Yeah, by the looks of it he has one girl and four boys."

"Wow, I think it will work out" Kate said. I hugged Kate and said "Yes it will work out and Garth told us that they can come live with us back home."

"That's great. Now our kids will have kids of their own now" Dustin said. Jeremy smiled and said "Oh yeah it was. Oh while you guys are talking. They got here and the kids went with them to get to know each other."

"Well that's great. So who is Colin with babe?" I asked him. Jeremy smiled and said "He's with Talyson. She is a really nice girl to be with."

"Aww that is so sweet. But what about Crystal and Star" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Crystal is with Connor and Star is with Ben. They are really nice guys to be with them."

"Well it looks like my grandkids are growing up so fast" mom said. I smiled and said "Yeah they sure are. Babe what about Ginger and Wildfire. I bet Kate likes to know about it."

"Oh yeah I sure do sis. I would like to know who's our kids mate is" Kate said. Jeremy smiled and said "Ginger is with Blaze. I think he is really nice. Wildfire is with Shane. Shane is exactly like Garth."

"Well I think that they will be a good couple together" Kate said. Dustin kissed Kate on the lips and said "Yep I'd seen them too and they do look like to be a good couple." I looked at the clock and it's now 7PM.

"Wow when will they be back" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "Well by the looks of it just now." I heard the door opened and they all came in smiling together. Jeremy did cook some caribou that Kate killed during her hunt and we all ate together. Our kids do look happy to be with their mates. After we all ate the kids and their mates went to the living room and felled asleep next to each other.

(Jeremy's POV)

"Aww they look so cute to each other" Lilly said. I chuckled and said "Yeah they sure are love."

"I think I need a bath before going home tomorrow" Lilly said. I smiled and said "Well I was just about to ask you that. But yes I'll give you a bath and I need one too." So we went out of the living room and into the bathroom. This bathroom has a hot tub just like the last time we are in Jasper. I filled it up and we got in. Lilly went under to get her head wet and we just relaxed in there felling the jets reliving all the tense muscles in our bodys. I looked over and Lilly is about to fell asleep so I nudged her awake.

"Hey Lilly. Let's get out so we can go to bed now love" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Alright babe. I am getting tired. It will be a long day tomorrow."

"Oh yeah it will be. It will be a long flight" I said. Lilly chuckled and said "Exactly. I wonder how mom will do on the flight."

"Well I know for one thing for sure that Eve will be nervous. I think our kids mates will be too." Lilly rubbed her nose on my nose and said "I think so too. But will they come to work with us."

"Well it just depends on what our supervisor says and you know that" I said. Lilly chuckled and said "Yeah I know. I hope they will work with us. I think I'm getting ready for bed now." I chuckled and said "Okay love let's get dried off so we can go to bed."

So we got out of the hot tub with Lilly shaking her fur dry and I got the excess water off of her fur. I dried myself off and we went to our room and got into bed.

"Well good night babe, I love you" Lilly said, while she kissed me. I kissed her back and said "Good night Lilly, I love you too." I pulled the covers over us and we felled asleep.

**A/N: Finally got this chapter done. Sorry if the chapter is short but at least the kids got their mates now. Now they will head home the next day. So Lilly is there anything you like to say to them before we get off.**

**Lilly: Yeah I do. Hey guys just to let you know that Jeremy, our kids, and I will be going on a Grand Crayon trip for the weekend. So his next update won't be until Sunday night. Is that right babe.**

**Jeremy: Yeah that's right love. So kids are you excited?**

**Colin: Oh yeah I'm excited. Can't wait to go.**

**Star: I can't wait to go either. This will be a good trip.**

**Crystal: I'm really looking forward for this trip ever since your aunt talks about it dad.**

**Jeremy: I know right. So love are you excited about the trip.**

**Lilly: Hell yeah I am. I'm tired of this heat in Phoenix being over 100 degrees for five straight days.**

**Jeremy: I'm tired of it too love. But look on the bright side. It will be cooler there.**

**Lilly: That's what I heard from your cousin babe.**

**Jeremy: I know Lilly. So stay tuned for the next chapter of My Life With Lilly. Please read and review like always.**


	52. ARTHORS NOTE! Next chapter in a weekOR 2

**A/N: Hi guys sorry for not updating since last Wednesday night. I'm just spending time with my cousin and my Aunt for awhile since my cousin will be going back to Texas in a couple of weeks. I'm still working on the next chapter of the story so it will take some time to get done. Plus I'll be getting a computer in my own bedroom so I'll be doing my story in there. My computer screen will be on my new TV and I got a wireless keyboard and mouse to go with it. I can't wait till I do my story in my room again.**

**Here is the update on the 2013 NHL Stanley Cup Playoffs. In the Stanley Cup Finals: The Western Conference Champions 1) Chicago Blackhawks vs. The Eastern Conference Champions 4) Boston Bruins (SERIES TIED 1-1). Who will win the Stanley Cup? I hope it's the Boston Bruins. Don't know about you guys think of who's going to win.**

**On my Grand Canyon trip I hiked 8 miles down to the village on Friday. On Saturday went to the falls. On Sunday I hiked back up 8 miles to the top. I had did a lot of hiking. Lilly and the kids do too also.**

**Lilly: Oh we sure did babe. That is a good long hike.**

**Jeremy: Oh it sure was. I thought it would last forever to hike.**

**Lilly: Oh don't be silly babe. I think it lasted four hours to go down and back up.**

**Jeremy: Yeah it did. Two miles is a hour during the hike. So kids did you enjoy the trip.**

**Colin: Oh we sure did dad. That is a long hike but we did it.**

**Star: I think it was a long hike. But it was worth it.**

**Crystal: It did got me tired. But I really love the falls there. Can't wait to go to the waterpark on Tuesday dad.**

**Jeremy: Who said anything about going to the waterpark on Tuesday?**

**Star: Your aunt did dad. I heard her said that this morning.**

**Jeremy: *chuckles* Oh yeah now I remember. So yeah we are going to the waterpark on Tuesday after my third shift on Monday night.**

**Colin: I don't know why they got you scheduled for third shift on Monday night instead of Tuesday night dad and mom.**

**Lilly: Well the boss wanted to switch days around so we can get more hours that way.**

**Star: Oh that make sense now.**

**Lilly: Ok guys my babe Jeremy will be doing his chapter update in a week or two. So don't worry about it.**

**Jeremy: That's right love. I'll be back in a week or two like Lilly said here. SO KEEP HANDING ON. **


	53. Heading Home from Jasper

**A/N: Here is the last update on the NHL 2013 Stanley Cup Playoffs which it was over last Monday Night. The Stanley Cup Finals: The Western Conference Champions 1) Chicago Blackhawks vs. The Eastern Conference Champions 4) Boston Bruins (CHI WIN SERIES 4-2). The Chicago Blackhawks are the 2013 Stanley Cup Champions. Now that the NHL Playoffs is over Lilly have some good news of what I brought yesterday afternoon. So tell them Lilly.**

**Lilly: Oh yeah I got some news to tell them.**

**Jeremy: Okay love tell them then.**

**Lilly: Jeremy brought some tickets to go to WWE Monday Night Raw that is coming to Phoenix on Monday, August 26, 2013. Time that it starts at 4:30pm but won't start till 5 pm MST/ 8 pm EST on USA. The price of the ticket is $69.75. For 5 tickets cost $348.75.**

**Jeremy: That's right love. I know that you and our kids can't wait for it.**

**Colin: You got that right dad. I love watching it on TV.**

**Star: Yeah I can't wait for it.**

**Crystal: I can't wait for it either. So can we get on with the next chapter Dad?**

**Jeremy: Ok I will guys. I know it's been awhile. So here is the next chapter of My Life With Lilly.**

**CHAPTER FIFTY: Going Back Home from Jasper**

(Lilly's POV)

Jeremy and I got up at 6am in the morning to get ready to go back home. The kids and their mates are already awake and I can hear them talking in the living room. My mom came into the bedroom to talk to me while Jeremy is getting his stuff pack to get ready.

"So mom, are you ready to come to live with us?" I asked my mom. My mom smiled and said "Yes I'm ready to come to live with you and I'm just nervous about getting on the airplane."

"I know how you feel mom. I was nervous when I was on the plane when I went to live with Jeremy" I said. My mom chuckled and said "Oh I believe that. But this will be my first time going on the plane." Colin and Talyson came into the room.

"Mom, when are we going to go back home" Colin said. I smiled and said "Well Colin, your dad had to pack his things up before we can go home."

"Well this will be my first time being on a plane" Talyson said. My mom smiled at her and said "This will be my first time being on the plane also." Talyson smiled at this and said "Well my brothers will go on the plane too and I know that they are nervous."

"Oh we know that everyone gets nervous when they go on the plane for the first time" I said. Talyson smiled and said "Well I can't wait till we get there." Crystal and Connor came into the room to talk also.

"Oh boy I can't wait to get back home" Crystal said. I chuckled and said "Oh I know Crystal and Connor are you nervous about being on the plane?" Connor smiled a bit and said "I'm a little nervous, but I'll manage."

"Oh I know you will manage babe" Crystal said to Connor. I smiled at this as I know that they have finally found their mates. Jeremy got done packing and said "If anyone's hungry, Dustin and Kate are making breakfast in the kitchen." I chuckled and said "Oh we are hungry all right. So let's head down to the kitchen." So we all went down to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

(Kate's POV)

Dustin and I are in the kitchen making pancakes for breakfast. Our kids and their mates are up and talking. Dustin got a call today that our home in now rebuilt and ready to live again.

"Wow babe. Our home is ready again after the tornado tore down our home" I said. Dustin chuckled and said "Yeah I know love. I can't believe that they got it ready after a month or two."

"Yeah I know babe. I can't wait to go back to our home" I said. Wildfire, Ginger, Blaze, and Shane came into the kitchen to get their breakfast.

"Wow I take it that you four are hungry" I said. Shane smiled and said "Yeah we are hungry and so is Wildfire." Wildfire giggled and said "Yes I am hungry Shane. So when can we eat."

"We will eat when the others get in here" I said. Ginger chuckled and said "Okay mom we will wait till they get in here." Jeremy, Lilly, mom, Star, Crystal, Colin, Talyson, Ben, and Connor all came into the kitchen.

"Well it took you all awhile to get to the kitchen" I said. Lilly chuckled and said "I know sis. We were waiting till Jeremy got done packing his bag to get ready."

"Oh I did that yesterday. Jeremy you should've did the same thing" Dustin said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Yeah I should've done it last night but I was too tired." Lilly kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Yeah you should have done it last night. But we were too busy."

Dustin brought plates out to everyone and we all starting eating. After that we are all full. Jeremy took all of our plates and washes them in the sink.

"Okay everyone. Are you all ready to go" Dustin said. Jeremy smiled and said "Oh yeah we are all ready. How about you Eve?" My mom smiled and said "Oh yes I'm ready." So we all got into the cab that was here and we went to the airport.

(Lilly's POV)

We are all at the airport and getting ready to board on the plane. As we were walking to get on the plane Jeremy said "When we get home we will make a big dinner tonight just us, the kids and their mates." I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "That is a good idea babe. Dustin, Kate, their kids and their mates are going back to their home today."

"Oh really I was talking to Dustin about that when we are eating breakfast" Jeremy said. I chuckled and said "Yeah and my mom will be staying with us." My mom chuckled and said "Oh yes I am honey. I just want to be close to you right now."

"Oh I know that mom. We will go to their place before we go back to Cedar Point next month" I said. My mom chuckled and said "Going back to Cedar Point again already."

"Well yeah we are Eve. It's almost time for Halloweekends there" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "You got that right babe. I can't wait to go again."

"When are we going back to Cedar Point mom" Crystal said. I chuckled and said "We are going back to Cedar Point next month." Crystal smiled and said "Oh I can't wait till our mates to enjoy it there."

"Oh I know Crystal. I think all of your mates can't wait" Jeremy said. Colin chuckled and said "Oh I believe that dad." We all got on the plane and the plane takes off and the kids mates are enjoying it.

"Well it looks like the kids mates are enjoying the plane ride" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Yeah they are. Don't know about Eve though." I look at him weird and said "What makes you say that babe."

"I don't know how she's doing right now" Jeremy said. I looked at my mom and she is doing just fine. She is looking out the window.

"Babe, my mom is doing fine. She is looking out the window" I said. Jeremy looks over at my mom and saw her looking out the window.

"Okay at least that she is doing okay" Jeremy said. I giggled and said "Yeah at least she won't be lonely now." Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Yeah I know love. She still got her family right here." I am getting a little sleepy.

"Babe, I'm going to take a nap and wake me up when we get there" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Ok love I will wake you up when we get there." I put my head down and dozed off.

(Eve's POV)

I was looking out the window in the plane and watching the clouds in the sky. 'They look like cotton candy' I thought. Jeremy came over and sat next to me.

"Hey Eve are you okay" Jeremy said. I smiled at him and said "Oh I'm okay. Thanks for asking." Jeremy chuckled and said "Okay I was just wondering." I giggled and said "Where's Lilly?"

"Oh she is taking a nap on our seat" Jeremy said. I chuckled at this and said "Well she always takes a nap once in a while." Jeremy chuckled and said "Yeah she does. I have to wake her up in a little bit when we land."

"Oh yeah you probably have to do that. But I'm going to enjoy living with you guys" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "Oh I was hoping you say that Eve."

"I know you would. I think that we are getting ready to land" I said. Jeremy looks out the window and said "I think you are right and I got to get back to wake up Lilly." I chuckled and said "Ok you better go and do that." Jeremy got up and went back to wake up Lilly.

(Jeremy's POV)

I went back to my seat as the plane is getting ready to land. I nudge Lilly on her side and said "Lilly time to wake up. Were almost home." Lilly opens her eyes and kissed me on the lips and said "Thank you babe. Are we almost home?" The plane landed and I said "Yes we just landed. It's a good thing to that I got you up in time."

"Oh you sure did babe. I can't wait to get home" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "I know so can I." So we all got off the plane and pick up our bags. Our kids mates are excited and their tails are wagging.

"Well it looks like the kids mates are excited" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "They sure are. So let's hurry to get home because I'm getting hungry."

"Okay we will hurry" I said. Lilly just laughed at this as we got to the Bravada with Lilly in the front, Colin, Star, Crystal, Talyson, Ben, Connor, and Eve in the back. It still has little room left. We said our goodbyes to Kate, Dustin, Ginger, Wildfire, Blaze, and Shane as they are driving their own car home.

"Okay guys ready to head home" I said. Everyone said "Yeah we are ready." I chuckled at this and started driving for home. We made it home about thirty minutes later and everyone ran inside.

"Well it looks like they can't wait" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "They are too excited to wait." So we went into the house and I got some steaks out and brought out some potatoes to go along with it.

"What are you making for dinner tonight dad" Star said. I smiled and said "I'm making some steaks and baked potatoes today for dinner." Star is licking her lips and said "Sounds good dad." So I got them ready to cook, and I put the potatoes in the microwave for seven minutes.

"I can see that they are watching TV" I said. Lilly chuckled and said "Yeah they are. They are interested in watching it." I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Oh I know love." The microwave beeped and I got them out and the steaks are done and I gave everyone their dinner.

"Oh this is so good" Talyson said. Colin chuckled and said "Yep our dad is a great cook." Talyson looked at me and said "You are a great cook Jeremy."

"Why thank you Talyson. I'm always a good cook" I said. Talyson smiled and said "You're welcome Jeremy." Everyone is done eating and I took their plates and washed them in the sink. I looked at the clock and it's now 10pm.

"Hey love are you ready to go to bed" I said. Lilly yawned and said "Oh yes babe I am ready to go to bed." I chuckled and said "Ok. Goodnight you six see you in the morning." They said "Night." as we are walking to our bedroom. Lilly hop up on the bed and lay down in her usual spot and I lay down next to her.

"Well this is a great day" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Oh it sure was love. I wonder what's tomorrow going to bring."

"Well we will see and find out" Lilly said, giggling. "Well I think you are right love."

"Well good night babe, I love you" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Good night Lilly, I love you too." I pulled the cover over us and we felled asleep.

**A/N: Finally got this chapter done. I know you people wanted another chapter so here it is. It took me awhile to get it done. With my work schedule and that. Well it looks like the kids mates are liking their new home by the looks of it. I wonder what's going to happen before they all go to Cedar Point again for Halloweekends. Here is a video of WWE Monday night Raw song. Go to youtube and type watch?v=zapPCo4Z2Qk. It will show the song and raw. The song is called Tonight's the Night. Hope you all like it. So stay tuned for the next chapter of My Life With Lilly. Please read and Review.**


	54. Update on the Coyotes and next chapter

**A/N: Hi guys. This is an update on the Phoenix Coyotes. The Glendale city have approved a lease that will keep the Phoenix Coyotes for 15 years at the Arena in Glendale. Lilly, the kids, and I are excited about it. But the kids never been to an NHL game before. But they will when the season comes in October. Don't know about the game dates yet as it's still early in July. It will probably be out next month, or later this month, who knows when it will come out.**

**Star: I can't wait to go to one dad.**

**Jeremy: I know Star. But you got to wait for a while till the Coyotes season schedule comes out.**

**Star: Oh when will it come out.**

**Jeremy: Next month or later on this month.**

**Colin: I want to go to one dad.**

**Jeremy: Oh I know son. You just got to wait.**

**Lilly: You know I've been excited ever since they agree to let the Coyotes stay last night.**

**Jeremy: Oh I know love. I've been excited about it too.**

**Crystal: I'm being patient. I think I can wait till October.**

**Jeremy: Oh all right Crystal. It will be awhile.**

**Lilly: When will the next chapter come up babe?**

**Jeremy: *kissed Lilly on the lips* The next chapter will be up tonight.**

**Lilly: Ok guys you heard him. The next chapter will be up tonight. So Keep Hanging On!**


	55. UPDATE NOTICE AND NEXT CHAPTER TONIGHT

**A/N: Hi guys. What's up. Now i got a computer hooked up in my room now and guess what. I will continue making this story. The next chapter will be up tonight. I'm really excited about this and i hope you guys are too. On other words i got a new car on Thursday. It's a 2011 Hynda Touring. It has a four cylinder. It's has good gas mileage, and the best of all it got a XM Satilite radio. Lilly loves my new car. So stay tuned for the next chapter THAT WILL BE UP TONIGHT. On other words I might make two or three chapters tonight. My computer screen is my TV. and i will see the words better on this screen than a computer screen. KEEP HANGING ON GUYS!**


	56. Ready to Go to Cedar Point Halloweekends

**A/N: Well here it is. The next chapter of My Life With Lilly. Thank god the computer is hooked up in my room now.**

**Lilly:**_ Yay! We are continuing this story._

**Jeremy: **_Yup. Now that it's hooked up now._

**Kate: *walks in the room***

**Jeremy: **_Hi Kate when did you get here._

**Kate: **_Dustin and I got here like ten minutes ago._

**Lilly: **_Really Kate. Wow it's so good to see you. *hugs Kate*_

**Kate: **_*hugs Lilly back* Yeah it's so hot here and we will stay for awhile._

**Jeremy: **_Yup it's hot here. So let's continue on with the story._

**Lilly: **_Yeah let's get on with it._

**CHAPTER FIFTY-ONE: Getting Things Ready for Cedar Point on Halloweekends.**

(Lilly's POV)

I have woken up by the kids and their mates when they came running into the room and they jumped on the bed which woke Jeremy up also.

"Okay you guys were up now" I said. Talyson giggled and said "We know that now. We still got to get things ready to go to Cedar Point." I had almost forgotten about that. We are going Thursday to be in the hotel and be in the park for the three days that they are open.

"Oh that's right. We got to leave tomorrow to go to Cedar Point" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Yeah and is Kate, Dustin, Wildfire, Ginger, and their mates are coming."

"No they are not coming this time. They got to work on the weekend but I'm off today to Monday" Jeremy said. Colin groans and said "How come that they can't go this time?" I nuzzled Colin and said "Well they have to work to pay off the house that got re-built."

"Oh now I understand. It's a bummer that they can't come" Colin said. Star giggled a bit and said "Well they will miss out on all the fun." Mom walks into the room.

"Oh you guys are up" my mom said. Jeremy smiled and said "Yeah we are up and we will be getting things ready to go to Cedar Point." My mom smiled and said "Oh that's right. I forgot that we will be going tomorrow."

"Yeah we are going tomorrow. Just got to get thing pack up first" Jeremy said. Connor smiled and said "How long will it takes you to get things pack?"

"It will only takes about 10 to 15 minutes. It's not that bad" Jeremy said. I chuckled a bit and said "Yeah babe it's don't take that long does it." Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Nope it doesn't take that long." My stomach growled and everyone started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I said. Star laughs and said "Your stomach growled and that was funny." I laughed at this and said "I think you are right Star. It was kind of funny."

"Well if we are hungry now. Why don't we go into the kitchen to make some breakfast" Jeremy said. Crystal smiled and said "Sure thing dad we are hungry." Crystal's mate Connor also agreed too. "Okay let's get going to the kitchen." So we made our way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

"What does everyone like for breakfast today" Jeremy said. Talyson smiled and said "I think some biscuits and gravy will be good today." Colin kissed Talyson on the lips and said "It sure does sound great to me." Jeremy chuckled at this while he is getting the things that he needed to make it.

"Well I never had biscuits and gravy before" Ben said. Star nuzzled Ben and said "Oh trust me its good Ben and I think that you will like it." My mom smiles at Ben and said "Don't worry Ben its very good." Ben smiled and said "All right I'll give it a try." Star kissed Ben on the lips and it had surprised him.

"Oh I surprised you there did I, Ben" Star said. Ben kissed Star right back and said "Oh you sure did Star." I chuckled at this and said "Okay you two get a room."

"Mom! That is embarrassing me" Star said. I chuckled and said "I know honey and I'm sorry about that." Star smiled and said "It's okay mom." Jeremy got done making breakfast and brings the plates for everyone. He put one down in front of me and I kissed him and said "Thanks babe." Jeremy chuckled and said "No problem love so lets eat." We are all eating till we got full and Jeremy took everyone plates and took them to the sink to wash them.

"Wow that is really good" Ben said. Star nuzzled Ben and said "Yeah told you it was good." Crystal chuckled and said "The biscuits and gravy really did fill me up." Everyone agreed with Crystal and I did also.

"Well what are we going to do now" my mom said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Well why don't we all watch a movie." Everyone is talking about which movie that they want to watch.

"I know how about we watch Alpha and Omega" Colin said. I chuckled and said "I think we haven't watched that one for a while babe." Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "I know and I think that their mates will like it." Jeremy got up and went to the movie rack and put the movie in and pressed play. Talyson, Connor, and Ben tails are wagging because they haven't seen this movie before. We are at the part where Kate is chasing me while I was being a caribou and Kate hit the tree.

"Wow poor Kate for hitting the tree" Connor said. Ben is laughing and said "Yeah at least Lilly didn't get caught by Kate there." Well that part is true since I didn't get caught. The movie went on and it was over.

"Wow that was a really good movie" Talyson said. I chuckled and said "Yeah it is. It's a good thing that I didn't marry Garth." Talyson chuckled and said "I know what's you mean Lilly. I think that I'm going to take a nap." Talyson had dozed off while the others are still talking.

"Well babe I'm going to take a nap" I said. Jeremy kissed my nose and said "Sure thing love. I'll see you in a little bit." I licked his cheek and said "Ok see you in a bit." I felled asleep on the couch.

(Jeremy's POV)

Lilly is sleeping on the couch while everyone else is taking a nap also. It is quiet since they are all taking a nap so I got bored and turned on my PS3 game system to play hockey.

I went to my be a pro mode and loaded my status on it. My guy is on the Detroit Red Wings and played the next game on the schedule which I'm about to play against the Colorado Avalanche.

The game loaded and the players are getting ready to get on the ice for the game. I'm on the first line and took the face-off **(a/n: I put myself in the center position to take the face-off). **I won the draw for my team and getting myself in position to score. One of the Colorado Avalanche players knocks me down and took the puck away. 'Dame this team is tough' I thought. I got my player down to the other side of the rink and steal the puck away and take it down to the other side. I got on the break-away and I scored the goal. It was 1-0 Red Wings after one period of play.

Went into the second period and didn't score any goals in this period and finally went into the third and didn't score again and won the game 1-0. 'Wow that was a good game' I thought. I looked over at Lilly and she was watching me play the game.

"Well when did you get up love" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "I got up about a few minutes ago and I was hearing the game playing." I chuckled and said "Sorry if it woke you up." Lilly kissed me on the lips again and said "No it didn't. But I do have to go outside."

"Okay I'll go get the door for you" I said. Lilly and I got up from the couch and went to the door. I opened the door and Lilly went out to do her business. I stayed by the door just in case something happens. Lilly came back in after that.

"I think I am hungry for dinner babe" Lilly said. I chuckled and said "All right I'll put some pizza in the oven. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes its okay with me" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Okay let's go to the kitchen and make dinner." So we went back into the kitchen and I got the pizza out of the freezer and put it in the oven.

"Okay now it will be ready in about 15 minutes" I said. Lilly chuckled and said "Okay it better hurry because I'm hungry." We both started laughing and I saw Eve laughing along with us.

"You think that was funny Eve" I said. Eve chuckled and said "Yes it was funny." Lilly and I looked around and our kids and their mates are not here.

"Mom where did they go" Lilly said. Eve smiled and said "Oh they went into the bedroom to do some business." 'Uh-oh I know what they are doing' I thought.

"What they can be doing babe" Lilly said. I chuckled and said "I think that they are mating." Lilly's eyes went wide and said "What now? The girls are not in heat yet." I chuckled at this and said "I know that they are not in heat yet. But we did it when you are not in heat."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. I just now remembered when we did it our first time" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Yeah I know love. Let's wait till they come out and eat." So we waited till they come out and eventually they did when the timer went off.

"There you guys are" I said. Crystal smiled and said "Were you worried about us." Lilly smiled and said "Nope. You're grandma told us where you guys are at."

"Sorry about not telling you guys where we are at" Colin said. I chuckled and said "Don't worry about it son. We know what you guys did it." Crystal blushed and said "I know but we are not in heat yet. But we do want to know how it feels like."

"We know Crystal. But at least you can't get pregnant right now. Hey babe are you going to get the pizza out of the oven" Lilly said. I chuckled and said "Yeah I'm going to do that right now." I went over to the oven and got the pizza right out of the oven. I got it out and gave everyone a piece of pizza.

"Thanks babe" Lilly said while she licked me on the cheek. I kissed her back and said "No problem love. So lets eat." So we all ate the pizza and got full. I looked at the clock and it's now 8pm.

"Hey love do you want a bath" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "I really do need a bath since I stink." I chuckled at this and said "Okay let's go to the bathroom right now. So we went to the bathroom to get Lilly her bath.

(Lilly's POV)

We are in the bathroom and Jeremy is getting the bath water ready to get me my bath. When the water got warm, I hop in feeling the water relaxed my muscles while Jeremy is scrubing the soap in good to get the dirt out.

"Oh that feels so good right now" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "I bet it does. There was a lot of dirt in your fur." I giggled and said "No kidding. I thought you clean up the floor a while ago."

"I thought so too. But I forgot to do that after everyday we go to work" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "It's okay to forget. I know work hasn't been easy on us for a while." He got my back, tail, and my sides done and I turned over so he can do my stomach and my womanhood.

"Yeah they been giving us the extra hours because we are behind schedule" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "I wonder why that they are behind schedule."

"Well the machines keep breaking down so that what's making us get behind" Jeremy said. I chuckled and said "Yeah I know. At least we are getting more money now."

"You got that right love. It's a good thing they give us some time off" Jeremy said. I giggled and said "Yeah it is a good thing. At least we are going to Cedar Point tomorrow. I know our kids mates will love it there." He got done washing my stomach and my womanhood and he rinsed me off after that I hop out and shook my fur dry. Jeremy got a towel and got the excess water out of my fur. I looked at my fur and it's a lot whiter as it was before.

"Wow my fur is a lot whiter as it was before" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Yeah you look more beautiful than ever." I blushed and said "Aww that very sweet of you babe." Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "I know love. So go into our room and I'll be out in a few. I got to take my shower also." I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Okay babe I'll see you in a few." I got out of the bathroom and went down to our room. I got on the bed and lay down till he comes out.

He came out ten minutes after I was done with my bath. "Wow you are very sexy babe" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Yup I sure do. Also I went to the living room to tell them good night as we are going to get up early tomorrow to go the Cedar Point."

"Oh yeah I forgot that now. What time are we going to get up?" I asked Jeremy. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "About six or seven in the morning. So it will be easier to get through traffic."

"Yeah you got that right. So get in bed with me babe" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Okay love I'll get in bed with you." Jeremy got in bed and lay down next to bed and I yawned which made Jeremy yawned too.

"Dang it Lilly you always make me yawn" Jeremy said, while he is laughing. I laughed too and said "Sorry about that babe. I just can't help it." Jeremy and I laughed and I looked at the clock and it's now 10PM.

"Well good night babe, I love you" I said, while I kissed him on the lips. Jeremy returned the kiss and said "Good night love, I love you too." Jeremy pulled the covers over us and we felled asleep.

**A/N: Well got this chapter done. Star really did surprised Ben with that kiss that she gave him. Lilly embarrassed Star about getting a room. It looks like the kids and their mates finally did mated but the girls are not in heat yet. I hope that the kids mates will enjoy going to Cedar Point the next day. So I'll post the next two chapters up tomorrow. I'm getting tired.**

**Lilly: **_Why don't we play a game first before going to bed babe._

**Jeremy: **_Okay love. Who want to watch us play a game?_

**Kate: **_Oh I do and I want to see Lilly to kick your butt._

**Star: **_I do too. I want to see my mom beat your butt dad._

**Jeremy: **_*chuckled* All right we are going to play some games. But I hope Lilly don't kicked my butt._

**Lilly: **_Oh you know I will. I can beat you on the hockey game._

**Jeremy: **_Yeah I know love. Is everyone ready now?_

**Crystal: **_Yeah I'm ready dad._

**Colin: **_Yeah I'm ready too. I know you will beat mom, dad._

**Jeremy: **_I hope so too son. So stay tuned for the next chapter of My Life With Lilly. As always PLEASE READ AND REVIEW._


	57. Heading to Cedar Point

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter of My Life With Lilly. They are all going to Cedar Point on this day. Will the kids mates enjoy Cedar Point? Let's hope so. Enjoy the chapter.**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-TWO: Heading to Cedar Point**

(Jeremy's POV)

Lilly and I have woken up at six in the morning, while I was getting my stuff packed for the trip. Lilly is just watching me on the bed while I was packing.

"Babe I think you look sexy while you are packing" Lilly said. I blushed and said "I know love. I think you look beautiful love." Lilly is blushing really good cause I can see red under her white fur.

"Aww babe, that is very sweet of you" Lilly said, while she kissed me on the lips. I kissed Lilly back and said "I love you Lilly." Lilly hugged me and said "I love you too babe." There was a crash in the kitchen.

"What can they be doing now?" Lilly said. I shrugged and said "I don't know. Why don't we go and find out." Lilly giggled at this and said "I'm right behind you babe." So we went out of our bedroom and into the kitchen and seen a mess on the floor.

"What's going on in here" I said. Colin chuckled and said "Well we are trying to make breakfast for all of us." Lilly chuckles a bit and said "You know you could've come and get us before you start making breakfast. We don't want you guys to get hurt."

"I know mom, I just couldn't wait for you guys to come out" Colin said. Talyson is giggling in the living room and said "Well Colin looks like you got to clean up the mess that you made." Colin blushed and said "Yeah I do have to clean up the mess. Is that right dad."

"Yeah you do son. But don't worry I'll help you clean up the mess" I said. Colin tail wags and said "Thanks dad. Sorry for making a mess." I chuckled and said "Oh don't worry about it son. Accidents happen all the time." So Colin and I clean up the mess in the kitchen while Lilly went into the living room to talk to Eve.

"So son, what are you going to make for breakfast today" I asked Colin. Colin smiled and said "I was going to make some bacon and eggs for breakfast." I chuckled and said "That does sound good today Colin. But next time you want to cook, just let me know okay."

"Okay dad I will next time" Colin said. Colin and I got the mess clean up and got the pans to make the bacon and eggs. We got them done in about 10 minutes and gave everyone their plates. I put one down in front of Lilly and she kissed me on the lips and said "Thanks babe. It does look good today." I chuckled and said "No problem love, so let's eat before it gets cold." So we all ate and got full and I looked at the clock and it's now 7am.

"Well we better get going or the traffic starts to pick up" I said. Connor tail is wagging and said "Oh I can't wait to go now." Eve chuckled and said "I know it's going to be fun going again." So we got out of the house and I put my bag in the back of my Bravada and got into the car. Lilly always get in the front seat with me.

"So guys are you ready to go" I said. Crystal smiled and said "Oh I am ready to go." Ben and Connor also said that they are ready. "Oh I am so ready" Talyson said. Colin kissed Talyson on the lips and said "Oh I know you are. I am ready to dad." Star is laughing in the back and said "I am ready too dad." Eve is chuckling and said "Yes I am ready." I smiled and said "Ok it will be about three to five hours till we get there." I pulled out of the driveway and starting to drive to Cedar Point.

(Eve's POV)

We are on the road to get to Cedar Point. This will be my second time going to Cedar Point and the first time without Winston. I'm still mourning about the lost of my mate but Lilly, Kate, my grandkids, Jeremy and Dustin helped cheered me up.

"What's wrong grandma" Star said. I smiled at Star and said "Oh I was just thinking about your grandpa." Star nuzzled me and said "Oh you know he's in a better place right."

"Yeah I know he is in a better place right now. I just can't stop thinking about him" I said, tearing up. Lilly came into the back seat while I was crying.

"It's okay mom. I missed dad also. But remember the last time that you two went to Cedar Point" Lilly said. I smiled and said "Oh yeah I remember. On some of the rides Winston and I kissed together."

"Why don't you use those memories while we are there and you'll be happy" Lilly said. I hugged Lilly and said "Oh you know I will and I feel a lot better now."

"That's good mom. Now I got to get back in the front seat" Lilly said, as she is walking back to the front. "Hey Jeremy. Did we cross the state line yet?" I asked him. Jeremy smiled and said "We just cross the state line to Ohio." I smiled and said "That's good. I'm going to take a nap." I laid down and dozed off.

(Colin's POV)

Talyson and I are looking out the window enjoying the scenery. Talyson is smiling because she had never seen this kind of scenery before.

"You enjoying the scenery Talyson" I said. Talyson kissed me on the lips and said "Oh yes I'm enjoying the scenery. I just can't wait to get there."

"Oh I know you can't wait to get there Talyson. You will just love it there. My mom enjoyed it there too" I said. Talyson chuckled and said "Really. I didn't know that."

"Why don't you asked her yourself" I said. Talyson smiled and said "Okay I will. Hey Lilly. Did you enjoy going to Cedar Point when you are there?"

"Oh yes I did Talyson. There was a lot of things to do there" mom said. Talyson smiled and said "What kind of things that you do there?"

"Oh like walking on the beach by the lake. Enjoying riding rides in the park. But my favorite thing at night at the park is when it is very colorful at night when they turn the lights on" mom said. Talyson chuckled and said "Oh I bet. I just can't wait to get there."

"Oh I know Talyson. I know" mom said. Talyson looked at me and said "I think I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when we get there." I smiled and said "Ok Talyson. See you in a bit." Talyson laid down and dozed off. My dad phone went off and he answered it. 'I wonder who that could be' I thought.

"I wonder who could that be Colin" Star said. I smiled at Star and said "I don't know. It could be Aunt Kate or Uncle Dustin." Star chuckled and said "It could be but who knows." Dad hangs up his phone.

"Who was that dad" I said. Dad smiled and said "That was Dustin. They are coming to Cedar Point also." My eyes went wide and I said "They are. That's good."

"Yeah that is good they have crossed the state line a few minutes ago. But we are only an hour away" dad said. I smiled and said "That's good. Are we getting side by side rooms again?"

"That's what they said. They will see us in a few hours" dad said. Crystal smiled and said "Well all of us will enjoy it again." I chuckled at this cause our whole family is going to Cedar Point again.

"Well at least all of our family is going to Cedar Point. This will be the first time that our mates go to Cedar Point also" I said. Connor chuckled and said "You got that right Colin. I just can't wait to get there." Ben also said "I can't wait to see my brothers again. If it is only for the weekend."

"Yeah you got that right Ben. I wonder what kind of rides they have there" Conner said. I chuckled and said "Oh they have all kinds of rides."

"Oh I bet. I just can't wait to get there" Ben said. I looked out the window and we are almost there. I woke up Talyson.

"Are we there yet?" Talyson said, as she is waking up. I chuckled and said "Just about there. It's just a turn away." Talyson, Ben, and Connor look out the window just as we turned to get the view of the park. The faces they have on are priceless and Talyson said "Wow. It that a ride that I see."

"Yeah that is a ride there. We have to go around the park to get to the hotel" I said. Ben looked at me confused and said "Why do we have to go around the park?" Crystal smiled and said "It's the easy way to get to the hotel." My dad drove around the park and got to the hotel and we got out of the car and walked into the hotel.

"Okay guys we are here at the Hotel Breakers" dad said. Talyson smiled and said "So where is our room at?" My dad chuckled and said "We have to go check in first. Then we go to our room."

"Oh that's right I forgot" Talyson said. I kissed Talyson on the lips and said "Well don't forget next time." Talyson chuckled and said "Okay I won't." We walked into the hotel so dad can check us in and got our room and we went up to it.

"What's the room number Jeremy" grandma said. Dad smiled and said "The same room number that we got last time. And by the looks of it. Dustin and Kate are in the same room number as last time too."

"So we are side by side rooms again" I said. Dad chuckled and said "Yeah son, we are side by side again." Mom smiled and said "When will they get here babe."

"Well they will get here right about now" dad said. All of the sudden I got tackled by Wildfire and Ginger. "Hey there cousins" I said, while laughing. "Hi Colin, happy to see us" Wildfire said. I smiled and said "You bet we are happy to see you guys. But I thought Aunt Kate and Uncle Dustin have to work."

"Nope not this weekend. We are lucky to come again" Aunt Kate said. Mom smiled and said "Well that is good sis. It wouldn't be fun without you."

"Oh we know Lilly. We were planning this all along" Uncle Dustin said. Shane and Blaze nodded their heads in agreement. "What you mean you tricked us" I said. Ginger smiled and said "Yeah we did." We all started laughing and we got into our rooms getting things ready for tonight.

(Lilly's POV)

"So what are we going to do tonight babe" I said. Jeremy stroked me on my back making me purr and said "Well we can go to TGI Friday like last time and go on some go-karts this time."

"I think that is a good idea" Star said. Crystal smiled and said "Yeah the last time that we are here, we did putt-putt." I chuckled and said "Yeah let's eat first then go to do go-karts." Jeremy chuckled and said "Should we tell them of what we are going to do?" I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Yes I think we should tell them." So we got out of our room and knock on Kate's and Dustin's door. They open the door and we went into the room.

"So what bring you guys over here" Kate said. I chuckled and said "We just wanted to know if you guys want to go to TGI Friday and then go to ride the go-karts."

"Oh yeah sure we want to. We are getting hungry anyway" Dustin said. Jeremy smiled and said "Well that's great so can we go there right now."

"Yeah we can go there right now" Dustin said. Jeremy smiled at me and said "Lilly why don't you go get the others and meet me by the door." I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Sure thing babe. I'll meet you by the door." I walked out of the room and into our room to tell the others.

"Really mom that's great" Star said. Ben is chuckling and said "Well we better get out there cause I'm getting hungry." I am chuckling at this because they want to go eat.

"Okay so let's go meet them by the door" I said. My mom smiled and said "Okay honey were coming." So we walked out of our room and Jeremy, Kate, Dustin, Wildfire, Ginger, Blaze, and Shane are at the door like they said they would.

"Okay you guys ready to go" Jeremy said. We all said "yes" and we all walked down to get to TGI Friday and it's only about 15 minutes walk to get there. We got there and got to the table.

"Wow we have never been in this place before" Blaze said. Ginger kissed Blaze on the lips and said "Oh you will love this place and the food here is good."

"Oh you got that right Ginger. So what are we going to get" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "I think we are going to get those B-B-Q boneless wings again."

"Oh those are good. It never gets old does it" my mom said. Kate laughs and said "Nope it never does." So Jeremy ordered those wings while we are waiting till they bring our food out.

"So how long till they bring out those wings" Talyson said. I chuckled and said "Only about 15 minutes at least." Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "I think so too. So we will enjoy our night tonight as a family again."

"Yeah we are enjoying it again Jeremy" Kate said. Dustin smiled and said "Yeah at least we got time off to come for this weekend." I chuckled and said "Yeah at least you did." The food came and we all ate all of those wings.

"Wow that is really good" Talyson said. Colin kissed Talyson on the lips and said "They sure are. And you miss a spot on your nose." Colin licked the sauce off of Talyson nose and Talyson giggled.

"Well we should be heading to the go-karts now" Jeremy said. I smiled and said "Oh boy, I think I'm going to beat you on that." Jeremy chuckled and said "Oh we will see about that." So we all got up and walked down to the ticket booth to get a one ride ticket on the go-karts. We all got on it and I was the fastest one on the track and I lapped Kate two times.

"Hey no fair" Kate said. I yelled back "Sorry sis." We all got done and drove our karts back to the pit and I was in first to get into the pits.

"Dang Lilly you won that one" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Told you I will win this one." Crystal chuckled and said "Oh you sure did mom. You lapped Aunt Kate two times."

"Yeah I think Kate got the slowest kart" I said, laughing. Kate is laughing too and said "Yeah I did got the slowest kart and I think I'm getting tired." Jeremy chuckled at this and said "Well we should head back to the hotel to get some sleep. But the park won't open till 6pm tomorrow."

"Oh why that babe" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "It's part of their Halloweekends schedule." I giggled and said "So we got time to do stuff before going into the park."

"Yeah and as I was thinking. We all could walk on the beach or go swimming in the indoor pool" Jeremy said. Colin chuckled and said "I think we can do both."

"Okay we can do both. But for now let's head back to the hotel to get some sleep" Jeremy said. Kate chuckled and said "Yeah let's go back." So we all walked back to get into the hotel.

(Jeremy's POV)

We all got back into our hotel room and we said our good nights to Dustin, Kate, Wildfire, Ginger, Blaze, and Shane. Our kids and their mates have fallen asleep on the floor along with Eve. We got into the bed and Lilly always sleeps near the pillows.

"You always sleep near the pillows love" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Yeah I always do. I don't like my neck to be hurting."

"Oh I know love. I don't like it either" I said, while yawning. This time I made Lilly yawned. "Oh darn, you made me yawn this time." I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "That's payback from you making me yawn."

"Oh yeah that's right" Lilly said. I chuckled and said "Yup that's right." I looked at the clock and it's now 11pm.

"Well good night babe, I love you" Lilly said, as she kissed me on the lips. I kissed Lilly back and said "Good night love, I love you too." I pulled the covers over us and we felled asleep.

**A/N: Well I finally got this chapter done. I did half of it yesterday and I finished it off today. Well it looks like Dustin, Kate, Wildfire, Ginger, Blaze, and Shane finally got their weekend off to come to Cedar Point with us. They really did enjoy the night stay so far. The next day is going to be more fun for them as they will walk on the beach, swimming in the pool, and going into the park. The next chapter will be up tonight for Day one of the Halloweekends at Cedar Point.**

**Lilly: **_Yeah it will be fun going back to Cedar Point for Halloweekends._

**Jeremy: **_Yeah I know. By the way I'm tired from working the third shift._

**Kate: **_Yeah no kidding. You do look tired Jeremy._

**Jeremy: **_Yeah I know. We should head to bed now right love._

**Lilly: **_*kissed Jeremy on the lips* Yeah we should. So stay tuned for the next chapter of this story. And as always please read and review._

**Jeremy: **_Have a good day everyone._


	58. Halloweekends CP Day One

**Jeremy: **_Well now, it has gotten cooler now in Phoenix after the monsoon storm._

**Lilly: **_Yeah it has. I wonder if there will be another one tomorrow._

**Kate: **_Yeah the news said that there will be another one. Probably in the afternoon._

**Colin: **_I know it had done a lot of damage by the winds in the last few days._

**Jeremy: **_Yeah it did son. At least everyone is okay._

**Star: **_I got scared by the lightning._

**Lilly: **_Its okay now honey. The lightning is gone now._

**Star: **_I know mom. Can we get on with this story?_

**Jeremy: **_Okay we will. So here is the next chapter of My Life With Lilly._

**CHAPTER FIFTY-THREE: Halloweekends at Cedar Point Day One**

(Lilly's POV)

Jeremy and I had gotten up at 8am the next day and getting ready to have breakfast in the hotel. Everyone is in the room excited about today about going into the park, swimming in the pool, and walking on the beach.

"When are we going to eat breakfast" Talyson said. I chuckled and said "We will get breakfast as soon Jeremy gets done changing." Jeremy came out of the bathroom after getting changed for the day. He is wearing a t-shirt of Top Thrill Dragster and black pants on.

"Why are you wearing pants on babe" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "The weather gets colder here during the night time so I just want to be prepared." Colin chuckled at this and said "It's not so bad right now outside. I bet that it will warm up a bit."

"Yeah that's what the news said a little while ago" Kate said. I chuckled and said "I bet it will be perfect right now." My mom is laughing at the joke Talyson just made.

"What's so funny mom" I said. My mom smiled at me and said "She just told me a funny joke that is all." Jeremy is laughing too and said "Well she did tell a funny joke love." I kissed him on the lips and said "Are we going to get breakfast or not?" Jeremy kissed me back and said "Yes we are going right now. Is everybody ready?" Everyone said yes that they are ready and we walked out of our room and walked down to the hotel restaurant to get some breakfast.

We have made it to the hotel restaurant in about five minutes to get to our table and got our breakfast food from the buffet. I got the sausages, French toast sticks, and bacon. I always love bacon. Jeremy got the same thing that I did.

"Babe why did you get the same thing that I did" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "I think that they look good of what you got, so I got the same thing." I chuckled and said "Ass." Everyone is laughing at me.

"What's so funny about that" I said. Dustin smiled and said "We all know that Jeremy is an ass." We all laughed at that including Jeremy. "That's a good one Dustin" Jeremy said. Dustin chuckled and said "Yeah it is." We all got full and we got to decide of what we are going to do.

"Why don't we all walk on the beach first to take in the view" Ginger said. Blaze kissed Ginger on the lips and said "I think that is a good idea." I chuckled and said "I think that is a good idea also." My mom also agreed to walk on the beach.

"Okay let's all go out to walk on the beach" Jeremy said. I giggled and said "Oh we are right behind you babe." So we all walked out of the restaurant and make our way towards the beach.

(Crystal's POV)

We have made it to the beach and Connor and I loved it. Dad and mom are walking close to the water shore and I want to do the same thing with Connor.

"Why don't we walk closer to the shore, Connor?" I said. Connor kissed me on the lips and said "I would love to." So we walked closer to the shore where the water is lapping at our paws. I looked behind us and dad threw mom into the water.

"Jeremy you bastard" mom said. I laughed at this as they are having a good time. Connor is laughing too hard and he had tears in his eyes.

"Connor are you okay" I said. Connor chuckled and said "That is kind of funny of what your dad did to mom." I chuckled too and said "Yeah it is. They did that before during the summer when we are here."

"Really I didn't know that" Connor said. Colin smiled and said "Yeah and my mom said that the water is cold just now." I walked into the water and I was shocked to feel that the water is cold at my paws making it feel numb.

"Wow the water is cold. I hope mom don't get a cold from it" I said. Star is laughing as mom dragged dad into the water getting payback on him.

"Well that is kind of funny of what they are doing" Connor said. I chuckled and said "Yeah it is. Now I know dad got to change his clothes now since he is wet."

"Oh I bet. I hope he don't get sick" Star said. My grandma chuckled and said "Well Kate and Dustin did the same thing." I looked at the other way and Uncle Dustin threw Aunt Kate into the water. When Aunt Kate got back onto the shore she drags Uncle Dustin into the water as well.

"Man what is up with them today" Ginger said. I chuckled and said "Well they are enjoying themselves that's for sure." Wildfire chuckled and said "It sure does look like it." We continued walking on the beach till our feet is hurting

"Dad can we go swimming now into the pool" I said. My dad smiled and said "Sure, let Dustin and I go to the hotel room to get our swim trunks and we will meet you there." I smiled at this as we made our way to the indoor pool while dad and Uncle Dustin went back to the hotel room to get their swim trunks.

(Eve's POV)

We have made it to the pool area and the pool is heated so the grandkids and their mates got into the water and is having a good time. Lilly and Kate on the other hand went into the hot tub after being thrown into the lake.

"Wow this water feels nice after being thrown into the lake" Kate said. Lilly chuckled and said "It sure does Kate. I wonder if Jeremy and Dustin get in here with us."

"I'm sure that they will you two" I said. Kate chuckled and said "I know mom. Why don't you come in with us? The water feels great." I chuckled and said "Okay I will." I step into the hot tub and it does feels good and it does relaxed your muscles.

"Your right Kate. The water does feel nice" I said. Dustin and Jeremy came in and seen Lilly and Kate in the hot tub and decided to join us.

"Well it took you long enough babe" Lilly said, to Jeremy. Jeremy chuckled and said "It sure does love. The park will open in a few hours from now."

"Oh I can't wait to go on some rides again" Kate said. Dustin kissed Kate on the lips and said "Oh I know Kate. We are going to have a blast."

"Oh the kids are in the pool just to let you know" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Yeah I seen them when we got here. They are having the time of their lives."

"Oh I do believe that babe" Lilly said, while kissing Jeremy on the lips. "I wonder what rides are we going on tonight?" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "I think we are going on Raptor, Millennium Force, and the Top Thrill Dragster."

"Okay why three rides" Lilly said. Dustin chuckled and said "They only got selected rides open on a Friday night. Is that right Jeremy." Jeremy chuckled and said "Yeah that is right. We are going to eat before going into the park."

"Okay what are we going to eat" Kate said. Dustin chuckled and said "I think we will eat something in our hotel room since we brought food with us."

"Oh yeah that is right" I said. Talyson and Colin had jumped into the hot tub and the water splashed us.

"Opps sorry about that" Colin said. Jeremy chuckled and said "It's okay Colin. That was a pretty good splash you did Talyson."

"Oh I didn't know that the water splashed you guys" Talyson said, while laughing. I looked at the clock and it's now 3pm.

"Okay let's head back to our room to get something to eat before going into the park" Jeremy said. Colin chuckled and said "Sure thing dad. But we still had fun today."

"That's right Colin. You still had fun today" Lilly said. Colin chuckled and said "I know now I'm hungry." Jeremy chuckled and said "Okay then let's head back to our room." So we all got out of the pool area and made our way back to the hotel room.

(Kate's POV)

We have made it back to our hotel room getting some lunch before going into the park. Dustin and Jeremy are making two sandwiches each for all of us. They bring the sandwiches to us and I just ate my two sandwiches fast.

"Dang Kate you are hungry today" Dustin said. I kissed Dustin on the lips and said "Yeah I am kind of hungry today." Lilly chuckled and said "I wonder why you are hungry today Kate."

"I don't know why that I'm hungry. But I think it's normal" I said. Ginger smiled at me and said "I think that it is normal mom." I nuzzled Ginger and said "I think so too. I think that I am over excited about going into the park."

"I think you got that right Kate" mom said. Lilly nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah mom I think you are excited about going into the park" Wildfire said. I nodded at Wildfire because I know that it's true. That everybody gets over excited about going into the park. Everyone got done eating their sandwiches and we are now heading out to the park gates and we all got our tickets when we all checked into the hotel. We all walked out of the hotel and made our way to the park gates. Our kids mates are getting excited. We got our day one tickets and gave him the ticket to get into the gate.

"Okay now that we are in the park. What's the first ride that we are going on" Blaze said. Jeremy smiled at Blaze and said "We are going on Raptor first."

"Okay I think that will be a good ride" Blaze said. I smiled at Blaze and said "Oh it is a good ride and you will like it." So we made our way to get to Raptor to get in line.

(Lilly's POV)

We are all in line to get on Raptor. The line is a little long since we got to wait for an hour on get on the ride.

"Boy the line is a little long today" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Yeah it will be like that. Everyone wants to get on the ride." Connor chuckled and said "Yeah I can't wait to get on the ride." I laughed a bit and said "Oh I know Connor we will get on it soon."

The line slowly moved up and we are finally at the station platform. "Wow that did take awhile" I said. Kate chuckled and said "Oh it sure did. Now we just got to wait till it's our turn."

Our turn finally did come and we all got on it. We went up the first hill and I can hear the kids mates screaming back there as we went down the first hill going upside down and back up going upside down again. But after a few minutes the train had finally made it back to the station. We all got off and went to the line exit.

"Wow that was fun" Talyson said. Ben chuckled and said "Yeah I had never been on one till now. That was a good ride." We all laughed at this cause they are having a good time.

"Okay what's the next ride babe" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "The next ride is the Millennium Force." Blaze chuckled and said "Is this another good ride?" I smiled at Blaze and said "Yes it is a good ride. So are you ready to ride it?"

"Oh yes I'm ready to ride it" Blaze said. Kate chuckled and said "Okay let's go to the ride now." So we all walked to the Millennium Force and made it to the line. By the time we got into line it is dark out and the rides have their lights on.

"Wow this place is so colorful at night" Talyson said. I chuckled and said "Oh yeah it sure was. The first time that I was here I was amazed by it."

"Oh yeah I know what you mean Lilly" Talyson said. We all got closer to the station platform and I can hear the station music. We all got onto the ride and went up the 310feet hill and down it going 93mph. Talyson, Blaze, Shane, Connor, and Ben are screaming throughout the whole ride. My mom just loves this ride. We went through the last tunnel where we get our pictures taken and made it back to the station.

"Wow what a rush" Shane said. Wildfire nuzzled Shane and said "Did you like that ride." Shane kissed Wildfire on the lips and said "Oh yes I did."

"Ok what's the last ride of the night Jeremy" Talyson said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Well the last ride of the night is the Top Thrill Dragster."

"And don't worry Talyson this is the fastest ride that you ever been on" I said. Talyson giggled and said "Oh I will believe that when I get on it." Ginger chuckled and said "Are we going to it right now Uncle Jeremy?" Jeremy chuckled and said "Oh yes we are going to it right now." So we make our way towards Top Thrill Dragster.

(Jeremy's POV)

We are into the line of Top Thrill Dragster. I looked at Talyson, Shane, Blaze, Connor, and Ben as they looked nervous a bit. As we got closer to the station I can hear the song "Ready to Go" at the speakers platform.

"Okay we are taking two trains this time. So I think the kids and their mates go on the first train as us adults go on the second train" I said. Colin smiled and said "That's a good idea dad. I think its better that way."

'Yeah I know son. It's so your mates don't get scared" I said. Crystal smiled and said "I'm not scared of this ride. But I think Connor is." Connor looked at Crystal and said "I am not scared." So we got into the trains with the kids and their mates in the first train and us adults in the second train. Both of our trains went forward but the ones up front of us goes first. The speaker said "KEEP ARMS DOWN, HEAD BACK, AND HOLD ON!" I hope that the kids mates don't get scared. The train went back a bit and the breaks went down and the light went YELLOW, YELLOW, YELLOW, GREEN! And the zoom forward at going 120 mph and made it over the hill.

Now it's our turn with the same speaker saying "KEEP ARMS DOWN, HEAD BACK, AND HOLD ON!" with the sound of the engine and I heard it click, we went back, breaks went down, the light went YELLOW, YELLOW, YELLOW, GREEN! We zoomed forward going 120mph and made up the hill of 420ft and made it over to the other side. Lilly's hair is a mess and I was laughing at her as we got off the ride.

"What's so funny babe" Lilly said. I laughed and said "Oh your hair is all messed up." Lilly did her best to flatten her hair down and got it straight. Our kids and their mates are waiting for us at the stations exit.

"Wow that was a great ride" Talyson said. Connor smiled and said "Oh yes it was. That was the fastest ride ever." Crystal kissed Connor on the lips and said "I told you it was a good ride." Connor kissed Crystal right back and said "Yes now I know that it is a good ride. I want to ride it again."

"Oh yes me too" Blaze said. Eve chuckled and said "Sorry but we got to wait till tomorrow to ride it again." Shane groans and said "Why do we have to wait till tomorrow." I chuckled and said "Well they just closed off the gates since it past 12am."

"Oh that is right I forgot about that" Blaze said. Kate chuckled and said "Can we go back to the hotel room and get to bed." Dustin kissed Kate on the lips and said "Yes we are going there right now is that right Jeremy."

"Yes we are going there right now" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "We sure did have fun today." I chuckled and said "Oh yeah we sure did. Is everyone ready to go back to the hotel?" Everyone said yes and we are walking back to the hotel.

(Lilly's POV)

We have made it back to our hotel rooms and we said our good nights to Kate, Dustin, Wildfire, Ginger, Shane, and Blaze. We shut the door and seen that our kids and their mates are already sleeping peacefully. My mom is lying on the couch sleeping. Jeremy is lying on the bed and I'm lying near the pillows like last night.

"Well we all got a good day didn't we babe" I said. Jeremy stroked me on my back making me purr and said "Oh yes we did. And I think tomorrow will be even better."

"Oh yeah it will be" I said, yawning. Jeremy yawned too and said "It looks like someone is tired." I chuckled and said "Yup I'm tired and so are you."

"Why don't you say we good to sleep" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Yes we should. Well good night babe, I love you." Jeremy kissed my nose and said "Good night love, I love you too." Jeremy pulled the covers over us and we felled asleep.

**A/N: Well it looks like they did have a great time at the beach, swimming in the pool, and at the park. Jeremy threw Lilly into the lake again and got payback by Lilly. Dustin did the same thing to Kate also. So stay tuned for Halloweekends at Cedar Point Day Two of My Life With Lilly. And as always please read and review.**


	59. Halloweekends CP Day Two

**Lilly: **_Well its looks like were back for another chapter. Is that right babe._

**Jeremy: **_Yeah that's right love. And you look beautiful after your hair cut Lilly._

**Lilly: **_*blushes* Oh babe you look sexy in that hair cut of yours too._

**Kate: **_Okay stop talking about your guys hair cut. By the way I'm hearing something about going to WWE Monday Night Raw that is coming to Phoenix on August 26._

**Lilly: **_Yeah we are going to it on that day. Who told you about that?_

**Kate: **_Well Star told me about that today._

**Star: **_Yeah I did. I wonder if she is going._

**Kate: **_Well duh. Why do you think Uncle Dustin, Wildfire, Ginger, and me are here for?_

**Jeremy: **_Don't tell me you guys got tickets too._

**Dustin: **_Oh yes we did when they went on sale on that day._

**Lilly: **_Wow that's great. So did we. I think we are all in the same section._

**Jeremy: **_*looks at Dustin's and Kate's tickets* Yeah they are in the same section, same row as us Lilly._

**Lilly: **_*bouncing around with joy and hugs Kate* Wow that is great and can we get on with this story._

**Jeremy: **_Okay love. So after this chapter Lilly and I are going to tell you more great news. So without further ado here is the next chapter of My Life With Lilly._

**CHAPTER FIFTY-FOUR: Halloweekends at Cedar Point Day Two**

(Jeremy's POV)

Lilly, Eve, Colin, Star, Crystal, Talyson, Connor, Ben, and I got up at 9am the next day to get ready for another day in the park. Kate, Dustin, Wildfire, Ginger, Blaze, and Shane came into the room after we woke up.

"What time does the park open today babe" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "The park opens at noon today and closes at midnight."

"Wow so what kind of stuff are we going to do today though" Crystal said. I smiled and said "I think we are going to ride rides and going to the haunted houses today. But the haunted houses will be open at night though."

"Oh I hope that we don't get scared" Ginger said. Dustin chuckled and said "Oh Ginger the haunted houses have to scare you out of your wits." We are all laughing as Ginger put her ears back and acting like she is being scared.

"Oh babe stop you are scaring her" Kate said, as she went to comfort Ginger. Dustin chuckled and said "Well you know that is true. But you never been into a haunted house before have you Kate."

"No. Us wolves have never been into a haunted house before" Kate said. Lilly nodded her head in agreement. "Well I think it's a good day to go to the haunted house tonight."

"Yeah I think today is a good day for it" Lilly said. Eve chuckled and said "Well it is part of Halloween tradition to do haunted houses."

"Yeah you got that right Eve. I've been to haunted houses every year all except for last year" I said. Lilly giggled and said "So it's been awhile for you does it." I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Yeah it's been awhile. So and I also forgot that today is my birthday." Everybody got shocked faces on their face.

"What! Today is your birthday" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Yup. I have planned this trip very well." Dustin chuckled and said "Well happy birthday Jeremy. I didn't know that it falls on a Halloweekends event here at Cedar Point."

"I know all about it since I've been on their website" Jeremy said. Lilly giggled and said "Wow you did plan this trip very well." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well this is kind of a shock to me though. But happy birthday dad" Colin said. I smiled and said "Thanks son." Everyone else said their happy birthday's to me and after awhile I hear Lilly's stomach growled.

"Let me guess Lilly. You are hungry right" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Yeah I'm hungry. I think its lunch time now is it." I looked at the clock and its 10am.

"Yeah it is time for lunch" I said. Star smiled and said "I think were going to eat in the hotel restaurant are we." Dustin smiled and said "Yes I think we are."

"Yeah we are going to eat at the hotel restaurant. So is everyone ready" I said. Eve chuckled and said "Yes I'm ready." Lilly nodded her head in agreement. "I'm ready too Jeremy" Talyson said. Colin kissed Talyson on the lips and said "Yeah me too. So let's get going." So we walked out of the hotel room and made our way to the hotel restaurant.

(Crystal's POV)

We are all at the hotel restaurant and we all got our food. I got the pancakes and sausages. I really do love sausages though. I see that my mate Connor got French toast sticks and some waffles.

"Wow that looks really good Connor" I said. Connor kissed me on the lips and said "They sure are Crystal. I wonder what rides we are going to ride." Star chuckled and said "Well that is up to my dad. He is the one that pick the rides."

"Oh really. Why does he do that" Conner said. I giggled and said "It's so that we don't get lost in the park and we all stay together."

"Well that is true. He really cares for you guys does he" Connor said. Colin chuckled and said "Yeah he does and he's our dad." I chuckled and said "You got that right bro. Where is our dad anyways?"

"Well he was sitting next to mom. But he has to go to the bathroom" Star dad. Colin chuckled and said "Yeah mom went with him." 'Oh great I hope that they don't do it in the bathroom' I thought. But dad and mom came back to the table.

"Hey dad what rides are we riding to today" I said. My dad smiled and said "We are going to ride Wicked Twister, Gate Keeper, Mean Streak, and Maverick before dinner."

"Oh those are good rides. I like Mean Streak though" grandma said. Mom chuckled and said "Yeah and it reminds you of your mean streak does it."

"Yeah it does. I just really love that ride" grandma said. Wildfire chuckled and said "I know you do grandma." So we finished eating and make our way to the park gates and dad gave us the day two ticket to get into the park.

(Kate's POV)

We are in the park and we are making our way to Wicked Twister. "I think I never been on this ride" Blaze said. Ginger nuzzled Blaze and said "Oh you will like it Blaze." We got into line and rode it. Blaze really did enjoy the ride.

"Wow that is a great ride" Blaze said. I chuckled and said "See Ginger told you so." Blaze chuckled and said "I know Kate. But that is awesome."

"Ok Jeremy what is the next ride" I said. Jeremy smiled at me and said "The next ride is Gate Keeper." Now Blaze put his ears back.

"What's wrong Blaze" Ginger said. Blaze weakly smiled and said "I think I'm really scared of that ride." Jeremy came over and comforts him and said "Blaze it will be okay. There is a shoulder harness on the ride so you won't fall out of your seat. Wicked Twister has the shoulder harness too and you didn't fall out."

"Okay Jeremy I will go ride it" Blaze said. Ginger kissed Blaze on the lips and said "That's the spirit Blaze." So we all got in line for Gate Keeper and waited to get on the ride.

"I really do love this ride" Lilly said. Jeremy kissed Lilly on the lips and said "I know you do love. I love this ride also." I chuckled and said "I do too. This is a very good ride."

"Yeah it is" mom said. "Well looks like we are getting close" Talyson said. I look at the line and we are getting close to get on the ride.

"Yeah you are right Talyson. We are getting close" I said. Dustin slapped me in the ass and I yelp. "What was that for" I said. Dustin chuckled and said "I just wanted to see if you like it or not."

"Well not in front of everyone else. But I do like it though" I said. Dustin kissed me on the lips and said "Okay love I won't do it in front of everyone else." We got on the ride and I really do love it. We got off of the ride right after we got back to the station.

"Well that is a good ride" Blaze said. I chuckled and said "See you didn't fall out of your seat did you."

"No I didn't. But it was a good ride" Blaze said. Dustin chuckled and said "That's good and Jeremy what is the next ride we are going now."

"We are going to Mean Streak now" Jeremy said. Lilly kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "So let's head over there right now." I chuckled at this and said "Yeah let's go over there now." So we all walked our way to get to Mean Streak.

(Eve's POV)

We are almost in line for Mean Streak but before we got there the train arms are down and the train that is carrying the people is departing the station to the other station.

"Why do we have to stop before we go into the line" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "It's so the train can go across first before we go across."

"Oh that's why they have the arms down right" I said. Dustin chuckled and said "That's right Eve. It won't take very long."

"Yeah I think we should ride the train" Shane said. Jeremy chuckled and said "I think we are going to do that tomorrow."

"Really Jeremy. Well that's great. I always wanted to ride the train" Shane said. Kate chuckled and said "I did ride on the train home to Jasper with Humphrey."

"Yeah you did Kate. I remember that part" Lilly said. I chuckled and said "Lilly you weren't even on the train with them. But you are with Garth at that time."

"I know mom. I was with him before Jeremy came along" Lilly said. I know that part is true. The arms are up and we cross the tracks to get in line for Mean Streak.

"I think this will be a good ride" Talyson said. I chuckled and said "Oh yeah it is Talyson. This is one of my favorite rides."

"Wow really I didn't know that" Talyson said. I chuckled at this and we got on the ride and I really loved it. I loved this ride caused it is bumpy like it was on a mean streak and it reminds me of my temper. We got off the ride as it makes it back to the station.

"Wow I just really love this ride" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "I know Eve." Everyone else is talking about the ride also.

"Okay Jeremy what is the next ride" I said. Jeremy smiled at me and said "We are going to Maverick next and after that is dinner time."

"Okay so let's get going to Maverick" Star said. Ben kissed Star on the lips and said "Yeah let's go to it." So we all walked to get in line for Maverick.

(Talyson's POV)

We all got in line for Maverick and I think this will be a great ride for me. I really do like all the other ride in the park.

"How much further do we got into the line" I said. Colin looks at the line and said "Not that much further. I got a feeling that you are going to love this ride."

"Oh heck yeah I'm going to love this ride" I said. Colin kissed me on the lips and said "Well that's great." We are all at the station platform and the adults let's us take the first train and they take the second train.

"Why are they going on the second train for" I said. Star smiled and said "They did that on the Top Thrill Dragster last night and they want to do it again."

"Well that makes sense. So let's get on it" I said. Crystal chuckled and said "Ok let's go." So we got on the first train and the adults on the second train and we went up the hill first. The first drop almost scared the crap outta me and that was the most intense drop on the ride. There was a lot of twists and turns and finally we made it back to the station and we got off the ride.

"Wow that is a great ride and that was the most intense drop on the first hill" I said. Colin kissed me on the lips and said "Oh it sure was. Now we got to wait for the adults to get here." The adults came a minute later after their ride.

"Well how was that ride Talyson" Jeremy said. I smiled and said "That was awesome. I think it's dinner time now right."

"Yeah it is dinner time right now and let's go to Chick-fil-a" Lilly said. Jeremy kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Yeah let's go there now and after we eat, we are going to the haunted house."

"Yeah I'm hungry so let's go" Blaze said. I chuckled and said "Oh I am hungry too. So let's go eat." So we made our way to Chick-Fil-A.

We all made it to Chick-Fil-A and we all got our meal. But after we eat we are going to the Haunted House. I have never been to one before. But I wonder how long the line will be.

"Jeremy how long the line is for the haunted house" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "They said an hour and a half."

"Wow that's a long time to wait in line" I said. Crystal chuckled and said "Oh yeah it will be a while but we will manage."

"Yeah we will manage" Jeremy said. Lilly kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "What are we doing after the haunted house."

"Well I think we might head back to the hotel for the night" Jeremy said. Dustin smiled and said "Yeah. It might be awhile for the haunted house."

"Well you got that right babe" Kate said, as she is kissing Dustin. "Well we are still having a great time here. So why not" I said. Colin kissed me on the lips and said "Yeah we are all having a great time." We all got done eating and make our way towards the haunted house.

(Lilly's POV)

We are all in line for the haunted house and the line sure is long. After we got eating the line went from one hour and a half to three hours!

"Wow now we have to wait for a while" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Yes love we do have to wait for a while. But at least I'm spending my birthday at Cedar Point with my family here." I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Yup that's right babe."

We got closer and closer and still nowhere getting in. "They need to hurry up my paws are hurting" I said. Kate chuckled and said "My paws are hurting too. But we will get in there that's for sure."

"Yeah I hope so" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "You are in a hurry love." I chuckled and said "Yes I'm in a hurry. I just want to get in there." Now we are getting really close to the door and only 15 minutes to get in.

"Wow we been in line for 2 hours and 45 minutes" mom said. I chuckled and said "Yeah and this is worth the wait."

"You got that right love" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Yeah I know babe." We finally got into the haunted house. Some of the rooms scared the crap outta me and almost made me pissed on the floor. 'Whoops I don't need to do that. Or other people will smell that' I thought. We finally got out of the haunted house and I really enjoyed it after being scared.

"Wow I really enjoyed that. I almost peed on the floor in one of the rooms" I said. Jeremy is laughing and said "Well I think that they scared you pretty good."

"Yeah they did" I said. "We all enjoyed it and even though it scared the shit out of us" mom said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Well that's good. Let's go back to the hotel and call it a night." I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Sure thing babe." So we all walked back to the hotel room after the haunted house.

We got back to the hotel room and we said our goodnights to Dustin, Kate, Wildfire, Ginger, Blaze, and Shane. Jeremy closed the door and I jumped on the bed and laid my head on the pillows. Mom is sleeping on the couch. Colin, Talyson, Crystal, Connor, Star, and Ben is sleeping on the floor again. Jeremy got into bed and laid down next to me and stroking me on my back making me purr loudly.

"That feels so good babe, don't stop" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "I know love. I bet that you are tired."

"Yeah I'm tired. Well good night babe, I love you" I said, while kissing Jeremy on the lips. Jeremy kissed me back and said "Good night love, I love you too." Jeremy pulled the covers over us and we felled asleep.

**A/N: Well here it is. Wow this is a shocker that it's Jeremy's birthday. Well he really did planned it well. What was Jeremy and Lilly doing in the bathroom? Hmm, I wonder. Well they did enjoy the park again and the haunted house. Lilly got scared the crap out of her. But anyways she did enjoy the haunted house though. So stay tuned for Halloweekends at Cedar Point Day Three. I have made another story and this one is a crossover. Alpha and Omega & Krypto the Superdog crossover. So be on the lookout for that. But for now the great news.**

**Lilly: **_What great news babe?_

**Jeremy: **_About of what we are getting._

**Lilly: **_Oh that great news. Okay. The great news is that Jeremy, Colin, Star, Crystal, and I are getting an one bedroom apartment right here in Phoenix._

**Jeremy: **_Yeah and we are moving into it at the end of August._

**Star: **_Oh I can't wait to live there and go swimming in the pool._

**Jeremy: **_Oh I know Star. Neither can I._

**Kate: **_So you guys will be getting an apartment now. That is great news._

**Dustin: **_Yeah it is. And Jeremy don't you have a hockey game tomorrow._

**Jeremy: **_Yeah I do. The next chapter will be up tomorrow night. And as always please read and review._


	60. Halloweekends CP Day Three

**Lilly: **_Wow! What a game tonight. Jeremy's Red Team beat the Blue Team by the score of 6-2._

**Kate: **_Yeah that is a great game that Jeremy played. I didn't know that he played hockey before._

**Lilly: **_Yeah he played hockey before when he was young and played roller hockey. But is pretty good on the ice._

**Jeremy: **_Yeah I am pretty good on the ice. My stats for the game was 0 goals, 1 assist, 1 point. But I played pretty good defensively too._

**Lilly: **_Yeah you did babe. I think we got to tell them the move in date for the apartment._

**Kate: **_Yeah I think you should tell them Jeremy._

**Jeremy: **_*chuckles* Okay I will. The move in date for the apartment that Lilly, Star, Colin, Crystal and I on August tenth._

**Kate: **_Wow right before the WWE Monday Night Raw event in Phoenix on the twenty-sixth of August._

**Lilly: **_Yeah I agree with you Kate._

**Eve: **_*walks into the room*_

**Jeremy: **_Dang now Eve is here. I just can't keep everyone here can I?_

**Eve: **_*chuckles* No you can't. I'm part of this too you know. I was there at the game also._

**Jeremy: **_Wow I didn't see you in the stands. Were you behind the glass?_

**Eve: **_Yeah I was behind the glass. I moved to the bleachers and sat next to the grandkids. You played very well Jeremy._

**Jeremy: **_Yeah I did played good. Oh and Eve we have a ticket for you for the WWE Monday Night Raw event on August twenty-sixth._

**Eve: **_I'll be looking forward to it. So can we get on with the story?_

**Jeremy: **_Okay we will. So here is the next chapter of My Life With Lilly._

**CHAPTER FIFTY-FIVE: Halloweekends at Cedar Point Day Three**

(Lilly's POV)

Jeremy and I have woken up at 7am in the morning. The kids and their mates are up. Eve has just woken up a few minutes after we did.

"Morning mom" I said. Mom smiled and said "Morning Lilly. Let me guess Jeremy is getting change before we go to the park right."

"Yeah Jeremy is getting change. This is our last day before we go back home" I said. My mom chuckled and said "That is true. I think Jeremy better hurry because I'm getting hungry."

"Yeah I'm getting hungry too" Crystal said. I giggled and said "I think we all are. I know the park will open at 10am to 10pm today."

"Yeah I know that mom. I just want to ride more rides" Star said. Ben kissed Star on the lips and said "Yeah I do too. I wonder if Kate, Dustin, Wildfire, Ginger, Blaze, and Shane are up yet."

"We don't know for sure yet. I hope that they didn't sleep in" I said. My mom chuckled and said "I hope that they didn't sleep in either." Jeremy came out of the bathroom after getting changed.

"Well I think I might go knock on their door to see if they are up" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Okay you go do that babe." Jeremy left the room and goes knock on their door.

"Boy oh boy, I think I can't wait to ride more rides today" Talyson said. Colin kissed Talyson on the lips and said "Oh I can't wait either." Jeremy, Dustin, Kate, Wildfire, Ginger, Shane and Blaze came into the room.

"Well it took you long enough to get up" I said. Kate chuckled and said "We just forgot that the park opens early today."

"Yeah since we are now up. Let's go to the hotel restaurant for breakfast" Dustin said. Kate kissed Dustin on the lips and said "Yeah let's go right now. I'm starving." We all laughed and we walked out of the hotel room to go to the hotel restaurant for breakfast.

(Eve's POV)

We are all at the hotel restaurant to get our breakfast. Today I got some pancakes, and scrambled eggs. 'I sure wished that Winston is here' I thought. I carried the plate to the table and sat down.

"Wow that is good mom" Kate said. I smiled and said "Yes honey it is good. What did you get Lilly?" Lilly smiled at me and said "I got some bacon, eggs, and some sausages."

"Wow that is very good. Jeremy what rides are we going on today" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "We are going on Magnum XL-200, Gemini, and Power Tower before lunch."

"Wow that is very good rides to go on before lunch" I said. Blaze nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah I think Power Tower will be a very good ride for me" Ginger said. Kate chuckled and said "Yeah it is a great ride. Last time we been on it Lilly almost peed on the ride." Lilly is blushing madly and said "Oh don't bring that up Kate." 'Uh-oh it looks like Kate made Lilly embarrassed' I thought.

"Dang Kate why did you have to bring that up" Jeremy said. Kate frowns and said "I was just saying about what happens last time we've been on it."

"Yeah it's true Kate. But this time I'm prepared for it" Lilly said. Jeremy kissed Lilly on the lips and said "You better be prepared for it or it will happen again."

"Okay I will babe" Lilly said, as she kissed Jeremy on the lips. "Okay are we ready to go to the park one last time before we go home" Dustin said. Kate kissed Dustin on the lips and said "Yeah let's go to the park." So we got up and went out to get to the park gates to go in for the last time before we go home.

(Wildfire's POV)

We are all in the gates and we are making our way to get to Magnum XL-200. I just really loved this ride as we rode it during the summer when we are here.

"Shane this is my favorite ride here in the park" I said. Shane kissed me on the lips and said "Really. If this is your favorite ride. Then it will be my favorite ride too." I blushed madly and Shane sees it.

"Why are you blushing" Shane said. I kissed Shane on the lips and said "You said if it my favorite ride and it will be your favorite ride too." We are all in line for Magnum and we got on it. Shane really did enjoy the ride and we got off it after the train made it back to the station.

"Wow now I see why this is your favorite ride. It's because of the tunnels" Shane said. I kissed him on the lips and said "Yup that is why it's my favorite ride." Ginger nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah the next ride is my favorite" Ginger said. Blaze smiled and said "Why is the next ride is your favorite." Ginger kissed Blaze on the lips and said "It's a racing ride." Blaze eyes went wide and said "It's a racing ride."

"Yeah there is two train colors. One is blue and the other is red" I said. Blaze smiled and said "Oh so they have two tracks for one for each color."

"Yup that's right Blaze. We are going to that ride next" Uncle Jeremy said. Blaze smiled and said "Okay let's go on that ride now." So we all make our way towards Gemini.

(Kate's POV)

We are all in line for Gemini. I don't know if we are doing the battle of the sexes again like last time. So I just had to ask.

"Are we going to do the battle of the sexes again babe" I asked Dustin. Dustin kissed me on the lips and said "Yeah we are going to do that again."

"What? We have to do the battle of the sexes" Talyson said. I chuckled and said "Yes we have too Talyson. It's a lot more fun this way."

"Okay what train color are we going on" Talyson said. Jeremy chuckled and said "The boys are going on the blue train and the girls will be on the red train."

"Okay we will do that" Talyson said. My mom chuckled and said "Well we will beat them again that's for sure."

"Yeah hopefully we will beat them again like last time" I said. Lilly chuckled and said "We will beat them again. I just got a feeling about it." So the girls got on the red train and the boys on the blue train. We are ahead just a tad bit.

"I hope Colin doesn't hate me for this" Talyson said. Lilly chuckled and said "Oh he won't hate you for beating him. This is just for fun." We made it over the hill and we are still in the lead. During the first turn the blue train passed us.

"What the heck" mom said. I chuckled and said "Don't worry we will pass them." We make it to the second turn and still didn't pass them. But in the end the blue train won.

"Darn. I was hoping that we are going to win" I said. Lilly chuckled and said "Well this time the guys beat us." We got off the ride and make our way towards the exit.

"Well this time you beat us babe" I said. Dustin kissed me on the lips and said "Yup this time we did. Let's head down to Power Tower now." I chuckled and said "Ok let's go." So we made our way towards Power Tower.

(Lilly's POV)

We are all in line for Power Tower and we got on the ride. 'I hope I don't almost pee again on this ride' I thought. We went up the slow one again and by the time it reached the top and waited for seven second it dropped and this time I didn't pee myself. We have made it on the ground safely and made our way to the exits.

"This time I didn't pee the ride" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "That's good love. Now how about we all go to Johnny's Rocket for dinner."

"Sounds good dad" Star said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Okay let's go there now." So we made our way to Johnny's Rocket to eat lunch. They really do have good food here. We all ate and got full.

"So babe what rides are we going to ride next" I said. Jeremy looks at the time on his cell phone and said "We are going to ride the Giant Wheel and Top Thrill Dragster to finish off the night and its 7pm right now." 'Wow I didn't think the lines is that long today' I thought.

"Wow I didn't think it will be that late" Kate said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Yeah I know and the lines are long today so that's why it's late."

"Ok let's go to the Giant's Wheel now" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Okay let's go." So we make our way to the Giant's Wheel.

We are on the Giant's Wheel and I can see that the kids mates are kissing each other.

"Wow they must really love each other" I said. Kate chuckled and said "Yeah they sure do. I don't think I'm quite ready to be a grandma yet."

"Oh don't worry Kate only time will tell" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "That's right love. Only time will tell." We all got off the ride and now the final ride of the night is the Top Thrill Dragster.

"Wow now the last ride is the Top Thrill Dragster" mom said. I chuckled and said "That's right mom. It's the last ride of the night."

"How come it's the last ride of the night" Colin said. Jeremy chuckled and said "The lines are very long today and most people want to ride them."

"Oh that make sense. I just didn't think that the lines are going to be that long" Colin said. Talyson kissed Colin on the lips and said "But you still had a great time did you."

"Yeah I still had a great time" Colin said. Star chuckled and said "Well let's go to that ride right now." Jeremy is chuckling at this and said "Okay we are going right now." So we make our way to the last ride of the night the Top Thrill Dragster.

(Jeremy's POV)

We are in line for the last ride of the night of Top Thrill Dragster. I know that the kids mates want to ride this again so why not.

"I'm glad that we are going to ride this again" Shane said. Blaze nodded his head in agreement and said "Yeah this is the fastest ride at Cedar Point."

"You are right about that Blaze. This is the fastest ride" I said. Lilly also agreed with me. "Yeah I know. What a way to end our trip" Talyson said. Colin kissed Talyson on the lips and said "You got that right." We are now on the ride doing two trains again. The kids and their mates in the first train and us adults on the second train.

The first train zooms forward and didn't make it over the hill. "What the heck. I hope that they don't slam into us" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Oh don't worry love. They got brakes on this side too." Lilly chuckled and said "Oh that make sense now."

The first train made it back to the starting point and on the speaker said "KEEP ARMS DOWN, HEAD BACK, AND HOLD ON." The train moves back and the brakes went down again YELLOW, YELLOW, YELLOW, GREEN. It went forward and made it over the hill this time.

"Wow they have to do that twice" Kate said. I chuckled and said "It sometimes happen mostly. If it didn't have enough speed to get over the hill."

We went forward with the same thing on the speaker "KEEP ARMS DOWN, HEAD BACK, AND HOLD ON." It clicked and we moved back a bit and the brakes went down YELLOW, YELLOW, YELLOW, GREEN. We zoomed forward and made it over the hill and back down the other side. We made it to the rides exit to our kids and their mates.

"Wow we didn't expect that" Blaze said. I chuckled and said "It didn't have enough speed to make it over the hill. But you guys did it twice tonight trying to get over the hill."

"Yeah we did dad" Star said. I chuckled and said "Okay let's head back to the hotel to get some sleep." Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Yeah let's head back." Everyone all agreed and we all went back to the hotel room.

(Lilly's POV)

We all made it back to the hotel room and we said our good nights to Kate, Dustin, Wildfire, Ginger, Blaze, and Shane. Jeremy closed the door and I hop up on the bed laying down with my head at the pillows. Colin, Talyson, Crystal, Ben, Connor, and Star are all sleeping on the floor again. My mom is sleeping on the couch just like last night.

"Well we did have a good time on this trip" I said. Jeremy stroked me on my sides making me purr and said "Yeah we did. What is your favorite part about Halloweekends here at Cedar Point love?"

"Well my favorite part of Halloweekends at Cedar Point is the haunted house" I said. Jeremy chuckled a bit and said "I thought you got scared out of you mind."

"I did and I liked it" I said, yawning. Jeremy yawned too and said "I get it you are tired are you."

"Yes I am getting tired. So let's go to bed shall we" I said, Jeremy giggled and said "Yes let's to bed."

"Well good night babe, I love you" I said, kissing Jeremy on the lips. Jeremy returned it and said "Good night love, I love you too." Jeremy pulled the covers over us and we felled asleep.

**A/N: It looks like they had a great time and the next day they are going home. Kate really did embarrassed Lilly during breakfast. Shame on you Kate. But other than that they all enjoyed the trip**

**Lilly: **_Babe time for bed. We have to get up early tomorrow._

**Jeremy: **_Ok love. Well Lilly and I are on stand by for an eight hour shift tomorrow. But so far it's only three hours._

**Lilly: **_Yeah I know babe. So get in bed now._

**Colin: **_Yeah dad let's get to bed._

**Jeremy: **_Ok. So the next chapter will be up Sunday night. And as always please read and review everybody. Good night all!_


	61. Heading Home from Cedar Point

**Lilly: **_Well we got a new car, a place to live, and now we got a puppy!_

**Jeremy: **_Yeah and it's all in two weeks. Can't wait till we all move into the apartment._

**Colin: **_Well I can't wait. I still think it's too long._

**Jeremy: **_Well son, we have to wait till they get it ready for us to live._

**Star: **_I really do love the new puppy. He was so active today._

**Jeremy: **_I know Star. I do too. He is your three responsibility._

**Crystal: **_Yeah I know. He's on the bed laying down by you dad._

**Jeremy: **_*looks at the puppy right beside me* Yeah he is. I bet that he is tired._

**Lilly: **_Hey babe. Why don't you tell them about the Powerball Jackpot right now?_

**Jeremy: **_Okay I will. Hey guys the Powerball Jackpot is at 166 million dollars right now. The next drawing is Wednesday night._

**Kate: **_Wow I think that is a lot of money._

**Jeremy: **_Yeah it is Kate. That is a lot of money. I want to know what the others will think if they won it and what they will buy with that money._

**Lilly: **_Oh I know what you want if you won the Powerball jackpot babe._

**Jeremy: **_Okay. What will I buy if I won the Powerball jackpot of 166 million dollars?_

**Lilly: **_You would buy Phoenix Coyotes season tickets. So you don't have to buy them later._

**Jeremy: **_Yeah I would. But for now I'm sticking with single game tickets._

**Colin: **_Can we get on with the story now dad?_

**Jeremy: **_Okay here is the next chapter of My Life With Lilly._

**CHAPTER FIFTY-SIX: Heading Home from Cedar Point**

(Lilly's POV)

We have all woken up at 8am the next day after a very nice sleep from last night. Jeremy is packing his things up and getting ready to go home. We ate breakfast in our room and just getting things ready.

"Well that should do it" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Well it better be now." Jeremy chuckled and said "Yeah it's ready now. So I got everything ready."

"That's good dad. I hope I don't forget anything" Colin said. Talyson chuckled and said "I think you didn't forget anything Colin."

"I hope so. When will we be leaving?" Colin said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Well we will be leaving when Dustin, Kate, Wildfire, Ginger, Blaze, and Shane gets in here."

"Well that makes sense" Star said. I chuckled and said "Yeah we know it makes sense. So did you have a good time Star?"

"Yeah I did have a good time mom. My favorite was the haunted house Saturday night" Star said. I smiled at this and said "That's good Star. Did you get scared by it?"

"No I didn't get scared. But it was fun though" Star said. Crystal chuckles and said "I know I got scared by it but it was cool." Everyone also agrees by this.

"That's good. Hey babe is there a full moon tonight" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Now that you mentioned it. Yes there is a full moon tonight."

"Are we going to have a moon light howl" Crystal said. I chuckled and said "Yes we are going to have a moon light howl tonight when we get home." The kids and their mates are getting excited.

"Well I don't have anyone to howl with. But I will stay at the house till you get back" mom said. I smiled at my mom and said "That's okay mom. You can stay at the house till we get back."

"That's good. I sometimes just want some alone time" mom said. Jeremy hugs mom and said "Oh we understand that Eve. It's okay to do so." There was a knock on the door and Kate, Dustin, Wildfire, Ginger, Blaze, and Shane came into the room.

"Well if you guys are ready so we can go" Dustin said. Jeremy smiled and said "Yeah we are ready. Guys are you ready to go." We all said yeah were ready and we all left the room to go to the car and got in the Bravada to get ready to go home.

"I can't wait till next time that we go to Cedar Point" Talyson said. Colin kissed Talyson on the lips and said "I know Talyson we will be back. Is that right dad?"

"I'm not sure we might not" Jeremy said. I looked at Jeremy funny and said "Why not babe?"

"We might be moving by the end of this year" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Where are we moving too babe?"

"We will be moving to Arizona in December" Jeremy said. My mom started tearing up and said "Why do we have to move?"

"Well for one thing the house is getting for sale. So we will move to Arizona to lived there" Jeremy said. I chuckled and said "Oh we will be with you no matter what babe." Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "I know love and you guys will like it there."

"Oh we will babe. We will love it there" I said. So we pulled out of the parking lot to leave Cedar Point to go home. 'Back to Indiana' I thought. But I can't wait till the moon light howl tonight when we get back home.

(Star's POV)

I can't believe that we might not come back to Cedar Point next year. We will be moving to Arizona. But what city though. I just can't understand that we have to move since the house is for sale.

"Dad, how come the house is for sale" I said. Dad chuckles a bit and said "Well Star the house is for sale since I can't keep up with the payments. They just keep raising the monthly rate up so I can't pay it."

"How come they do that" I said. Mom chuckled and said "Don't worry Star. We will like Arizona when we will move there."

"I know mom but what city" I said. Colin smiled and said "Yeah what city dad?" Dad chuckled at this and said "The city that we are moving to is Phoenix, Arizona. And it will be very hot down there in the summer. But we will have to find new jobs since we will move down there though."

"But we will stay at our jobs till we move. Is that right babe" mom said. Dad kissed mom on the lips and said "Yeah that is right love."

"Well I just can't believe it though" I said. Ben hugged me and said "It will be alright Star. Everything will be alright." I kissed Ben on the lips and said "I hope that you are right Ben."

"Well I can't wait to be in Arizona" Crystal said. I looked at Crystal weird and said "Why can't you wait about going to Arizona for."

"Well in Arizona it will probably have lots of mountains" Crystal said. My dad chuckled and said "Yup Crystal. In Arizona there are lots of mountains."

"How do you know dad" Colin said. My dad smiled and said "I know. I've been there twice for vacation."

"So you've been to Arizona before dad" Crystal said. My dad giggled and said "Yeah I've been down there before. I had lots of fun too."

"Oh I bet you do babe" mom said. Dad kissed mom on the lips and said "Yes love. It was lots of fun when I've been down there."

"Well now I can't wait to go to Arizona" I said. Ben kissed me on the lips and said "Oh I know love. I can't wait to get there either." 'Wait a minute. Did he just call me love' I thought.

"Aw babe, you just called me love" I said. Now Ben blushed and said "I know I did. And I love you." I kissed Ben on the lips and said "I love you too Ben." Now we just sat there and kissing with each other.

(Crystal's POV)

Looks like Ben and Star confessed their love for each other. I think that they make a great couple together. We are now across the state line in Indiana and we will be home soon.

"Hey Connor. I just want to confess something" I said. Connor smiled at me and said "Okay what do you want to confess love." 'He just called me love. This is my moment' I thought.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that I love you Connor" I said. Connor kissed me on the lips and said "That's good and I wanted to say that I love you too Crystal." I started tearing up and we hugged each other. 'Oh my life wouldn't be completed without Connor' I thought. We are cuddling next to each other till we got home.

(Jeremy's POV)

We just got home and Star, Ben, Crystal, and Connor had confessed their love for each other. But only Colin and Talyson remain to confess their love for each other. Lilly and I confessed our love to each other after the second hockey game last year. It is our one year anverserory. **(A/N: I forgot to how to spell it so bear with it. You can put it in the review and I will re-edit this chapter later.)**

"Oh love I just forgot that it's our one year anverserory also" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Oh right I forgot about that too. It has been one year since we confessed our love right."

"Yeah that is right love. So let's get you a bath before going to the moon light howl" I said. Lilly giggled and said "All right babe. I do need one." So Lilly and I went to the bathroom so I can give her a bath.

(Colin's POV)

Dad and mom went to the bathroom to take a bath. So far Crystal, Connor, Star, and Ben confessed their love to each other. We are all in the living room and grandma is watching over us.

"Grandma can't you believe that Crystal, Connor, Star, and Ben confessed their love already" I said. Grandma chuckled and said "Oh yes it wasn't that hard to believe. Your grandpa and I had to do the same thing also."

"Really how come" I said. Grandma smiled and said "Well. When your grandpa and I are young. This was during Alpha school. He wants to be a leader wolf and me as a healer and wants to be with him."

"Okay so grandpa wants to be a leader wolf and you as a healer. How does that work?" I said. Grandma chuckled and said "Well being a leader wolf is a lot of hard work so I think he has to get top grades and fight for that spot in Alpha school. But being a healer is easy and also I was with him for being a leader for females wolves."

"Ok now I get it. But that is great of how they do it though" I said. Grandma chuckled and said "Yes it is great. So you got to confess your love to Talyson, Colin." "Okay I will grandma" I said. So I went over next to Talyson and kissed her on the lips.

"Oh I love that babe" Talyson said. I blushed when she said babe. 'I think this is it because she called me babe' I thought. "Talyson, ever since we've been together. I just wanted to say that I love you Talyson. With all my heart and to die with you" I said. Talyson is tearing up a bit and said "Aww that is so sweet of you babe. I love you too Colin." Talyson and I are hugging each other and kissed. Grandma is smiling at all of us and she is proud of us.

"You know what all of you" grandma said. Star smiled and said "What do you mean grandma." Grandma got a biggest smile on her face and said "I just wanted to say that I'm proud of all of you for confessing your love to each other." This did get a smile on my face because I know it's true. She is proud of us. Dad and mom came back out to the living room after getting their baths.

"Okay before we go so who wants dinner" dad said. Talyson smiled and said "I do. I'm starving." Connor also said that he is hungry. "Well I guess we all are" I said. Mom chuckled and said "I know Colin. So am I. Are you guys ready for the moon light howl after dinner?"

"Oh I know I am" I said. Talyson kissed me on the lips and said "I can't wait till our first moon light howl."

"I can't wait either. So this will be fun" Crystal said. Connor kissed Crystal on the lips and said "Oh I can't wait either Crystal." 'Everyone can't wait for the moon light howl tonight' I thought.

"So what's for dinner dad" I said. Dad smiled and said "Well son we are going to have ribs tonight." My mouth watered as he mentioned ribs.

"Oh sounds good for tonight babe" mom said. Dad kissed mom on the lips and said "I know love so I'm going to get them cooking right now." So dad went into the kitchen to cook those ribs.

"I think ribs sound good tonight is that right babe" Talyson said. I kissed Talyson on the lips and said "Yeah they sure are love. They do sound good tonight."

"Yeah they sure are. But I just can't wait for the moon light howl" Star said. Ben kissed Star on the lips and said "Oh I can't wait either babe." My dad got the ribs done and gave us all one.

"Wow I really do love these ribs" Star said. Crystal chuckled and said "I know sis. I really love ribs too." We all got full after that and that time we are walking out the door and into the car to go to the park for the moon light howl.

(Lilly's POV)

We are all at the park for our moonlight howl. Our kids and their mates walked around the park to be at their spot for their howls. Colin and Talyson howled and their howls are perfect! They are meant for each other.

"Wow babe, Talyson and Colin howls matched perfectly" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Yep they sure are. I wonder if the other two mates are going to howl." Connor and Crystal are howling now and they are perfect for each other too.

"Well that's another match together" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Yup I think they are enjoying this night."

"Hey babe why don't we howl now" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Sure thing love. So let's do it." So we howled our song but his howl is very good now since he had a lot of practice. I've been helping him just like I did with Garth. We got done howling and we are panting for our breaths.

"Wow your howl is beautiful love" Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "I know babe. I like your howl too." Star and Ben are now howling and they are meant for each other. I started tearing up after their howl.

"Lilly why are you crying" Jeremy said. I kissed him on the lips and said "Our kids are growing up. They have found their true mates."

"Yeah I know love. I'm happy for our kids right now and so should you love" Jeremy said. I chuckled and said "Yeah I'm happy for them and I think it's time to go home and we got work tomorrow." Jeremy kissed me on my nose which made me giggled.

"Yeah I know love. So is everyone ready" Jeremy said, as everyone got back. Colin smiled and said "Yeah we are ready." Everyone is ready to go back home.

"Okay let's go home so we can get to bed" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Yeah let's go home and go to bed." So we got back into the car and went home which took about five minutes from the park. We all got into the house and the kids and their mates went into the guest room to go to bed.

"Well I think my mom is sleeping so why don't we go to our room" I said. Jeremy slap my ass making me giggled and said "Yeah let's go to our room." So we walked into the bedroom and I hop up on the bed and laying down in my usual spot by the pillows. Jeremy lay down next to me and stroking me on my back making me purr.

"Oh that feels so good" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "I bet it does. So why don't we just go to sleep."

"Alright babe, Good night, I love you" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Good night love, I love you too." Jeremy pulled the covers over us and we felled asleep.

**A/N: Wow how about that. Colin, Crystal, Star, Talyson, Connor, and Ben confessed their love for each other. Eve is very proud of her grandkids too. It looks like they will be moving to Arizona at the end of the year which sucks for them. But they will be happy though too. Their moon light howl went good. The kids and their mates are meant for each other. So the next update will be Tuesday in the afternoon or at night. So stay tuned for the next chapter of My Life With Lilly. As always please read and review.**


	62. WORK DAY

**Jeremy: **_Well here we are. Another chapter is here._

**Lilly: **_Yeah, you couldn't get it done in the afternoon. But we got it done._

**Kate: **_Jeremy couldn't even get it done in the afternoon because of his third shift last night._

**Jeremy: **_Yeah it's because of that. I did get tired after a long night._

**Lilly: **_Yeah it was a long night. But we got it done with the help from Kate, Dustin, Ginger, Wildfire, Star, Colin, and Crystal._

**Jeremy: **_Yeah they did help us and that's what counts._

**Colin: **_That was a really long night. It was slow and we got a lot of things done._

**Jeremy: **_That's right son. You did really good helping us last night._

**Colin: **_Thanks dad. I can't wait to do it again._

**Crystal: **_Yeah I can't wait to do it again._

**Ginger: **_Neither can I. But can we get on with the story Uncle Jeremy._

**Jeremy: **_Okay here is the next chapter of My Life With Lilly._

**CHAPTER FIFTY-SEVEN: Work Day**

(Jeremy's POV)

We got up at 6am the next day. I was getting changed while Lilly is stretching. I got done changing and said to Lilly "Are you getting hungry for breakfast love?" Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Yeah I'm getting hungry."

"Okay what are you hungry for?" I said. Lilly thought for a minute and said "I think I want some bacon and eggs today." I chuckled at this and said "Okay love let's go to the kitchen so we can make it." So we made our way to the kitchen and see that the kids and their mates are already up to go to work today.

"Wow you guys got up today without us waking you up." Lilly said. Talyson smiled and said "Yup we sure did Lilly. I can't wait to go back to work with you guys." Eve walked into the room and sat down.

"Morning Eve." I said. Eve smiled at me and said "Morning Jeremy. I slept really good last night." I chuckled and said "Oh I bet. When we got home from the moon light howl. You were passed out on the bed in the guest room."

Eve chuckled at this and said "Yeah I was. You guys howls are really good. I can hear them from the park to here." Lilly chuckled and said "Thanks mom. Now babe time to make breakfast." I chuckled at this and said "Ok love. Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes." I got the pans out of the cabinet and the eggs and bacon from the frig.

"I wonder what flavors were going to do today" Talyson said. I chuckled, while cooking the eggs and bacon and said "I don't know yet until we get there." Lilly smiled at this and said "That is true babe. I hope that they do strawberry today."

Eve laughed at this and said "Lilly is strawberry your favorite flavor ice cream." Lilly smiled at her mom and said "Yeah strawberry is my favorite ice cream." Eve chuckled and said "How come you didn't tell me that before."

"Well I was going to mom. I just keep forgetting." Lilly said. I got breakfast done and gave everyone a plate. I put Lilly's plate in front of her and she kissed me on the lips.

"Thanks babe" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly back and said "No problem love. So let's eat before we go to work." So we all ate and got full. I took everyone's plate and took them to the sink to wash them. I also decided to make some lunch for us to take to work.

"Okay guys ready to go" I said. Ben smiled and said "Yup I'm ready to go." Talyson smiled at this too and said "Yeah ready." Everyone is excited about going back to work but Eve is staying home so she can keep an eye on everything. So we all got into the Bravada and I started the car and drove off to work.

(Eve's POV) at home

They all just left to go to work and I wanted to stay home today and relax. They all understand that I wanted some alone time for a while. I just sat there on the couch and decided to watch TV. I pushed my paw on the on button and the TV came on.

I was watching a show that Kate watched all the time with Dustin. It was a very funny show. It made me laughed so hard and I got tears coming out of my eyes. I stopped laughing so I can catch my breath and wipe the tears out of my eyes.

'It's no wonder that Kate liked this show' I thought. I continued to watch it till it was over an hour later. After that I got really bored. 'Hmm what else do they do' I thought. I changed the station to the weather and from the looks of it there is another bad storm coming.

'Uh-oh this isn't good. But I hope that they will be okay' I thought. The storm is only about six hours away and I looked at the clock and it's now 9am.

'By the time they get off work the storm will get here' I thought. I yawned and decided to take a nap to pass the time. So I put my head down and dozed off on the couch.

(Lilly's POV) at work

We are all working really hard. Kate is running the half-gallons machine really fast. 'Why is Kate running the machine really fast today' I thought. Jeremy is in the back helping Colin and Talyson to keep the Amario from messing up as it did it like ten times today.

"Wow mom. The Amario alarm went off like ten times today" Star said. I smiled and said "Yeah it went off like ten times today it's because of your Aunt Kate is running it very fast today." Star chuckled and said "Yeah I know she is running it very fast and I don't know why."

Ben chuckled and said "I think that Kate is trying to get things done a lot faster today, since they are behind for a week." I smiled and said "Yeah you got that right Ben. Kate is running it very fast to get things done." The Amario alarm went off for the eleventh time today.

'God why does Kate have to run it that dame fast' I thought. Crystal and Connor is having little problems with the PMI machine. "At least we are keeping the PMI running today" Crystal said. I smiled and said "Yeah it's a good thing too. Or we have to shut down the line."

But the flavor that Ben, Star, and I are stacking is strawberry ice cream and it's a four- pack wrap and it goes really fast. Kate and Dustin got done with strawberry and the line stop for a quick rinse out to go to the next flavor.

"Well at least that flavor is done" Star said. Ben kissed Star on the lips and said "You got that right love. I wonder what's the next flavor." I chuckled and said "I have to go look at the schedule."

Star smiled at this and said "Okay mom. As soon as you see it come tell us." I nuzzled Star and said "Oh don't worry Star I will." So I went to the schedule where the PMI is and look at it. I see that the next flavor is Chocolate Chip so I went back to my area to tell them.

"The next flavor that we are going to do is Chocolate Chip" I said. Ben smiled and said "Ohh that is a good flavor." Star nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah it is a good flavor so they will start back up in five minutes." I said.

"Why five minutes?" Star said. I chuckled and said "It's so they have to rinse out the flavor vats and the pipes before doing the next flavor."

Star giggled and said "Oh now I understand. They do that so people won't get sick right."

"Yeah that is right Star. Your dad told me this when I was working here" I said. Star nodded and said "Okay now I understand now." I nuzzled Star and said "That's good honey, now we just have to wait." We waited till the line starts up again.

(Kate's POV)

We just got done rinsing out the pipes and the vats and getting ready to do Chocolate Chip. Dustin, Shane, and Blaze are getting the vats ready and Wildfire and Ginger is getting the Chocolate Chips ready for the fruit feeder. **(A/N: They have a fruit feeder so it can put the right amount of what goes into the ice cream.)**

"Dustin is the vats ready" I said, to Dustin. Dustin smiled and said "Yup the vats is ready." I told Ginger and Wildfire to pour the box of Chocolate Chips into the fruit feeder and waited till it comes out through the pipes. By the time it came through the pipes I pulled the handle down starting the line up. But as it was going the glue pot is not gluing the cartons shut so I pulled the handle up and stopped the line.

"Dustin we need maintaince to fix the glue pot" I said. Dustin smiled and said "Okay I will get him. But we will be down for a while." I nodded and went up on the deck to tell Lilly and them the news.

"Lilly and Jeremy. We are going to be down for a while so go ahead to get your lunch breaks" I said. Lilly nodded and said "Sure thing Kate and I will tell Jeremy about it."

"Okay you go do that. I'm going to take my lunch break too" I said. Lilly told the others while I went back down to the floor and told them too.

"Okay mom we will do that" Ginger said. So we went into the break room to go eat our lunch.

(Eve's POV) back at home

I have just woken up from my nap and I felt refreshed now. I looked at the radar again and the storms are getting close. 'Man now it's only an hour away' I thought. I got thirsty so I got up and went to the water bowl to get a drink. After I was done I waited till they get home and they did an hour later.

"Man what a day. I can't believe that Kate ran the machine that fast" Lilly said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Yeah I know love. Even Kate got problems down there." I chuckled at this because of Kate is running that machine very fast.

"So why is Kate running the machine very fast" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "Kate is running it very fast to get things done a lot faster but have to shut down a lot because of the glue pot. And to make matters worse we have to go in very early in the morning."

"Like what time early in the morning" I said. Lilly chuckled and said "Well like 3am in the morning." My eyes went wide and said "Wow that is very early. So you guys have to go to bed early." Talyson smiled and said "Yeah I'm very tired today so can we have dinner early today Jeremy."

Jeremy chuckled and said "Of course. I think pizza sounds good for dinner right." We all nodded our heads in agreement and Jeremy went to get two boxes of pizza out of the freezer and put them in the oven.

"Oh Lilly there is a big storm coming" I said. Lilly put her ears back and said "Oh I know I seen the dark clouds when we got off of work." Jeremy chuckled and said "I seen them too. I hope it's not really bad."

"I hope so too. I just don't want another tornado touching down" Star said. I just looked at the screen and it said that we are under a thunderstorm watch till 9pm.

"We are only under a thunderstorm watch till 9pm" I said. Lilly smiled and said "Oh that's good at least no tornados." I just saw a big flash of lightning and a big boom that shook the ground.

"Wow that is a good one" Colin said. Talyson kissed Colin on the lips and said "Yeah that is a good one." Jeremy chuckled and said "Yeah it is a good one."

"Well I hope we get rain soon" Ben said. Star is looking out the window and said "It is already raining and it is pouring out." We all looked out the window and it is indeed pouring down rain.

"Wow I never seen it pours like this before" Connor said. Crystal kissed Connor on the lips and said "I have and this is only for starters." Jeremy got the pizza out of the oven and gave everyone a slice of pizza. We all ate it and got full and still got two pieces of pizza left in the second box.

"Well I think I'm going to bed early since the storm is making me tired" I said, yawning. Lilly smiled and said "Okay mom, good night." I nuzzled Lilly and said "Good night honey." So I made my way to the guest room and went in there and felled asleep from the storm.

(Lilly's POV)

Mom went to bed early because of the storm and who can blame here. When we are in Jasper my mom always goes to sleep during the storm.

"Hey babe, I think we should turn in early too because we got to go to work early" I said. Jeremy looks at the clock and it's now 6pm and said "I think that you are right love and our kids and their mates are already in bed."

"Yeah you got that right babe" I said, yawning. Jeremy chuckled and said "It looks like you are tired from working hard today." I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Yeah I'm tired from working hard today. Man that line is really going fast today."

"Yeah you got that right love. I had to help Colin and Talyson in the back a lot today" Jeremy said, yawning too. I chuckled and said "Well let's head into the bedroom shall we."

Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Yeah let's head to the bedroom." So we went to go to the bedroom to get ready for bed. When we got in there I jumped up on the bed laying my head by the pillows.

"Well I take it you are really tired" Jeremy said. I chuckled and said "Yeah so get in bed with me you sexy boy." Jeremy got in bed pulling me next to him making me purr.

"Oh I love to cuddle with you" I said. Jeremy kissed my nose and said "Oh I know you do love. So do I." We cuddled there for a few minutes until I got really tired.

"Well good night babe. See you early in the morning" I said, while kissing Jeremy on the lips. Jeremy kissed me back and said "Good night love, see you early in the morning." Jeremy pulled the covers over us and we felled asleep.

**A/N: Wow they had to really work hard today. Eve went to bed early too. I don't know why she went to bed early for. I felt bad for them cause they have to go to work early in the morning. I worked early in the mornings before. So stay tuned for the next chapter of My Life With Lilly.**

**Lilly: **_Jeremy time for bed because we have to take the puppy, Colin, Star, and Crystal to the vet tomorrow to get there shots._

**Colin: **_Mom I don't need to get shots tomorrow because I'm not sick._

**Jeremy: **_Colin the shots you are getting will help you not to get sickness from other dogs._

**Lilly: **_Yeah that is right babe. So are you getting in bed now?_

**Jeremy: **_Yeah I'm getting to bed. So Lilly why don't say it this time._

**Lilly: **_Like Jeremy always said. Please read and review._

**Kate: **_Good night everyone._


	63. WORK DAY PART TWO

**Jeremy: **_Well we had a good night last night. We all went to a Diamondbacks game and they play against the Chicago Cubs._

**Lilly: **_Heck yeah we did. We only missed three and a half innings last night because of work._

**Jeremy: **_*chuckles* Yeah we did but it was worth it. The played three extra innings. But the Cubs beat the Diamondbacks 7-6 last night._

**Colin: **_Yeah that was a good game. Crystal, Star, Wildfire, Ginger, and I got on the scoreboard video board last night._

**Lilly: **_Yeah we saw you guys on the video board last night. You guys were dancing to the music and they put you guys on there._

**Star: **_I got a little embarrass when getting on the video board._

**Jeremy: **_Its okay for getting embarrass a little bit. Is everybody ready for the next chapter?_

**Colin, Wildfire, Kate, Ginger, Lilly, Star, & Crystal: **_Yeah we are ready to see it._

**Jeremy: **_Okay so here is the next chapter of My Life With Lilly._

**CHAPTER FIFTY-EIGHT: WORK DAY PART TWO**

(Lilly's POV)

Jeremy and I got woken up early by his alarm clock going off at 2am in the morning. So Jeremy and I got up and I stretched out feeling my joints pop which is a good thing. After that we went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Okay what's sound good for breakfast today love" Jeremy said. I chuckled at this and said "I think bacon and eggs sounds good again for this morning." He smiled at this and said "Okay I will make them. Has the kids and their mates got up yet."

I looked around the room and the kids and their mates are not up yet, so I said "Nope. Do you want me to go wake them?" He smiled at this while cooking the food and said "Yeah if you want to love." I kissed him on the lips and said "Okay I will babe." I walk through the hall and make my way towards the guest room. When I got in there I nudged them all awake.

"Ugh, what time is it right now" Colin said. I smiled at him and said "It's 2:05am in the morning. You guys better hurry or you all won't get breakfast." Talyson chuckled at this and said "Okay we are up now. We will be out there." I chuckled at this as I make my way back towards the kitchen.

"So are they coming out love" Jeremy said, kissing me. I kissed him back and said "Yeah they are coming out. So I got to go outside." He chuckled and said "Ok love, I'll get the door for you." Jeremy and I walked to the back door and he opened it and I went outside.

It is still raining but no lightning. 'Good thing that there is no lightning to struck my tail again' I thought. I found a spot to do my business and headed back inside. But before I went back inside. The kids and their mates came outside to do their business too.

"So you guys got to go also" I said, chuckling. Star smiled and said "Yes mom. At least there is no lightning out right now." I chuckled at this and said "Yeah at least there is no lightning out. Or I would've been struck again." So we all went back inside just in time for our breakfast.

Jeremy brings everyone a plate and as he put mine in front of me I kissed him on the lips and said "Thanks babe, it looks good." He kissed me back and said "No problem love." So we all ate and got full fast and Jeremy took all of our plates and took them to the sink.

"Hmm where is mom at. She didn't come out to eat breakfast this morning" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Maybe I'll go check on her while you guys stay out here." I chuckled a bit and said "Sure thing babe." Jeremy went to the guest room to check on my mom.

"How come grandma didn't get up this morning" Crystal said. I chuckled at this and said "Don't know Crystal. I hope that she is okay." Connor chuckled at this and said "Well she was snoring last night."

I chuckled at this and said "Yeah I can hear her though the wall last night." "Yeah I thought I can't get any sleep" Talyson said. Colin is laughing and said "But you did fall asleep love." Talyson kissed Colin on the lips while saying "Yeah I did fall asleep. But your grandma snores are loud." Jeremy came back out along with my mom.

"Well look who's finally up" I said. Mom is chuckling and said "Yeah I just got up and going to work with you guys today." Colin is giggling and said "Yeah you do snore loud, grandma." Mom chuckled at this and said "Yeah I did snore last night. I was sleeping so good too, until Jeremy woke me up."

Jeremy is chuckling and said "Well I had to wake you up." Mom giggled at this and said "Oh I know. So what time are we leaving?" I looked at the clock and it's now 2:30am in the morning.

"Well I think in about five minutes. I'm going to get lunch ready" Jeremy said. I kissed him on the lips and said "Okay babe, go get that lunch ready." Jeremy went back into the kitchen making our lunches.

"So I wonder what flavor we are on right now" Ben said. Star kissed Ben on the lips and said "Well when we left it was on chocolate chip. Might be on chocolate right now." I nuzzled Star and said "I hope so Star. But I don't want to work another 12 hour shift tomorrow."

Crystal chuckled at this and said "How come you don't want to work another 12 hour shift tomorrow?" I chuckled at this and said "Well working a 12 hour shift is tiring. I just hope we get a lot done today." Talyson is chuckling at this and said "Yeah I hope so too. I hope Kate don't run it fast today like yesterday." Jeremy got done making our lunches and said "Okay guys ready to go." We all said that we are so we walked out the door and into the Bravada and went to work.

(Kate's POV)

Dustin, Wildfire, Ginger, Blaze, Shane, and I are all at work right now in the breakroom before starting on our shift. The other shift is working on the line that we are on and they got most of it done.

"Wow they got most of it done last night" I said, smiling a little. Dustin chuckled and said "They sure did love. Now don't run it as fast today. Like you did yesterday." I blushed a bit and said "I know babe. Today I'm not running it as fast. That's how we got problems yesterday."

Ginger is chuckling and said "Yeah mom. We don't want to problems today right." I nuzzled Ginger and said "Yeah that is right Ginger. I hope we don't have problems." Jeremy, Lilly, Star, Talyson, Crystal, Ben, Connor, Colin, and mom just got here.

"Hi guys" I said. Lilly hugged me and said "Hi sis. I hope you don't run the machine fast today." I chuckled and said "Nope I'm not going to run it fast today. The shift that came in for us got most of it done last night."

Jeremy chuckled at this and said "Well that is great. I hope we can do the same as them." I chuckled at this and said "Yeah I hope so. Hi mom. You didn't come in yesterday." Mom nuzzled me and said "Well I just wanted some alone time so today I'm good."

"Well that is good. So are you guys ready to work now" I said. Everyone said "YES!" so we walked through the door and make our way towards our line.

(Jeremy's POV)

We are all at our line and into our positions. Star, Ben, and Lilly stacking half-gallons. Crystal and Connor at the PMI, and Talyson, Colin and I at the Amario. The line is running good and the flavor that they are on is chocolate. I looked at the schedule and they only had about a few hours left before we are done for the day. 'Wow this is going to be a good day. Thanks to the last shift' I thought.

"Wow the last shift really got a lot done" Colin said. I chuckled at this and said "Yeah son they did last night. That is a good thing." Talyson is chuckling and said "Yeah that is a good thing. What's the next flavor after chocolate Jeremy?" I looked at the schedule and said "The next flavor that is on the list is Rocky Road and after that is Heavenly Hash and then we are done." Colin smiled and said "Well that's good. I want to get off work early."

I chuckled and said "I know you do son, so do I. It will be a bout five or six hours to get done." Talyson giggled and said "Well that is good. So go check on Lilly, Star, and Ben." I smiled at this and said "Okay I will." So I went to go check on Lilly, Star, and Ben.

"So love, is everything okay over here" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Yeah everything is okay over here. At least Kate isn't running it that fast today." I kissed her back and said "That's good and we only got five to six hours left."

Star chuckled while putting the half gallons on the pallet and said "Well that is good and we will get out of here early today." Ben kissed Star on the lips and said "That's right love. I want to get out of here early today." I chuckled at this and said "Yeah I do too. So keep working hard all right." Lilly smiled at this and said "We will." They went back to work and I went to go check on Eve.

"Eve is everything okay" I said. Eve smiled and said "Yes everything is okay. I was just staring in space that's all." I chuckled and said "Is something on your mind Eve."

Eve chuckled and said "Yes something is on my mind. It's just that I want another mate." I looked at her in shock and said "Okay how are we going to find you a mate." Eve giggled and said "Well when we get to Arizona I will find another mate." 'I hope that she will find another mate in Arizona' I thought.

"Well I hope that you do" I said. Eve smiled and said "Yeah I hope so too." So I went back to work and everything is running good.

(Kate's POV)

We are on our last flavor on the run. We are now doing Heavenly Hash. **(A/N: Heavenly Hash is just like Rocky Road. Only with chocolate chips in it.) **We only have about an hour left on the run.

"Wow at least no break downs today" I said. Dustin came over and kissed me on the lips and said "Well that is good love. You didn't run it that fast today." I smiled and said "Yeah that is a good thing. I think I learned my lesson."

"Yeah you did my love" Dustin said. Wildfire pour a box of chocolate chips and said "Well I think I have to go to the bathroom." I smiled at Wildfire and said "Okay Wildfire go to the bathroom. Ginger will take care of it for a few." Wildfire smiled and said "Thanks mom." Wildfire went to go to the bathroom while Ginger takes care of the fruit feeder.

"Well at least they are working hard" I said, kissing Dustin on the lips. Dustin kissed me back and said "Yeah they are. I'm going to check on Blaze and Shane at the flavor vats to see how much we got left." I smiled and said "Okay you go do that." Dustin went to the flavor vats to go see how much we got left.

"Wow at least we got more done today than yesterday" Ginger said. I nuzzled Ginger and said "Yeah at least we got more done today than yesterday." Dustin came back and said "Well we only got about five minutes left."

I looked at him in shock and said "Wow all ready." Dustin chuckled and said "Yeah already. It's just that they need to clean the machine early though. That's why we are almost done." I kissed Dustin on the lips and said "That's true. I just don't want people getting sick."

"Yeah that's right love" Dustin said. Wildfire came back in and went back to do her job. I was keeping an eye on the mix and saw that it is done so I push the lever up and we are done for the day. 'All in the days work is done' I thought. So we cleaned up our area and ready to go home.

(Lilly's POV)

We are all clocking out of work and getting ready to head home. 'We didn't eat lunch yet today' I thought. "Babe, we didn't even eat lunch yet" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Oh we are going to eat our lunch right when we get home. We will eat the food that I packed for lunch."

I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Okay we will do that babe." Jeremy kissed me back and said "Sure thing love." "Well at least we got off of work early" Talyson said. Colin kissed Talyson on the lips and said "Yeah at least we did Talyson. At least we did." I was chuckling at this as we are driving home.

"I wonder when we are going to eat lunch" Crystal said. Jeremy chuckled and said "We will eat lunch when we get home." Crystal chuckled and said "Okay dad." Connor kissed Crystal on the lips and said "I know that you are hungry love. We are almost home."

Crystal kissed Connor back and said "I know babe." We made it home and we all went inside. Jeremy got our lunches out of his lunchbox and gave us all a sandwich that he made. We all ate it and got full.

"Wow that was good" Talyson said. Mom chuckled and said "Yeah that is good." I couldn't agree more. So Jeremy got on the couch with me and turns the TV on.

"Oh what's on TV right now" I said, kissing him. Jeremy kissed me back and said "Well right now it's just the news. It's showing the weather right now."

"Is there any bad storms coming our way" Colin said. Jeremy looks at the radar and said "Nope only light rain is heading our way." 'Good at least we are only getting rain and not a thunderstorm' I thought. "Well at least we are only getting rain" I said. Jeremy stroked me on my back making me purr and said "Yeah only rain. So I think it's late right now." I looked at the clock and it's now 10pm already.

"Wow is it that fast already" mom said. I chuckled and said "Yeah time does fly by. But we ate at 6pm and had steaks." Jeremy chuckled and said "Yeah we sure did." I yawned and said "Well I'm ready for bed." Jeremy yawned too also and said "I think that's a good idea love." We all said good night to them and we went into our room.

"Well at least we don't go in early tomorrow morning" I said, kissing him on the lips. Jeremy kissed me back and said "Yeah at least we will sleep more. And the schedule says that we will go back in Monday and we all deserved it." I chuckled and said "Yeah we all work our butts off."

"Well good night love, I love you" Jeremy said, kissing my nose. I kissed him on the lips and said "Good night babe, I love you too." Jeremy pulled the covers over us and we felled asleep.

**A/N: Well at least they got that work day done and had no problems on the line. They all worked hard to get those work days off. So the next chapter will be the kids and their mates first hockey game, which I won't put it up because of my cousin from Texas is coming again for a week this time.**

**Lilly: **_Are we really going to pause on this story babe._

**Jeremy: **_Yeah we are but it's only for a week. Its family time remember._

**Lilly: **_Okay I understand now. I wonder what we are going to do for a week with your cousin._

**Jeremy: **_Don't know yet. But we will find out. Hey where are the kids at._

**Kate: **_Oh they are playing outside._

**Jeremy: **_Oh okay. They better get inside so we can go to work._

**Lilly: **_Oh don't worry babe they will come back in when we go to work._

**Jeremy: **_Okay and have a good week all. Next update is next Thursday. And stay tuned for the next chapter of My Life With Lilly. As always please read and review._


	64. UPDATE NOTICE!

**A/N: Hi guys. I've been busy last week and this week. I've got to get the stuff packed and get ready for the apartment this weekend on Saturday. I know i promised a chapter last Thursday and i was having fun with my cousin. We did all the fun things like going to the water park and that other kind of stuff. Oh last Friday my cousin and i went to see TURBO and that was a good movie. It's about a snail that wants to race in the Indy 500. It was pretty darn good if you asked me. On other great news. Alpha and Omega TWO: A Howliday Adventure is coming out on DVD on Tuesday, October eighth, 2013. Kate and Humphrey will have pups in this movie. I don't know about Lilly and Garth will have pups in this movie or not but i'll look into it. I can't wait for that movie to come out as it's on my birthday week. Even though my birthday is on a Saturday. I think that is a good birthday present for me don't you guys think so. **

**POWERBALL JACKPOT ALERT: $425,000,000 right now and i got my two tickets for tonight and the drawing is tonight also. Lilly also got two tickets for herself.**

**Lilly: **_Oh yeah i did babe. *kissed Jeremy on the lips*_

**Jeremy:** _*kissed Lilly back* Yeah i know you did. Let's hope that either of us both win._

**Lilly:** _Yeah i hope so. The powerball jackpot is big right now._

**Star:** _Why did you guys buy lottery tickets for?_

**Jeremy:** _Good question Star. We buy the lottery tickets so we can win some money. If I won the Powerball Jackpot of $425,000,000 i would pay off my car and probably save the rest in my bank._

**Star:** _Oh that make sense now Dad. I just don't understand how it works._

**Lilly:** _*nuzzled Star* i know honey neither did I. Now how about we play some games for awhile or start packing babe._

**Jeremy:** _We can play some games first and then pack. We are only packing some books tonight and we will probably pack the clothes on Friday._

**Colin:** _That is what i was thinking Dad. You took the words right out of my mouth._

**Jeremy:** _*laughs*_ _Oh i know son. I think that was funny._

**Crystal:** _Oh i think that was funny Dad._

**Jeremy:** _Oh i know Crystal. So love when do you think we should update the next chapter._

**Lilly:** _Oh i think we should update the next chapter on Saturday or Sunday._

**Jeremy:** _Okay sounds good to me. So that's it for this update. So stay tuned for the chapter of Taking the kids and thier mates for their first hockey game on My Life With Lilly._ **KEEP HANGING ON GUYS. **


	65. Next Chapter Tonight So exicted also!

**A/N: Whoo Hoo. Lilly, Colin, Star, Crystal, and I are in the apartment. The apartment looks nice also.**

**Lilly: **_Oh Yeah, whoo hooo. Everything is all hooked up. Including the Internet._

**Jeremy: **_Yeah it's now hooked up. _

**Anyways the kids are out swimming in the pool. Lilly and I might go swimming later. The next chapter will be up Tonight!**

**Lilly:** _*HOWLLLLLLS*_

**Jeremy: **_*chuckles* Lilly you are exicted are you._

**Lilly:** _Oh yes i am babe *kissed Jeremy on the lips*_

**Jeremy: **_*kissed Lilly back* So you excited about the next chapter._

**Lilly:** _Oh yes i am now. Can't wait for it. Oh i bet everyone can't wait either._

**Jeremy:** _Oh i know love. So stayed tuned for tonight's chapter of My Life With Lilly. Talk to you all later._


	66. Kids and Mates 1st hockey game pt 1

**Lilly: **_Yay we are back with another chapter. Our first one in our new apartment._

**Jeremy: **_*chuckles* Yeah you got that right love. I bet everyone is excited about it._

**Colin: **_I'm excited about it Dad._

**Star: **_Oh me too Daddy._

**Crystal: **_Me three. We haven't done a chapter for a couple of weeks._

**Jeremy: **_Oh yeah that's right._

**Lilly: **_Oh babe. Can we go swimming after we get this chapter done?_

**Jeremy: **_Oh sure we will love. Now here is the next chapter of My Life With Lilly. Enjoy the chapter everyone._

**CHAPTER FIFTY-NINE: Taking the Kids and Their Mates for their First Hockey Game Part One**

(Lilly's POV)

Jeremy and I got up on a beautiful Saturday morning at 9am. It is also the day that the Komets will have their first home game of the season at home. Jeremy got tickets for everyone including Kate, Dustin, Wildfire, Ginger, Blaze, and Shane since they brought us tickets for the Tincaps baseball game.

"Wow babe, you got the tickets for everyone" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Oh yes I did love. They brought us tickets for the Tincaps baseball game. So I decided to do the same thing for them."

"Well that is awfully nice of you babe" I said, while kissing him on the lips. Jeremy kissed me back and said "Yeah I know. That's the kind of person I am. When they buy you something. It's always nice to buy them something back."

"Yeah that is true babe. I just can't wait for the game tonight" I said, smiling a little. Jeremy chuckles and said "Oh I know Lilly me too. I think the kids and their mates are excited about it too."

"Yeah I know Jeremy. But they don't know about that goal horn yet" I said. Jeremy smiled and said "Well let them know about it when Komets score a goal." I smiled at this and said "Yeah I hope that they won't get scared."

"Oh they probably will. You did when went it off last year" Jeremy said. I blushed a little and said "Yeah I know and that was loud." Jeremy chuckled at this and said "Yeah I know love. But you did got used to it now."

"Yeah I did babe. I wonder what we are going to have for breakfast" I said. Jeremy's stomach growled as I mentioned breakfast and said "I was thinking about making some bacon and eggs today for breakfast." I chuckled at this and said "Ok that sounds good for me. So let's go to the kitchen shall we."

"Yeah let's go to the kitchen Lilly" Jeremy said. So we walked out of our room and made our way to the kitchen and seen everyone is awake.

"Morning everyone" I said. My mom smiled and said "Morning Lilly. I'm really excited about going to my first hockey game." I chuckled at this and said "Oh I know mom. I was excited about it too last year."

"Oh, I bet. So when are we going to have breakfast" Mom said. Jeremy chuckled at this and said "Well I'm cooking breakfast right now Eve. We are having bacon and eggs for breakfast." Mom smiled and said "Oh that sounds good right now."

"Yeah it sounds good to me also" Colin said. Talyson kissed Colin on the lips and said "Yeah it does sounds good babe. Oh, did I mention that I'm excited about going to the game tonight." Colin chuckled at this and said "Yeah you did last night love."

"Oh right I did" Talyson said, blushing a little. Star tail is wagging and said "Oh this will be a good game tonight." Ben kissed Star on the lips and said "Oh it will be a good game tonight and I know it."

"Yeah it will be a good game tonight. I wonder who they are playing against" I said. Jeremy chuckled while cooking the bacon and said "Well they are playing against the Toledo Walleye tonight."

"Well it looks like its going to be a rivalry game tonight" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Yeah it will be. It's going to be a good game."

"Oh I can't wait to go tonight Dad" Crystal said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Oh I know you can't wait Crystal. It's been almost a year since your mom and I went to a game."

"Wow really Dad. Man that is a long time" Crystal said. I chuckled and said "Yeah it's been a long time since we've been to a hockey game. Is that right babe."

Jeremy kissed me on my cheek making me purr and said "Yeah that is right love. Okay breakfast is ready." Jeremy brought out everyone their plates and we all ate and got full really quick. Jeremy took our plates and washes them in the kitchen sink.

"Well now what can we do to pass the time" Connor said. Crystal kissed Connor on the lips and said "Well I know. We can watch the Komets championship game DVD."

"Well that is a great idea Crystal. I'll go put it in right now" Jeremy said. I chuckled at this and said "Well go do it then babe." Jeremy got up and put the DVD in and we all watched it. The kids and their mates really loved it. But when the Komets scored their goal and the goal horn went off they jumped up a few feet and Star said "That goal horn sure is loud." I chuckled at this and said "Yeah it sure is loud. But now you know what it sounds like."

"Yeah you got that right Mom" Star said, blushing a little. We all got done watching it and the doorbell went off.

"Oh I bet that they are here babe" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Oh I bet they are. I'll go get the door." Jeremy got up and went to the door.

(Jeremy's POV)

I went to the door to answer it and sure enough it was Dustin, Kate, Wildfire, Ginger, Blaze, and Shane.

"Well hi guys. You ready to go tonight" I said. Kate smiled and said "Yeah we sure are ready to go tonight. We are all excited about it." Dustin chuckled at this and said "Yeah we are all excited about it. So when are we leaving to the game."

"Oh we will be going in about a couple of hours. It's only 3pm right now" I said. Kate smiled and said "Okay can we come in." I smiled and said "Sure come on in." They all came in and went to the living room and everyone got talking about the game tonight.

"Oh Jeremy, I know you, Lilly, Eve, Crystal, Star, Colin, Talyson, Connor, and Ben are moving to Arizona right" Dustin said. I smiled and said "Yeah we are moving to Arizona."

"Well as the looks of it. I can't afford the house that got rebuilt and Kate, Wildfire, Ginger, Shane, Blaze, and I want to move to Arizona with you."

My eyes went wide with shock and said "You want to move to Arizona with us." Kate chuckled and said "Yeah we want too. I want to stay close to Lilly and Mom."

"Well you guys are honored to move with us to Arizona. I bet Lilly will like it" I said. Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "I already liked the idea babe."

"Well then it's settled then" I said. We all talked some more and finally it was time to go to the game. "Okay guys it's time to go to the game" I said. Everyone got excited and we all got into the cars and we all went to the game.

**A/N: I know this chapter is short. But I want to make this into two parts. Well it looks like Dustin, Kate, Ginger, Wildfire, Blaze, and Shane are moving to Arizona also with Jeremy, Lilly, Eve, Colin, Crystal, Star, Talyson, Ben, and Connor. They are all really excited about going to the game. What will happen at the game that night? We will find out. I will put part two of this chapter up tonight. I just wanted to put this into two parts to make it easier sometimes. Well Lilly, Colin, Star, Crystal, and I are going swimming and I'll do part two later. So stay tuned for part two of the chapter of My Life With Lilly. So remember to put a review for the chapter. Please read and review.**


	67. Kids and Mates 1st hockey game pt 2

**Jeremy: **_Well here we are with another chapter. Sorry for taking so long guys._

**Lilly: **_Yeah we all have been busy. But I can't wait till Monday night._

**Jeremy: **_Yeah I know love. WWE Monday Night Raw is only five days away now till they get in Phoenix._

**Star: **_Oh I can't wait. I can't wait till Alpha and Omega TWO: A Howliday Adventure to come out Daddy._

**Jeremy: **_Oh I know Star. I can't wait either and so does everyone. And it will be out in stores in 48 DAYS. That's a month and a half left till the movie is here._

**Colin: **_48 days till it get here. Oh man why can't the days go any faster!_

**Jeremy: **_Well the days go by faster when we work. But it will go by faster when we do stuff also._

**Lilly: **_Yeah you got that right babe. So can we get to the story now?_

**Jeremy: **_Ok love. So here is Part two of the chapter of My Life with Lilly._

**CHAPTER SIXTY: Taking the kids and Their mates to their First Hockey Game Part Two**

(Lilly's POV)

We all arrived at the Coliseum and the parking lot is packed. We got into the parking spot and got out of the car to head inside the Coliseum.

"Wow! The parking lot is packed tonight babe" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "It sure is love. By the looks of it. The game is sold out. But it's a good thing I got the tickets way before hand." Dustin is chuckling and said "You got that right Jeremy. It's a good thing that you did."

"Wow I never seen the parking lot this packed before" mom said. I chuckled and said "Well mom, you never been to one before." Mom chuckled and said "Well this is my first time going to a game." Jeremy chuckled and said "Yeah I know Eve. It's the kids and their mates first game also." I looked at them and they are smiling and their tails are wagging.

"Well Dad I never seen the parking lot this full before" Colin said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Well I know son. I've been to a lot of home openers and the first home game of the season always get packed." I chuckled and said "Well I believe you babe. So can we go inside and get to our seats?" Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Sure love. Let's go inside to get into our seats everyone."

So we all walked across the parking lot to get to the doors to the Coliseum and finally made it inside and went up the escalator to get to the next floor. Jeremy handed out our tickets so we can get them scan in. After that we all walked to get to our section of the seats.

Jeremy got us great seats. Actually he got us tickets to sit in the club seats. **(A/N: The club seats are where the waitress will bring you the food and drinks when you order them.) **We really got a great view of the rink. I can see it better right here than up close.

"Wow great seats babe" I said, kissing Jeremy on the lips. Jeremy kissed me back and said "Yeah I know love. I knew you will love these seats." Kate laughed and said "These are really great seats Jeremy." Jeremy smiled at Kate and said "Thanks Kate. So you like the view from right here?"

"Yeah I do like view from right here" Kate said. Mom smiled and said "I really do love these seats." The kids and their mates nodded their heads in agreement. The players came out on the ice and started doing their warm ups.

"Um Dad. Why are they warming up for?" Colin said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Well son, they have to warm up it's so that they won't get hurt. Plus they have to get the goalies ready so they can be prepared." What Jeremy said is true. Don't want the players get hurt and getting the goalies ready is so they can be prepared. The buzzer sounded and the warm ups is over and the zamboni comes on the ice to resurface the ice.

"Wow I can't wait for tonight's game" Colin said. Talyson kissed Colin on the lips and said "Oh I know babe. I can't wait either." Star nodded her head in agreement and we waited till they come back out on the ice.

(Jeremy's POV)

Just before they got to the ice the lights went off. "Hey what happen to the lights?" Eve said. I chuckled and said "Well they always do this before the game." We all look at the video board and they are going to play Welcome to the Jungle.

**(A/N: All the words will be in bold)**

**Welcome to the jungle**

**We got fun 'n' games**

**We got everything you want**

**Honey we know the names**

**We are the people that can find**

**Whatever you may need**

**If you got the money honey**

**We got your disease**

**(chorus)**

**In the jungle**

**Welcome to the jungle**

**Watch it bring you to your knees, knees**

**I wanna watch you bleed**

**Welcome to the jungle**

**We take it day by day**

**If you want it you're gonna bleed**

**But it's the price you pay**

**And you're a sexy girl**

**That's very hard to please**

**You can taste the bright lights**

**But you won't get them for free**

**In the jungle**

**Welcome to the jungle**

**Feel my, my, my serpentine**

**(chorus)**

**And when you're high you never**

**Ever want to come down, down, down, YEAH!**

**You know where you are**

**You're in the jungle baby**

**You're gonna die**

**In the jungle**

**Welcome to the jungle**

**Watch it bring you to your knees, knees**

**In the jungle**

**Welcome to the jungle**

**Feel my, my, my serpentine**

**In the jungle**

**Welcome to the jungle**

**Watch it bring you to your knees, knees**

**In the jungle**

**Welcome to the jungle**

**Watch it bring you to your knees, knees**

**It's gonna bring you down**

**HA!**

The song got over and we are all clapping and howling. The Komets got on the ice and we are cheering for them. But when Toledo got on the ice we booed them.

"Hey Toledo Walleye. The Komets are going to beat you" Crystal yelled out to the team. We all started laughing and Crystal is blushing. The puck is finally dropped and the game is under way.

The Komets got the puck first and they brought out to Toledo zone and the Komets took a shot on net and their goalie made the save. But the Komets still have the puck and they scored on the second shot of the game making it a 1-0 lead. The kids and their mates did jump a few feet when the goal horn went off. Kate probably did too. Lilly just howled with the goal horn.

Now back to the action. Toledo got the puck into the Komets zone and one of the Komets players stole the puck from Toledo and got a breakaway and the Komets scored again making it a 2-0 lead over the Toledo Walleye.

"Wow! It looks like the Komets are doing good tonight" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Yeah they are and I hope that they keep playing this way." The first period is over with the Komets 2- Walleye 0. Shots on goal in the first period Toledo 6- Komets 13.

"Wow what a great first period" Eve said. I chuckled and said "Yeah Eve it was a great first period." Blaze chuckled and said "Well I did jump a few feet when the goal horn went off." Wildfire kissed Blaze on the lips and said "You sure did Blaze. I did too. But now I'm used to it now."

"Well that's good Wildfire. I got used to it now also" Kate said. Everyone just nodded their heads in agreement. We watched the rest of the game and the Komets did win the game with the final score of 7-1.

"Wow what a great game" Lilly said. I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "I know love so what do you say we go home now." Eve smiled and said "Yeah let's go home. I'm getting tired." Talyson nodded her head in agreement. I chuckled and said "All right so let's head home." So we all walked out of the Coliseum and got into our cars and we headed home.

(Lilly's POV)

We all got home and Kate, Dustin, Wildfire, Ginger, Blaze, and Shane are spending the night with us. We all went to our rooms and I jumped up on the bed and laying down in my usual spot by the pillows waiting for Jeremy to get into the room. But when he did he brought some Mike's hard lemonade and a romance movie.

"Babe what's that" I said, pointing to the lemonade. Jeremy smiled and said "Oh that is alcohol. I don't know if you want to try it or not. We are watching a romance movie tonight also."

"Oh I think I can handle the alcohol. What flavor is it?" I said. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Strawberry flavored. I know you like strawberry ice cream."

"Yeah I do like strawberry ice cream. So let's watch the movie and drink that alcohol" I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Ok love." So Jeremy opens the bottle for me and one for him. I had a hard time gripping it till I got it just right. When the movie got over we both had three bottles each. Jeremy can tell that my cheeks are flushed and I was slurring in my speech.

"Ba-babe I want y-you to take off y-your clothes" I said. Jeremy looks at me weird and said "Lilly are you all right." I kissed him passionately and I moaned loudly and Jeremy finally figured it out that I want it.

"Ok love you will get what you want" he said. He is taking off his clothes and getting ready for the night to come for our fun.

**A/N: Oh boy. Jeremy got Lilly drunk! I'm surprised that Lilly can drink alcohol. Well they all had fun at the game and that is some great seats that Jeremy got for the game. The song that I used for the game is Welcome to the Jungle by Gun n' Roses. I do not own the song but I got the CD. That is a great song for the sport of hockey. It helps me get my game on when I play. I will put the next chapter up tomorrow night. So stay tuned for what happens when Lilly and Jeremy did during the night before they went to bed and the next day on My Life With Lilly. And as always please read and review.**


	68. UPDATE NOTICE ABOUT NEXT CHAPTER

**A/N: Wow it's now only THREE days away from WWE MONDAY NIGHT RAW that will be coming to PHOENIX, ARIZONA. Lilly, the kids, and I really worked hard on the four posters that we made. Here are the four posters that we made.**

**1) PHOENIX IS RAW**

**2) YES! YES! YES! FOR DANIEL BRYAN**

**3) LILLYANDME IS HERE WITH AN ARROW POINTING DOWN**

**4) HI TO MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS IN INDIANA**

**So be sure to watch Monday Night RAW on USA at 8pm eastern/ 5pm Pacific. Or whenever time it is on in your area. RAW comes on at 8pm here in phoenix right after it gets done live. So I will be recording it even though that we are all there.**

**So the next chapter will be moved to Tuesday. I just got a busy work schedule. And i'm about to go get ready for hockey tonight for the last game of the second session before i go into the big leagues next month. I will get more chapters done this way for a month. So don't worry. So stay tuned for the next chapter of My Life With Lilly. Keep hanging on.**


End file.
